


Lord's challenges

by mi9999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gen, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 138,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: What would happen if Harry discovered he was a Metamorphmagus and had to be betrothed to several females including catgirl Hermione(part cat, from the Polyjuice potion incident), Pansy Parkinson and Minerva McGonagall?Ron and Molly Weasley as well as Albus Dumbledore bashing, all three are manipulative.





	1. Harry's fun birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor shall I ever, I make no profit from my work, unless you count letting my readers enjoy what I write as a profit.

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic. no flaming please, constructive only and I apologize for my very sloppy work! I got the cat-like Hermione and Metamorph Harry idea from **Vance McGill** 's _**Harry Potter and Neko's mate**_ , which in turn, as I understand it, got it from **Gandalf's Beard** 's(The name on _Fanfiction.net_. On here, the name is **Gandalfs_Beard** ) _ **Hermione's furry little problem**_ , I highly suggest reading them and their other stories. There's are instances of violence to girls from males in the latter story that made me flinch, other than those parts, I love it!

 

 

 

 

Ch.1 Harry's fun birthday

 

 

 

 

Harry James Potter, resident at number 4 Privet drive, had just woken up from a deep sleep;He was dreaming a very good dream of a certain bushy-haired Muggleborn best friend named Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry had fallen in love with the witch since the start of second year, he had not told her, afraid she might reject him;Unknown to him, she felt the same way.

Now, one would describe Harry as lean and very agile, which he had proven time and again by running from his cousin Dudley's gang of dumb-asses and brutes who beat him up only half the time. This was unknown to Dudley, who got on well with Harry. Not a good combination in his opinion.

It was at this time that he showered, got dressed and started making breakfast for his Aunt Petunia and cousin. Uncle Vernon was killed in a terrible accident at his company that makes drills.

Petunia padded in, seeing Harry at work. "Oh, I didn't realize you were up." She exclaimed.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I figured I'd start to make you and Dud some breakfast." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll be in the sitting room." Petunia muttered.

"Sure, enjoy yourself in there."

She walked off.

Harry set about making breakfast, all of a sudden his hand shrunk a bit and the fingernails extended.

He went to let out a scream, only for a high-pitched yelp to come out. His aunt hurried in to the kitchen, asked what was wrong and said "I heard a girl screaming, where is she?"

He showed her his hand, pointed to himself and said, quite shyly. "That was me, Aunt Petunia, I was in the middle of making breakfast for us when my hand and voice did that."

Petunia stared in fear at the hand.

"I wondered when this would happen." she said.

Harry looked on, confused, until she motioned for him to sit down, he did so.

She went to the stove and turned it off, then sat with Harry.

"What I'm about to say may shock you;Then again, you have already been in that freak world for four years, so, little, if anything, could shock you, anymore."

Harry nodded, politely, agreeing that very little things might be able to shock him, anymore, but he seethed inside from the "freak" remark.

"Have you heard of a Metamorphmagus?".

"No, I don't think so, what is it?" He asked, curiously.

"A male or female born with the ability to change appearance at will, or so I have heard."

Harry sat there, unable to talk for a minute, before his face broke out into a smile.

"Whoa! That's awesome, can't wait to see what I can do with it! I'm gonna have to speak to my head of house at school, Professor McGonagall, about it."

Petunia got fearful. "You will NOT be trying to do ANYTHING with it in this house, do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said. "May I ask how you know about Animagi?"

"Very well, I overheard your mother talking to a freak her age, she asked about them and he told her. Any other questions while the opportunity is open?" She asked.

"No more questions." Harry answered.

"Good, now continue with breakfast and then go do chores."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" He muttered.

 

Two hours later, Harry was in his room, reading a Defense book with new advanced jinxes and curses, when a loud _*Pop*_ startled him.

Standing in front of him was Minerva Marie McGonagall, his favorite and the sternest professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"P-professor? What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Good morning, Potter, I have come to take you to a place where you shall spend the rest of Summer."

Harry started to grin from this news. "Brilliant, just let me get my trunk and Hedwig with her cage all ready."

She smiled at him. "If you would like, I could assist with it."

"Yes, please, that'd be great."

She nodded and waved her wand muttering  _"Packus Totalum!"_

Everything magical that Harry owned, aside from his wand, which he snatched off the table before it got packed as well, zoomed into his open trunk, folding clothes, storing ingredients and anything else in the room, with Hedwig fast asleep in her cage, next to the trunk.

"Thanks, professor." He said, gratefully.

"Not a problem, Potter, take my arm and let's go." She said in her Welsh accent.

Harry, wondering why, but not wanting to stay to ask, did as she asked and next thing Harry felt was a tug on his navel, as they transported to an apartment building while he felt like he got squeezed through a tube.

When he was able to breathe again, he asked what just happened and she told him about Apparition, a minute later, McGonagall was writing something down, then handed it to him.

"Read and memorize this, Potter."

He did read and it said:

_Number 12, Grimmauld place is headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix._

No sooner had he thought about it, than a rumbling came from the apartment as it stretched out.

Harry looked on, amazed, as another building appeared out of nowhere.

He turned to McGonagall with an open mouth, shocked. She just smiled and said "Do close your mouth, please, Potter;You may attract flies."

He closed his mouth with a blush as his hair also turned faint red.

Minerva saw and watched as her own mouth flung open.

"What's wrong, professor?"

"Are you aware your hair has just changed color, Potter?" She asked.

"Really? Something similarly strange happened earlier when I woke up;I was making breakfast when my hand shrunk to a girl size and my voice got higher when I screamed."

Minerva looked in thought and then nodded to him.

"Well, come on, there are a few people whom you will be glad to see and some that you must meet, due to this occurrence, one in particular."

Harry followed her inside, wondering who is there.

As they stepped in, Harry almost did not see a stand in the corner, but he evaded it in time.

"Wish I could do that!" A woman's voice whined.

He looked up and saw a very attractive woman with a heart-shaped face and bubble-gum pink hair.

She had a childish pout on while she looked at him, he heard McGonagall chuckle and blushed, again.

_What was with him? That's twice he blushed in front of her!_

Everyone stared in shock at Harry, but soon, the woman with pink hair broke into a huge grin.

"I didn't think I'd meet another one!"

Thinking back to what Petunia said, he muttered. "I only just found out about Metamorphmagi this morning from my aunt who heard of them, are you one, miss-".

"Tonks, you can call me Dora, and yes, I am."

"Nymphadora Tonks prefers to be called Dora or Tonks."

Dora walked to him, held out a hand and said "Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Dora." He said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I can help him with it, if you want, Professor."

"Yes, that would be most appreciated, thank you."

"My pleasure." Dora said with a kind smile to Harry, making him blush, yet again.

"Harry Potter." Harry turned around and saw two of the ones he had hoped to see again;Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Sirius being the one who spoke his name.

"Sirius! Professor Lupin!"

They both gave him big grins as he ran forward, really tripping over the stand, this time, much to his embarrassment and many chuckles.

"Easy, there, pup. Don't want you to injure yourself." Sirius said, trying not to let out a barking laugh.

Lupin looked in amusement until Harry gave a little glare. "Hello, Harry, and since I am no longer your professor, please, call me Remus."

He lowered his voice so that only Harry and Sirius heard him. "Mooney, when it is just Padfoot, those of your friends who know about our code names and I in the room."

Harry gave a small nod and smiled.

"Well, Harry, I expect you'll want to head up and unpack your things, be warned:Don't be shocked if you get slam-hugged into by a Harry-seeking Hermi-missile." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Hermione's here? when'd she get here?" Harry asked, who couldn't help but chuckle at the joke, knowing her, that's exactly what she'd do, but he was confused at the "Harry-seeking" part, not wanting to give his hopes up.

"About three hours before yourself, actually."

Dora offered to take him up, Minerva thanked her and hurried to another room with the other order members. Harry bade them farewell for now, after Sirius and Remus wished him a happy birthday.

"So, Harry, you're fourteen, right?"

"Yeah, I am." He said, smiling at Dora, who smiled back at him.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

They walk until Harry did something that's never happened before: _Sensed Hermione._

He froze.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Dora asked, concerned.

"I don't know why, but I think I can feel Hermione here."

"Really?"

He nodded, saying "3...2..."

**_BAMMM!_ **

**_"HARRY!"_ **


	2. Hermione

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"3...2..."_

_BAMMM!_

_"HARRY!"_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't and can't own the rights to anything Harry Potter related, those right go elsewhere, sadly.

 

 

Ch.2 Hermione

 

 

Harry was somewhat braced for the rushing of his best friend but not for the bear hug that followed or the kiss she gave on his cheek, making his face and hair go red.

"Harry? W-what's going on?" Hermione asked.

It was Dora who spoke, because Harry could not.

"Apparently Mr. Potter here is a Metamorphmagus like me."

Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise which shook Harry of his stun, he explained what happened that morning. When he had finished, she was happy for him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you! That is a very rare gift to have!"

"Really? That's cool." He said,grinning.

"Yes, by the way, happy birthday." She said as she kissed his cheek again.

"Thanks, Hermione, appreciated." He muttered, his face and hair red again.

Hermione giggled. "I am _SOO_ gonna have fun with this!" She exclaimed, evilly.

Harry gulped.

"Oh, I'm not gonna tease too much."

He relaxed, until she said the next thing.

"I'll leave the majority of _THAT_ to Fred and George."

_Shit!_ He thought.

"Who are they?" Dora asked, making them jump;They forgot she was there.

"Identical twin Weasley brothers, big pranksters." Harry said, chuckling.

Hermione, however, was less amused.

"It is _NOT_ funny, Harry! The pranks they pull may hurt others!" She said.

"They know when to stop, they're smarter than people give them credit for." Harry muttered.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to chat;I have to head back down. Your room is down the hall, third door to the left, Harry."

"Okay, thanks, Dora."

"Anytime." She winked, causing yet another blush from Harry and another giggle from Hermione.

Watching her leave, he noticed she was barefoot and had pink polish on.

Harry turned to Hermione and asks "How have you been?"

Hermione went to her room and Harry followed;As they sit on the floor, Harry noticed she's barefoot as well.

"Been pretty good, my feet are killing me, though." She said in a pout.

Harry, chuckling at the pout but sorry for her pain, offered a massage, which she enthusiastically accepted.

"Oooooh yes, please and thank you!"

"Of course, anything for my friends." He said, taking a foot and kneading her muscles loose.

Hermione started moaning as he worked. Without realizing it, her other foot snaked up and landed on his crotch, which she started rubbing.

Harry, unable to do anything about it, started to feel himself getting hard under the foot on him.

After a good ten minutes of him massaging her sole and toes he worked on the other, which was a repeat of the first foot.

"Oh, Harry, that feels sooo good!" Hermione moaned out.

Harry said "Glad it does."

Her foot kept rubbing, all of a sudden Harry groaned and Hermione looked up, asking "What's wrong, Harry?" Before noticing her foot was wet.

Looking down, she saw her foot was on him and blushed, sexily.

"I-I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't know I was doing that!"

"That's alright, Hermione, I'll just go and get another pair of pants."

"No need, here." She pointed her wand at his pants, he felt them clean and dry instantly.

"Thanks." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's me that should be! You were trying to help me and I just made it worse for you!" Hermione almost looked close to tears.

Harry got next to her and started hugging her, saying "Don't cry, it wasn't a bad thing, I-I mean, well, i-it could've been worse, like you could've kicked me in the bollocks, instead."

Her head went up as he said "It wasn't a bad thing", secretly hoping he would want even more of it, later.

"Harry, remember second year with the _Polyjuice_ potion?" She asked, hoping he won't hate her for what she was about to show him.

"If memory serves, you accidentally took Kneazle hair instead of Millicent Bulstrode's and wound up turning into the blasted thing."

"Yes, I did." She took a deep breath and waved her wand over herself, removing the glamours she had set.

Her face was now covered in dark brown fur, her human ears replaced with pointed cat's ears and her brown eyes replaced with golden yellow slitted ones.

A swishing tail appeared behind her;It tensed, like it was afraid Harry may judge it.

Looking from her face to her bare feet, he concluded all of her changed to the appearance she had in second year.

"Oh, my..." Harry said, unable to speak for a moment.

"That potion messed my system up and made the change permanent, I'm no longer a full human."

Harry stepped up to her, raised a hand and scratched her head, making her purr.

"It doesn't matter what you look like to me, Hermione, you were beautiful before and you're beautiful now." He said.

Hermione was thankful Harry could not see her blushing because of the fur.

"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I've been in love with you since second year, I didn't tell you because I thought you might reject me."

Hermione, hearing this, let out a delighted kitten "Mew!".

"I love you as well, since the same time and for the same reasons. Especially if you found out I still looked like this." She said, waving a fur-covered hand at her body.

"Since I know now, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"YES! I will!" She exclaimed, tail bouncing as she leaped on Harry, taking care to keep her claws retracted and kissing him on the mouth, trying not to get him with her fangs.

Later that night they had Harry's favorite, steak and kidney pie with treacle tart for dessert.

They decided to share their big news(with Hermione having reapplied the _Glamour_ charms before they went down).

All of the order congratulated them save Severus Snape, who looked put out for reasons best known to him.

Harry, deciding the table needed comic relief in place of Fred and George, massaged Hermione's side, making her purr loudly.

The others, confused, stared at her. Hermione opened her eyes and blushed.

"Not fair, Harry!" She screamed.

Harry chuckled, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Well, you did say you wanted to tell them as soon as you could about your furry issue, so I thought why not get a laugh from it?" He chuckled and pulled away.

"Okay, you two, what is going on here? Why did Hermione just purr?" Sirius asked.

They explained what happened in second year minus going into Slytherin's house. After they finished Hermione removed the glamours, making all except Harry gasp in surprise.

"Well, that explains the purring." Remus said.

"Miss Granger! Do you know brewing _Polyjuice_ is a class C illegal Potion?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir. I didn't count on it doing this to me, so I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"There is a _REASON_  it is illegal, stupid girl!" He snarled.

"Severus, I must ask you _NOT_ to insult one of my house. I do not go insulting those that make mistakes, or I shall have to insult the whole bloody castle!" Minerva stated, angrily. "Was she foolish to make it? Extremely, but it does not mean she needs insults hurled at her, becoming a catgirl is punishment enough, I dare say!"

Snape then grumbled out a half-assed apology to Hermione and resumed eating.

"Thank you, Professors Snape and McGonagall. I have learned my lesson and will not attempt it again." Under her breath, adding:"Without checking first".

Snape nodded curtly, accepting her thanks and Minerva nodded kindly.

But Harry, being next to her, heard what she had said under her breath and grinned inside.

Remus, through his werewolf hearing, also heard it. He whispered it to Sirius and both grinned at each other.

Just then, a brown Eagle owl zoomed in, landing in front of Harry with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry, curious, reached over, untied the letter and offered some tart to the bird, which she ate gleefully, then soared out.

The letter had the Gringott's seal on it, he opened it and read out:

 

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that some gold has been removed from your vault here and some has been placed in the Weasley vault. We are investigating this, thoroughly;However, I would like you and any party you wish to accompany you to come here tomorrow morning to discuss any further things that may have happened in regards to you. I await your answer by owl and hope you have a good birthday._

_Sincerely, Ragnok:Undisputed Goblin king and owner of Gringott's, London branch._

 

Following this came cries of outrage from Hermione, Minerva, Sirius and Remus.

Harry got up. "I need to go get Hedwig to send a reply back to him." He said, stunned.

He went to his room, got a quill, ink and parchment out and wrote:

 

_Dear Ragnok,_

_I'll be there around 9:30 AM with some others._

_Harry James Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter_

 

 

Having made it dry on, he rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig. He carried her out and said "Take it to Gringott's, girl."

She hooted and took off.

He returned to the kitchen to find his empty plate in the sink and Hermione cross-legged on the ground.

 

 

**A/N:Sorry for the sloppy work.**


	3. Gringott's

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_He returned to the kitchen to find his empty plate in the sink and Hermione cross-legged on the ground._

 

 

**Disclaimer/AN:** I own nothing of Harry Potter and I apologize for the sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.3 Gringott's

 

 

"Hey, Hermione, I'm going to go to my room for the night, are you staying out here?" Harry asked

"Yes, I'm thinking about that letter you got;How it's so odd that money disappears from your vault and appears in the Weasley's."

"I know, that is strange. We'll find out about it tomorrow."

 

_The next morning..._

Harry woke up half an hour before they were meant to visit Gringott's, so he went to take a shower, bumping into a naked Dora on the way.

"S-sorry!" Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

She giggled as he turned red yet again.

"It's okay, Harry, it was an accident."

Harry felt along the wall to the shower, once in, he locked the door, stripped off and went in.

Turning the water as cold as it could go, he hoped it would help mend his state.

It did, a bit too much, took a good ten minutes to unfreeze after he showered.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to his room.

 

**Start of mini sexual scene**

Only to be greeted by a naked Hermione. All of her was indeed furry, except the nipples, back door and lower lips.

Harry gulped.

If it wasn't for her fur, he would've seen a blush as her boyfriend stared at her body.

"Beautiful..." was all The-boy-who-lived could get out.

"Thank you." she blushed harder.

Harry went forward and kissed her, making her moan.

He dropped the towel, accidentally, Hermione saw this and smirked.

"Would you like me to help with that?" She asked, seductively.

Before he could register what she asked, she knelt down and grasped his manhood in her paw, giving it a stroke and licking it.

Harry moaned quietly, making her stick it in her mouth and suck, occasionally swirling her tongue on it.

Ten minutes later...

Harry felt his cock jump as he came in her mouth.

**End of mini sexual scene**

 

"Blimey, that was great!"

"Thank you."

"So, um, maybe we should dress for our outing. I'll repay the favor later."

He smiled and winked, making her ears faint red.

"Deal!" She said purring and mewing at the thoughts.

He grinned and they finally dressed;Him in trainers, tank top and jeans. Her in the same only flip-flops instead. Hermione performed her glamours, making her head to toes as she was before.

They walked out to see that Dora was waiting with the same thing Hermione had on.

"Are you two ready?"

Both teens nodded and Dora Apparated them to the Leaky cauldron with Sirius and Remus.

"There you are! We've been waiting for five minutes." Remus exclaimed

"Sorry Remus, we got side tracked for a bit." Said Harry, careful to not look at Hermione for fear of blushing again.

"It's alright, we just do not want to keep Keeper Ragnok waiting."

With that, they all headed to Gringott's wizard bank.

They got to the teller up front and Harry said "Greetings, I'm Harry James Potter;Lord Ragnok wished to see me."

The Goblin's eyes widened, nodding, he motioned to follow him.

They all did until the Goblin stopped in the doorway to a huge room and an important-looking Goblin at the end.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the owner of this bank."

All of the humans bowed to the king.

"Please sit, all of you." He snapped his fingers, chairs appeared and they all sat down.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, I must apologize for the sudden meeting;When you failed to come in at age eleven like you should have, I knew something was wrong."

Harry looked at the faces, they all registered the same:shock.

"Pardon me, sir, but I wasn't made aware that I was supposed to come to you. You see, Rubeus Hagrid took me here the first time to visit my vault and no one mentioned you at all."

Ragnok looked outraged "I see. Well, do not fret;I shall investigate this thoroughly."

"As for why I asked you here, it is the same as it should've been before:your parents' will, as well as an inheritance test and emancipation, the investigation into your gold is still going on, so we'll leave that until it is done."

Harry heard several gasps. He wondered what emancipation was but figured if his parents had wanted it, it was a good thing.

"M-may I see the will, please?" Harry asked, trying not to cry.

"Yes, you may;If you wish, you may read it aloud or to yourself." Said Ragnok

"I will read it aloud, sir, I do not keep things from those I care for." Harry said

"Very well. Here, just in case any of you need them." one snap later and a tissue box for each person appeared in their hands.

A chorus of "Thank you."'s met this and Ragnok nodded politely.

"Whenever you wish, you may start, Mr. Potter." Said Ragnok.

Harry cleared his throat and started to read:

_The last will and testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter(nee Evans)_

_I, James Charles Potter, by sound mind and body, declare that if I am no longer of this earth, that my wife, Lily Marie Potter(nee Evans), claims the entire fortune in businesses I have invested in, including Daily Prophet and its sister subscriptions, I also leave all my charm and curse books and a sense of humor as well._

This last line got a chuckle from Harry and the others present, including Ragnok.

_I, Lily Marie Potter(nee Evans), by sound mind and body, declare that if I am no longer of this earth, I leave my own shares of businesses and books to James Charles Potter. As well as a self restraint guide to hopefully reel him and our friends in a bit._

More chuckles from everyone in there.

_To Remus Lupin:We leave 145,000 Galleons to get you a better wardrobe because no doubt you're wearing the same old rags you wore back then._ (Remus scowled at this while the others laughed.) _We also leave a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane potions and finally, a beach view cottage on the coast, fit with all necessary equipment, but you may buy more things if you wish._

At the end of that part, Remus had teary eyes, silently thanking the Potters for all of it.

_To Sirius Black:We know that you will somehow be blamed for our deaths and most likely chucked in Azkaban;So we have left a memory of us in the Godfather ritual to get you free. 250,000 Galleons to live off of and a manor in central Britain._

Sirius' eyes widened as he got teary and he could not help crying for his dear friends.

_To Nymphadora, Yes, we know you are seething in your mind 'Don't call me Nymphadora!' but we must for official records, Tonks:We leave a sum of 130,000 Galleons and helpful books for balance. You never were very good with it, I must admit._ (A scowl from Dora as the others laughed).

_And finally, to our beloved son, Harry James Potter:We leave all of our other belongings:Our businesses, gold and remaining spell books and hope he has an outstanding life._

_List of care givers in order of preference:_

_Sirius Black(Godfather-Ritual)_

_Amelia Bones(Friend and Ally)_

_Augusta Longbottom(Friend and Ally)_

_Anna and Denny Granger(Friends)_ When Hermione heard this, her mouth dropped open.

Harry mouthed to her. "Your parents?" She nodded, mutely and gestured for him to continue on.

_Xeno Lovegood(Friend and Ally)_

_And lastly, Minerva McGonagall(Friend and Ally)_

_Under NO circumstances is he to live with Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley!_

At this last line, literally every single being in that room growled.

"I was not meant to go there?!" Harry roared out, seething.

"Apparently not, Mr. Potter;There was a human present at the time of the creation of that will who may or may not have anything to do with it."

"Who, sir?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva growled. "I knew it! I told him we should not have done it!"

"Ma'am?" Harry said, curious.

"He was the one who dropped you off there when you were one, Harry. I was there and TOLD him it was not a good idea."

"What?!" Came from every mouth except Minerva's.

"Yes, if I had known your parents had wished against it I would certainly NOT have let him leave you."

"So he explicitly ignored a will and left me to be abused nearly endlessly for ten years before I discovered this world. When I see him, I'm going to strangle him!"

"You'd have to get behind me, I shall give you what remains...if anything!

At this point they all could see she was severely pissed, she had never gotten her lips so thin.

"Mr. Potter, there's the matter of inheritance and emancipation, would you like to do so, now?" Ragnok asked.

"May I ask what emancipation is, sir? It must be good or they would not have wanted it"

"Yes, it is:Emancipation is when an under-aged witch or wizard, that is to say, under the age of seventeen, is considered a legal adult. The good part is the Trace, magic that detects underage magic, will be removed from your wand. Bad part is you can get tried as an adult if you commit any crimes."

"Oh, okay, got it. I'll just have to be careful how I cast my spells, I want to go through inheritance first, sir."

"Excellent." He snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared with parchment.

"Simply slice a finger and drip it over the parchment to collect some blood;Do not worry, you shall heal in two seconds after doing so."

Harry did so, wincing as he cut. He dripped the blood on the parchment and his cut healed over, perfectly.

"Very good, the magic has accepted you as the true Heir to Potter, Peverell, second in line for Black, through Lord Black, here." He said, while pointing to Sirius. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"So, I'm the lord of Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Yes, you may do as you wish with it."

"Interesting, I'll leave it as is, until Dumbledore wants to try something foolish, then I shall make it known what I am."

"A most excellent suggestion, Lord Potter."

"May I go through emancipation, now?"

"Yes, you may;Same procedure only using your palm, does not matter which one. The cut heals at once."

Harry nodded, picked up the knife again, opened his palm on his left hand and sliced it open, wincing greatly.

Ragnok summoned the parchment required and Harry turned his hand over it to drip the blood.

After the blood seeped in, Harry shone with a bright light.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter;You are an officially emancipated adult, now you may use spells anytime you wish!"

"Now, milord, there is one last thing we must discuss, at least until we finish the investigation into what happened to your gold."

Ragnok gave a strained smile, snapped his fingers once more, making the emancipation form and inheritance test disappear, replacing it with a stack of papers.

"These, milord are betrothal contracts."


	4. Contracts

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Now, there is one last thing we must discuss, at least until we finish the investigation into what happened to your gold."_

_Ragnok gave a strained smile, snapped his fingers once more, making the emancipation and inheritance test disappear, replacing it with a stack of papers._

_"These, milord, are betrothal contracts."_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I can't own rights to Harry Potter, this is for enjoyment only.

 

 

Ch.4 Contracts

 

 

Gasps sounded from every mouth except Harry's and Ragnok's

Harry sat in his chair, stunned.

"Betrothal contracts, sir?" Asked Harry.

"Marriage contracts, lord Potter." Said the goblin.

Harry gaped at Ragnok, who was doing his best not to snicker at the look on the young lord's face.

"Wait, do you mean contracts, as in plural?" The young wizard asked.

"Yes, I do." The king said, now looking uncomfortable as magic such as he never felt coursed through the lad.

Harry took deep breaths to steady himself as he replied.

"I know this is not your doing, sir, I apologize for it."

"No, apologies are not necessary, Lord Potter, would you like to see them?" The royal goblin asked.

"Yes, please."

Ragnok handed the stack over to him.

Harry read through the top one and glanced over at Minerva, who blushed as she realized what it meant.

The new lord read out:

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Minerva Marie McGonagall_

_D.O.B:November 14, 1930_

 

After this, the group gasped, looking between Harry and Minerva

Harry read on:

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Luna Anne Lovegood_

_D.O.B:February 16, 1982_

 

Harry wondered who Luna was, when he heard a small intake of breath from Minerva.

He looked questioningly at her, she smiled and said "The Lovegood house, Harry, is the Potters' oldest Ally, aside from Bones and Longbottom."

He smiled and said "Well, I'm going to have to meet Luna, then."

She nodded, kindly and gestured for him to continue.

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Hermione Jean Granger_

_D.O.B:September 19, 1979_

 

A gasp from Hermione as she and Harry looked at each other.

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Parvati Denise Patil_

_D.O.B:March 12, 1980_

 

Harry smiled at this;He liked Parvati, she was smart, not as much as Padma, her twin, but she had her own subjects she aced. She was also beautiful and kind.

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Padma Renee Patil_

_D.O.B:March 12, 1980_

 

Harry's jaw dropped, he was betrothed to _both_ twins!

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Nymphadora Terra Tonks_

_D.O.B:January 13, 1978_

 

He looked at Dora, her face would have been hilarious if not for the situation that called for it.

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Pansy Lucy Parkinson_

_D.O.B:June 30, 1980_

 

Harry's nose wrinkled at this and Hermione hissed in her throat, making Ragnok smile, being able to see through her enchantment.

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Daphne Greengrass_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

 

_The famous "Ice queen" shares my birthday._ He thought with a scowl.

The last paper was another he did not know, it read:

 

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

_Female:Fleur Appoline Delacour_

_D.O.B:September 25, 1977_

 

Harry wondered who this Fleur was, he didn't recall ever meeting her in Hogwarts and asked Minerva about it.

"There is no one named Fleur Delacour at Hogwarts, Lord Potter." She stated.

"Oh, okay, wonder how I'm to meet her, then." He said.

"There is an event going on this year at Hogwarts, she may be a competitor from another school called Beauxbatons, in France." Minerva replied

"Brilliant! Can't wait to find out."

Ragnok watched, then muttered "Well, Lord Potter, that is all, do any of you have questions or concerns?"

They all shook their heads "No." and he showed them out, but not before giving Hermione some advice.

"Miss Granger, may I suggest that you embrace that which make you different, instead of covering it up?"

Hermione blushed at this and figured out that the Goblin knew she had enchantments to hide her form.

"You're right, sir, no more hiding who I am!" She declared, waving her wand and letting her cat features return.

"This goes for Hogwarts as well, if others don't like it, they can kiss my-"

"MISS GRANGER!" Minerva exclaimed while giggling.

"Sorry, professor, I just wanted to make a point."

"It is quite alright, dear, and I shall be speaking to the school about it, however, if some do not listen, come to my office."

"Yes, ma'am and thank you." Hermione said

"You are most welcome." Minerva said, smiling

The others watched this in varying degrees of amusement:Harry and Sirius were NOT successful at their attempts to keep in their roars of laughter, Harry actually fell and was clutching his sides, Sirius was clinging onto Remus, who was laughing, but able to stand and Dora just giggled lightly.

_"REOR! Are you all QUITE finished?!"_ Hermione growled.

The group gulped and nodded, seeing her tail swish and claws about to come out.

"Thank you, now, let's eat, I'm starved." She said, cheerfully.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

_She sure can go from hissy to happy quickly._ He mused.

After a quick lunch of fish, chips and butterbeer, they headed back to Grimmauld place.

For the rest of the month there, until Hogwarts, Harry and the others discussed the contracts and what his parents left them.

Harry asked "What's a _Godfather ritual_ , Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him for a minute then answered his godson.

"A ritual that, when done, will make sure the intended godparent can NEVER betray the family he or she swears to. In this case being James, Lily, you and any future members you gain."

"Anyone else besides you, mother and father, know about it?" Asked Harry.

"Myself, Peter Pettigrew and..." Remus said as his face suddenly darkened.

"As did Albus BLOODY Dumbledore!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at this last part.

"Dumbledore knew and never said ANYTHING to stop you going to Azkaban?" Harry growled, looking at Sirius.

"Nope, not even having a trial to support my evidence."

Harry was seething at this point, as were Minerva and Hermione.

Sirius was sent to Azkaban _WITHOUT_ a trial?!

The next morning saw Harry, Hermione, Minerva and Tonks off to Hogwarts;Tonks going to help guard Harry and Hermione, but also to teach Harry his Metamorphing talents.

As they boarded Platform 9 3/4 and found an empty compartment, Harry was chatting to Dora about what he'll be able to do when he masters his gift.

"Oh, a lot of things:Change height, weight, gender, both partially and fully, and well, your buddy, there." She said in a blush.

Harry blushed too, but makes a mental note to practice everything, including that.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.


	5. Hogwarts

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Oh, a lot of things:Change height, weight, gender, both partially and fully, and well, your buddy, there." She said in a blush._

_Harry blushed too, but makes a mental note to practice everything, including that._

**Disclaimer:** Usual shit

**A/N:** For those curious on where I got Hermione's appearance, I tried to get it as close to what she looks like in _Chamber Of Secrets_ as I could, only, picture an older Hermione, if I messed up, I apologize.

I don't mind if at least one person helps Beta this, telling me if I misspell a word or name, as well as making suggestions on what to do in this, I don't want to look as if I'm stealing anything and I also want it to be a great piece of work.

And lastly, I apologize for the sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.5 Hogwarts

 

 

On the way to school, Harry and his betrothed get interrupted in their chat by none other than Draco Malfoy, prince of ponces.

"Well well, if it isn't Potter the potty and his filthy Mudblood companion, what happened to you, Granger? Get cursed into a cat for drawing breath?" He muttered.

Her ears bent backward, she hissed and extended her claws, ready to strike.

Harry, knowing what Malfoy would do if Hermione attacked him, soothingly scratched behind her ears, making her purr and lean into him as he said "It's okay, love, he's not worth getting in trouble, just do as professor McGonagall said."

Hermione grinned at Malfoy, baring her fangs and laughed at Malfoy's gulp, she turned to Harry and nodded.

"Truce?" Malfoy pleaded, forgetting his "Pureblood" dignity.

"Yeah, right." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Like you would call a truce, how do we know you won't abandon it first chance you get?"

I will make a Wizard oath on my life." He states.

"Wizard oath?" Harry asked, curious.

"An oath that, when done, forces the one or ones that take it to uphold the conditions of said oath, this one being to never insult or in any way be mean to anyone."

"And if you fail to keep the oath, you'd die?"

"Yes, Potter, I'll die if I don't honor it." And before anyone could object to such a thing, Draco raised his wand and declared. _"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby declare that I will never say or do anything seriously mean or evil to anyone that does not deserve such treatment ever again, lest my breath be stolen from my body, never to return. So mote it be!"_ A bright flash of light enveloped Draco after this.

Harry, Dora and Hermione stared in shock:None of them expected Draco to make such a powerful oath.

"You _DO_ realize one slip and your existence on this planet ends, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione, if I may?" She nodded. "I do know that. I must admit, I was never happy to tease you or anyone;My aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, commanded it, or she would kill me mercilessly."

"Oh, that is so wrong!" Hermione then let out a string of expletives that even Sirius would not dare utter, mixed in with meows and hisses.

Harry just stared with his mouth wide open as she did this, then looks at Draco and Dora, who also look in shock.

After Hermione calmed down, she noticed the two boys and Dora staring at her and the insides of her ears went light red.

"And you tell _ME_ to mind _MY_ language!" Harry laughed.

"She does?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, all the time! I can't even say 'Hell' without her saying 'Harry, language'".

"Harry, language!" Hermione intervened without thinking.

"See!" Harry muttered.

At this, Draco cracked up so much he slipped off his seat onto the floor.

Harry helped him up, chuckling.

"You okay, mate?" He asked, feeling a bit odd, but happy to call Draco that.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry, but that was funny, she tells you to mind your language at ONE word, when she just let out seven or eight ones that are WAY worse."

Both then roared with laughter as Hermione's ears went red again.

"Better get used to it, Draco, you'll be hearing that a lot if you decide to hang out with us;That, and 'I'm going to the library' or 'I was at the library'." Harry said.

"Cheers for the warning, Harry." Draco said, sincerely.

"No worries." Harry responded.

Dora just giggled during all of this.

After that hilarious episode, they decided to tell Draco that it was Harry and Ron under _Polyjuice_ potion when he told them about the Chamber Of Secrets, two years ago.

He was, understandably, shocked, but understood why they did it and forgave the deceit.

Then Harry remembered what Draco said about his aunt and being the Gryffindor that he was, decided to ask him about it.

"Oh, well,you see, she is a big Pureblood rights advocate and expects others to follow her lead, and if anyone refuses, they get an _Avada Kedavra_ in the face." Draco muttered.

" _Avada Kedavra_?" Harry questioned, not knowing the spell.

"The _Killing_ curse. I expect that's how you got that." Draco nodded at the scar on Harry's head.

Harry raised his hand toward his scar and said. "I once had a nightmare as a kid about a green flash of light, a woman screaming, then silence."

Dora piped up with "A green beam is what _Avada Kedavra_ causes, it hurls at its target, killing those it touches, with no marks, except you, apparently."

Harry sat stunned. _So that was what happened._

The train got to Hogwarts, when Harry, Hermione, Dora and Draco stepped off to greet Hagrid, the half-giant cheerily greeted them. "'Ello, everyone, I see Mr. Malfoy 'ere decided ter be friendlier."

"Yes, Professor Hagrid, I apologize for every bad thing I've done." Draco replied.

Hagrid waved off the apology and said "No use cryin' over spilled milk, eh?"

At the word "milk" Hermione purred and rubbed against Hagrid, who, for the most part, held in chuckles, having been informed she might do things like this from Minerva.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's not get your scent over Hagrid, now." Harry laughed.

Hermione, realizing what she was doing, stopped and blushed.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, horrified.

"It's alrigh', Hermione, Professor McGonagall warned me this migh' happen." He chuckled. "Let's go, 'fore she goes an' gives us all detention."

They all chuckled at the thought of Hagrid being berated like a child and assigned detention.

They made their way to the carriages, getting in, one by one.

When they got to the castle gates, Minerva McGonagall took them to the Great hall and told them to sit at their respective tables, but asked Harry, Hermione and Dora to stay behind.

When they're out of earshot, Harry began to say "I'm in trouble already, Prof-".

Minerva cut him off, smiling "No, you are not in trouble 'already' as you put it, I just wish to know how you felt about an old woman like me as a future spouse, and please, since we are betrothed, when it is just us four or any combination of you, myself or those in whom you can confide, it is Minerva."

"Okay, Minerva." Harry somehow felt only a bit awkward calling his favorite, and admittedly, most attractive, professor by name.

"If I'm completely honest, I don't think you're old, at all, in fact, if I'm to wed any of my teachers, I'm glad it's you." Harry said, Minerva started to cry in happiness, Harry did the only thing he could think of and kissed her.

She kissed back and they held it for a good thirty seconds before Dora cleared her throat.

They stepped back, blushing, while Dora and Hermione giggled.

Then Minerva raised her voice a bit. "Well, Mr. Potter, shall we go?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, grinning.

They headed to their table while Minerva found out that the sorting hat already sung its song for that year.

Minerva told the first years the standard "When I call your name, you will step forth, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses:Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

After the sorting and Minerva's promised announcement with warnings about teasing or otherwise harmful actions against Hermione's appearance and attitude, Draco walked over to Harry, Hermione and Dora(who used her abilities to transform into an unknown 5th year Gryffindor.)and said, much to several surprised faces "Hey Harry, Hermione and Sarah."(Sarah being Dora's cover name, obviously.)

"Hi, Draco!" They said, happily, laughing at the confusion on the others' faces.

Neville Longbottom, a round faced, timid boy with a poor memory, is, shockingly, the one to ask "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled at this and answered "I'm the improved Draco Malfoy, I will cease being mean, even if it means ridicule and hatred among my own house, I don't want to be mean, anymore." Silence followed this declaration.

"If Draco wishes that, I'll not say no." Angelina Johnson said, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet agreeing with her.

Fred, George and Ginny Weasley offered acceptance as well.

The only one at the entire table who did not welcome him was Ronald Bilius Weasley;He was too busy pouring _Amortentia_ into Hermione's goblet.

Hermione, who didn't notice this, took a sip of her pumpkin juice, when suddenly, she felt ill.

"Be right back, I need to go to the hospital." She said, while trying not to make her juice come back up.

"I'll escort you." Both Harry and Draco said, at once.

They rushed out the doors to the wing, run by the kind, but strict Poppy Pomfrey.

Pomfrey used several Diagnostic charms on her and when she saw the results, paled.

Hermione asked the matron what was wrong.

Pomfrey turned toward the witch-turned-cat and said "Someone has attempted to dose you with _Amortentia_."

Hermione paled, herself, as did Draco, then he got angry.

Harry, not understanding, asked "What's _Amortentia_? I've never heard of it."

" _Amortentia_ is a _Love_ potion, the most powerful kind, in fact. It only takes one small sip to get affected by it, and is almost impossible to cure." Draco answered his friend.

"Do the results say who tried to poison her, Madam?" Harry asked.

"You will not like what I tell you. As I understand it, you,Miss Granger and the assailant are or after I tell you, were, best friends."

Harry, himself, paled. He now knew that it was Ron but wanted the Matron to confirm it.

"It was Ronald Weasley who did this."


	6. Betrayal and curses

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Do the results say who tried to poison her, Madam?" Harry asked._

_"You will not like what I tell you. As I understand it, you, Miss Granger and the assailant are or after I tell you, were, best friends."_

_Harry, himself, paled. He knew now that it was Ron, but wanted the Matron to confirm it._

_"It was Ronald Weasley who did this."_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** The usual

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy work

 

 

Ch.6 Betrayal and curses

 

 

Harry was fuming, Hermione looked to be in tears.

"We trusted him! That little-." At this point, he let out a string of curses that would've made Sirius look like a saint, as his hair turned angry red.

"Harry James Potter!" Both Hermione and Pomfrey admonished, the latter not surprised at Harry's changing after being told about it by Minerva.

Harry looked at them, blushing and apologized "Sorry, I'm just very upset, right now."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Potter. Understandable, but please, do try to control yourself." Pomfrey said.

"Why didn't the potion work, ma'am?"

"I may be mistaken, but it may be due to Miss Granger's current predicament, or she naturally blocks influence. Either case could work here." She said to shocked faces.

"What a relief! I really _DON'T_ want him to steal my girlfriend." Harry stated.

Hermione's ears went pink and Pomfrey giggled.

"Do not worry, no potion that influences her shall work."

"Thank you, ma'am, if that's all, may we go?" Hermione said

"You are quite welcome, and yes, you can go, just be sure to come straight to me should you feel anything unwelcome."

"I will, I promise."

"Here, Miss Granger, an _Ache_ draught, to soothe your stomach."

She handed Hermione a small vile, who nodded in thanks and drank it, grimacing at the taste.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger, now be off, I am sure your friends are concerned about you."

 

 

Harry and Hermione left her office to Gryffindor tower, the meal having been done, they gave the password to the fat lady.

When they stepped inside, warm welcomes greeted them and questions about what happened ensued.

Hermione raised her voice, so she could be heard "Thank you all for the concern, it turns out that someone(turns a pointed glare at Ron, who gulped, audibly.)tried to dose me with _Amortentia_ , a _Love_ potion!"

All of the tower turned to look at Ron and every face had a scowl on it. Harry summed up that if looks could kill, Ron would be as non-existent as if someone used a _Blasting_ hex on him.

_"Ronald Weasley! Our friendship is over!"_ Hermione screamed and Harry echoed her, both storming up to their respective dorm rooms.

The next morning, Harry woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to the common room.

He saw Hermione looking absolutely gorgeous, as always with her hair and fur brushed down.

She greeted him with a kiss, earning wolf-whistles from the nearby Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Ginny.

Harry and Hermione broke apart, Harry's face and hair turning light red and Hermione's ears going light red, as well.

"Hey, lookie here! Now Harry is officially our brother!" Fred and George mutter, together.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head at the twins as both Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Forgot to write to you all to tell you;I just found out this Summer that I'm a Metamorphmagus and betrothed to some females." Harry stated.

Fred and George gave huge grins and Ginny just stared before stuttering out "A-am I one of them, Harry?" She had a hopeful gleam.

He sighed and said "No, Ginny, you're not."

"Hermione, both Patils, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Professor McGonagall(Jaws dropped at this), a woman named Nymphadora Tonks, though she goes by Dora, Luna Lovegood and another girl, I have no idea who she is, named Fleur Delacour."

"Don't tell anyone else this next part, I want to do it when I feel up to it." Fred, George, Lee and Ginny all nod, wondering what it could be.

"I'm an emancipated adult, heir to houses Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Silence greeted this announcement, but then the twins got wide grins, dropped to the floor and start saying in humble tones "We're not worthy!"

Harry just chuckled and said "Arise and be seated."

They got up and started roaring in laughter.

"Sorry, mate, couldn't resist." George said.

"Seriously, we won't say anything that you don't want to get out."

The others nodded their agreement.

"Cheers, everyone. Much appreciated."

"No worries, mate. Take care of yourselves." George said.

"Will do, you all, as well." Hermione says.

They head down to breakfast, prepared to face the day, ahead.

What most(Aside from Harry, Hermione and 'Sarah')were _NOT_ prepared for, was Dumbledore's announcement.

"This year, starting in October, we will be having guests from two other schools here to compete in a most legendary event:The _Tri-wizard_ tournament.

Dumbledore then went on to explain about it, how three 'champions' are selected and only one will be able to earn the glory and prize money of 1,000 Galleons that go with it.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said, simultaneously.

"Be warned, though, no one under the legal age of seventeen will put forth their names, this is to ensure-".

That's as far as he got before cries of outrage from the twin Weasleys yelling "Rubbish! That sucks!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore commands.

"Now, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, this is to ensure there are the least chances of injury as possible."

"So he believes that age knows better than youth, does he?" Harry growled.

"In most cases, it may, but in this case, definitely not! There is as much a chance of hurting an older competitor as a younger one." Hermione hissed.

Nods and murmurs spread through the table while Dumbledore said "Now, I believe you must be excited for your classes to begin, so let us not delay them any longer, off you go."

They all go to their first assigned class. For Harry, Hermione, 'Sarah' and, unfortunately, Ron, it was _Transfiguration_ with the Ravenclaws.

"I am pleased to see all of you have escaped the Summer, unharmed." Minerva said.

"That being said, I do not want you slacking off in my class, I still wish the very best for my students."

"Now, today, we will be turning a parrot into yarn." She said to excitement all around.

She told everyone to grab a parrot and be seated. Once they did, she told them the spell and wand movements and told them to get on with attempting it.

Everyone was trying their hardest to turn their animal but none except, typically, Hermione, even managed to get one tiny string.

"Well done, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Minerva said, proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hermione muttered, blushing.

For the rest of the class, only two more could do it:Harry and 'Sarah'.

"Congratulations to both of you, ten points each." They thanked her and she nodded, kindly.

The next class, _Defense against the Dark arts_ ,(or _DADA_ from now on)was taught by an old friend of Dumbledore's named Alastor Moody.

"Alastor Moody:Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent and your new _DADA_ professor. I am not here to 'Make friends', I'm here because Dumbledore asked me." He said, plainly.

"There are three curses one should NEVER use on another, they are the Unforgivable curses, so named because using even one sentences you to a life in Azkaban."

"Who can tell me what they are?" Moody asked.

Very few raised their hands, including Ron.

Moody pointed to him, he stood and said, quite proudly "My dad told me about the _Imperius_ curse."

"Yes, the _Imperius_ , total mind control;It can be fought, not easily for most, but it _can_ be overcome."

Moody picked up a small spider, Ron freaked out.

Moody laughed as he said, "If you hate a tiny one like this, you're _REALLY_ gonna shit yourself in a second." Everyone except Ron snickered at this.

He pointed his wand to the spider and muttered _"Engorgio!"_ The small spider grew to the size of a tarantula, Ron panicked and fainted.

Harry roared in laughter at his former "friend", as did the others.

_"Imperio!"_ The spider jerked and followed Moody's wand movements.

"What do you want her to do now, jump out the window? Drown herself?" The laughing ceased quite quickly, at this.

"Many times, wizards and witches said they didn't have control over what they did, due to the _Imperius_ curse. Here's where it gets tricky:How do you sort out the liars?"

"Anyone know another?" He asked.

The same few(minus a still unconscious Ron)raised their hands.

Moody pointed to Neville, who stood.

"The _Cruciatus_ curse." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Correct, come over here, son." Moody said.

Neville looked like he'd rather not, but did so, anyway.

Moody set the spider down, pointed his wand at her and growled _"Crucio!"_

She started to squeak and move oddly, Neville couldn't handle it for long before he ran from the room.

" _Ahem_ , would you share the last curse, Mr. Potter?" He inquired to Harry.

Harry stood up and said "I was told of this one, recently: _Avada Kedavra_."

Moody nodded and said "Correct, _Avada Kedavra_ , the _Killing_ curse. _Avada Kedavra!_ " He shouted at the spider, aiming the wand, a jet of green light came out and hit her. She fell over, no doubt dead.

The class stood shocked, no one was laughing, this time.

"Definitely the last curse you wanna get hit with, no blocking and no counter." Moody informed them all, then he dismissed them after telling one of the students to take Ron to the Hospital wing.


	7. The Patils

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Moody nodded and said "Correct, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted at the spider, aiming the wand, a jet of green light came out and hit her. She fell over, no doubt dead._

_The class stood shocked, no one was laughing, now._

_"Definitely the last curse you wanna get hit with, no blocking and no counter." Moody informed them all, then he dismissed them after telling one of the students to take Ron to the Hospital wing._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual shit

 

 

Ch.7 The Patils

 

 

Harry and Hermione were in the Great hall, eating lunch, having just got out of a productive _Potions_ class, which, by the end of said class, had an extremely put out Severus Snape.

**Flashback**

The Gryffindors were in the dungeons,(which happen to be the locations of both Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's houses, the latter being in the "Hufflepuff basement.")waiting with Draco and the other Slytherins, who, upon seeing the lions, automatically snarled, before Draco told them all "Harry and his friends are my friends, now, accept it if you are my true peers!" He said.

Silence reigned following this, until Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson offered acceptance, with Pansy winking at Harry, making both his face and hair red, yet again.

Shock registered on every face that had never seen these talents, Harry explained about what happened during the Summer and everyone cheered for him for finding out his powers and condolences for his living situation.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate it and I hope there will be no more hate between ANY of the houses anymore."

The Slytherins at first were doubtful, then, upon seeing Draco's sincere eyes, shed the hate and welcomed the lions, happily.

Soon after, Snape walked in and immediately, the first words out of his mouth were toward Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, shall I fetch a box or is my room safe from your furballs?"

Literally everyone growled at this, something Snape did not expect, he had expected the Slytherins to laugh and giggle at his stinging remark.

_"Professor Snape!"_ Draco roars, shocking said greasy git. "I will _NOT_ stand idle and watch while you insult a friend! I will be speaking to deputy McGonagall about it, as I seem to explicitly remember that she warned that no one was to hurt Hermione in any way. That goes for teachers, too, I believe."

Muttered agreement followed this and Snape, losing control of the situation, said "Open your books and get working on the potion!"

They do as instructed, still growling, the potion was, ironically, the hair growth solution.

Harry, Hermione, 'Sarah' and Draco were all at one table, Hermione was clutching Draco in a hug, choking him in the process and thanking him for defending her.

"No worries, Hermione, I told myself I'd try to make up for what I've done to you all and I'm going to until I no longer draw breath." He declared, once he found himself able to do so, again.

She gave a watery smile, having cried while she was hug-choking him, then, surprising everyone at the table or near to them, she kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the lesson went on as normal, except Snape criticized all of them, even his students.

In a shocking move, Snape said, after he ordered them to clean up "Fifty points from Slytherin, Malfoy, for your cheek, earlier and a week's detention!"

When they got out, Harry, Pansy, who had joined up, and the others started roundly abusing the _"Potions master"_.

"I can't believe he took fifty points and gave Draco detention all for defending Hermione!" Pansy screeched.

"Yes, that was completely unfair of him, I wish something could be done about it." Hermione cried out.

**End flashback**

 

 

While they had lunch, they thought about things that could happen to the evil bastard, Harry,along with the Weasley twins, were thinking of cruel pranks to play on him. The others, however, tried to think of more serious ways to get back.

While Harry was lost in thought, the Patil twins walked up to him and said "Hi, Harry." Simultaneously, not unlike the Weasley twins, only with the Patils, it was sexy to him.

He shook out of it when they said this and said "Hi, Parvati, Padma." Looking between the two, as with the other twins, it was next to impossible to tell these ones apart.

"I'm Parvati, Harry." The twin on his right, their left, giggled.

"Oh, erm, right, guess I'll need to find a way to remember which is which, much like the Weasleys, here;Still can't say which is Fred and which is George without them wearing their sweaters or answering when someone asks for them and I've been friends with them for _four years!_ " He muttered, earning laughs and giggles from all within earshot, including both sets of twins.

"Anyway, what can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

"We wanted to know if we could talk in private with you." Parvati said, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "About the betrothals."

Harry leaned back, nodded and said "Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Draco should as well, the first two are also involved and because Draco wanted to tell McGonagall about Snape." He said, quietly.

The Patils look shocked at this, but accepted it, asked Hermione and Draco to join them and went to find Minerva.

They walked to Minerva's office, Harry knocked on the door and was told to "Come in."

When they entered, it was to find Minerva at her desk, looking at some papers. What, they were not sure and did not ask.

"Hi, Minerva!" Harry greeted her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Harry. I see you have the Patils, Mr. Malfoy and Hermione in tow."

"Yeah, they wanted to talk about the betrothal contracts, so I figured Hermione and you should hear and discuss them with us. And Draco, here, had an ordeal with _Professor_ Snape that he wanted to talk with you about." Harry said.

"I see, very well. Let's all sit down, have you all eaten?" She asked.

"Yes, we just came from the Great hall." Hermione answered.

Good, now, where to begin with this." Minerva said, in thought.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. When I had first wrote this fic, I didn't know where to start the discussion but this time I just wanted to end it here, also sorry for the sloppy work.


	8. Stupid weasel

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Yeah, the Patils wanted to talk about the betrothal contracts, so I figured Hermione and you should hear and discuss them with us. Draco, here, had an ordeal with Professor Snape that he wanted to talk with you about." Harry said._

_"I see, very well. Let's all sit down, have you all eaten?" She asked._

_"Yes, we just came from the Great hall." Hermione answered._

_"Good, now, where to begin with this?" Minerva asked, in thought._

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Only half or so of this story is of my own creation, credit for other things go elsewhere

 **A/N:** One of the things in here is a direct quote from GOF, I take no credit for the goddess Rowling's work.

 

 

Ch.8 Stupid Weasel

 

 

"Professor, If I may start with my head of house?" Draco began.

"Please do, Mr. Malfoy, I am eager to hear what Severus has done, this time." Minerva said.

"He completely ignored your warnings against teasing Hermione, I assumed that went for teachers as well." He said.

"It did, what did he say?" She asked.

"He dared to ask if she needed a box or if his room was safe from furballs!"

That got Hermione crying again, Harry put his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"And then, after I told him about your warnings, he took fifty points from my house and gave me a week's detentions!" Draco said, barely controlling his anger.

 _"What?! How dare he say such a thing!_  One hundred points to Slytherin for defending a friend and you will not do those detentions, I shall be sure of that!" Minerva declared, outraged at Snape's attitude.

"Thank you, Professor. If needed, I can submit a memory of the events." Said a calmer Draco.

"You are most welcome, and yes, I think extra evidence will be needed."

Draco nodded, took out a vial, put his wand to his head, concentrated on all of what had happened during class, among other such things, drew out the memories, put the long string in the phial, stoppered it and handed it to Minerva.

"I also added memories of other things he's done." Draco said.

"That should do very nicely, Mr. Malfoy, I thank you."

Draco nodded curtly.

"Now, about this contract business, Misses Patil, what did you wish to discuss?" Minerva asked the Indian twins.

"We just wanted to ask how he and the others are handling it and to see if there was a way we can help, we'll do whatever is necessary so that Harry and our sister-wives will enjoy being with us." the twins alternately stated.

At which both Harry and Minerva stated quite plainly that they were fine with it. Harry, a little too enthusiastically, went on about it...until he noticed every single occupant in the room had their eyebrow raised.

He blushed, making his face and hair bright red once again, making the girls giggle and Draco laugh quietly.

"Well, we can certainly see that Harry has no issue with twin girls as his wives." Minerva giggled, highly amused.

"I'm never gonna get used to that!" Draco pouted, earning him a light slap on the back of his head.

Harry, the slapper, quickly stepped away and started whistling a joyous tune, while Draco tried to glare, failing as he dissolved into laughter at his friend's childishness.

The girls started giggling again, Hermione barely breathing, Minerva, chuckling lightly and the Patil twins landing on their asses because they couldn't stay up.

After five minutes of calming down,(ten for the twins)they bid Minerva farewell, until Dinner, which was in a couple hours, as they had spent an hour or so going to the deputy's office, talking and walking to the next class, _Charms_ , except Draco. He had _Transfiguration_ , so he walked with her.

Once the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws settled in, Filius Flitwick took attendance, then started them on the difficult _Summoning_ charm, _Accio_.

'Sarah' had been sure to get the exact classes Harry and Hermione had, so she could protect them all the time, however, _Charms_ was the least dangerous class they took, so she didn't worry.

Neville had different plans, apparently, for at one point, he accidentally _Accio'd_ the trashcan, instead of the cushion he was aiming at, sending said can at Hermione.

Being half-cat has advantages, she easily dodged the can and climbed on her desk, hissing.

Neville looked fearful and started apologizing profusely to an irate Hermione.

She calmed down after two minutes. Realizing she scared Neville, she immediately apologized, accepted his and got back to work.

The rest of the class passed without more incident, unless you count Seamus setting fire to his sixth cushion in a row, at which point, the little wizard assigned "Fire-boy" extra homework, after he set lines. His lines: _I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick!_ Homework: _Practice!_

They were dismissed for dinner, when they got there, they noticed Snape was away.

Harry's thought was _Good, maybe the git got in trouble._

Hermione's thought was _He may be a dreadful teacher, but I do hope nothing happened!_

 

 **A/N:** I had forgotten what I wrote about Ron in this one, if anyone who had read my fic before remembers, please tell me!


	9. Cats scratch

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_They were dismissed for dinner. When they got there, they noticed Snape away._

_Harry's thought was Good, maybe the git got in trouble._

_Hermione's thought was He may be a dreadful teacher, but I do hope nothing happened!_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** The usual author stuff

**A/N:** Something I forgot to mention were Hermione, Dora and the Patils' body structures, all three are toned. Parvati is a bit more athletic than her twin and Hermione while Dora is the most athletic, Hermione has an upper D bust, the twins each have upper C's and Dora has upper C's(though she can change them to any size, using her Metamorph talents.)

 

 

Ch.9 Cats scratch

 

 

Molly Weasley's youngest son, Ron, was writing home to his mum, telling her about Hermione's new look, the way he tried to use _Amortentia_ on her, but wound up making her sick, then the destruction of the trio's friendship after and finally his being ostracized from the rest of Gryffindor.

He was sure that she would _NOT_ send a Howler for this topic. If she did, then the whole school would know their plans, so he felt safe in telling it all.

After he wrote the letter and attached it to his hyperactive owl that Ginny named Pigwidgeon or "Pig" for reasons best known to her, he went down to eat dinner with the rest of the house.

When he got there, Ron, upon seeing Harry and Hermione snogging, decided to be a dumb-ass and shout, so the whole school could hear(it helped that he was able to cast a _Sonorus_ on himself.) _"Hey, Potter, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!"_

Most would've flinched and ran away at that voice, not Harry and Hermione(The latter did flip her ears down on her head to quieten the noise and hissed, though.)

"Excuse me?! I don't recall me _EVER_ being _YOUR_ girlfriend! I seem to remember that, because of you, I had to go to the hospital wing!"

Minerva walked up and asked "Is this true, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor, Ronald tried to use _Amortentia_ on me, it didn't make me fall in love with him, but it made me sick, so Harry and Draco escorted me to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey ran _Diagnostic_ spells and told us what she found out." She said with a glare that could make even Lord Voldemort forget dignity and whimper in fright.

_"HE WHAT?!"_ Screeched Minerva, turning to glare at Weasley, or to use Draco's favorite name "Weasel".

Ron hunched his shoulders, flinching at Minerva's voice. This was not turning out as he had hoped.

"I will be speaking to both your parents _and_ Professor Dumbledore about this! No, I am not docking points, it wouldn't be fair to those that did nothing." She added, when Ron asked if she would take points.

He sighed in relief, but it was too soon, for Minerva added "And also, detention for the year."

She walked back up to the center table, leaned into Dumbledore, who leaned in, frowning, then nodding to her.

Ron groaned loudly as Hermione hissed and said "That's your own fault, you shouldn't have tried to mess with my life."

He Scowled at her and stomped off, preparing for bed, because he didn't feel hungry anymore(which is a first for a human garbage disposal.)

Soon after, the rest of the school followed suit, feeling tired as hell.

 

 

The next day, the Gryffindors had _Herbology_ with Hufflepuff, working on various poisonous plants.

During the class, Neville answered all of Pomona Sprout's questions right. _Herbology_ was, easily, his best subject. Even rivaling Hermione's brains in it, thus earning Gryffindor forty points with answering her four questions for ten a question.

After _Herbology_ , came _Care Of Magical Creatures_ or _COMC_ , the class was made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

This year was about Blast-ended Screwts, slug-like things with spikes on the males and suckers on the females, both tend to blow their ends with a loud _BANG!_

After the teacher, none other than Rubeus Hagrid, explained how to handle them, they were given homework on telling differences and how to avoid catching on fire.(Poor Seamus missed the memo)

Many lectures(and burns, in Seamus's case)later, it was time to go to _Divination_ for Harry. Hermione dropped out of it last year because Trelawney very rudely insulted her.

After the class, which, typically, consisted of the teacher trying to predict Harry's death, once again( _When will the old fraud leave me alone?_ He thought, bitterly)they descended the stairs to Lunch.

When they got there, Ron wanted to be an even bigger dumb-ass and attempted to grab Hermione's hand, but before Harry could lay a finger on his wand, Hermione scratched the red-headed imbecile on his cheek, while she hissed and her tail pointed out.

Ron staggered back, surprised that the Mudblood had the nerve to attack him.

"I'll get you back for that, Mudblood!" He yelled as he left the hall.

Hermione burst into tears at that and turned to Harry,who held her close and swore vengeance on anyone who used that foul name against any Muggleborn.

After that event, Minerva walked up to the pair and said, quietly so only the three of them could hear, "Oh dear, I had hoped my warning would have deterred him from such things, are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes, Minerva, I'm okay, thank you, I hurt him more than he hurt me." She grinned, baring her fangs.

At this, Minerva turned herself so the rest of the hall couldn't see her face and stated loudly "Now, Miss Granger, that is not the right way to handle it!" She smirked then winked at Hermione, who blushed profusely at the attractive older witch.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Professor, I won't do it again." Under her breath, but so Minerva and Harry heard, muttered "So soft, anyway."

Minerva giggled softly and Harry chuckled the same quietness, then, the students went to eat as the teacher did also.

After lunch came _DADA_ , this time, Moody said he'd test them on what they knew. Hermione, Harry, Draco and "Sarah" being top at the class, didn't get homework, but for the others, he assigned two rolls of parchment for each curse, description and side-effects it may have on the person or thing it's cast on.

Then came _Potions_...

It started off as pleasant as can be in a dark, stinky dungeon, but then on sight of Hermione, as though mortally offended by her, he snarled. "I do not care about McGonagall and her warnings, I will not have a freak in my class that may cough up hair at anytime, get out of my sight!"

Hermione burst into tears, grabbed her things and left the room. Harry went to follow her, along with Draco and the rest of his class.

"And _WHERE_ do you think you're all going?" He demanded.

"To comfort my girlfriend and our friend from your unwise assault, you bat, you're lucky I don't know any terrible hexes!"

With that, they all stormed out to McGonagall's office, told her what happened and supplied memories of it.

To say she was angry is an understatement, she was downright livid!

"Two hundred points apiece for this display of friendship and I will sort him out by force, right now. Come, we must alert Albus and the school."

They followed her to the headmaster's office. Minerva gave the Gargoyle the password and ascended the stairs with the class behind her.

She knocked on the door, was told to enter and she did, with the kids.

"My, please explain why you have these students with you."

"This lot were just in _Potions_ where Severus has ignored my warning from the start of term, not once but twice, in regard to Miss Granger." Minerva answered.

"Did he now? That is most unfortunate, I daresay." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I intend to duel him for satisfaction in the Great hall, in front of the school, now. May I have permission to do so?" Minerva fumed.

"No, I will talk to him about it. Miss Granger, what precisely did he say to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"H-he said and I quote _'I do not care about McGonagall and her warnings, I will not have a freak in my class that may cough up hair at anytime, get out of my sight!'_ "

At which point, Minerva was totally pissed off.

 

 

Severus Snape was about to take a sip of his Pumpkin juice, when a feminine fist collided with his jaw.

He staggered and looked around, standing there, wearing the dirtiest look that made Filch look pleasant, was Minerva McGonagall.

_"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY WARNING AND CONTINUE TO INSULT A STUDENT!"_ She roared, until Hermione softly hissed and pulled her ears down again and the class flinched.

"I'm sorry dear, I did not think about your improved hearing and I apologize to you all as well." Minerva soothed them.

"That's okay, ma'am. You can still yell, but could you cast spells to make it less loud to us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I will." She waved her wand and tried yelling again, this time, she sounded as if she wasn't shouting.

Snape was cowering in fear, he may have said he didn't care...he cared, then!

After her rant, she told everyone to go to their next class, as _Potions_ would end in twenty seconds.

 

 

**A/N:** Next chapter:Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!


	10. The three schools

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Snape was cowering in fear, he may have said he didn't care...he cared, then!_

_After her rant, she told everyone to go to their next class, as Potions would end in twenty seconds._

 

 

**A/N:** Huge thank you to my first ever Beta on **_Fanfiction.net_** , _**Bring the money**_ , for giving me some suggestions, sadly he couldn't help me write the rest of it beyond a certain point as he had to finish college.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and cannot own the rights to HP or anything affiliated with him.

 

 

Ch.10 The three schools

 

 

During the day on Saturday, the day before Halloween, Dumbledore announced the arrival of the two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Beauxbatons is a school in France, home to some of the hottest women in the world.( _ **aside from England, Ireland and Scotland in this author's opinion.**_ )

Beauxbatons sat with Hufflepuff and Durmstrang sat with Slytherin, as the hall heard Dumbledore, with the Goblet of Fire next to him, say:

"Now, I'm sure you will all treat our guests with the utmost kindness and respect that they deserve. During the day, anyone who is of age may put their name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it into the flame and on Halloween, tomorrow night, we will find out the champions selected to compete."

After breakfast, Harry, 'Sarah', Draco and the others went to Divination, where Trelawney tried to, once again, predict Harry's tragic death, while Hermione was in Ancient Runes.

At the end of that waste of a class, for homework, Trelawney had them read palms and to practice with each other or others, then they left.

Meeting up with Hermione for _COMC_ , they were continuing the Screwts, which Hagrid decided to turn into a project, much to the class's disappointment, where they were told to walk them.

That lesson was just as dangerous as the previous, only, more than Seamus got burned this time.

So it was an hour and many trips to Poppy Pomfrey later that an exhausted group went to _DADA_ , where Moody surprised them and told them he'd be casting the _Imperius_  curse on them.

"You can't! It's illegal!" 'Sarah' said, Moody looked at her and his eyes widened in fear for a minute before he regained his composure and said, gruffly "I say, the sooner you know what it feels like, the better! _**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**_ " The class jumped and Hermione hissed and folded her ears, yet again.

"Sorry, Miss..." He said, looking at Hermione.

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger." She answered.

"Granger, thank you. I apologize, I forgot you're half-cat, so you can hear excellently."

"That's alright, professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"Now then. First one up is you, little lass."

She gulped audibly and walked to Moody.

"One, two, three... _Imperio!_ " He snarled, aiming his wand at her.

Hermione instantly went to Harry and started lightly bitch slapping him, much to the class's amusement and roars of laughter.

After about five minutes of this, Harry's face was light red and he was stunned.

Moody released her, she looked around, spotted his face, turned on Moody and started hissing and growling.

He gulped as Hermione cradled Harry's face against her breasts to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, baby, if I'd known he would've made me hit you, I'd have walked out." She said.

"It's okay, love, I know you'd never hit me unless I deserved it, we will get our revenge, don't worry." Harry said, glaring at their professor.

"C'mon now, next!" The scared teacher said, one by one they went, until Harry was the only one up and when Moody said _"Imperio!"_ Harry heard a voice saying _Kick Malfoy_.

_No._ He internally answered.

_KICK, BOY!_

_NO!_

_When I say kick, you KICK!_  The voice roared.

Unable to help it any longer, he went to Draco and delivered a powerful kick to his ass.

The other boy howled in pain and scurried away.

Harry felt his senses return to him, he rounded on Moody and said "You made me kick him, really?! You, sir, are a cruel little man!"

"Took a while to make ye do it. Ye fought it, Potter, hardly anyone can fight it!"

"Really? It was a bit powerful, but not as much as I thought it'd be." Harry said, stunned.

"Interestin', that was the most I've ever put into that curse." Moody then smiled, gave them a roll of parchment to describe in detail how it felt and dismissed them for lunch.

At lunch, a Silvery blonde-haired beauty walked up to harry and said " _Excuse moi_ , are you 'Arry Potter, by chance?"

"Yes, Miss..." Harry said, wondering who she is.

"Delacour, Fleur Delacour, _Monsieur_ Potter." She said with a curtsy.

"Oh, hi, I figured you were from another school, because I've never seen you here, I assume you'll want to talk about..." He leans in and whispers "The betrothal?"

She nodded and blushed, deeply at this "Zat ees, eef you do not mind?"

"Not at all, my girlfriend here, Hermione, is also a betrothed, would you care if she joined us?" Harry asked.

Fleur looked at Hermione and said, approvingly "Yes, of course she may join in, I do not mind in ze slightest."

Hermione's ears turned light red as she saw Fleur staring at her in approval.

"Eef you do not mind my saying, 'Ermione, you are a gorgeous creature." Fleur told her.

"Thank you, you're gorgeous as well." Her blush intensified.

"Zank you." She then goes to the brunette and plants a kiss on each cheek, making her whole face flush red, which she did not think possible.

Fleur giggled and asked " 'Ave you ever thought about ozzer women?"

Hermione answered, honestly. "Not until now, however I'm going to re-examine my likes."

"Zat is good, more witches should be open."

Hermione smiled and winked.

Harry, seeing this exchange, sank to his knees with hands clasped together and said "Thank you, Merlin!"

Hermione and Fleur giggled at this and, deciding to tease him even more, planted a kiss on each others lips.

Hand-in hand-in hand, the three sat and ate together, in blissful peace, talking about the contract while Harry thought. I love my life!

After lunch, the group, now including Fleur, went to _History Of Magic_ or _HOM_ and learned about more Goblin rebellions, within two minutes the entire class, excluding Hermione, fell asleep.

After that, Harry wanted to speak to Minerva to drop _Divination_ for _Ancient Runes_.

The main Group;Harry, Hermione, 'Sarah' and Draco, went to her office and Harry knocked, was told to 'come in' and they did.

"Oh, my, what happened now?" Were her first words.

"Nothing, ma'am, I just wanted to ask if I can drop _Divination_ and go with _Ancient Runes_." Harry said.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to drop Sybill's class?"

"She predicts my death every time I enter that room, Minerva, I hate it and want to end it." Harry firmly said.

"Oh, I understand, all too much, I grant the permission, I shall write you a note to take to the professor when you go to her class, Hermione, when do you go?" She asked.

"Um...let me check." She searches her timetable and answered. "In two days."

"Very well, you do not have to go to Sybill's class, Harry."

"Thanks, by the way, Hermione and I met Fleur Delacour."

"Oh? And did you both like her?" She asked, sweetly.

Fighting and failing to not blush, both said "Yes, we did."

Minerva chuckled at them, guessing what happened.

"Well, I daresay you will enjoy her company greatly."

The rest of the day passed with Harry, Hermione and Fleur sharing kisses when no one was watching.

Or so they thought...

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry to cliff again, but I couldn't resist and sorry for the sloppy writing.


	11. Arthur's condolences

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Well, I daresay you will enjoy her company greatly."_

_The rest of the day passed with Harry, Hermione and Fleur sharing kisses when no one was watching._

_Or so they thought..._

 

 

Ch.11 Arthur's condolences

 

 

One Ronald Bilius Weasley had just snuck to the corridor where the Fat lady was, after the three lovebirds and he was shocked at what he saw:Potter kissing both the Mudblood and the French whore.

"Oi! What are you doing, Potter?!" He snarled.

Harry and Hermione sighed and Fleur looked puzzled.

"What Ees ze meaning of zis?" Fleur asked.

"Ronald Weasley, here, seems to think that I belong to him, as if it's his right to have me." Hermione answered.

"I do have that right! You're just a Mudblood that I, being a Pureblood, may use however I want." The red haired idiot said.

Everyone in earshot gasped.

_"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU USE THAT FOUL WORD!"_ Everyone, especially Hermione, flinched at that voice.

They all turned and saw, much to Ron's horror, Arthur Weasley walking up and looking quite put out at his son's poor choice of words.

"D-dad? What're you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I came because your deputy head wrote to your mother and I about your behavior here. I wanted to speak to her in person, but I seem to have forgotten where her office is."

"Six floors down, second door on the right, Mr. Weasley." Hermione told the Patriarch.

"Right, thank you, Hermione, and I must say, I like your look, as much as when you were human, I was surprised when I first saw you a moment ago, now I see nothing beyond the girl I knew before." He said, kindly.

Hermione looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes as she ran to hug him, tightly.

"T-thank you!" She sobbed out.

"You are quite welcome, young lady, and please call me Arthur, you too, Harry." He said while hugging Hermione to him.

"Okay...Arthur." Harry said, shyly. It felt a bit odd calling his surrogate father figure, aside from Sirius, by name.

The Patriarch smiled, grabbed Ron's hand and said in a tone not unheard of, but rarely used. "You're coming with me, young man!"

With one last glare toward the trio, Ron, disgruntled, followed his dad, who was almost dragging his son away.

With Ron being away, the three hurry off in search of some cuddle time, under a big tree outside, with Hermione and Fleur taking off their shoes and socks to cool their feet, while Harry was massaging the respective appendages, they relaxed.

"Oh, 'Arry, your fingers feel so good on my feet!" Fleur moaned out, enjoying his massage while Hermione just purred in content.

"Thanks, I've never really massaged anyone before the Summer." Harry said while both he and Hermione blushed.(Well, the bit that you could see through the latter's fur, anyay.)

"Ze Summer? What 'appened zen?" The French witch asked, in surprise.

They explained every detail, including the sexy bit.(Which Fleur seemed very interested in.)

"Wow! Zat was ze 'ottest thing, ever!" She exclaimed in delight.

They blushed again while, unknown to all, even herself, Fleur had begun to play with her pussy not far into the sex description and was still doing it.

That is, until she realized it and took her hand out, blushing profusely, while her toes visibly uncurled, which Harry found hot.

After the laughter that followed, the girls put their things back on and the three, grudgingly, made their way back into the castle.

The last few classes didn't have much of anything to note that day, after dinner, they all went up to bed and sleep time, Fleur returning to Beauxbatons' carriage, after kissing Harry, then Hermione good night.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry if the chapters are too short, I write what I think of, if anyone has any ideas on how I can lengthen them, please tell me, kindly. DO NOT BE RUDE, those comments will NOT be accepted to be posted so don't bother trying! I'll do my best to fix them if I can, if I fail, I'm sorry.


	12. Four champions

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_The last few classes didn't have much of anything to note on this day, so, after dinner, they all went up to bed and sleep time. Fleur returning to Beauxbatons' carriage, after kissing Harry, then Hermione good night._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own JK Rowling's awesome work but I do use quite a few lines from it, which I take no credit for, it's simply because I like them.

 

 

Ch.12 Four champions

 

 

Luna Lovegood is a...strange girl, often looking as though she's off in her own world, with big misty blue protuberant eyes befitting her Irish heritage.

Luna is not like the other girls in the school, she has the powers of a seer, the healing tears of a Phoenix and the eyesight of a Peregrine falcon.

She has a small waistline, very large chest, about 36 DDD, long legs, cute, firm ass and small feet.

She has to pretend like she doesn't have any abilities other than her magic through her wand, so she often gets picked on for claiming "Crumple-horned Snorkacks" exist, among other such things.

She's never had one true friend other than Ginny Weasley. A few times, her wand got stolen, because the other students think she's unfit to be a witch and had even threatened to snap it.

She's even had some clothes missing, she was currently barefoot, trying to find her shoes and socks, but not having much luck...that is, until she happened across Harry Potter and his girls.

"Hello Harry Potter, it's wonderful to finally meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood." She said with a curtsy.

All three of them look at Luna head to toes and Harry said. "Oh, hi, Luna, nice to meet you as well. May I ask why you're walking about the castle with no socks and shoes?"

"Some students think I'm odd, so they take my things from me, this time, as you see, is my footwear." She said, looking down.

"Oh, you poor girl, we shall 'elp you find zem!" Fleur declared, angered that anyone could be this cruel to Luna.

Harry and Hermione nod quickly, also showing their willingness to help out the younger girl.

"You will? Oh, thank you so much!" She ran toward them, almost stubbing her toes and tripping.

"Easy, there, Luna. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm just so thrilled that I may finally be able to get my things back." She said.

"We'll do our best, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, I had a bit of an accident with a _Polyjuice_ potion,that's why I look like this and this lovely creature-" Fleur blushed and smiled "is Fleur Delacour." Hermione introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, you're both very beautiful girls." Luna said with another curtsy, while the other two girls blushed at the same time.

"Let's go and find your things, Luna, we can catch up later." Harry said, bringing the girls back to the situation at hand.

"Oh, right, yes, can't forget those." Luna said, shyly.

"Here, I 'ave an easy way to get zem back." Fleur commented.

"You do? How?" Luna asked her.

"Like zis..." She raised her wand and muttered. " _Accio, Luna's things!_ "

At once, all of the girl's most prized belongings zoomed down the stairs leading toward Ravenclaw's tower.

Luna sat, stunned, she did not know that her things could be _Summoned_. If she had, she'd have asked her head of house to teach her. Instead, she asked Fleur.

"Will you please teach me that?"

"Of course, I shall, zen you do not need any 'elp to get your stuff back." The French witch answered.

"Thank you, so much!" She went to the other witch, hugged and to everyone's, including her own, surprise, kissed Fleur.

"Well, um...zat was a surprise." Fleur stated.

Luna shifted on her toes, shyly "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking properly, I was just so happy to get my stuff back."

"Eet ees alright, Luna, I liked eet after ze shock wore off." She winked.

Luna blushed profusely and turned to the other two, who were watching this exchange with amusement;Harry was roaring with laughter and Hermione giggled softly.

The Irish witch pounced on Harry, kissing him and making him moan as he kissed back.

Then she did the same with Hermione, making her purr in her throat.

All four of them got to the Great hall, for the selection of the champions.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumb-as-a-doorknob-ledore silenced the hall, asked Moody to bring the Goblet forth, when it was, he said "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the champion selection will take place, this flame shall turn red and spit out a piece of parchment bearing the names of those selected."

The fire turned red, a long flame tongue went up and out came the first parchment.

He clears his throat and says,loudly _"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"_

Cheers and applause from everyone rang out for one minute, then the flame shot up, revealing the second parchment.

_"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"_

More cheers and clapping.

A third time the flame turned red and shot up, Dumbledore looked and smiled.

_"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"_

"Wonderful, now that our champ-" He stopped, for the flame turned red a fourth time, spitting out its parchment.

_"Harry Potter!"_ He roared out, not looking amused in the slightest when in reality he was _very_ amused.

Harry sat, stunned at this. "Wait, what?" He asked, numb.

"Mister Potter, if you will join the others-." SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Dumbledore started to talk, he was interrupted by Harry slamming his head onto the table, repeatedly.

 

 

**A/N:** Yes, I know we all hate cliffs, but it makes the story entertaining, right?

Next chapter:reactions!

And sorry for my sloppy work.


	13. Chosen

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Wonderful, now that our champ-" He stopped, for the flame turned red a fourth time, spitting out its parchment._

_"Harry Potter!" He roared out, not looking amused in the slightest when in reality, he was very amused._

_Harry sat, stunned at this. "Wait, what?" He asked, numb._

_"Mister Potter, if you will join the others-." SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Dumbledore started to talk, he was interrupted by Harry slamming his head onto the table, repeatedly._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual Yadda, yadda

**A/N:** Dialog from the book is added, I don't take credit for it and there was some extra stuff from my finished one that I forgot to add in and the site that I restored my notes from doesn't have the updates, I don't know why.

 

Ch.13 Chosen

 

 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry! Stop banging your head! Thank you!" Hermione said to Harry.

Harry walked to where Dumbledore indicated and passed through, immediately Fleur spotted him, brought him to the others, where they gathered in a circle, staring at him.

"What is it, 'Arry? Do zey need us for somezing else back in ze hall?" She asked her boyfriend.

Harry, not trusting his voice at that moment, merely shook his head 'no', with wide eyes, all the others instantly knew what was wrong.

_"Non, non, non! Zis cannot be!"_ Fleur screeched out.

"I am afraid it is, Miss Delacour, and it is irreversible." Said a voice behind them, making them all jump

Dumbledore had arrived in the room, followed by Moody, Minerva, Snape, Karkaroff and Barty Crouch Sr.

"Oh, my apologies, I did not intend to frighten you all." Dumbledore muttered.

"It's alright, sir." Harry said, forcing a smile in front of the bastard-who-meddled.

"Harry, I must ask you, did you put your name in or ask another to?"

"No, sir, I most certainly didn't." Harry stated, clearly.

_"E is lying!"_ Maxime exclaimed.

"The hell he is, the _Goblet of Fire_ is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful _Confundus_ charm could have hoodwinked it, magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year!" Moody said, letting that sink in before continuing. "I admit he is more powerful than some, able to throw off my most powerful _Imperius_ curse but a _Confundus_ charm takes a lot of power, not will, to cast a good enough one to fool even the greatest minds and magic."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought 'Mad-eye'." Karkaroff snarled.

"It was once my job to think the way dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?"

"This doesn't help, Alastor!" Dumbledore growled, he knew this was not Moody, in fact, he told Severus Snape to suggest to Voldemort to put a spy in Hogwarts and was letting Voldemort's servant do as he wished. Though, he had to pretend he cared for the contestants, which...he definitely didn't.

'Moody' fell silent, glaring at Karkaroff, menacingly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and when they made eye contact, Dumbledore silently used a _'Legilimens'_ spell and Harry felt like his head was pounding. Minerva, who knew the signs of a mind attack, growled at Albus.

"As headmaster, Albus, I would have thought you'd know how illegal it is to use _Legilimency_ on a person in this castle without a parent's or guardian's explicit consent, not to mention the one you want to use it on, no matter if they are an adult or not!"

All people, minus a confused Harry as well as Snape, gasped at this.

" _Legilimency_?" He asked

"An ability to read one's mind, Potter." 'Moody' clarified for him.

"WHAT!? You tried to read my mind? I thought you were supposed to help us, not do illegal shit!" Harry roared out, magic pulsing out, now.

"I would tell Harry to mind his tongue, however:I agree!" Minerva said, casting a 'if looks could kill, he'd be dead' glare at Dumbledore.

Every person who had not been at Gringott's on the day Harry got emancipation and his contracts suddenly felt overwhelmed by the lad in front of them, feeling his power engulf him.

"Whoa! Ummmm, Potter. Easy there, lad, calm yourself." 'Moody' said.

Harry heard this and calmed his emotions, leading the magic to dim, but not go completely.

"Sorry, everyone, I just do NOT like mind probing when I don't want it." Harry said, glaring at his headmaster.

"Harry, would you like to call forth your rights, now? I see this attack as him doing something very foolish." Minerva asked him.

"Yes, I would and I'd like to do it out in the Great hall so I don't have to do it more than two or three times. Hopefully, I'll only have to just this once." Harry declared.

"Very well, everyone;Let's move out to the hall, please." She said

They all followed her, the ones who weren't with him when he got his titles, confused.

They all went back, amid numerous muttering and noises(Ron was missing, presumably he went home with Arthur)Minerva silenced them and said _"Mister Harry Potter wishes to make an important announcement. Please listen carefully, as he has asked not to have to repeat himself."_

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Harry smiled at her, she smiled back and nodded.

"Just now, I had our "esteemed Headmaster" perform what the upper years might know as a _Legilimency_ attack on me!" Several gasps and some confused muttering. _"Silence!"_ Harry said, gaining the attention of everyone else. He quickly turned to Minerva and said, while laughing "Now I know why every teacher says that, it's fun!" Minerva giggled.

Harry turned back to address the castle again. "Because of this attack from one I should've been able to trust, I have decided to invoke my title of lord of this castle! I have titles for Potter, second in line for Black, from my official godfather, Sirius Black-" Very audible gasps with this.

"Oh, yeah, Sirius took part in what some know as a _Godfather_ ritual. He also _NEVER_ took part in a trial prior to the imprisonment. Correct me if I am wrong, professor, isn't Albus Dumbledore a major part of the wizarding court?" Harry asked Minerva.

She nodded, with a glare toward said man, knowing that he had it in his power to prevent Sirius going to Azkaban, yet did nothing.

More murmurs at this, Harry raised his wand to his throat and said _"Sonorus!"_ when his amplified voice spoke, they all quieted.

_"As well as all four Hogwarts houses, I therefore command that, as lord, the DMLE be brought in so they can question him about what he knows. Susan Bones?"_ Harry said.

"Yes, Lord Potter?" Said a nervous Susan.

"I understand that your aunt, Madam Bones, is head of that department, am I right?" He asked the sexy redhead.

"Yes, she is;I can go to the owlery to send a letter and ask her to come, now, if you wish." Susan told him.

"Please do, you can use my owl, Hedwig, to send it, she's the Snowy one, tell her I said you can use her and she'll listen."

"Thank you, milord, I will return." Susan said with a curtsy and then left.

"Now, as we wait for Susan to come back with madam bones, would you like to tell us why you used illegal magic on me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I merely wanted to check on your defenses." He lied.

"You didn't think to, I don't know, ASK before you invaded my mind?" Harry snarled.

"As Headmaster, I did not deem it prudent to." Dumb-ass-dore said.

"It will be former Headmaster, if I have-oh wait, I DO have something to say about it, you're on probation pending a trial!" Harry roared. "Severus Snape, you're on probation pending a trial as well!"

"Me?! What have I done?" Snape snarled out.

"Aside from teasing my Hermione for her state, despite Professor McGonagall's warnings, twice. You have also been unfair to every house but your own, issued detentions as well as taken points for things that would usually award points, as well and lastly;I know about your past as a death eater. Reformed or not, you must stand trial with someone competent running it!" Harry told him.

Snape paled at this outburst, while several students wore looks of surprise and gaped at Snape.

The doors burst open and in walked a pissed off Amelia, the head of the DMLE, along with Susan and about six Aurors.

_"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!"_ She roared, making everyone flinch at her voice's level.

"Hello, Ame-" Said wizard started, but was cut off.

"Don't you 'Hello, Amelia' me, you bastard! Susan has just told me that you performed a _Legilimency_ attack on a student and an emancipated lord, at that!"

"Er, well, yes, I did. I did not know he was a lord until after it had happ-" He again was cut off, this time, by Minerva.

"It does not matter, Albus, you knew it was illegal to do it!"

"That he did, Professor McGonagall. Madam Bones, may I ask that you escort him out of the castle, as well as Severus Snape, for different, but equally bad, reasons."

"Of course, milord, get them!" She commanded her team, and so they did.

_"Let this be a warning to all:Get on my or any of my friends' bad sides and there WILL be hell to pay! Thank you for your time, Madam, I am sure you'll want to question the two of them as soon as you can, so I'll not take up more of your time. Hagrid, could you escort them out of the grounds, please?"_ Harry kindly asked the shaken half-giant.

"Y-yeah, o' course I will, follow me." Hagrid said, obviously attempting to hide his disappointment in his supposed hero.

Harry felt a pang of sadness for his friend, he knew Hagrid had trusted the man with his life, in a matter of minutes, that was all shattered.

During this time, at the Burrow...

Molly was padding barefoot around the house, making a fresh batch of _Amortentia_ potion to get the Mudblood Granger to fall for her Ron, when a letter came in through her window, at that exact time, Arthur and Ron came in and before she had time to get it, Arthur had snatched it up, opened it, turned from Ron to Molly and said "Please tell me you did not know of any of this!" He thrust the letter at Molly, who read it and then paled.

"N-no, o-of course not, Arthur." She shakily answered.

Athur, who had tons of experience with liars, decided he had to force the answers out of her.

_"I, Arthur Weasley, head of the Ancient and Noble house of Weasley, summon my Head-of-house powers and command Molly Weasley nee Prewitt to answer all questions honestly for the duration of this order!"_ He bellowed and immediately her eyes glazed over as if hit with _Imperio_.

"Did you know about all of this?" Arthur asked, indicating the letter.

Molly tried to fight it, but could not;She had to answer him. _"Yes."_

"Did you tell him to do it?"

_"Yes, all of it."_ She said in monotone.

"Why?" He asked.

_"So Ron could have that Mudblood bitch as a plaything."_

"And what of Harry Potter? I know he and Hermione are together."

_"Potter doesn't need a girlfriend, much less money, he'll die at You-know-who's wand and then we'll claim it all and Ron will have the slut as his own."_

Arthur had heard enough, with a wave of his wand he cancelled his command and Molly fell down, sobbing.

"I am sorely disappointed in you, Molly. I had expected better, you will not interfere and Ron, you will go back, tomorrow and issue an apology to Harry and anyone else you have wronged, do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes, dad/Arthur." Ron and Molly muttered at the same time, Arthur, not realizing both had fingers crossed behind their backs, smiled.

"Good!"

 

 

**A/N:** I really hope you all liked this chapter, I once saw the Head-of-house voice thing in a fiction, but, I didn't try to copy it word for word, I just thought it was a great thing to add in. Also, I don't know Arthur and Molly's middle names, if I had, I would've made it more official.


	14. Bill and Alex

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"I am sorely disappointed in you, Molly. I had expected better, you will not interfere and Ron, you will go back tomorrow and issue an apology to Harry and anyone else you have wronged, do I make myself clear?" He said._

_"Yes, dad/Arthur." Ron and Molly muttered at the same time, Arthur, not realizing both had fingers crossed behind their backs, smiled._

_"Good!"_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't and can't own anything canon in HP.

 

 

Ch.14 Bill and Alex

 

 

William, a.k.a "Bill", Weasley had just met the girl of his dreams, Alexandria, a.k.a "Alex", Delacour, related to Fleur and Gabrielle "Gabby" Delacour, though, Fleur and Gabby do not know they have another sister.

Both were Curse breakers for Gringott's,London branch and had met when they were assigned to deal with a nasty curse gone wrong. Apparently, the wizard had tried to create a spell mixing the effects of the _Furnunculus_ and _Conjunctivitus_ curses. It was going alright, that is, until he tried to use _Furnunculus_ in it, then it blew up in his face...literally.

So, Bill and Alex were in charge of their team trying to find a countercurse and they got it fairly quickly, which was an advanced version of _Finite_ only known to and taught by master breakers.

When they got back, Bill decided he liked this woman and started talking with her.

They found out that they had a lot in common;Both had overbearing mums, both took jobs with qualifications that were Outstanding in Defense against the dark arts, Charms and Transfiguration and both like to live on the wild side, Bill having Steel-toed dragon-hide boots, a dragon-hide coat, long hair and an earring with a fang in it. Alex having pretty much the same thing only open toed dragon heels instead of boots and minus the fanged earring, instead having large diamond ones that complimented her face which was as beautiful as both of her sisters'.

After about three weeks of getting to know each other and becoming friends, Bill asked her out on a date, she happily agreed and set the day to tomorrow since it was a Friday today and they had the weekends off, unless it was an emergency.

The rest of the day passed with only minor incident,(well, minor compared to the mixed curse mishap.)then it was time to go home, they hugged each other good night and proceeded to their respective houses near Diagon Alley,which happened to be right across the road from each other.

The next day, Bill spent much of his day buying Alex an assortment of flowers,(NOT the kinds that can be found in a Hogwarts _Herbology_ greenhouse.)chocolates and a new pair of earrings, which had charms and wards on them to detect bad people, instantly stun them and call Aurors and Hitwizards to the location right before the wearer was brought to safety.

At night, Bill got ready and met Alex at her home. When said witch opened the door, Bill's jaw dropped:Alex was in a flowing red dress that was strapless, her hair hanging a bit above her waist, so if one wanted to stare at her ass, they would have an unimpeded view.

Her feet were bare except for backless strappy heels and her toes were painted Ravenclaw blue.

Bill looked at her from head to toe in awe and only the sound of her laughing brought him back to his senses.

"S-sorry." he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Eet's okay, Bill, I am pleased to know you find me attractive." Alex said in her French accent.

"You're beautiful! A bloke would have to be nutters NOT to stare at you." Bill said.

She blushed profusely and said "Zank you, shall we go?"

He nodded, offered his arm, which she hooked hers around and they proceeded to a Muggle movie called "Beville Colbotom" about an American magician who always failed his magic acts, but eventually got better, earning him fifteen years of wealth and fame before his untimely murder by a jealous rival.

After the movie, they decided to get something to eat, namely fish, chips, butterbeer and ice cream back in Diagon Alley. While there, they talked more about what they liked, both loved swimming, reading action/adventure books that have a comedic side and going for walks.

During that time, Bill decided to give her the gifts he bought, she was very happy and especially loved the earrings.

She said "Zank you, Bill, zese are ze most thoughtful things anyone has ever given me!"

"You're very welcome, these past few weeks with you have given me higher purpose to come to work everyday, I can't imagine finding anyone better than you."

She reached up, took his head and kissed him with passion and he kissed her the same way.

"Alex, I-I think, no, scratch that, I know I'm in love with you and want to spend as long as you'll have me with you. Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and responded "Oui, Bill, I would love to be!"

They spent a couple hours walking and talking, liking each other more and more. When they got back to her place, she said she had a really good time and wanted to do it more, soon, he said he would love to go on more dates with such a gorgeous woman like her, which made her blush, again.

She reached up, put her hand on his head, brought his lips to hers and gave him a deep, meaningful kiss goodnight. She took out her keys, unlocked her door, went inside and shut it.

Bill, who was overjoyed, leaped in the air, whooping, quite loudly, causing someone to giggle. He turned to try and locate the giggle, a light knocking on a window behind him revealed the giggle belonged to Alex, who was standing there, smiling through the full-length window, she had taken off her dress and shoes, replacing said dress with a nightgown and leaving her feet bare.

He smiled and waved, then left for his own house, when he got there, he kicked off the shoes, took off his other clothes, drew a hot bath, washed up, padded to his room, got his robe on, slipped into bed and fell asleep with sexy dreams of him and his new girlfriend.

 

**Start of lemon**

They were standing naked as the day they were born, his dick standing straight up at attention, she smiled, walked to him, reached her hand out and started jerking him.

Then she gently licked the head a few times, sucked his balls and put him in her mouth, sucking on it gently, taking more and more in until, eventually, his base reached her mouth and the head of his dick was in her throat.

Is this real? He thought, for the sensations felt so much so that he moaned.

Suddenly he heard muffled giggles, as though the one doing it had something in her mouth.

Bill opened his eyes, there, in all her naked glory, was Alex. She was sucking like a professional.

The young man was confused to say the least, but, right now he felt too content to try and get any answers, he'd ask her later.

Alex raised her mouth off and said "I am sorry, Bill, but I could not wait! I had to see you, so I climbed in through ze window while you were in ze bathroom and hid in your closet until you had fallen asleep."

Bill smiled and said "Don't apologize, love, I just didn't expect this. It isn't unwelcome, at all!" He assured her.

With that said, he reached out, pulled her down, turned over so he was on top and proceeded to inch his cock in her.

She moaned, until she felt him hit her hymen, then she said "Go ahead, take me for your own!"

With a quick thrust, he did just that and then he stayed still as she grimaced in obvious pain.

After it died down, she told him to not hold back, he did as asked and started pounding into her as hard as he could, making her moan loudly, wrapping her feet around his back.

Bill was thrusting in and out like a wild animal, he was ruthless, his dick was about 8" long and 2" thick, his moaning increasing with each thrust.

Suddenly, she asked "Can you do my ass? I 'ave always wanted to try eet, but never found a trusting man. I trust you, Bill."

Bill nodded, withdrew, waited for her to get in doggy-style and then pushed in her ass, slowly, until he bottomed out.

She hissed and grimaced, slightly, but then moaned in pleasure and told him to do her hard.

He asked "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Oui, I am sure, do not 'old back! Let me 'ave it, roughly."

Bill, wanting to make her happy, did not hold anything back and started fucking her with the same force as he used with her pussy.

Alex moaned in deep pleasure, she had never felt like this with her fingers.

Fifteen minutes later

He came in her ass, filling it up with his seed. When he was done, he popped out of her hole and laid spent on his bed. Holding her, they fell asleep.

**End of lemon**

 

 

**A/N:** Alex was an O/C that a reviewer on **_Fanfiction.net_** , by the name of **rb2312** , had given me permission to use, which I thanked the person for, rights go to them and hope they like how I made her character in here.


	15. Pansy and Daphne

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Oui, I am sure, do not 'old back, let me 'ave it, roughly."_

_Bill, wanting to make her happy, did not hold anything back and started fucking her with the same force as he used with her pussy._

_Alex moaned in deep pleasure, she hadn't felt like this with her fingers._

_Fifteen minutes later_

_He came in her ass, filling it up with his seed, when he was done, he popped out of her hole and laid spent on his bed. Holding her, they fell asleep._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own Harry Potter or the other characters that I specifically mention have other rights. This is totally for my own and my readers' enjoyment/amusement.

Enjoy!

 

 

Ch.15 Pansy and Daphne

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were sitting in their dorms and talking, they were discussing Harry Potter.

"Now, now, Daphne." Pansy stated. "Potter may be a Half-blood nitwit, but, he's got more brains, courage and strength than Weasley has, scratch that, more than half the bloody castle! Plus, he's kinda cute." She finished, blushing.

"I suppose I can't argue with those, especially the cute part." Daphne said, sighing.

Pansy padded to her friend and gave her a hug. "I knew you'd come around eventually." She muttered.

Around that time, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Dora were in Flitwick's _Charms_ classroom, finally starting the Metamorph lessons for Harry.

He was working on lengthening his eyebrows with some difficulty, while holding a mirror.

" _Aaarrggh!_ I can't seem to get it right!" Harry exclaimed, after accidentally lengthening his hair then changing the color to match his emerald eyes.

"Don't be discouraged, all Metamorphs have trouble during the first two weeks of training." Dora soothed him and it worked quite well, for he smiled and nodded.

"Try it again and remember, think of the EXACT way that you want them to be." She said.

He did so and to his, and the others', judging by their faces, surprise, they turned the exact same shade as Hermione's.

"Well, that's certainly...interesting, with enough practice, you'll be able to turn into Hermione." Said Draco, who was obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

Hermione, who noticed the way the blonde boy was looking, decided to quell his desire to laugh by slapping him on the back of his head and shooting a death glare, which was difficult, because she was also blushing, though no one could notice, since she had fur covering her face, except her ears, which turned faint pink, only Harry and Dora noticed this.

_I'm so gonna have fun with teasing her about Harry's talents._ Dora thought, which she promptly did, much to Draco's amusement and the former's embarrassment.

"Next we have changing hair length and color at the same time." Dora said, after five minutes of calming down from her previous teasing.

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and thought of how long he wanted his hair;Coincidentally, again, he thought of Hermione.

"Oh, my!" Hermione squealed.

"Did my hair grow?" Harry asked, with one eye opened, but they weren't staring into his eyes:They were looking at his chest.

Harry, feeling wary, looked down and almost passed out.

Where there should have been a flatter surface, stood two Hermione-sized breasts.

He looked up to the others, all three had looks of shock, in Dora's eyes, he also saw... _Desire? Lust?_

"Guess you like my body quite a lot to be using more references." Hermione stated, then clapped her hand on her mouth in embarrassment.

"You mean these are yours?!" Draco stuttered.

"Y-yes..." She stammered, looking at the ground.

"I don't mean to stare, forgive me, but these robes are WAY too concealing! I never knew you looked like that!" Draco said.

"I forgive you, Draco." She told the lad, smiling. "I've not got the biggest pair in the school, they're average, especially compared to other girls."

"I rather love them, myself." Harry said, with a wink to Hermione, making her blush worsen, much to Draco's amusement, which he no longer controlled and laughed out loud.

She growled in her throat and set her cat eyes on him, he gulped.

"Sorry! I'll shut up, now!" Draco muttered.

"That's better, now I think we need to go to lunch, soon. Thank you, Dora, for the...eventful lesson."

"Anytime, kids. Visit whenever you want to, I'm free a lot of the time. Harry, you can continue to practice even when we don't meet. So, some lessons will be just to check progress."

"Got it, thanks." Harry said with a smile.

Dora returned the smile, nodded and then shooed them off to eat.

During lunchtime, Harry decided to seek out Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson at Slytherin's table to talk to them, since he hadn't much chance to until then.

He found them at the table, chatting in low voices, when he approached, they looked at him and smiled.

"Can I sit with you two?" He asked.

They nodded and made a space between them, when he sat, he immediately apologized to Daphne, which startled her.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong." She said.

"I apologized because I haven't talked to you nearly as much as I could've, you deserved that chance and I never gave it, same to you, Park-Pansy." He covered up his error, which made the girls giggle.

"Sorry, I guess saying your names is gonna take getting used to." He replied, sheepishly.

"That's okay, I only just started forcing myself to say 'Harry' and not 'Potter', unless you prefer 'Lord Potter'." Pansy said, through her giggles.

"Ummm...not particularly, unless it has to be formal." He stated, matter-of-factly, like a certain bushy-haired witch would.

"Now you're even starting to sound like me?" Came a voice from behind him, making the ones either facing the other direction, or just not paying attention(aka Harry, Daphne and Pansy.)at the table, jump.

Turning his head, he came face-to-breast with Hermione, looking slowly up, he saw an amused face.

"Hermione! How long have you been there?" Harry asked her.

"Just got here, but I heard everything." She replied.

"Everything?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, that's a blessing, or curse, of _Polyjuice_ accidents, cat hearing." She said shyly, moving her hair to show more of her kitty ears.

"Awww, those are adorable!" Daphne squealed.

Harry laughed as Hermione's ears turned pink.

"And they're fully functional!" Harry said, snickering.

"What do you mean?" both asked, together, like twins.

"Well, the hearing she proved. They're also sensitive like a cat, watch."

He reached up and Hermione, who knew what he was about to do, tried to block one hand from touching her ear, but failed to catch the other hand and sure enough, much to the amusement to those in hearing range, when he scratched it, she purred quite loudly.

"So cute!" The girls said, staring at a profusely blushing catgirl.

"Okay, okay, I've embarrassed her enough, for now." Harry said, still laughing.

"Awwww, I wanted to see her wag her tail! She's got one, hasn't she?" Daphne asked.

"Yup, right here!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly grabbing said tail and lightly tugging it.

"Harry James Potter! Let go of my tail!" Hermione screeched.

Harry comically gulped, to the others' amusement;No one used middle names unless said person was in deep trouble.

He released it, started to bow and said "Yes, milady, as you wish." Hermione turned pink again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I couldn't resist." He said, laughing.

"The tail grab or the bowing?" She asked.

"Both!" Harry stated, making her groan.

After that eventful lunch, they had some free time to chat, during which most of was spent getting to know each other.

Harry told Daphne and Pansy about his Metamorph abilities, which they took well.

They also told them about Dora being an Auror and staying to teach and guard Harry and his betrothed.

"That's why I said now he's starting to sound like me, because when he practiced with Dora, he kept using my body parts as references. So far, he's used my eyebrows and breasts." Hermione said.

The other two girls giggled at his blushing face.

"The breasts were accidental! I was attempting to grow and color my hair." Harry said, defensively.

"Let me guess, you were going to use me as a reference, again, weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah..." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

"I"m sorry?" Daphne said, innocently. She knew full well what he said, she just wanted to embarrass him more.

"Yes, I was!" He said, louder.

Hermione snickered at this, also hearing him the first time but amused, all the same.

"You know, I've always wondered what it'd be like, staring at myself."

Harry seemed to be silent for a second, then suddenly said. "How long have you been there, Padma and Parvati?"

They all looked back, and sure enough, the Indian twins were about to sit down and slipped when they were caught in shock, making them squeak and Harry laugh.

"How the bloody hell did you know we were here?!" Parvati asked.

"This may sound odd, but I could kinda sense you both. I can also sense Hermione." He answered.

"You're right, it does sound odd." Padma said.

"It's true, though." He then told the story of all that he went through that Summer, skipping the sexy bit, at least for now.

"Whoa! That's creepy!" The twins said, together.

"Not as creepy as twin speech." Daphne said.

"Only when the Weasley twins, Fred and George, use it. With the Patils, it's sexy." Harry said, making said twins blush, adding even more exotic hotness.

And then he followed suit when he realized what he said, but also causing not only his cheeks, but his hair to turn red.

All the girls giggled at this and the Patils each kissed his cheeks.

"As to the answer to your question, Hermione. It's pretty creepy at some times, nice at others." Parvati said.

"Why the curiosity?" Padma asked.

Hermione answered honestly, telling them all about their earlier discussion.

"Oh, so you were thinking if Harry ever turned into you, you'd know how much of a babe you are."

It was Hermione's turn to blush and the others laughed, enjoying their time.

All too soon, it was time to go to their next class and on the way, they met Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"Come with me, all of you. Headmistress McGonagall would like a word."

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff, ladies(if there are any that read this story)and gentlemen and for sloppy work.


	16. Underground quarters

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Oh, so you were thinking if Harry ever turned into you, you'd know how much of a babe you are."_

_It was Hermione's turn to blush and the others laughed, enjoying their time._

_All too soon, it was time to go to their next class, and on the way, they met Argus Filch, the caretaker._

_"Come with me, all of you, Headmistress McGonagall would like a word."_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Normal 'I can't own this amazing world' stuff.

**A/N:** This chapter covers some of Harry's power that he has in the school.

 

 

Ch. 16 Underground quarters

 

 

They stood, stunned. _Why would she ask to see us?_ Harry thought.

Incidentally, the rest of them were thinking the exact same thing.

"Er, Mr. Filch, did she say what she wanted to talk to us for?" Harry asked the grouchy caretaker.

"I don't know, now, if you're done asking stupid questions, follow me." He said.

They shrugged and followed Filch to the Gargoyle blocking the stairs to what used to be Dumbledore's office.

Filch said the password, the statue moved and allowed them to go up.

When they got to the door, Daphne knocked.

A voice said "Enter."

Harry opened the door and they all walked in.

There sat Minerva at her new desk, smiling.

They walked in, Harry went to her, giving her a deep kiss, amidst wolf whistles and giggles.

The two broke apart, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Nice to see you too, Harry, Draco and ladies." The older witch said.

"Filch said you wanted to speak with us about something." Harry told her.

"Yes, as the lord of Hogwarts, you may live in quarters based anywhere you wish."

"Brilliant! I know just where we can go and Draco can visit, but you'd all need me there to open the way, no one else can get in." Harry said, eyes lighting up.

_Uh-oh._ Thought Hermione. _I know where this is going, there's only one place only Harry can open._

"Where's that, Harry?" Draco asked him.

"The Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it needs a Parselmouth to open the entrance." Harry explained, much to everyone's(except Hermione's) surprise.

"The chamber? Are you sure, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, even though Dumbledore's gone away, if he comes back, there's no way he's getting in and I'll ask Dora or someone to cast very powerful wards and charms on the entrance, after removing any bad spells that may linger in and around the entrance, tunnels and chamber." He said.

"I shall do that, myself, just to make sure no one with bad intentions can get to anyone while in there." Minerva said.

"Thanks, Minerva, knew I can count on you." Harry said.

"You're quite welcome, let us go." She said.

So they walked out of the office, past the Gargoyle and proceeded to Myrtle's bathroom.

When they got there, Harry stepped up to the sinks, found the tap with the snake on it, focused his mind, envisioning the snake moving and spoke out a hissed _"Open!"_

Everyone but Harry was shocked, for no one had seen the chamber open, only heard about it.

"Bloody brilliant!" the Patils said, together.

Everyone there laughed at this, then they descended down, Minerva waving her wand, continuously, removing all harmful spells that might've been there, including Listening and Spying ones.

When they got to the last door before the chamber, Harry stepped up and again hissed _"Open!"_ at it, making the six snakes around the door move inward as a seventh was circling it.

Once the door was open, they entered the main chamber where Harry saved Ginny.

The snake was still there, leading Parvati to screech in terror.

"Do not worry, love. Ze snake ees no more, eet cannot 'urt you." Fleur said, calming the girl down.

"Dobby!" *Pop* "Yes, Harry Potter, sir? Yous called for Dobby?"

"Yeah, I would like to know if you would like to bond to me and I also want to ask a favor." Harry answered the elf.

"Oh, yes, sir! Tis what Dobby wishes most! To serve Harry Potter and those connected to him!" Squeaked Dobby, until he saw Draco and cowered away.

"Dobby, please, come here. It's alright, Draco has something he wants to say to you." Hermione said.

"Yes, miss." Dobby cautiously stepped forward until he was near Harry and Draco.

Draco, seeing the elf worried, immediately felt bad. "Dobby, I'm so sorry! I was a bad master, you did not deserve those punishments father and myself gave you."

All the others turned to Draco and he explained all that they did to the creature. When he finished, the boy was shaking with guilt.

"Dobby accepts Master Malfoy's apology. Dobby knows it was old former bad master's doings."

"It-it _was_ Lucius, but I did nothing to help. Mother was always telling us to be nicer to you, but we didn't listen and treated you like shite!"

"Dobby forgives yous, sir. Can-can Dobby gives yous a hug?"

"Yeah, of course you can." Draco answered with a smile, Dobby returned his own bright smile and gave Draco a hug.

"How do we finalize the bonds, Dobby?" Harry asked his friend.

Dobby explained that all they each had to do to bond with him was say "I bond myself to this elf, evermore" in elvish, which he taught them.

After the bonding, Harry asked Dobby to harvest the snake, giving the usable skin to the goblins for armor and other protective things and the other usable parts to the Potions stores in the dungeons.

*SNAP* "Dobby has cleaned and dried the floor, then he placed a _Permanent drying_ charm, that's to ensure the floor never stays wet for long."

"Thanks, Dobby, that'll be all for now." Harry told him with a smile.

The creature returned the smile, bowed and disappeared.

Minerva once again moved around every inch of space she could see, removing spells that could be there.

"There, all spells, harmful to the body, mind or privacy, have been removed." She stated. "Now, I shall cast the most powerful protection spells I know of to ensure safety and privacy."

She did so, after that, she told them she was going to leave them be, as she was a busy woman.

The group thanked her, she nodded and left for the chamber's entrance, when she got out, she set more spells and enchantments around it, some that even Dumbledore would have problems taking out.

Back in the chamber, the teens were all happily relaxing and started to do some homework that needed to be done before their classes resumed.

 

 

_Two hours later_

They left the chamber for dinner, while eating, a commotion further down the table was disturbing them, Ron Weasley was shocked, looking at what looked like an Official Gringott's letter, he suddenly stormed out and went in the direction of Minerva's office.

In Ron's area, at the same time

Ron had just sat down to stuff his face, yet again, when an official-looking owl made its way down and landed on his goblet of pumpkin juice, spilling it everywhere, amidst laughter and giggles from those nearby.

He scowled at them, forcefully took the envelope, ripped it open, getting a paper cut in the process, swore from the cut, then from the letter as he read it:

_Dear, Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_We write to inform you that your presence is needed after 6 o'clock on the 16th of November, you would do well to come at the earliest time possible, I wish to discuss something of vital importance._

_Best wishes, Jawlancer stonefist, vault manager, house of Weasley_

He got up, stomped away toward McGonagall's office.

_Bloody goblins!_ He thought, savagely. _Now I've got to ask McGonagall if I can go to Diagon Alley._

When he got to the Gargoyle, he realized he didn't know the password to get up to the Headmistress's office, fate seemed to enjoy screwing him over, for at that moment, said witch appeared behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need permission to go to Diagon Alley, my vault keeper at Gringott's wants to talk to me about something." He answered.

"I see, very well, you may go. I shall contact your parents through my floo, although, they may have received a summons as well."

"Thanks." Ron said, shortly.

She stood, frowning at the boy, then nodded, curtly, spoke the password, turned back to him and said "I will contact your parents, first, to see if they're at the Burrow, you will come up with me, after, you may go ahead." With that, she headed toward her office.

They walked up, Minerva opened her door with a non-verbal spell that was an upgrade to _Alohomora._

When they got in, Minerva locked her door, again, took a jar from her desk, opened it, took some Floo powder, threw it into the fire and said, clearly _"The Burrow!"_

Whoosh! Green flames erupted and she stuck her head in, on the other side, she spotted Arthur, in his chair, reading the prophet.

"Hello, Arthur." She called out, which made said man jump.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Minerva, you scared the Hippogriffs out of me!" He muttered, clutching his chest.

"I am sorry, Arthur, I did not mean to."

"That is alright, now, what can I do for you, today?" He asked.

"Well, Ronald is in my office, now-no, he is not in trouble, this time." She added, hastily, seeing his face darken with anger.

"Then, why is my son in there?" He questioned.

"Apparently, the young man got an owl from Gringott's and they requested his presence, did you or Molly receive any post?"

"Now that you mention it, Molly said she did receive a letter but she did not tell me who sent it, rather odd."

"Is it on her person, or did she put it away?" She asked.

"Put it away, Molly just now left the house, I was going to _Summon_ it to me." He did so.

Arthur started reading the letter, when he finished, he looked at Minerva's head and nodded.

"It is the same as Ron's, Minerva." He said.

"I thought as much, I will send him to Diagon Alley, so he can get there fast." She answered.

"Thank you, much appreciated."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile, she then said her goodbyes and pulled her head out.

"Ronald, your parents got the letter, Molly is already gone, I do not know where, I suspect to Gringott's. Arthur is leaving and now, you must go. Take the Floo, you know how it works."

The boy nodded, curtly, took some of the powder, threw it in and said "Diagon Alley!"

Whoosh! The flames shot up, he stepped in and immediately, he was dragged through a grate, eventually landing on his ass in front of the fire in _Flourish and Blott's_ bookshop.

_I hate this shop, so much!_ Ron internally seethed, hating books and learning.

He traveled out of the shop, toward the huge bank.

When he reached the doors, Ron breathed in and out, trying not to curse at the bloody Goblins.

_Effing things, always looking so smug while they think they're frightening us._ He thought, bitterly.

When he got in, he spotted both his parents, waiting for him:Molly was looking angry, Arthur, happy.

"What's up, mum, dad?" Ron asked them.

 

 

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, ANOTHER hanger. Bear with me, ladies and gentlemen. It's worth it, I promise!


	17. Detention and glamours

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Effing things, always looking so smug while they think they're frightening us. He thought, bitterly._

_When he got in, he spotted both his parents waiting for him. Molly looking angry, Arthur looking happy._

_"What's up, mum, dad?" Ron asked them._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will ever own Harry, Alex or other works, they belong to others.

**A/N:** For this chapter there are two lemons, one with a furry Hermione, along with the other girls. The other with Minerva, if the former disgusts you, skip that section. I'll even start labeling it with 'Start of lemon' or something like that.

 

 

Ch.17 Detention and glamours

 

 

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed reading a book from a section of the library himself and Hermione had discovered while in the chamber. Hermione had literally begun to drool at the size as Harry chuckled at his girlfriend.

He was just finishing up the first chapter on _The noble art of Transfiguration_ by _Minerva McGonagall_. That part alone had him intrigued, he had no idea she had written any books. He read through and was blown back, she had been the fastest to learn to be an Animagus, being in third year.

As he put his book down, Hermione and the other betrothed were looking at him, strangely. He cocked his brow, questioning the looks. It was, oddly, Luna, who had gone with Padma and Dora earlier after a class, who spoke.

"Harry, we-the other girls and I, have been talking for a while. It's-oh, god, it's embarrassing!"

"What Luna means is we wanna fuck you." Came Daphne's voice, behind her, earning a gasp from Harry and groans from the others. Of course, put it up to her to be blunt. He thought.

"Daphne!" Hermione screeched.

"What?" The other girl responded. "Luna couldn't say it and someone had to!"

"I was trying to find the right way to!" The sexy Irish lass said, blushing beet red.

"W-where'd this come from?" Harry asked, shakily.

"We realized we had fallen in love with you, Harry, so we wish to give ourselves completely:mind, body, magic and soul, to you." Parvati added in, with every head nodding in agreement.

"You sure? I mean, once this happens, no going back for any of you." Harry said.

"We're sure, Harry, we've talked long and hard-" Hermione said with a not so subtle glance at his crotch and a wink. "about this, we all want and need you."

He blushed when she glanced down and then he saw all the others start staring and rub their thighs together.

"I'm game if you're really sure. I mean, I'd have to be nutters to turn down a group of sexy witches like you all, especially my main girlfriend and four witches of different, but equally hot, nationalities." Harry said, with a glance at Hermione, the Patils, Luna and Fleur, all five blushing at his compliments.

Hermione bent down and kissed him for it and then said "Luna, would you like to start us off?"

The younger witch nodded enthusiastically.

 

 

**Start of lemon #1**

Luna sat on the bed and proceeded to inch toward his face to kiss him. Harry, seeing this, leaned in to help her reach his lips, ensnaring them in a full blown kiss, earning wolf whistles and giggles from the others.

The kiss got deeper and deeper. Luna opened her mouth, her tongue seeking to enter Harry's mouth. He parted his own mouth to allow it, making her moan out, after fifteen minutes of this, they parted, gasping for air. Luna letting out some Gaelic, possibly praising the kiss.

She started slowly, teasingly, undressing, they all didn't wear their heavy robes, students third year and up got to wear what clothes they wanted, they all wore simple sweaters, jeans, socks and sneakers, as it was just starting to get too cold for light wear.

First she took off her sweater, then her shirt, shoes, jeans and socks. She was not wearing a bra or panties, leaving her totally naked to their eyes.

Harry gulped with wide eyes "You-you're beautiful, Luna!"

Said witch blushed again and muttered, shyly,looking at her bare feet "Thank you, Harry."

She crawled on the bed, starting to help him undress, taking off all his clothes as well, they looked over toward the others, in shock;They were all undressed and going at each other, the twins were kissing each other, Dora was licking a profusely blushing Hermione's kitty,(pun intended)while the latter held the former's head down with one hand and squeezed her own tit with the other.

Daphne and Pansy were doing a sixty-nine on the floor, licking at each other with passion.

"Wow, I guess they were excited to see you naked, Luna." Harry said, turning in time to see her blush, yet again.

"Your turn, my lord." Before Harry could say any kind of response, Luna had slid down to his manhood and started to jerk it. When he was nice and hard, she tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked it, base to head, earning a moan of approval from Harry.

She gave him a few more licks, then she put him in her mouth and started sucking, going deeper as time passed. Eventually, his dick was down her throat, so she had to use her nose to breathe as she raised her head up and down his shaft.

Harry would not last long with his cock in such a tight area. He muttered to her "Luna, I'm gonna cum soon if you keep that up!" She doubled her effort, naturally, making Harry cry out as he bucked his hips and load after load shot into her throat, then mouth as she pulled back some, wanting a taste. It tasted good to her.

When he stopped cumming, she raised up, swung her leg over and sat slowly on his still hard member. She winced as she sat with one hard thrust, breaking her hymen.

She cried some, but with Harry's kisses, she calmed down and started to ride him.

Both were moaning as she was bouncing, intent on giving the boy more pleasure.

Luna reached for his hands, brought them to her tits and told him to squeeze and play with them.

And, boy, did he!

He first squeezed them mildly, but she told him harder, he did so, earning a squeak and moans from her, then he leaned forward, took a nipple in his mouth, flicked it gently but firmly, then sucked it and repeated the process with the other, leading to the witch on him to tense and shiver as she came, making him release his own load in her.

Luna had walked off, passing an excited Hermione, she pounced on him. With her cat abilities it was easy to get to him and she kissed him full on the mouth, as Luna had, after she was done kissing him, he was semi-hard. She raised her feet, put them on his dick and gave him his second ever footjob,as he was moaning, the others watched, fascinated at the scene. They were rubbing their pussies to the erotic sight.

When he was sufficiently hard, which didn't take long, they all noted, she got on laying down sideways so everyone could see and beckoned him to her.

Harry got behind, slid his cock in, bottomed out and started thrusting in and out.

as he started fucking her, he reached under and grabbed her tits, squeezing them, eliciting a purr from her which everyone else giggled at, making her blush.

After some time of him pounding her pussy, he unloaded, making her moan.

Harry said he was tired and needed a rest, but he'd be ready for the other girls, later.

**End of lemon #1**

 

 

As they were getting dressed, it was already dinnertime, they were late, so they rushed to dress and ran to the great hall.

"Potter and ladies, you're late!" Minerva's voice rang out.

"We're sorry, Minnie!" Harry spoke, earning gasps from all over.

"That does NOT excuse you from tardiness _AND DO NOT CALL ME MINNIE!"_ She roared.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and closed one eye in the comical cartoon-style flinch action.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me, after dinner!" She said, coming up to him but giving a subtle wink that, thankfully only Harry noticed, he grinned inside, knowing he'd get the points back and not be in deep shit as he had thought.

With that cheerful thought, he started on his dinner. About thirty minutes later, he was done, Minerva told him to follow her to her office when in reality, they went to the chamber. On the way, Minnie said she had to show him something that no one else knew, yet, he nodded.

They got to the chamber, after Harry had opened up the doors, sat on the bed and Minnie took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to show you must NOT be taken out of our group, for now. I will tell others when I am ready."

He nodded, encouragingly and said "Of course."

She took out her wand and waved it around herself, nothing happened for a second.

"Wha-" Harry began, but stopped quite quickly at what he was seeing.

Her hair turned a dark brown, the grey disappeared, every one of her wrinkles smoothed out and her bust firmed up.

She now looked to be early to mid thirties instead of late fifties.

Harry's jaw dropped, his teacher was sexy!

"Do close your mouth, Harry, please, you may attract flies." She giggled, using her earlier response when he had his mouth open, only switching "Potter" with "Harry".

"Sorry, Minerva, it's just that...wow! I thought you looked great before and now this!

She started blushing profusely at this, looking down, she said "Thank you and please, continue calling me Minnie in private with just us or the whole group, I actually loved when you said it, but I had to keep up a facade and act like I did not."

(*)"As you wish...Minnie." He said, making her smile.

"Harry, I-I wanted to touch you so much just now, when you saw me. This-" She gestured to herself. "Is the real me, I used _Glamour_ charms to hide my appearance from other men. I don't know why, I just did not feel up to showing my true form." She said, looking down and Harry, being the noble git, as others liked to refer to him as, went up and put his arms around her in a deep hug.

"It's okay, Minnie, don't worry about anything. No one has any right to force you to if you don't want to." He said, firmly, earning him a smile which he returned.

"I love you, Harry. I think I always have but have been unable to act on it." She said, stunning him.

He quickly shook out of it, though and he responded appropriately "I love you, too, Minnie McGonagall." With that, he leaned forward and started kissing her.

 

 

**Start of lemon #2**

As she laid down, they both started undressing. They took off every single item of clothing they had on, when they finished, Harry leaned back to get a good look. Her body was flawless, like the other girls, only hers was more defined in all areas.

her tits were soft, topped off with dark brown nipples which he kissed and sucked, making her moan, sexily. Then he traveled down to her stomach, kissing all the way up and down, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, eliciting another moan, then he traveled downward to her sex, reveling in her scent. Then gave it a small lick.

She moaned louder. Egged on, Harry dived right in, licking her with all he could muster.

As she got wetter, he got harder, until she came on his face, then Minnie took her tits, wrapped them around his dick and bounced them up and down his manhood, making him moan.

After about ten minutes of this, she stopped, gave another lick and climbed on him, facing his direction.

She slid down and Harry could not believe it! How was she so tight?! Pushing the why away for now, he was intent on enjoying her walls squeezing him like a vice. Thirty minutes later, they both came, and then they laid there.

"Wow! That would most definitely _exceed expectations_ if this were an _O.W.L_ test. A hundred points to Gryffindor!"

Harry chuckled as they drifted off to sleep, until morning

**End of lemon #2**

 

_Two hours earlier in Gringott's_

"What?!" Ron bellowed, having just learned of several betrothal contracts in his name, a couple to Slytherins in his year.

"I thought that signing you contracts would rein you in a bit." Arthur commented.

"Signing a couple of slytherins, Millicent Bulstrode being one of them and Eloise _FUCKING_ Midgen, one of the worst looking in Gryfindor is _NOT_ helping, dad!" Ron yelled.

"Do not take that tone with me, young man!" Arthur said

"Why, you..." Molly mumbled, darkly.

_"SILENCE!"_ Arthur roared, for once shutting her up, seeing his rare 'I'm pissed and you won't like that!' face.

"Since you _FAILED_ at being a mother to him, I decided, as head, I must step in. Let's go, now." He muttered.

Crestfallen, they had no choice but to follow the patriarch out.

 

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this chapter! This was, by far, the most detail in lemons for this story.

And sorry for the sloppy work.

***** -Virtual brownies to who gets the reference.


	18. Changes

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"SILENCE!" Arthur roared, for once shutting her up, seeing his rare 'I'm pissed and you won't like that!' face._

_"Since you FAILED at being a mother to him, I decided, as head, I must step in. Let's go, now." He muttered._

_Crestfallen, they had no choice but to follow the patriarch out._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever, own the rights to Alex or any of the HP characters, items, etc, in the movies or books. This is pure enjoyment ONLY.

Now, without further ado...

 

 

Ch.18 Changes

It was a clear day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on Thanksgiving day. The teens and a very satisfied Dora had another round of sex, Harry taking those he did not claim before, leaving all of them blissfully in his and each others' arms.

Harry had just got a note from Ronald Weasley apologizing profusely for his actions and invited him and Hermione to the Burrow for dinner that night. Harry, who thought it was some sort of trick, decided to ask his girls for their opinions on it, they all unanimously agreed:Harry and Hermione would go but they'd try and keep watch over the Matriarch and the youngest male.

They all got out of bed, took care of bathroom necessities, dressed and headed down to breakfast.

When they got there, the Headmistress all gave them another reminder that bullying is not tolerated, such as the use of the word "Mudblood", a foul derogatory term for Muggleborn witches and wizards, such language will land the student(or teacher)that uses it in deep shit, for their fates will be in Harry's hands. As lord, he may award and dock points as well as assign all punishments, even in classes, but he would turn the punishment over to the professors when he deems it not worth his time, which they had all thanked him for, he smiled and nodded when they did this.

"These changes were suggested to me by our very own lord, Harry Potter;You would do well to remember them." She told them, sternly.

Most of the school was happy for these rules. Most of Ravenclaw house, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, however, were not, the latter two sat there, menacingly cracking their knuckles, attempting to look intimidating, which was ignored by the majority of the school:Hermione and Harry noticed this behavior and, unbeknownst to the other, thought at the same time: _Uh-oh,we're gonna have some trouble, new rules or not._

After breakfast came _Potions_ , with Snape on probation, the Lord and Headmistress had to call in a new professor, named Alain Blickman, to teach. He was kind, yet stern when he had to be, he was also fair, most of the school quickly began to like him.

This lesson was the _Draught of living death_ , aptly named because it's the most powerful _Sleeping_ potion there is. It's so powerful that one drop could kill the drinker by making them sleep for a very long time.

During said lesson, Crabbe had decided, stupidly, to try and Jinx Harry. Hermione, seeing this, silently raised up a _Protego_ to shield him, sending the aforementioned Jinx right back to a stunned Crabbe's face, knocking him down.

"What is going on here?" Blickman asked.

"Crabbe tried to Jinx Harry with a _Flipendo_ , sir, I silently put up a _Shield_ charm to protect him."

"Mr. Crabbe, is this true?"

"No, the Mudblood is lying!"

"Sir, do you own a pensieve?" Harry asked the older wizard.

"Yes, I do, I shall get it. Please wait a moment."

He left for his office, when he was gone, Harry whirled on Crabbe, seething.

"How dare you call my love that disgusting word, Crabbe! On top of that, I did feel some magic energy graze my back. That shield blocked most of it, though. I thank you, Hermione, for that." She nodded in acceptance. "I'm very sorry to have to do this, Slytherin, but I must. 150 points from your house and two month's detention for you, Crabbe!

The Slytherins were upset;Not with Harry, they knew he had to punish the whole house to a degree, which was saddening but expected, since individual points did not exist, so they did not complain. No, they were pissed at Crabbe for the magical and verbal attacks on their friends.

The professor came back, Harry told him of Crabbe's punishment and then told Hermione to deposit the memory of the attack.

After she did as ordered, Blickman dove in and viewed it. When he came back up, he was very upset.

"Lord Potter, I am astonished that this boy tried attacking the head of a most ancient and most noble family AND the lord of Hogwarts to boot! I fully support your punishment, have you any plans as to whom he will serve detention with?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. The caretaker, Argus Filch, will do the honors."

Gasps and shudders followed this.

"Splendid idea, milord! I will arrange it at once, class dismissed."

The rest of the classes went very smoothly, Crabbe was sent to Minerva's office to arrange Harry's punishment for the offender.

Dinner came by with Harry and Hermione meeting Ron and the other Weasleys outside the hall.

"Hi, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. We're trusting you, again, Ron. do not make us regret this trust." Harry said, firmly.

The youngest male Weasley nodded. Fred took out a spoon. Soon, everyone had a finger on it, after a brief explanation, and got taken to the Burrow.

When they arrived, they saw Molly, Arthur and who Harry assumed to be Bill and Charlie, having heard from Ron about them all the time, standing in the kitchen, talking.

All four of them smiled and waved, having seen them appearing.

Harry and the others waved back and walked up to them.

"I'm grateful that you invited Hermione and I for dinner, thank you." Harry said, bowing.

"Oh, pish posh, none of that. It was our pleasure, dear, you're welcome here, anytime." Molly stated, no one but Ron seeing the malicious glint in her eyes.

"Now, then, dinner will be in about five minutes, so you all can catch up and meet my two oldest sons, Bill and his younger brother, Charlie." Arthur said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bill and Charlie, I'm-" Harry began, but Bill cut him off.

"We know who you are, Lord Potter, the pleasure is ours." He said.

"Please, call me Harry, no formalities here, unless the situation calls for it." Harry kindly told them.

"Of course, Harry. Let's go inside and chat while we wait for dinner to be served." Charlie said.

They got settled in and started chatting. Bill and Charlie were telling about themselves, how Charlie handles dragons in Romania and Bill is a Curse breaker for Gringott's bank, with Arthur joining in, letting Ron and Molly cook the dinner.

In turn, Harry and Hermione told them everything that they could about themselves, what they didn't cover would be said during dinner.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ron and Molly had just poured _Amortentia_ into Hermione's Goblet of Butterbeer and set it aside to finish cooking the turkey, with evil grins.(Yes, he's trying it, again. Ron was never very bright though you would think Molly was...nope.)

All too soon, dinner was prepared and Molly called everyone in.

When they came in, she showed Harry and Hermione where to sit. Sitting down, they resumed their discussion from the sitting room.

"And then I picked up the fang and stabbed the diary with it, an ink-like substance came out, followed by a high-pitched scream." Harry said, ending his account of saving Ginny two years ago from the chamber.

"Wow, bloody brilliant! I heard you saved her, but I never knew details of it." Fred or was it George? said, amazed.

"Yeah, it was...tough, to say the least, but a friend was in danger, I couldn't just sit back and watch it happen." Harry said.

"I, for one, am certainly glad you came to her rescue, Harry. Without you, we wouldn't have our little girl here." Arthur said.

"It was no problem, most of you are the best family I can remember who were kind when they first saw me, I owed you for it, besides, it was the right thing to do and I'm sure that were the situation reversed, most of you in this room besides Molly and Ron would've done the same."

"Why not them, Harry?" Bill said and Charlie looked just as clueless.

"No one told you?" Harry asked them, shocked.

"Tell us what?" Bill responded.

"Sorry, Bill, Charlie, I didn't want to make you concerned;Apparently Molly and Ron decided to try and get Harry's gold from his vaults and get Hermione to fall for Ron using _Amortentia_." Arthur said.

_"WHAT?!"_ Bill and Charlie exclaimed, together, sounding almost like the twins.

"Don't worry, I spoke to them about it and they promised not to try anything more. Now, let's eat! Molly, Ron, this looks delicious!"

"Thank you/thanks, Arthur/dad." They said, together.

"Okay, that's a bit freaky, first Bill and charlie, now Molly and Ron." Harry deadpanned, much to amused laughter.

"Oi! I thought only we were supposed to talk like that!" Fred and George said, together, to more laughing.

After this, everyone started eating. Soon after, Hermione had to take a drink, only for Ginny to "accidentally" knock it over. "Ermm, oops, sorry, Hermione. Didn't mean to do that." and then she leaned in to the older witch's ear to whisper to her "I saw Ron dose the goblet."

"YOU SCUMBAG!" Hermione roared, making everyone flinch at her voice.

"Let me guess, _Love_ potion keyed to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, once again, _Amortentia_ laced drink!" she muttered.

Now every pair of eyes turned to Molly and Ron, scowling.

"I thought I told you _NOT_ to do this, again!" Arthur said as Hermione started to glare at the Matriarch and her youngest son, like the others.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you both." Arthur exclaimed.

Ginny, seeing her father in emotional pain, decided to do what she had thought best.

Padding over to Harry and sitting on her knees, she said "I, Genevra Molly Weasley, hereby devote my life to being in the service of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger by way of the life debt owed to him and my lady by way of choice, for the foolish actions of my brother and mother. Until my life's days come to an end, so mote it be!

A bright white flash went off, when it cleared, Ginny was on the floor with what looked like a choker around her neck.

"Wait, w-what just happened, here?" Asked a shocked Hermione.

"Ginny just cited a rite that bound her to both of you as your slave forever." Arthur said, dumbstruck.

"However, that's not to say that there cannot be more than that. If, for instance, you two fell for her as well as she to both of you, the rite does not prevent it, she still must do as you command, but she will get more freedom with it. If not, she remains but a slave." Charlie answered.

"I will do as you order, master and mistress, I cannot have _Legilimency_ or the _Imperius_ curse used on me to make me go against you or tell anything that you do not wish me to tell." Ginny said, still kneeling.

"Please, don't call us those and stand up." Harry said.

Ginny stood and then said "I'm sorry, but the rite forces me to say them, even in public. You can't stop it." She said staring down at her red polished toenails.

"Guess we better get used to it, then, if there's nothing that we can do." Hermione muttered.

Harry heaved a deep sigh, turned to the others and said "I'm deeply sorry for this, I didn't know she'd do it. I promise I'll take care of her and I'll do my best to make her happy with us."

"Another thing, the rite works like elf magic, it needs the one who cites it to work and be ordered, that won't disappear, ever." Bill added.

"So, I've got to command when I need something from her? Dammit!" Harry cursed.

"Yes, though, it can be a good thing;You might like being the dominant person, there are some relationships where it is strictly based on one person taking commands and wanting it, which Ginny, apparently, wants." Arthur said, chuckling at Ginny, who was standing up with her hands together like paws. So much so, that if she were to have a tail, she'd be wagging it.

Harry, after taking a moment to chuckle, himself, said to her. "Tell me, Ginny, is this part of the bond or your innate desire to submit?"

"Half and half, master. Half is forced to wish it, the other secretly desires commands."

_Huh, a submissive Ginny, who'd have thought?_ Harry mused to himself. _I might like it, even if I turn out to love her._

An hour after that, Harry told Ginny to dress so they could make it back to Hogwarts, which she complied to.

When she came back down, all dressed, she hugged and kissed the family that was staying there. Molly, having tears in her eyes and Ron looking like Hermione just gave him a quiz in _Potions_ with their former professor, Snape, as he followed the others out.

Fred(or George?) took out the spoon Portkey, everyone laid a finger on it and a second later went back to school.

 

 

**A/N:** I got the _Amortentia_ idea from my first Beta, **Bring me the money** , only his was at Christmas not Thanksgiving, I decided to do it a month early.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!

Also, for those who didn't notice the professor's name, a tribute to the late Alan Rickman, who passed on January 14, 2016. My 26th birthday.

Last, sorry for the messy work.


	19. Ron's pleasure

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_When she came back down, all dressed, she hugged and kissed the family that was staying there. Molly, having tears in her eyes and Ron looking like Hermione just gave him a quiz in Potions with their former professor, Snape, as he followed the others out._

_Fred(or George?) took out the spoon Portkey, everyone laid a finger on it and a second later went back to school._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, never have nor will ever own Harry Potter and his entire world, this is all for fun and enjoyment.

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.19 Ron's pleasure

 

 

It was a clear and chilly morning, following the disastrous dinner, for Ron Bilius Weasley. He was summoned again to Gringott's to meet his betrothed and their families.

When the youngest male Weasley stepped into the white, marble-floored building, he saw Millicent Bulstrode there, along with three other girls:Two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw, all of who Ron loathed.

The girls are Millicent, Lavender Brown, Eloise Midgen and, the smartest of the lot, Rosa.

They all secretly(and in Lavender's case, not so secretly)loved Ron, despite what they know of him.

Millicent was about 5'7", weighing 210 pounds and mildly attractive, Lavender was 5'4", about 178 pounds and very pretty, but very gossipy. The other two were basically twins in height, weight and attractiveness, each being 5'2, 120 pounds and pretty attractive, if not for their pimples.

But what all of the girls had in common was a nice bust. Rosa and Lavender having C's and the rest having DD's.

"Now, what do we do?" Ron whined after three hours of the meet and greet, during which it was found out that none of the girls, aside from Eloise liked the Quidditch team Chuddley Cannons, among other such things. Lavender, being the most outspoken of the lot, answered him.

"We'll have to see if we can get you some better clothes, Won-won!" She squealed, making him flinch and grumble while the other girls also squealed, a surprise in the case of Eloise and Millicent.

About two hours later, Ron and his girls had bought themselves new clothes and returned to school.

When they got to Hogwarts, they immediately met Minerva McGonagall at the gate, looking sour.

"Weasley, I have just gotten a notice from Gringott's about your new...ahem...group, you and your ladies have permission to move into private quarters, effective immediately."

The girls squealed, again and Ron looked shocked.

"Follow me, everyone." She said.

They walked up to the doors, went inside and came to an abandoned dungeon corridor. There, they saw an ugly snake-like portrait, Minerva told them the password and left them to their own devices.

Once inside, the girls started to enact their plan for Ron that they thought up, before the meet.

"Um, Ron?" Millicent asked, tentatively.

"What, Bulstrode?" Ron snapped at her.

"Hey, this isn't exactly fun for me, either." She lied. "However, seeing how we're stuck with each other, we'd best get used to it."

"Fat chance, but what do you need from me?" He asked.

She turned around and said "I can't reach my zipper, will you pull it down for me?"

He sighed and answered "Fine, just this once, though."

He reached up, grasped the zipper and pulled it down, slowly revealing her naked back.

When he told her he was done, she turned around, planted a quick kiss on him, thanked him and then went to bathe.

Ron stood, stunned. Millicent Bulstrode actually kissed me?

Ron shook his thoughts away in time to see a very naked Millicent padding into the bathroom, with her round hips swaying seductively.

His thoughts traveling towards her, he went into the boys' bathroom to pee, when he returned, he went to his trunk, which had been placed earlier, dug out pajamas and started to undress.

When he was naked, he looked over at the others and noticed that they all had pretty good bodies, even the fatter ones, and he got a hard-on, which was not unnoticed by Lavender.

"Aww, Won-won's getting excited for us!" She squealed, much to his embarrassment and anger.

"I'm a bloke, what did you expect to happen in front of whores like you?" He snarled.

WHACK!

Eloise had sent a book flying toward him and it slammed into his face.

"Don't call us whores, you stupid git!" She screamed.

"It's okay, Elle, I know how to shut him up." A voice came from behind them, turning around, Millicent came out of the bathroom with her wand in hand. She pointed it at Ron and mumbled a spell under her breath.

Immediately, his eyes lost the anger and gained lust. Seeing this, Lavender asked what just happened.

Rosa answered her in an American accent. "That's a spell to make someone lose inhibitions and make them really horny." Giggles came from this.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Millicent asked.

I-I guess I will." Rosa mumbled, the others just barely hearing her.

"Okay, love, have fun with him." Eloise said.

 

**Start of lemon**

Rosa gave Ron a soft kiss on his lips, then proceeded to undress, when she was done, she knelt between his legs, wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly started to jerk him.

While she did, the other girls started kissing and fondling each other, Millicent was licking out Eloise and Lavender was fingering Millicent.

Eloise then told Lavender to point her fingers up and keep them that way, when she complied, Eloise sat herself down, aiming her asshole over them and thrust down fast, burying them in her ass and making her moan in pleasure.

Rosa was now in doggy style with Ron and getting her tight pussy fucked, five minutes later, she switched to her ass, which was way tighter, gripping him like a vice.

After he came in her ass, she slid off, wrapped her tits around him and tit-fucked his cock.

When she was done, the next person came to him, restarting the process until each girl had all their holes and tits fucked good. After that, they went to sleep, dreaming of the next day, where, starting that morning, Ron would awake to a different girl sucking him off before bathing and dressing. After getting charmed to accept it, of course.

**End of lemon**

 

 

Around this time, Harry Potter and his girls, minus Minnie, as she was a very busy woman, sat in front of the fire, after their own bout of love making.

Hermione was getting her feet massaged by Parvati, who was getting hers done by her sister.

"Mmmm, so good! What do we have, now?" Padma asked at large.

" _Transfiguration_." Hermione answered with her eyes closed.

"Brilliant! Can't wait to see Minerva in class." Harry said, while the girls got their socks and shoes on, again.

They traveled to class, on the way, they were met with Ron Weasley and a few girls with him, one of which was a Slytherin.

Harry nodded to the girls with Ron, they nodded back and went to pass them, when all of a sudden, a screech sounded. Turning around, they saw Hermione looking pissed and Ron had a shit-eating grin on his face.

_"RONALD! HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY ASS! NO ONE THAT I NOR HARRY DON'T APPROVE OF CAN DO THAT!"_ She roared out.

_That was it! Harry had had enough!_ Taking out his wand,(the wooden one...sickos.)he cast a spell on Ron that put his little buddy temporarily out of commission.

Hermione's yell alerted Minerva to their location, she asked what happened, Harry told her and when he was done, she was extremely pissed off.

"As harsh as that punishment may have been, milord, I do not think anything less would have gotten his attention, shall any other punishment be awarded or does this suffice?"

"I should think it would be enough, if it isn't, then, I'll give him a harsh detention, myself." Harry said

"Very well, do not hesitate to call on me if he becomes too much of a hassle." She replied

"I won't, I promise." He said.

She nodded and told them to follow her to class, they did so and went to work on the lesson.

After class, they had a free period to either work or hang about. Harry and his group had a major load of homework to do, just because he was the lord did not mean he could skive off work.

So, with that decided, they got to work, with the smarter witches proofreading and correcting work. In hardly any time, it was done and they used the remaining time to relax.

 

 

_At the same time in Azkaban_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in his holding cell, humming a jovial tune, when all of a sudden, a man of African decent came up to the bars and announced. "Dumbledore, your trial, along with Severus Tobias Snape's has been set for sometime next month. You'd best not do anything foolish, again, before then."

Dumbledore looked at the man and said "Ah, thank you, Kingsley. I shall remember that warning."

As Kingsley was walking away, he heard Dummy mutter "The Greater good must always prevail, no matter what..."

Once the man was out of sight and earshot, Dumbledore turned on the spot and disappeared, the guards having forgot to place _Anti-Apparition_ wards on his cell.

The next time Kingsley Shacklebolt returned, it would be to an empty cell. He quickly raised the alarm and alerted the press.

 

 

_Hogwarts_

The next day, the hall was abuzz with news, the _Daily Prophet_ just having been delivered that morning with urgent news:

_Breakout in Azkaban!_

_It was reported last night by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, that famed ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus(insert other names here) Dumbledore escaped from a high security cell in the British wizard prison, Azkaban. Sources report that when Shacklebolt left Dumbledore for an hour, he returned to find him gone._

_Investigations into this case are leading to the guards forgetting to place Anti-Apparition wards on Dumbledore's cell._

_As of this moment, the guards are being questioned as to how they could forget to put the wards, this reporter will bring more news as it is uncovered._

_Famed journalist, Rita Skeeter._

 

 

Silence followed the article, then, two loud roars from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ Said the brunette, bushy-haired and the platinum blonde haired witches, much to the hall's shock.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoyed this chapter, the ending was a last second addition.


	20. Enter the wolf

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Silence followed the article, then two loud roars from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Said the brunette, bushy-haired and the platinum blonde haired witches, much to the hall's shock._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I haven't, don't, nor will ever own the rights to the world of Harry Potter, this is just fun entertainment.

**A/N:** This chapter includes some gay sex in the second to last scene, if you don't like it, skip down until you see "End of lemon"

And lastly, sorry for sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.20 Enter the wolf

 

 

Remus John Lupin, former _DADA_ professor at Hogwarts, was sitting on his couch, gazing at a picture of his crush, Zack Bafton, they had met during a night stroll, Zack was a Werewolf as well, they hit it off quite quickly.

The older wolf, being Remus, told the younger one that he was bisexual, while a surprise at first, it became a fun topic, as Zack was also bi.

This was a year ago, they had talked everyday since, Remus has not told him about his crush, though he suspected Zack figured it out and didn't tell him.

_Today, I will tell him. I just hope he doesn't cringe away from me like others have._ He thought.

 

_About the same time_

Zack Bafton was laying on his bed, fantasizing of, ironically, Remus Lupin. Zack did not know if Remus loved him back, though.

He is going to tell him, today, though.

Around 12:30, they met up and went to the local dog park.

Suddenly, both men stopped, faced each other and said simultaneously. "Zack/Remus?"

Remus said "I'm sorry, go ahead."

Zack took a deep breath, steeling his resolve, then mumbled. "I'm in love with you, Remus. I know you don't feel the same, but I thought you should know." He then turned away.

"Zack, look at me, please." Remus almost begged.

When he complied, he found the older werewolf's lips on his own and he deepened the kiss.

 

 

_Four hours later_

They decided to have their first date, staying in the park and just cuddling.

After that, they decided to walk back to Remus's place and enjoy a nice dinner, courtesy of Remus, who insisted on it.

Half an hour later, they got in the mood.

 

**Start of Lemon**

Remus started to undress Zack, then Zack did the same for him. First shirts, shoes, socks and finally, pants;They both decided to go commando.

Zack knelt and put Remus's flaccid, but hardening cock in his mouth and started sucking it. When he was hard, the young man swallowed more into his throat, causing the older man to moan in pleasure.

Remus loved getting his dick sucked, it felt great, right now. Zack was sucking his balls, making him moan louder, then he swirled his tongue around every inch of cock and sack.

After about ten minutes of this, they switched, with Zack getting his dick pleasured, expertly. Remus put all he knew about sucking to good use and had Zack cumming in minutes.

With Remus above Zack, he lowered himself, slowly impaling his ass on it.

Both men moaned softly as Remus began riding up and down, steadily gaining speed until he was bouncing as fast as he could.

As they were fucking, they kissed, passionately. This went on for a good thirty minutes, when, suddenly, Zack flipped them over so he was on top. He put Remus's legs on his shoulders and started to really let go, thrusting in with all his power, which, being a Werewolf, was greater than a human's.

The more mature(in looks, anyway)man was moaning and panting with every thrust into his virgin rectum.

After fifteen more minutes, Zack came and then pulled out, then it was his turn to get it, with the same things happening to him.

When they were sated, they snuggled up to each other, kissed passionately, then fell asleep on the bed with smiles plastered to their faces.

**End of lemon**

 

When they woke up, it was to a Barn owl at the window, which had a letter tied to its leg. Remus crossed to the window, opened it up and untied the letter, which was addressed to him. The owl flew off, obviously not needing a reply to the letter it delivered.

Remus opened the letter, which had the Gringott's seal on it. He read it and with every word, the smile that was still on his face from last night grew larger.

Zack was in the middle of making breakfast for them, having woke up first, he spotted his new boyfriend smiling at a piece of parchment in his hands, he went up and asked. "What's up, my fantastic boyfriend?"

Remus replied with "You mean husband;Zack, love, read this." He said, handing the letter to him.

Curiosity got the better of Zack and he took the letter, which said:

_Dear Messrs Lupin,_

_I am pleased to inform you that, due to your copulation and the love magic you unknowingly used during said time, I have the greatest pleasure in announcing that you are now married and wish you both a long, healthy and loving future together._

_Fencina Silverfang, Lupin vault lady and account manager._

 

 

Both men were hugging and crying in joy, which soon turned to another rousing session of love.

**_Round 2, FUCK!_ **

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this one. What did you think of the marriage thing? That was last minute adding.

The _Mortal Kombat_ reference was, as well.


	21. Fawkes's sorrow

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Curiosity got the better of Zack and he took the letter, which said:_

_Dear Messrs Lupin,_

_I am pleased to inform you that, due to your copulation and the love magic you unknowingly used during said time, I have the greatest pleasure in announcing that you are now married and wish you both a long, healthy and loving future together._

_Fencina Silverfang, Lupin vault lady and account manager._

_Both men were hugging and crying in joy, which soon turned to another rousing session of love._

_Round 2, FUCK!_

 

 

 

Disclaimer:Same as all others, I take no credit, yadda, yadda, yadda.

 

 

Ch.21 Fawkes's sorrow

 

 

Albus P.W.B.D was running like the madman he was, thinking of how to get that damned Potter brat to see reason.

Albus had been on the move since he escaped from Azkaban two days previously with his trusty sidekick, Fawkes, flying above him. Little did he know, the bird was getting fed up with following the clearly turning evil man and she had wanted out, but, she did not know who could free her binding with the mad wizard.

Then, suddenly, it came to her:Harry Potter, yes! His heart was not stained with the evil that had begun to spread within Albus!

_I shall give him one more night. By morning, I will not be by his side for the rest of his life._

With that in mind, Fawkes continued flying with her "companion", until they came to a quiet little place in a rural area near the sea.

Albus stepped inside a house that he saw and called out. "Hello? My name is Albus Dumbledore, is anyone in here?"

Almost instantly, about four people, all with wands, jumped out, pointing them and screaming hexes. He had to duck and _Protego_ himself to avoid them, but he got hit with a hex that even he did not recognize.

At once, his chest started to burn. He knew it was heartburn, but did not know that there was a spell to cause it, nor did he know if there was a counter for it.

"Serves ye right for attacking your Britain's own Lord Potter, old fool!" Said a young teen with dark hair in a thick Irish accent.

Albus looked shocked. _How the bloody hell had she known that?_

"Me twin brother, Seamus, owled a letter to inform us of it." She answered the question that he did not ask, but was clearly on his mind.

"Aye, and in turn we owled the Irish congress about your ass and warned them." Said an older man, who was clearly her father, in disgust.

"Wait, are you, by chance, the Finnegan family?" Albus asked.

"Aye, I never applied for Hogwarts. I'm staying in Ireland for schooling. Seamus wanted to go to Britain so bad that me folks let him take a permanent Portkey with him so that he could come home when he wants."

At this point, after the new information was digested, the old wizard was in a panic; Not only was he wanted in Britain for escaping Azkaban, but apparently, he was also a fugitive in Ireland, as well.

He could not move, however, due to the _Heartburn_ hex, which he was then informed had a counter known to very few families, of which the Finnegan family were one of those few. His heart would keep aching until the day it stopped.

"That hex will have ye wishin' ye hadn't run off, if it doesn't, already. From what I hear of Azkaban prison, they would treat you far better than Ireland's own magical prison. We torture, then kill. Yours would just kill or suck out a soul, I admit that last one's worse, but not by much." The man told Albus, to his horror.

"I suggest you run back, or better yet..." Began a woman, presumably the Finnegan Matriarch.

She waved her wand at an empty ale bottle, it glowed blue and laid it next to Albus, with his hand touching it.

"To Britain with ye!"

He suddenly got lifted up, swirled around and landed, ass first, hard, on the concrete floor of what he recognized as his cell in Azkaban.

_Oh, thank Merlin! I never thought I would be so happy to see this cell again!_ He thought as his chest still burned.

The next time a guard walked by the empty cell, it was to see the old coot back in it, she quickly did the Anti-Apparition ward and slapped magic-restraining cuffs on him, then called for the head chief of the DMLE, Madam Bones.

 

Around this time, Amelia Susan Bones, head of the DMLE, was enjoying a nice day off of work. She was swimming in her indoor heated/air conditioned pool, her wards set off, announcing she had company. She got out, padded to her robe, put it on, went to the door and opened it.

When she did, the guard immediately went in without invitation and sat herself down on the couch, nearby.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" Amelia demanded.

"Forgive me for just barging in, but it's urgent news, Madam!"

"Well, out with it, then! What happened?" The head asked.

"Albus Dumbledore returned to Britain and is in his cell, once more." She stated.

Stunned silence followed this, until Amelia asked. "How do you know this?"

"Was walking by where he was last seen and saw him there, ma'am." She answered

"I see. Well, this is good news for us, then. I shall inform the press, now and your barging in is forgiven."

After the guard thanked her and promised never to do it again, she nodded in acceptance and did just what she told her she was going to do:She Flooed the press and by noon, the public was buzzing with the latest article:

_Dumbledore returns to Britain!_

_Earlier this morning, sources report that former Headmaster Albus Dumb-ass-er, pardon me-Dumbledore, has returned to British soil, they also claim he looked to be in pain, no word yet on what happened to his state of body, but you can bet that this reporter will be here to give you the scoop as it comes out._

_On a separate, though, related topic:The Irish embassy has declared Dumbledore a wanted criminal there, as well. The head of the embassy is Damian Finnegan, older brother of Gryffindor student Shaymis Finnegan._

_He had this to say:"Me family received word from Shaymis about what happened at Britain's Hogwarts and they told us that they captured him and sent him back to where he belonged."_

_By famed reporter, Rita Skeeter._

 

 

In his cell in Azkaban, Albus was not having any better a time and it was about to get worse.

_Albus, I am leaving you. Your heart, however pure it had started out, has become tainted with evil and so stained that I fear you may never regain your light. Farewell, my old friend._ She thought, using her link one last time to speak into his mind.

She then _Flashed_ out of the cell to Harry Potter, leaving her, once, master behind.

 

 

The next day, news of the recapture spread quickly around Hogwarts.

Harry Potter and his ladies, minus Minnie, were hanging out by the tree, preparing for the first task, which was tomorrow. Suddenly, out of thin air, a beautiful and graceful bird appeared in front of him.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here, girl? I thought you belonged to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Fawkes tilted her head toward his hand, obviously wanting him to pet her, which he did and she sang softly before she left a tear on his hand, lightly searing it. His body then wrapped in a golden light.

They were all shocked at this.

_Wait, what?_ Harry thought.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this one, figured you might want one with Dummy's POV. Yes, I realize I misspelled Seamus, did that on purpose for Rita's article.

And sorry for the sloppy work.


	22. Fawkes's choice

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Fawkes? What are you doing here, girl? I thought you belonged to Dumbledore?" Harry asked._

_Fawkes tilted her head toward his hand, obviously wanting him to pet her, which he did and she sang softly, before she left a tear on his hand, lightly searing it. His body then wrapped in a golden light._

_They were all shocked at this._

_Wait, what? Harry thought._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual shit, um, stuff

**A/N:** In regard to Seamus's dad being a wizard, when I wrote the chapter, I had forgotten he was a Muggle in canon, I just decided to keep it like this, more interesting.

And sorry for the sloppiness

 

 

Ch.22 Fawkes's choice

 

 

Harry and his girls were all stunned at what happened, then Dora went and opened her mouth.

"I think she just bonded herself as a servant to you, Harry." She said.

_I did, you are my new master. I will do as you and any that you deem worthy, including these beautiful ladies with you, command._ Fawkes thought out.

Padma's voice was second to return. "Did she just speak in human words?"

_I am using a telepathic link to speak. I have bonded with Master Potter and since you all have connections to him, you, in turn, can understand what I say._

More silence followed this, then Harry spoke. "Not that I'm complaining, because you're a beautiful creature, but why have you left Dumbledore and why choose me as master?"

Fawkes was inwardly glad that she couldn't blush or she would have. _Quite the charmer._ She thought to herself.

_I thank you for the compliment, master. As to the questions, I left because he was going down the dark path and as most, if not all of you know, we phoenixes are creatures of light, unable to serve the dark, lest we turn dark, ourselves._

_And as for choosing you;I have watched over you more closely than you can imagine these past three years since you saw me on my bad day that time in your second year when nearly everyone thought that you were the heir of Slytherin_ (Padma shifted uncomfortably at this point.). _I saw you grow from a timid young boy to a powerful young man. That is why I have chosen you, because I sensed your powers growing ever stronger._

"Excuse me, Miss Fawkes?" Luna chimed in.

_Yes, milady?_

"What did you mean "bad day"?

At this, Fawkes giggled through the link.

_It was my burning day, milady. The poor boy thought I had permanently died, he did not know we can be reborn._

"Hey!" Interjected Harry. "In my defense, I didn't even know Phoenixes existed back then, much less what they're capable of." He pouted like the twelve year old he had been.

_It is alright, master. I shall teach you all there is to know about us and as for you, Lady Granger._

Hermione gulped.

_I know catgirls like to eat birds like regular cats, I will forgive you if you try and get at me._

Hermione hugged the bird, thanking her for understanding and promising to try and control herself.

_You are welcome, milady. I have been around your new species more than I care to admit, a few almost ate me, but they controlled it before it happened._

_And a change of topic:This tournament, I know all about it, I shall help when I can._

"Thanks, Fawkes. That means a lot to me." Harry said, gratefully.

_You are most welcome milord, the first task is tomorrow, is it not? That does not leave much time to prepare._

"You're telling me, I haven't got a damn clue as to what I'm even doing for it."

Hermione cuffed him on his head. "Don't swear- _ow! Alright, who fucking did that?_ " She cursed, having been slapped herself and she immediately clapped her hands to her mouth.

_You tell master off for cursing, then you do it? I am shocked!_ Fawkes giggled.

"And that's not even the first time she did it, either!" Harry told her.

_This I simply must hear..._

Over the next five minutes, Harry explained the train to Hogwarts, which, by the end, had Fawkes and the others giggling so hard that they thought they'd die. Hermione's ears, on the other hand, were beet red from embarrassment.

"Ha ha, laugh it up! Dora told me about what happened in the Summer between you and her, Harry, shall I tell it?"

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Dora screeched.

"Okay, okay, I won't." She then muttered low to Fawkes. "I'll tell you, later."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Shit!" More laughing from this.

_Oh, one more thing I did not mention is that master and those who wish to can privately talk to me, just think your words instead of speak them, I shall understand and if you use this type of communication, my magic automatically makes it so no others understand me when I reply._ She thought to them.

_Handy, that._ Harry thought, trying it.

_That it is, Master Potter, that it is._

Harry grinned at her, much to the confused looks from the other humans.

"Okay, what were you two saying?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Harry said, then in thought, spoke to the bird. _Don't tell them, this is gonna be fun!_

Fawkes gave a little giggle.

"Out with it, girl. What happened?" Daphne demanded.

_I am sorry, master ordered me not to tell, so even if I wanted to, I cannot._

"Typical, fine then, keep your secrets."

_I shall._

"Smart-ass bird." Daphne grumbled.

_Thank you, I AM smart._ Said bird giggled.

"Fawkes, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_Friends? You wish me to be more than a servant?_

"Yes, I do. If you can, call me Harry. If you insist on the master bit, then Master Harry will work."

_Yes, Master Harry. I am honored to be your friend, I was never like this with Albus. He was kind to me, yes, but we were never this close, you are the first that has treated me as more than a servant, but as a friend, too._

"I'm sorry the old bastard never gave you what you deserved." Harry said.

"Harry!-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Fawkes.

_No, he is right, Albus merely used me on a whim. He never truly understood my desires like I can tell you all will. I have called him that countless times, not to his face, of course._

Shocked silence followed that declaration, then Luna piped up with "You go, girl!" Giggles and laughter all around.

_Thank you, milady._ She thought with her bird version of a smile.

When they walked back, Ron Weasley yet again caused distress by grabbing and kissing Hermione, Harry once again used the same spell, only this one was the permanent version.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Gryffindor and placed in Slytherin. I do not wish to torture my friends with your presence. However, I feel they will do much worse to you than Gryffindor can and that is saying something...pending a meeting that we will take you to, now, with the Headmistress to inform her of this entire thing! Follow us, ladies...worm." Harry commanded.

"Yes, milord." Came the answers from the other young ladies.

Ron, who was still in shock from his "little buddy" becoming even more pathetic, just let himself be dragged.

Once they got to Minerva's door, Harry knocked.

It opened to see a stunning young woman. The others', except Harry's, mouths dropped, not having seen her without the glamours to age her.

"Ah, Harry, girls..." She looks at Ron being dragged and sighs, stepping aside to let them in.

"Um, pardon me, ma'am, but where's McGonagall? Is she sick?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, of course you don't recognize me. I am 'McGonagall', as you say." Minnie chuckled at Hermione's obvious embarrassment at getting caught using her surname only.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, I didn't know it was you, you look so..."

"Amazingly sexy?" Fleur suggested, much to shocked looks and a blush from Minnie.

"Well, thank you, Fleur. You're not bad, yourself."

"Zank you." Fleur said with a blush of her own.

"And it's alright, Hermione. I hardly think I am the only one that gets the surname treatment, so I am not surprised you all use it."

"Now, why is Mr. Weasley being supported by a group of ladies? What happened, this time?"

Harry explained it and when he was done, Minnie was pissed!

"I fully agree with you on this, Lord Potter! He is no longer a Gryffindor!

The color on Ron's robes changed from red to green and he groaned.

"Daph, I assume you, Draco and friends will watch over him and act accordingly?" Harry asked the girl in question.

"We will, milord, you can be sure of that!" She answered.

"Good, you have my permission to do anything you want with him should he act up, short of killing him, that is."

"Yes, milord, thank you." She curtsied, which was odd, seeing it, but not unwelcome.

"Well, that was really all we came by for, this jackass, here." Harry said, jerking his thumb back at Ron, amid snickers and giggles.

"Very well, you may go to your classes, now."

And they did, the rest of the day went quite peacefully.

Until...

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"_ Roared a stern voice that anyone, who knew her family, recognized.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

 

 

**A/N:** I had a _TON_ of fun writing this chapter, especially Fawkes's parts. I envisioned her to be playful, yet serious(Not Sirius)at times, hope I succeeded.

 


	23. Rita's best day

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" Roared a stern voice that anyone, who knew her family, recognized._

_"Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said._

 

 

Disclaimer:Obligatory 'I don't own this, JK Rowling does' shit

A/N:Before anyone asks how Molly found out, the answer is that while the gang was in lessons, Ron sent a letter and told her instead of going to a lesson. I didn't add a scene because I wanted my readers to be surprised by her appearance.

Sorry for the sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.23 Rita's best day

Mrs. Molly Ginevra Weasley nee Prewitt was pissed!

She had received a letter from her youngest boy, Ron, saying that he can no longer bear children because of "That brat, Potter."

She was now face to face with the young lord and FUMING!

Harry looked at the Matriarch and did not flinch at the death stare he was getting.

"Simple, he refused to keep his hands to himself, so I made his "little friend" useless by spell." Harry said as if it was nothing.

"You could've told a teacher or the Headmistress!" She screeched.

"Tried that, Mrs. Weasley, the git didn't behave." He said.

"You little!" Molly growled. She then cast a spell, a purple beam shot out. Pansy cast a _Protego_ and it rebound on Molly.

_"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT OUR FAMILY, BITCH! Expelliarmus!"_

Molly broke down, sobbing, because the spell she used works on both sexes and she was so distraught that she didn't even try to keep a hold on the wand before it flew out of her hand and Hermione caught it.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That spell she tried to use on you makes those it hits infertile." Hermione explained.

"Oui! Eet does, I did not know zat she wished to make sure you 'ad no children!" Fleur said in a low voice that everyone knew meant trouble.

"Daph, contact Madam Bones, this just got very serious!" Harry commanded.

"Yes, milord." She left.

_"Incarcerous!"_ Dora said.

Long, thick ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Molly, leaving her tied and defenseless.

"There, that will keep her from going anywhere until Madam Bones gets here." The young Auror said.

"And it appears you have done a great job at it." They all turned and saw Amelia Bones striding toward them.

"Miss Greengrass just asked Minerva to Floo me here because of something important."

"Yes, Madam." He explained all of what happened when they came in the castle, with each word, her fury grew and grew.

_"YOU TRIED TO EXTINGUISH THE BLOODLINE OF A VERY OLD AND RESPECTED FAMILY?!"_ She roared at Molly, who flinched.

"Molly Ginevra Weasley nee Prewitt, you are under arrest for the attempted ending of a line that has been here even before YOUR first relative was in nappies!"

Molly sobbed harder as she was cuffed and carried out.

 

Two hours later...

Rita Joan Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter, was under her secretary's desk, with her shoes next to her, doing what she does best.(Well, aside from ruining lives with her quill.)

You see, Rita was a slut who fucked anyone for fun and profit, the latter being in Barnabas Cuffe's case.

She was a shapely blonde with a 34 DD bust, 22 hips and 24 ass:She was sex on legs.

 

_A long lesbian sex scene later..._

 

"Rita! I have a new article for you to write and it won't be pretty." Barnabas called.

She came out from under the desk and asked. "What's happened?"

The man just shook his head and smiled at what a slut his best reporter was and told her what Minerva McGonagall had just told him about Molly Weasley and she grinned, eager to ruin yet another reputation.

An hour later...

Minerva called all students and staff into the hall to tell them what happened and to warn them.

"Good evening all, I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here." She began.

"This afternoon, Lord Potter was attacked by the Matriarch of the Weasley house. Molly Weasley nee Prewitt attempted to use a hex on Lord Potter to make sure the Potters could not survive another generation."

Roars of outrage at this.

" _Silence!_ Milord, if you please?" She asked of Harry.

Harry nodded, walked up, told them all what happened, including the arrest of Molly. By the end, not a single noise was made, but most were looking murderous.

Just then, owls flew in and landed in front of everyone with issues of the Prophet.

"Oh, yes, I sent an owl and told them about this, requesting a special edition article. I did not know it would be ready so soon." She told them, happily.

The article was long and not so sweet on Molly, calling her a _"meddling old hag"_ and really letting her have it, also apologizing to Harry and thanking Merlin that _"Miss Granger blocked it."_

This resulted in the two aforementioned teens blushing and looking down, shyly.

After that eventful meeting, Minerva decided that they should have their meal since they were already there, the whole castle agreed and they sat to a wonderful dinner.

 

_At Gringott's, London branch..._

The Goblin lord was very angry, they had just done a few Identifying charms on the gold in Lord Potter's vault and these led to both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley having removed some of it. This last time was when he had, over the Summer, owled the young man.

Ragnok wanted justice for the poor fellow and he wanted it _NOW!_

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for those who were expecting the first task.


	24. First task

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_The Goblin lord was very angry, they had just done a few Identifying charms on the gold in Lord Potter's vault and these led to both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley having removed some of it. This last time was when he had, over the Summer, owled the young man._

_Ragnok wanted justice for the poor fellow and he wanted it NOW!_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual "I don't own Harry Potter" yadda yadda...

A/N:Finally! Here it is, ladies and gentlemen:The first task! I'll just say you won't see it coming, it'll be hilarious. Well, to me it is, to most if not all of you, you'll most likely be like "What the fuck?" Hehe.

Two lemon scenes at the end. In the second, Ron gets fucked with a toy, just a warning.

Last two notes, If there are any quotes or anything taken from the GOF, I get no credit, all of it goes to JKR and sorry for sloppiness.

 

 

Ch.24 First task

 

 

It was the day of the first task. Harry was, understandably, nervous, but his ladies kept telling him he'd do fine in it.

Words couldn't express the gratitude he felt at their encouragement, so he did not say anything. He just hugged and kissed each one in thanks, leaving them all breathless and blushing, though, thanks to Hermione's fur, the only way to tell with her was by looking at the insides of her ears.

Harry went to his first lesson, _Charms_ , learning the opposite of the _Summoning_ charm, the _Banishing_ charm. It was a relatively easy one to work with. However, Neville's aim was so poor that he kept sending heavier things back.

Harry was in the middle of a pep talk by 'Sarah' when poor, tiny Professor Flitwick went whizzing past and landed on a cabinet.

They stopped, seeing this. Harry took aim at the man and said _"Accio!"_ The older wizard zoomed into his arms and he set him on his feet.

"Thank you, Lord Potter, it is most appreciated." Filius Flitwick said.

"You're very welcome, sir, glad I can help." The younger wizard said.

"For both the rescue and the perfect _Summoning_ charm, you get forty points to Gryffindor and no homework today, quite remarkable spell work. Mr. Longbottom!" He said, then barked at Neville, who nearly pissed himself when it happened.

"Y-yes, sir?" He quietly mumbled.

"You get five points off and lines: _I must work on aim!_ "

Neville looked sadly down at his lap, Harry felt bad for the boy, so he told the smartest of his witches, Hermione, to help him out after asking Flitwick if she can, that is. After she said "Yes, milord", to which Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing, she went over and started assisting. This resulting in his aim improving greatly and winning back the points he had lost them.

At 12:30, the champions made their ways to a tent specified by Minerva, once inside, the champions' anxiety grew and grew;None of them knew what they were to face and that scared the shit out of them all.

Soon, Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman came in, introduced themselves and Bagman said "Now, soon you will take part in the first task. Let's see...ah, yes, you must collect the golden egg! Inside this sack is a model of the thing you are about to face. Ladies first, Miss Delacour, if you please?" He said, offering her the bag.

She reached in and pulled out a model of a dragon, a Welsh green with a 3 on its neck, she looked at it in great surprise.

Next came Cedric Diggory, he reached in and pulled out a Swedish shortsnout which had a 1.

Viktor was next, he pulled out a Chinese fireball and 2.

Last, but certainly not least, Harry pulled out a Hungarian horntail and 4.

"There, you have all taken a look. You may keep those, if you wish, to remind you of the task. Now, at the sound of the cannon, Mr. Dig-" BOOM! Several chuckles at this, starting with Bagman.

Cedric took a deep breath and went out to the field. Harry saw and heard it all, as well as the others, who were next to him.

Cedric waved his wand, turning a rock into a labrador, trying to tempt the dragon. It kind of worked but not entirely, seemed she would rather have fried Cedric for a snack and went for him, instead.

The man barely got out, he had a deep cut along his side, but he got his egg fifteen minutes later and ran to safety.

Bagman's _Sonorus_ -enhanced voice said _"Excellent! Judges, the marks, please!"_ Harry saw each aim their wand up and a ribbon curled itself into a number. _Not bad._ Harry thought, looking at four 8's and one 2 equaling 34.

_"Next, Mr. Krum,(*)come on out, you're the next contestant in the Triwizard tournament!"_

Harry chuckled at this, while the others looked confused.

"Magical version of a Muggle reference." Harry explained, then wondered if Bagman knew that and if so, how.

Krum shrugged and went out to the area where the dragon was already ready.

That one was over in ten minutes, some _Accio_ for his broom, impressive flying and dodging and he got his egg.

_"Scores, please."_ Bagman said. He was given two 8's, a 9 and two 1's equaling 27.

Next it was Fleur's turn, Harry kissed her and wished her luck. She thanked him while smiling, went out and faced her dragon.

It was a quite impressive feat, she cast a _Conjunctivitus_ curse, making the beast screech and wobble in agony, which made her break some of her eggs, then a _Bombarda maxima_ hex at the head.

Marks were 8, 9, 6, 2, 4 for a total of 29.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He walked out, came face-to-face with his model's live counterpart and gulped.

"I am in deep shit!" He screamed.

_Oh, yes, you are if you plan on stealing my eggs!_ Responded, interestingly, the dragon.

"Hang on, I mean no offense, but I thought it was only snakes. I never knew it worked on dragons. That being said, I'm here for a gold colored one in your nest, may I please have it, it's a fake." Harry said.

_Oh? Yes, I do see an egg that is not mine, here, take it._ She proceeded to pick it up in her claw and handed it to Harry, who held it up to stunned faces.

Bagman said, stunned. _"A-amazing, ladies and gentlemen! I was told one of the champions could talk to snakes, I never knew it went for more than them! Harry Potter is quickest to get his egg in thirty seconds, that's a world record, folks!"_

The dragon gave her version of a giggle at this.

The marks were shown, four 10's and a 1 for 41, meaning he was in first place!

After that, Bagman announced the next task was in four months and dismissed them.

Everyone congratulated them on the task, to which the champions said their thanks and headed in separate directions except Fleur and Harry, who both headed to the chamber.

When they got in, Luna decided it was time Harry relaxed...

 

**Start of Lemon #1**

Luna took off her shirt, pants, shoes and socks. No bra or panties, same with all the other girls there, which had Harry rising up to the occasion, the girls all giggled at this.

"What? Several sexy witches get naked in front of me, of course I'm gonna get hard." He defended, much to the red faces and, in Hermione's case, ears, of the girls.

The stunning blonde then took him in her hand and started to jerk him off. He moaned, loudly, as Dora started sucking and licking his balls.

Looking up, they saw the twins kissing, then Parvati licking out Padma and vice-versa. Fleur was getting her toes sucked by Hermione, then it was Hermione's turn.

Licking, sucking and, in Harry's case, fucking went on for two hours, with each having some of his cock in their holes and they all gave him titfucks and footjobs-Harry loved it all!

All too soon, though, he came on each face, they licked each other clean, fell beside Harry and went to sleep.

**End of lemon #1**

 

**Start of lemon #2**

At this time in the Slytherin dorms, one Ron Weasley was having the worst day he had ever had. Due to his problem, he had to watch as his harem played with each other, Eloise had gotten out a strapon and was fucking Lavender as the latter ate out Millicent and Millicent rimmed Rosa's tight, puckered ass.

Since Ron could not play with himself, let alone get hard, he had to endure the moans and groans of pleasure the girls were making.

They all switched places with Millicent fucking Rosa with the toy, lavender getting eaten out by Rosa and Rosa moaning out loud.

More switching until each had fucked each other(and Ron, harshly, who attempted to run, but was hit with a _Tripping_ jinx.)with the toy. They cuddled up and went to sleep.

**End of lemon #2**

 

 

**A/N:** If you liked it, give a comment saying which part or parts you liked best, if not, no flaming, please.


	25. Neville's day

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_They all switched places with Millicent fucking Rosa with the toy, lavender getting eaten out by Rosa and Rosa moaning out loud._

_More switching until each had fucked each other(and Ron, harshly, who attempted to run, but was hit with a tripping jinx.)with the toy, they cuddled up and went to sleep._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual shit-er-stuff

**A/N:** This one introduces the next character to have a chapter based on them, Neville, hope you enjoy it and sorry for the sloppy work

**Start of rant**

I had said on the other site that I said I'd be ignoring guest reviews, but this one gets me really bad. The review was for my chapter 5 and said it was stupid. This is their untouched, untainted review:

It wad bad making a human a partial cat, real stupidity so you can undetstand. I may disregard bad grammar but intentional stupidity is something else is clear you fail school. Them you puck another stupidity make malforme to be friend with harry plus the Major stupidity hint harry change to female. Stupid author stupidity story.

For your information, I graduated high school when I was 19 in 2009. I didn't at 18 because for some reason, even unknown to me, I felt lazy in fifth grade. _**IN NO CLASS DID IT SAY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO PUT THINGS THE WAY I HAVE THEM!**_

Don't like it? Don't read it, simple!

Also, if you intend to insult my "bad grammar", make sure your spelling looks better than my supposed bad grammar...

**End of rant**

Sorry about that, I just HATE shit like that and I'm so glad this site lets u moderate which comments get accepted...

 

 

Ch.25 Neville's day

 

 

Neville Longbottom, Scion to the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom, was sitting inside his manor, by the fireplace with his friend, Susan Amelia Bones, who was on her stomach, sandals beside her and feet in the air, listening to her friend talk about himself.

Neville lived with his grandmother, Augusta. His parents were tortured into insanity by the mad bi-I mean-witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, when he was just one year old. On the same day that Harry Potter's family was killed.

Susan listened with rapt attention and rather misty eyes, when he was done, she got up, sat on his lap and hugged him.

She's a respectful 5'7", 132 lbs and with a 32 DDD bust, of course, having a girl like her sitting on him was bound to have an affect on a boy, right?

His cock started to rise. Susan, having planted her ass right on it, felt it and she grinned at him, while he blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, Sus-" He began but was cut off.

"It's alright, Nev, why do you think I dressed in the most revealing clothes I could find and positioned my ass directly on top? I WANTED that to happen." She answered, giving him a kiss.

"I've always had a crush on you, I just didn't know how to tell you." She said, looking down and blushing.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded "Yes."

"That's the exact same thing I feel for you." He said.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I was afraid you wouldn't like me that way." She muttered.

"A bloke would have to be nutters not to, Susan." He said.

She beamed and kissed him, again. This time they held it longer.

 

**Start of lemon**

Since Susan or Sue, as she then insisted he call her, already had her sandals off, which were the only things that she had on her feet when she arrived at the manor, she only had to take off her shirt, then her huge bra, letting her breasts hang freely. Neville looked at them and gulped, Sue giggled and brought his hands to them, telling him to touch and squeeze them, which he did, leading her to moan, loudly. She then removed her pants, with no underwear underneath.

"Please, Nev, suck my nipples." She begged.

He bent, took one in his mouth and began to suck it while squeezing the other, then he switched.

After ten minutes on each, Sue dropped, wrapped her tits around his fat member and gave his dick a thorough titfuck.

Neville moaned loudly at this.

Twenty minutes later, she put it in her throat and sucked him, hard, motioning for him to control her.

Taking his cue, he grabbed her head and thrust into her throat, making her gag and moan at his force.

Five minutes of that and she said "I need you, now!"

she got on her back, lifted her legs, wrapped them around Neville's back and told him to not hold back.

He pulled his ass back all the way and slammed into her pussy, making her flinch and cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Neville, frightened of this, tried to pull out, but she stopped him.

"No! Don't move! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a virgin, but I wanted my first to be with you and I wanted it rough." She sobbed out.

Neville did not know what to say, he was shocked. _She wanted...me...to be her first?_ He thought

He held and kissed her until she stopped crying.

"It's alright, Nev, you can move now." She said two minutes after he broke her hymen.

He nodded and started to thrust in and out, gaining speed and power until he held back nothing.

Both were moaning, Sue placed his hands on her tits and told him to squeeze them, hard;He did, which brought out a long gasp of pleasure from her.

He pistoned his thick cock in and out of her wet pussy for fifteen more minutes, then suddenly, Sue made a request.

"Take my ass, as hard as you can!" She pleaded.

Neville, hearing this, was shocked, but he lined up his cock with her tightest hole and shoved in.

They both groaned long and loud and she told him to give it to her, roughly.

He pulled almost all out, then rammed it in, making her squeal and groan in pleasure.

Neville thrust into her ass as hard as he could. She screamed in great pleasure and tightened her anal muscles, so he had to thrust harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Neville shouted.

"Cum on my tits!" Sue said.

He withdrew from her hole, she turned, held up her breasts and gave another fuck with them.

Neville moaned loudly and came, hard;Six ropes of cum splattered, covering her tits in cum, which she then licked off.

"Mmmmm, yummy! Your cum tastes delicious!" Sue declared.

The boy blushed at this.

**End of lemon**

 

They then cuddled up together, not realizing that Neville's grandmother came in at the last minute.

_Hmmm, perhaps I shall have to speak to Amelia about this;They are a cute couple. Yes, I do believe I will!_ She thought as she quietly went outside the ward line and popped over to her destination.

Or at least she thought it was quiet...

"What was that?!" The kids said at the exact same time, looking at each other.


	26. Trials part 1

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Hmmm, perhaps, I shall have to speak to Amelia about this;They are a cute couple, yes, I do believe I will! She thought as she quietly went outside the ward line and popped over to her destination._

_Or at least she thought it was quiet..._

_"What was that?!" The kids said at the exact same time, looking at each other._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own this, JK Rowling does, she is the queen. Obey her,NOW!_

**A/N:** This chapter focuses on the harem and Sirius, who finally gets his trial that he should've had thirteen years ago. Sorry for my sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.26 Trials part 1

 

 

Amelia Bones was searching through active cases when she found her old boyfriend, Sirius's, files. Intrigued, she perused them, noting as she did so, that he had never received a trial before his imprisonment.

_This is an outrage!_ She viciously thought.

She went to the office of Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge and caught the ending of his conversation.

 

_Around that time..._

Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic, was almost done talking to a guard from Azkaban who he _Imperius'd_ to put Dumbledore in a low-ranked minimal security holding cell. If he had to be locked away, better in a Ministry cell than in Azkaban, right?

"And make sure Albus feels less like a prisoner. I hate for him to be in a cell, but I must at least look like I sup-" He was saying, before his door was blasted open.

"What the devil is going on? How dare you barge in with-" He began, but was cut off by a very pissed off Amelia holding her wand out, which was the cause of his door now being out the window.

"AND HOW DARE YOU TREAT A PRISONER BETTER THAN THE REST OF THE LOT!" She roared.

"W-what? What do you mean by this?" He asked,stunned.

"Oh, Cornelius, do NOT play dumb with me! I heard the last of your conversation. I do not know whether or not you helped in sending the man I loved to Azkaban, but I won't take chances, I am hereby placing you under arrest on suspicion of preventing a possibly innocent man going to Azkaban AND possibly aiding a known threat to Lord Harry James Potter!" She screamed, then waved her wand, again. Magic-restraining cuffs appeared on his wrists.

"What the blazes are you doing? You can't arrest me, I'm the Min-." He started, but again was cut off.

"I can arrest anyone who is suspected of committing crimes. That includes the Minister." She said.

In the next hour or so, _Daily Prophets_ would be surging with the news of Fudge's arrest and impending trials of the newest accused.

An interim Minister was appointed until the trials.

 

 

At this time, Harry and his girls were reading the paper, which consisted of the arrest and the date of Sirius's, Snape's, Dumbledore's and Fudge's trials set to tomorrow morning.

Harry and the others decided to go, with Minerva's permission, which she then gave. Seeing how she would go, as well, she suggested taking them.

"Thanks, Minnie!" Harry said, kissing her.

She blushed at this.

"I thought you didn't want him to say that?" Parvati asked.

"My dear, that was only for show, she loves it!" Harry responded, much to Minnie's increased embarrassment.

The others giggled at her predicament.

After this, they settled into the day, in which nothing else exciting happened(unless Seamus causing yet another explosion in Potions counts as exciting).

 

_The next day_

Today marks the day of the trials for all the accused, Minerva side-along Apparated all the students from Gryffindor that wanted to go, as well as the other heads of houses bringing their own house with them.

In the Atrium, they registered with security, some as witnesses, others just to watch.

After about twenty minutes, the guards rushed the main group in and told them to sit and, after taking five to stare at Harry, who sighed and moved his bangs out of the way, retreated to get more people.

"What was that about?" Padma asked.

"I do believe they wanted a look at Harry's scar and he, grudgingly, let them." Minnie said.

"VERY grudgingly." Muttered Harry.

"Well, brighten up, your godfather has the chance to be a free man, today." Luna said.

"How did-nevermind, I should know better than to question someone who's part Seer." Harry said, much to giggles from the girls, the group having been told the day before yesterday about her powers, which they took quite well. Once the Patils, Hermione and Fleur woke up after fainting, that is.

Outside the doors, Sirius, who's trial was the first taking place, kept patting his breast pocket, in which he had put James and Lily's memory of their _Godfather_ ritual, as though he was afraid it would vanish. Sighing in relief when he found it to still be there, he waited.

Back in the courtroom, the interim Minister,(*)Emma Blatson went over to her chair at the front and called for silence.

"Will the first accused please enter the room?" She asked, politely.

Sirius took a deep breath, let it out and walked into the room, head held high.

He caught sight of Harry, who smiled, he smiled back and gave a small wink.

"Okay, now that we are settled, we can begin;Please state your full name for us." She said, talking to Sirius

"Sirius Orion Black." He answered.

"Sirius Black, you are accused of conspiring to murder James and Lily Potter, twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, breaking out of Azkaban and lastly being an unregistered Animagus. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty on all charges but the last, minister." He said.

"I see, we'll start by asking why do you say not guilty to breaking out?" She asked.

"Simple, I am innocent of the charges that put me in there. So I was merely a long-term resident, not a prisoner, I did not break out as a prisoner. All I am guilty of is being unregistered and I will pay the fine for it, gladly.

"And what proof have you?" She asked.

"If I may? I have, in my robe pocket, a memory, from James and Lily. Given at their will reading, it should assuage all thoughts that I betrayed the Potters, which can be tested for sincerity." He answered.

"Aurors, train your wands on Mr. Black as he retrieves this memory." The interim Minister commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said and immediately did so.

Sirius reached into his pocket and brought out the memory.

"Bring out the pensieve!" She ordered.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you all on a cliff, but I had to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time:Part two of the trial. It may or may not be split into more than two.

If some of you recognize parts of near the end, some of it is used from Vance McGill's Vanishing cabinet of time on Fanfiction.net. Though, it may not be exact wording and I did it with permission.

*-Yes, I had to do another reference, hehe. This one is of my favorite actress.


	27. Trials part 2

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"If I may? I have, in my robe pocket, a memory from James and Lily, given at their will reading. It should assuage all thoughts that I betrayed the Potters, which can be tested for sincerity." He answered._

_"Aurors, train your wands on Mr. Black as he retrieves this memory." The interim Minister commanded._

_"Yes, ma'am!" They all said and immediately did so._

_Sirius reached into his pocket and brought out the memory._

_"Bring out the pensieve!" She ordered._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Same as others.

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.27 Trials part 2

 

 

One of the Aurors went to the back room and carried out a pensieve, she set it on a table conjured by another Auror.

"This pensieve is a rather unique one. For those of you who don't know, this one is viewable to all present. Now, Mr. Black, please deposit the memory into it and sit back down."

Sirius did as asked, the moment he sat, the device played out the memory.

_We are transported to Godric's Hollow on February 16th, 1980, Sirius, Lily and James were in a circle. All three have a hand on top of the other's and all have wands out and pointing at the roof._

_"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, promise to never betray us or our own so long as you live, lest your very breath and magic be taken from you?" The Potters asked at the same time._

_"I do." Sirius answered with one short flash._

_"And do you promise to protect Harry James Potter to the best of your abilities?"_

_"I do." Another, much longer flash. Then a shining, rainbowish dome appeared over them all and disappeared, signaling the godfather ritual succeeded._

_"There, you are now godfather to our baby, Sirius. How does that feel?" James asked, thumping the other wizard on the back._

_"Beyond any words I can use, this means so much that you would trust me as godfat-" He began, but was interrupted by the hugs given by the other two adults._

_"Of course we trust you! You have been one of my best mates since before school, I asked Moony if he wanted part guardianship, said he needed to think on it. He would love to, but he isn't sure what to do when his monthly comes up." James said, snickering at his joke, even Lily gave a giggle to that and Sirius chuckled lightly._

At this point, the memory stopped;Harry looked to Remus, who had tears in his eyes, like himself.

"We have seen the memory. Auror (*)Brinton, you are trained to recognize fake memories, are you not?" The interim Minister asked of one of them, who could be mistaken for Ronald Weasley.

"I am, ma'am, quite efficiently, if I may say so, myself." The Auror boasted.

"Can you confirm whether this memory is real and untainted or just a fabrication?"

"Without a doubt, the memory is one hundred percent..."

Breaths held in for a few seconds.

"Real and untainted, Mr. Black was telling the truth." He stated.

Breaths let out with sighs of relief among certain people, groans of disappointment from others.

"For those of you who don't know, a _Godparent_ ritual is pretty much a sure way to end the lives of those who break it. So, I think we can chuck out the conspiracy charge, however, that leaves the murders of those people." Blatson said.

Harry stood up. "If I may, ma'am?"

"And just who might you be, young man?"

"I am Lord Harry James Potter, heir to houses Potter, second in line for Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Peverell."

She gasped. "Pardon me, milord. I did not realize you were coming, then again, I should have known as the accused is your godfather. Please, what have you got to defend him with?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a very much alive unregistered Animagus, _Accio, Peter Pettigrew!_ " He shouted, aiming his wand toward the doors.

"Now, really, Lord Pott-" The minister began, when a loud squeaking was heard. Pettigrew zoomed through the, once shut and locked, now broken, courtroom door. Harry then said _"Incarcerous!"_ and ropes bound the wizard thought to be dead.

Several people gasped in surprise at this.

"Why no one thought of that sooner, I don't know." Harry stated, bluntly.

"Ah, well, yes. We'll just say Pettigrew is charged and you, Sirius Black, are cleared of all charges, including the unregistered Animagus charge. I will let that one go, seeing how the rest of the charges falsely placed you inside Azkaban and labeled you a criminal, this trial is over!"

"Next is the accused Albus-way-too-many-damn-names-Dumbledore!" Chuckles and giggles at this, she smiled and giggled, herself. "Bring him in!" She ordered, quickly turning serious, again.

Albus's POV

_I do not understand where I went wrong with my plans, I am perfect, this should not have happened!_

Behind him, Severus Snape was not fairing any better.

"Now that he has joined us, let's begin, shall we?" Blatson said.

Dumbledore looked around, spotted Harry and gulped, this was not good!

Harry saw the older wizard watching him and merely glared.

"The accused Albus Dumbledore is charged with illegally placing one lord Harry James Potter at his relative's house on number 4 Privet drive, Little whinging, Surrey, as well as, from what Madam Amelia Bones has told me, not ensuring Sirius Black got a trial when he was first arrested and finally, stealing funds from Lord Potter, how do you plead?" The interim minister asked.

"Guilty to all charges." He said.

"I see, do you wish to defend yourself?"

"Yes, the reason I placed young Harry-" Harry cleared his throat, loudly.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter, at his relatives is because he needed his family's blood to keep the wards I placed there when I brought him to the house." He answered.

"Did you ask the Ministry if you could add wards, Mr. Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Erm, no, I didn't think I, being the leader of the light, had to." He admitted.

"EVERYONE must ask before they use spells and wards on Muggle houses, so, we add another charge of illegal wards."

_This isn't looking good for the old man._ Hermione thought, scathingly. Unknown to her, most of the court agreed, including the Minister.

"Next is the charge of not holding a trial for Mr. Black."

"Ah, now, that one is an old man's mistake. I had heard, from several people that he murdered those people and, from one Peter Pettigrew, this included the Potters. Back then I had no idea that dear James and Lily made him godfather, per the ritual and with no other form of proof, I did not see reason to hold a trial, I can see I was wrong." He lied.

"If I may, ma'am?" Came the voice of Amelia Bones.

"The court recognizes Amelia Bones." The younger witch said.

"Thank you. I believe Mr. Dumb-ass-excuse me-Dumbledore." Snickers and giggles at this.

"Is lying." She finished.

"I see, evidence?"

"This." She said, holding up a vial with a silver strand of memory in it.

"A memory of a conversation between him and former Minister Fudge." Albus's eyes widened. She heard that? He thought.

"Very well, place it in the pensieve, please." The interim Minister said.

"Yes, ma'am, of cou-." She started, before Dumbledore leaped at her. Even with the hex on him, he still caught her off guard.

"SEIZE HIM!" Blatson roared.

one of the Aurors sent a _Tripping_ Jinx at him, it hit, causing him to fall over, while another used _Incarcerous_ to tie him up.

"For that display, you are hereby sentenced to life in a high security cell in Azkaban. Take him away!"

The same two grabbed him, made a Portkey out of a quill and got taken to their destination:Azkaban.

"Next, we have Severus Snape, bring him up!" The young but important woman said.

 

_Severus's POV_

_Foolish old man, what the devil was he thinking, trying to attack the head of the DMLE?_

 

"State your full name to the court, please." Said Blatson.

"Severus Tobias Snape-Prince."

"Wait, Prince? Son of Eileen Prince, the notable _Potions_ mistress before her untimely death?"

"The very same, Yes, I am her son." Snape answered, proudly.

"I see..."

Snape was grinning. Apparently, he thought that, because he was the son of a famous _Potions_ mistress, he would get let off the charges.

_Oh, how very wrong he was..._

"However, that does not change the fact that you are charged with several counts of Death Eater activities, including rape and murder of countless victims, both male and female. Along with the less severe and unpunishable but cruel acts of unfairness toward houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw AND recent news brought to my attention was of insults hurled toward one Hermione Jean Granger because of a little mishap that changed her, despite Minerva McGonagall warning you, several times, to not do so!" She roared.

Snape's face fell into the usual scowl.

"Are the witnesses here?" She asked.

_"Here!"_ Said Harry.

_"Here!"_ Said Draco.

Shouts of _"Here!"_ came from all over the courtroom.

"Alright, shall we go on? First witness, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy."

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry, again, for the cliff but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time:Part 3!

(*)Yes, another reference, sue me!


	28. Trials part 3

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Are the witnesses here?" She asked._

_"Here!" Said Harry._

_"Here!" Said Draco._

_Shouts of "Here!" came from all over the courtroom._

_"Alright, shall we go on? First witness, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy."_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** The usual

A/N:This chapter includes rape, if you don't like it, skip Draco's second memory.(Puts on Welsh accent.)You have been warned...

Also includes some (what I can remember of them.)lines from the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone movie's deleted scene of Potions.

 

 

Ch.28 Trials part 3

 

 

"Thank you, Minister." Draco said.

"Now, I have left copies of memories with our  _Transfiguration_ teacher, Professor McGonagall. May I have them, now?"

Minnie nodded once, reached into her robes, which showed off her figure well, took out the vial of long memories that he had deposited many weeks ago and handed it to the young man.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Malfoy." Minnie said with a small smile, which Draco returned.

"I have, in my hand, memories of things that Severus Snape-Prince has done over the years that I, who was a pompous prick until recently, did nothing to stop, which I am ashamed of. This first memory is that of my great friend, Hermione Granger being insulted by the one who every student is supposed to look up to for help and guidance. He-who-is-too-greasy-for-his-own-good, Severus Snape.

Chuckles and giggles at the last part, while a pissy Snape just growled and tried to look intimidating.

It...didn't work.

"Look, mummy, daddy. The man bat is twying to act scawy." He heard a little girl say.

"Shhhh, Tammy! Be quiet!" Her mum said.

"Sowwy, mummy." She said, not looking sorry at all.

Draco, trying to hide his laughing, put the memory into the pensieve and sat down.

_We are transported, again. This time, back to the lesson in which Hermione first went public about her appearance._

_The class was sitting at their desks when Severus Snape opens his big mouth and says:_

_"Well, Miss Granger, shall I fetch a box or is my room safe from your furballs?"_

Literally everyone growled at this,the court notes this was something Snape did not expect. He had, apparently, expected the Slytherins to laugh and giggle at his stinging remark.

_"Professor Snape!" Draco roared, shocking said greasy git. "I will NOT stand idle and watch while you insult a friend! I will be speaking to deputy McGonagall about it, as I seem to explicitly remember that she warned that no one was to hurt Hermione in any way. That goes for teachers, I believe."_

_We hear muttered agreement following this, Snape, losing control of the situation, said "Open your books and get working on the potion!"_

Here, the memory stopped, cries of outrage and threats rang out.

"Auror Brinton, can you confirm if this memory is true or false?"

"The entire memory is...true!" He said.

"This next memory is not for little ones. May I suggest taking them out?" Draco asked.

"Yes, good idea. Everyone who is under fourteen, evacuate the room, now, please, an Auror will summon you back in." Blatson said.

All little ones left.

_The next memory showed a very naked Snape with an equally naked Justin Finch-Fletchley. The latter was on his hands and knees while the former was thrusting away and muttering. "Yes! Do you like this, filthy Mudblood?_

_"No! Please! Don't! Ouch!" Came the terrified reply._

_"Too late! You are mine! Do you understand?" Snape snarled as he kept thrusting._

_Another scene showed a girl from Slytherin being forced up against a wall and getting it._

The pensieve went blank. With a deeply disgusted look on her face, the Minister turned to Snape.

"Bring the others back in!" She barked.

The doors opened again and they hurried in.

"I do not usually believe in such concepts, but if this memory is one of truth, may whatever god there may be have NO mercy on your poor, twisted soul!" She said, furiously.

"You younger ones may wanna cover your ears." Brinton said, they did so.

"It is true, madam." He said, grudgingly.

**_"WHAT?! HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!"_** She roared.

After five minutes of her yelling, Snape was thoroughly stunned. _No one_ ever yelled at him besides Minnie!

When she calmed down, she signaled for the kids to lower their hands, they did.

"I apologize for that, but it was needed."

"It's okay, ma'am." Said Tammy.

"Next witness! Hermione Granger!

"This memory is from mine, Lord Potter's and Draco's first ever _Potions_ lesson. Before I turned into the creature you see now, my point of view."

 

_Hermione's POV_

The pensieve unpaused and Snape came billowing in.

_"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."_

_"However, for those select few." Snape said, while looking at a smiling Draco. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He pauses and looks at Harry, who is writing something, which causes the picture to look at him, as well._

_"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in Possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION."_

The pensieve paused here before the Minister asked Harry "What was it you were writing, milord?"

"I was taking notes on what he said but he assumed I was just choosing to not pay attention." Harry answered.

"Resume!"

_"Mr. Potter, our...new celebrity. Tell me,(*)what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"_

_Harry shakes his head after staring at me when I have my hand up._

_"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"_

_"I don't know, sir." He said, quietly, after another look at me and my re-raised hand._

_"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"_

_"I don't know, sir." Again, quietly watching me raise my hand, yet again._

_"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" He sneered._

_"Clearly Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her." Harry snapped, angrily._

_Muttering at this and me blushing._

_"Quiet!" He walks over to our table, as he does, he snarls "Put your hand down, silly girl."_

_I do so with a crestfallen look._

_"For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a Sleeping potion so powerful it is know as The Draught of living death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite." He looks out of the corner of his left eye at the others. "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"_

_A rush as we all begin writing._

_Snape walks back to his chair, sits and starts writing, himself._

_"Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken, for your classmate's cheek."_

_Groans at this._

 

Here, the memories ended and stunned silence.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, for sharing these."

"It was nothing at all, ma'am." Hermione gave a curtsy and sat.

Next, Harry Potter, who gave the same as Hermione, but his view.

Half an hour went by and everyone but Neville showed their memories.

He got called up.

"This one is my worst detention with him, after I accidentally blow up a cauldron." He shudders.

Neville placed his memory in and sat down.

_Once again, we travel through memory into the murky, dark dungeon. We see eleven year old Neville, who has his toad, Trevor, near him as the poor boy has a knife and is cutting open horned toads. Scooping out the inards and throwing them in a barrel, getting some of it under his nails._

_"It was an accident, Trevor, no one understands that I can't help how bad I am. Yet I get punished this way for it!_

The pensieve goes dark, again, and all faces turn to a sad-looking Neville.

"Oh, you poor boy. I do not need to ask;The evidence has told me that these innocent kids were subjected to months and years of torture, I hereby sentence Severus Tobias Snape-Prince to LIFE in a high security cell in Azkaban!"

Cheers erupted at this, the interim Minister let it go on for five minutes before she asked for silence, which she got.

"Thank you, but before we get to the last case, Madam Bones?

"Yes?" The older witch asked.

"May we see the memory of Dummy that you tried showing? I only just remembered it."

"Yes, of course." She placed her memory in, sat down and it played.

_The scene is set in Fudge's former office with one Albus Dumb-assdore._

_"Now, Albus, we must think;How do we get the brat to his Muggle relatives?" Fudge asked._

_"I do not know, Cornelius. I told my staff that I placed wards on Harry's relatives' house, of course, I did no such thing. He MUST be vulnerable, so I can kill Tom when Harry dies trying to defeat him."_

_"Alright, maybe Confund that brainless oaf, Hagrid into bringing him?"_

_"Ah, yes, Hagrid. Yes, of course, why did I not think of this? That's right, HALF-GIANTS CANNOT BE CONFUNDED, YOU DOLT!" Dumbledore shouted._

_"I must use my charming personality to fool the buffoon into doing it. Also, on the topic of Black:Since he killed those innocent people, do NOT give him a trial, send him straight to Azkaban!"_

Here, the memory stopped with more cries of outrage.

"Even without the charge of illegal wards, there is plenty against him, including the new charge of lying in a case against him! The last case is Cornelius Oswald Fudge!"

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one! Next:The final(Possibly)part of the trials!

Sorry for sloppy work.

*-The first question Snape ever asked Harry is a coded message that, when translated, means "I bitterly regret Lily's death."


	29. Trials part 4

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Ah, yes, Hagrid. Yes, of course, why did I not think of this? That's right, HALF-GIANTS CANNOT BE CONFUNDED, YOU DOLT!" Dumbledore shouted._

_"I must use my charming personality to fool the buffoon into doing it. Also, on the topic of Black:Since he killed those innocent people, do NOT give him a trial, send him straight to Azkaban!"_

_Here, the memory stopped with more cries of outrage._

_"The last case is Cornelius Oswald Fudge!"_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't and can't own the world of Harry Potter or Alex.

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.29 Trials part 4

 

 

Former Minister Fudge was marched in through the doors, which were repaired, shut and locked, again.

Mutters and whispers followed the shamed man, until he sat down, then they stopped, abruptly.

This was due to the Horn hex that one of the Aurors fired up, making a nice, loud HONK!

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt." Blatson said.

"You're welcome, ma'am" the Auror said, kindly.

"Now, the last case puts former Minister on trial. Tell me, Mr. Fudge, WHY should this trial even take place? You are supposed to be trustworthy and responsible. Apparently, Madam Bones doesn't think so, for she arrested you."

"If I may, ma'am?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, of course. Are you going to tell the room just why you arrested him?"

"Yes, ma'am." She walked up and turned around, addressing the room.

"Today, at 12:45 in the afternoon, I heard a conversation between Mr. Fudge and a guard, who sounded like he had the _Imperius_ curse cast on him. I have the memory in my pocket, if I may?" She asked.

"Yes, you may, unlike certain others who I won't mention:I have complete trust in you."

"I thank you." She bowed a bit, then reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out her memory.

"This, ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, is the very conversation I overheard." She placed the memory into the pensieve and sat down, again.

_This time we go back mere hours ago to what had been Fudge's office._

_"And make sure Albus feels less like a prisoner. I hate for him to be in a cell, but I must at least look like I sup-" He was saying, before we see his door being blasted open._

_"What the devil is going on? How dare you barge in with-" He began, but had been cut off by a very pissed off Amelia, who had held her wand out. Said wand being the cause of his door having flung out the window._

_"AND HOW DARE YOU TREAT A PRISONER BETTER THAN THE REST OF THE LOT!" She roared._

Several people of the court jumped at that.

_"W-what? What do you mean by this?" He asked, stunned._

_"Oh, Cornelius, do NOT play dumb with me! I heard your conversation, I do not know whether or not you helped in sending the man I loved to Azkaban, but I won't take chances. I am hereby placing you under arrest on suspicion of preventing a possibly innocent man going to Azkaban AND possibly aiding a known threat to Lord Harry James Potter!" She screamed, then waved her wand, again. Magic-restraining cuffs appeared on his wrists._

_"What the blazes are you doing? You can't arrest me, I'm the Min-." He started, but again, he was cut off._

_"I can arrest anyone who is suspected of committing crimes. That includes the minister." She said._

At this, the memory faded and the pensieve shut off.

"I believe that will be all, both of the memories of you that were shown today put you in a very bad spot, Mr. Fudge, any defense?"

"Only that I had truly believed Dumbledore on those things, I knew it was wrong, but I do not care! Anything for a bet-" He started.

"I've heard enough, chuck him in Azkaban, on a separate level than Dummy, but still high-security." Blatson said, rubbing her temples, annoyed at the nerve of the man.

As soon as it was done, she continued. "This concludes the trials. Students and Professors may go back to Hogwarts and others may do as they were before this."

While Harry and his ladies(plus Ginny)were traveling back, Fawkes suddenly appeared. Minnie, who hadn't been there when she showed up and bonded to Harry, asked what Dumbledore's phoenix was doing and why she was not with him.

Harry launched into the explanation, when he was done, Minnie looked thoughtful.

"Har-excuse me, since this is official, I must-Lord Potter, you must call upon your rights to seize that which belongs to you. If anything that belongs to you is not where it ought to be, it will come immediately to you, I believe Dumbledore may have kept something that was rightfully yours;I do not know what it is, but I know it is too dangerous for him."

"Alright, Minnie, I will. _I call upon the powers of light to bring that which has been seized from me!"_

A bright yellow flash and suddenly, a wand dropped from the sky, his Seeker reflexes allowing him to easily snatch it up.

"That-that was Dumbledore's wand, it cannot be! It is the Elder wand!" Minnie gasped out.

"The what, now?" Harry asked, confused as to what that meant.

"The Elder wand, Harry;Spoken of in various myths, I've got the book that it's famous for right here, in my bag." Said Luna.

When Fawkes told them to grab her tail, they did and vanished to Hogwarts. When they landed on the ground near their favorite tree, Luna reached into her bag, pulled out _The tales of Beedle the bard_ and read the story _The three brothers_ , aloud.

When she was finished, she indicated the wand still clutched in a stunned Harry's hand. "This is the wand the story speaks of, Harry. The Elder wand, Deathstick or wand of destiny.

"That truly is a remarkable wand, but in the wrong hands, it is a highly dangerous one." Minnie declared.

Another bright flash and a ring showed up.

"What the...care to explain this one?" Harry asked out loud.

"That was the Gaunt family ring, belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, whom Tom Riddle got his middle name." Minnie said

Several gasps of shock followed this and she explained that the Peverells were thought to have been related to the Gaunts, here was the proof.

"Every Pureblood and Half-blood is, in some way, related." Parvati groaned.

"Great...just great, I have good AND bad magical relatives." Harry grumbled.

"That's right, oh nephew of mine." Snarled a voice behind them.

They all turned, Draco groaned.

 

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's POV_

Lucius was pissed seeing his son in the presence of a Mudblood half-breed and blood traitors. A Malfoy would NEVER lower themselves to the sort, so why Draco was there, he intended to find out.

His original reason was to try and bully the new Headmistress into doing as he commanded, but this...this comes first.

Narcissa just beamed, happy for her son to have made so many good friends, she vowed to herself that she would apologize, deeply, for her actions.

 

_The harem's(plus Ginny) POV_

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, curious.

"I have come to see the Headmistress about something vital to the running of this school, Draco, but now I see there are more dire situations I must attend to, come with me."

Just then, Sirius walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Lucius snapped.

"I want to hear what you've got to say to him. Seeing how he is half a Black, I have that right."

"I am?" Draco asked.

"Your mother never told you her maiden name, did she? She was Narcissa Black before she married this baboon here." Sirius said, pointing at Lucius, whose face turned red in anger, while the others giggled and snickered.

"She's my cousin, as well as Bellatrix and the Tonks Matriarch, Andromeda. Therefore, you, being from her makes you half a Black."

"Now, what did you want to speak to my cousin about?" Sirius asked.

"I wished to know why he was hanging about with these people, if you can ca-" He started, but was cut off with a wave of Draco's wand.

"NEVER INSULT MY FRIENDS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY FATHER OR NOT, I'D RATHER BE DISOWNED THAN HAVE YOU SPOUTING THIS BIGOTED SHIT!" Draco roared.

"Now, I am going to dispel the charm and when I do, you will not say a thing against them."

A curt nod.

Draco waved his wand again, when Lucius found himself able to speak, he stated in a very commanding and stern tone, _"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby disown Draco No name, formerly Malfoy!"_

A bright red flash and a sharp snapping came from both of the now former father and son.

At this, Narcissa sobbed, then she said. _"I hereby annul the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and myself, Narcissa Druella No name, formerly Malfoy!"_

Another, brighter, red flash, another, louder snap and her vision met a stunned Lucius's.

"Narcissa! What do you think you are doing?!" He commanded.

"I would rather be alone than without my son, Lucius. So our marriage, if one could consider it as such, is over." She said, quite calmly.

"You're never alone, Narcissa, you have myself and the good part of the Blacks." Sirius said.

"I am not a Black, Sirius. Mother disowned me when I turned away from the dark lord." Narcissa sobbed.

"I will remedy that: _I, Sirius Orion Black, heir to the ancient and noble house of Black, hereby reinstate Narcissa and Draco Black, as well as Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks back into the Black family, so mote it be!"_

This time, a white flash appeared.

"T-thank you, sir. I promise you will not regret this." Draco stammered.

"Thank you from myself as well, Sirius and I am sure Nympha-" She started, before Dora interrupted.

"It's Tonks or Dora, ma'am, but yes, I do share your sentiments in thanking my cousin. As will my mother, who, I'm sure felt the surge of magic." Dora said.

"Apologies, Dora, all of you may call me Narcissa or Cissy, as Bella likes to call me." Cissy said.

"Apology accepted, thanks." Dora said with a big grin.

Cissy gave a kind smile and a nod.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Tell me in _**KIND**_  comments what you thought of it. As always, rudeness gets you nowhere, except ignored and your comment rejected. If you didn't like something, leave me constructive things, please.


	30. Alex's proposal

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Thank you from myself as well, Sirius and I am sure Nympha-" She started, before Dora interrupted._

_"It's Tonks or Dora, ma'am, but yes, I do share your sentiments in thanking my cousin. As will my mother, who, I'm sure felt the surge of magic." Dora said._

_"Apologies, Dora, all of you may call me Narcissa or Cissy, as Bella likes to call me." Cissy said._

_"Apology accepted, thanks." Dora said with a big grin._

_Cissy gave a kind smile and a nod._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** The usual

**A/N:** Sorry for the sloppy work.

This chapter focuses on Alex and Bill, again. Hope you like it.

 

 

Ch.30 Alex's proposal

 

 

Alex and Bill had been dating for the past few weeks now, they were very comfortable with each other and Alex was about to show just how comfortable she was.

 

**Start of lemon**

Alex kissed Bill, undoing his pants. After she did, she slipped off her shoes, socks, shirt and pants.

After they were both undressed, she knelt down on her knees, sitting on her feet and proceeded to suck him.

She licked up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head, took him into her throat and sucked hard.

She repeated this for ten minutes then she laid on her back and lifted her legs up.

Bill, getting the hint, took her legs, put them on each shoulder, lined up his dick and thrust in, hard. This making her squeal in pleasure.

He thrust fast and hard, making her moan and swear in French, which Bill thought was sexy, so he thrust harder.

She squeezed her pussy tight, making him thrust harder to keep up.

After five more minutes of this, he switched to her ass, thrusting in fast and both of them moaning loudly.

Suddenly, he gave an extra hard push and came in her ass.

She turned around and proceeded to suck the excess cum off his cock.

"Mmmm, eet ees, 'ow you say? Yummy!" Alex exclaimed in delight.

She then wrapped her considerable bust around him and bounced up and down, trying to get more out.

Five more minutes passed until Bill said. "Oh, fuck! Keep going, I'm gonna cum, again." Not long after that was said, he did so.

After that, they laid down next to each other, cuddled and slept.

**End of lemon**

 

When Alex woke up, she padded around, thinking to herself.

_I wish to marry 'im. However, I do not know how 'e will react to it. I love 'im, but I do not wish to, how they say? Freak 'im out._ She thought. _I 'ave made up my mind! I shall ask hm, if 'e says non, eet ees okay._

Bill woke up shortly after this and did some thinking on his own.

_I love her, I want to marry her, I will ask her today._ He thought.

They got dressed and went to work:Today they were dealing with a _Cruciatus_ / _Stinging_ hex combo.

It was terrible, the _Cruciatus_ curse tortured the victim and the _Stinging_ hex made her erupt into bumps and bruises all over once the torture was sufficient.

"Wow, I hope we never have to do THAT again." Bill said once they got out of work five hours later and were taking a walk.

"Oui! Eet was 'orrible! I 'ave never seen so much scarring and pain!" Alex exclaimed, disgusted.

"Let's focus on something else, non?" She asked.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind, my love?"

_This ees eet, I must not lose my nerve and just ask him!_

"Bill, I 'ave enjoyed these last weeks with you and I wish to make it more permanent."

She took his hands, gave him a kiss, took a deep breath and said "Willyoumarryme?"

Bill sat stunned, he didn't hear what she said, she had rushed it out.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." He said, confused.

"Will you marry me?" She said in a slower, calmer voice.

"Huh, funny thing, you asking that." He said, laughing a bit.

"Why ees eet funny?" She asked, now being the one confused.

He pulled out a box from his robe pocket.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, simply.

"So, zat ees a oui?" She asked, giggling, nervously.

"Oui, Alex. I'd love to marry you." He took out the ring and placed it on her finger, kissing her hand after doing so.

"You 'ave made me ze 'appiest woman in ze world!" She said.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Bill asked.

"Oui! I would love zat!" She nearly screeched.

"Let's go pack your stuff, then."

They Apparated to her flat and within an hour, she was all packed.

Once they got home, Alex decided to show her appreciation by going another round.

_This is the life!_ Bill thought, after the glorious session.

 

_Two hours later_

Bill and Alex were cuddling, when, suddenly, an owl from Gringott's appeared.

Bill got up, crossed to the bird, took the letter, opened it and read it. When he finished, he had the biggest grin Alex ever saw plastered to his face.

"What ees eet, Bill?" She asked.

"Read this, my wife." Bill exclaimed.

Confused as to why he called her "wife" when they weren't married yet, she padded to him, he handed her the letter and she read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am pleased to inform you that, due to a powerful enchantment cast by one William Weasley, you are hereby wed as of 12:36 PM._

_We will speak to the French branch to see about moving Alexandria Weasley's gold and her belongings to a new shared vault with William Weasley, pending a meeting between said individuals and myself. Here's to hoping your gold flourishes and your enemies suffer, evermore._

_Best wishes, Jawlancer Stonefist,vault manager, house of Weasley._

 

Alex had tears of joy in her eyes when she finished.

She turned to Bill and kissed him, which he returned.

 

_Two more hours later_

Bill and Alex were again cuddling when she remembered what the letter said. _Due to an enchantment._ She thought.

"Bill, zat letter we got earlier..." She started.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked, the smile returning to his face.

"Eet said _'due to an enchantment'_ , I do not recall you saying any spells, nor waving a wand, except, per'aps, zis wand!" She punctuated _'zis'_ by grabbing his cock, which made him moan.

"I used a nonverbal spell while I was inside you. I cast the charm and it married us, I hope you're not upset." He said, nervously.

"Eet ees a leetle sooner zan I thought, but, _non_ , I am not upset." She smiled and kissed him.

"Good, I'd have been disappointed if you had wanted to break up because of it." He relaxed.

" _Non, never!_ " She exclaimed.

They spent the rest of the day just talking and cuddling.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it.


	31. Sue's wish

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Eet ees a leetle sooner zan I thought, but non, I am not upset." She smiled and kissed him._

_"Good, I'd have been disappointed if you had wanted to break up because of it." He relaxed._

_"Non, never!" She exclaimed._

_They spent the rest of the day just talking and cuddling._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** the usual shit

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.31 Sue's wish

 

 

Augusta May Longbottom, grandmother to Neville, had just appeared at Amelia Bones's manor and was greeted by a House-elf named Terry, he had big blue eyes that were staring at the new arrival with a smile.

"Ah, good evening, ma'am. I is Terry, I is House-elf to mistress-" He began, but was cut off by a voice.

"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Amy?" They turned and saw Amy walk up to them.

"I is sorry, ma'am, tis in Terry's nature to call master or mistress as such." The elf answered.

"I hate using orders with House-elves, but I hate the Mistress title more. Terry, I order you to call me Amy."

The elf's eyes became unfocused then refocused as the order took hold of him. "Of course, Amy, what can Terry do to help?"

"Can you please serve Augusta and I some tea?" Amelia asked.

"Right away, ma'am!" He popped away, then back with a tray holding a tea pot and goblets.

"Thanks, Terry." Amy said, kindly.

"You are most welcome, Amy, if there is anything else, please, let me know." After her nod and smile, he popped back out.

"Now, may I ask the reason for the visit? Not that I'm bitching, of course." The younger witch asked.

"Simple, I want to talk to you about your niece, Susan and my grandson, Neville." Augusta said.

"I see, are they having any problems?" Amelia asked.

"No, not at all. I merely came to request that, seeing how they are so close, we draw up a betrothal contract between them."

At this, Amy burst into laughter.

Augusta looked affronted. "Well, I never! A simple 'no' would have sufficed!"

Amelia took a breath to calm herself. "No, I'm not laughing at the idea, on the contrary. Within the week, I had been thinking of visiting your manor to ask the same exact thing, that's what I thought funny."

"Oh, well then." Augusta laughed a bit, herself.

"In fact I think we should go over it, right now, since you're here." Amelia stated.

"I agree, let's start."

_"Accio parchment, quill and ink bottle!"_ Amelia said, raising her wand and immediately the items zoomed into her hands.

"Now, then..."

 

_Two hours later_

The contract was made, the two talked for a bit and then both Apparated to Longbottom manor to talk to their charges.

"Sue, Neville! Are you both here?" Augusta called.

Both kids came rushing in.

"Auntie Amy? What're you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Sue asked.

The women burst out laughing.

"Well, I never!" The girl said, which made them laugh more.

Amelia was the first to recover, she told the two kids what went on at her own manor. Sue then said, "Oh, that's why you laughed. You said the same things, pretty much." "Yes, I did." Amy giggled and then told them to sit and they did so.

"Here goes nothing...Augusta and myself have noticed how the two of you are rarely apart and I think she has sensed some deep attraction between both of you."

"I have sensed it, for quite some time...also the fact that I saw the two of you earlier, engaged in your, _ahem_ , activity, cements that fact in."

The teens blushed, they didn't know she had been watching them.

"H-how much-" Sue began, but Augusta cut her off.

"Not much, just the ending." She answered.

"You don't look surprised, Madam Bones, gran told you about it, didn't she?" Neville asked.

"Yes, she told me and please, call me Amy or, if you're comfortable, Auntie Amy, outside official business."

Both kids sat speechless.

"I have come to look at you as part of the Bones family, Neville;No family uses titles unless it is necessary."

"Exactly how I feel with you, Susan, you can call me Augusta or gran."

Both teens smiled at the two women, all four having tears of joy in their eyes.

_*POP!*_ A tissue box popped in place.

"Thank you!" All of them called out, before each taking a tissue.

When they had settled, Augusta started in their discussion.

"Now, your aunt and myself were talking about putting you both in a betrothal contract with each other." She told them, much to their shocked looks.

"I've always wanted to be with Nev, I accept." Susan said.

"So do I, I love her and never want to lose her." Neville stated, firmly.

"I thought you would say that. After I caught you, I popped away to Amy's house to make this with her." She pulled out the contract.

"Wait, popped?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I Apparated there."

"That's what we heard! Gran Apparating!" Neville exclaimed.

"You two heard that?" At their nods she sighed. "I thought I had been quiet enough, apparently not."

"It's alright...gran." Susan said, which brought a smile to all their faces.

They then went over the contract, the ending basics of which were:

_Susan Amelia Bones is set to wed Neville Gerard Longbottom on(Date to be determined later.)_

_Number of children to fulfill contract:1_

_At the age of her majority, Susan Amelia Bones becomes Regent Lady Bones if the current Bones head does not produce a male heir._

_And lastly, at his majority, Neville Gerard Longbottom becomes Regent Lord Bones as well as Lord Longbottom._

_Signed:Amelia Susan Bones, Augusta May Longbottom, Neville Gerard Longbottom and Susan Amelia Bones._

 

_Ten minutes later_

They were in Gringott's bank, speaking to their account managers.

"Yes, all in order, please take this blade, cut open a finger and drop a few drops of blood on the parchment, which we have enchanted to bind the contract between the two of you." The two Goblins said, in unison, to Sue and Neville. They did so, making bright flashes appear, signaling the contract binding.

"And with that, this concludes the meeting, unless any of you have any questions, comments or concerns?" The Bones manager asked.

They all shook their heads, stood up, said goodbyes and left.

"Now that that's taken care of, who's hungry?" Amelia asked.

"I am, Auntie Amy/Amy!" Sue, Neville and Augusta said in near unison, much to their amusement.

Said woman giggled. "Well, then, Leaky cauldron, my treat."

"Yay!" Once again, this time in perfect unison.

 

 

**A/N:** As always, kind comments, please. Rude will get denied, unless they're really bad, then I will just rant about them in the next chapter and I know that no one likes when an author rants, but has to. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO!


	32. Fear of the Veela

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Now that that's taken care of, who's hungry?" Amy asked._

_"I am, Auntie Amy/Amy!" Sue, Neville and Augusta said in near unison, much to their amusement._

_Said woman giggled. "Well, then, Leaky cauldron, my treat."_

_"Yay!" Once again, this time in perfect unison._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from this story other than my readers' great praise.

**A/N:** As always, kind comments, please. Rude will get denied, unless they're really bad, then I will just rant about them in the next chapter. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO!

This chapter mostly focuses on Alex and Bill, again. I know many have most likely wondered why Fleur and Gabrielle don't know they have a sister, this sheds light on the reason.

Lastly, sorry for sloppiness.

 

 

Ch.32 Fear of the Veela

 

 

Alexandria "Alex" Weasley was looking at some old family albums, when, suddenly, she started to sob.

Bill, her husband, immediately went to her side and was rubbing her back, asking what was wrong.

"Eet ees my family. On ze day I came 'ere, muzzer disowned me. I had kept a secret from her, a secret zat ees unforgivable to my race." She took a deep breath. "I told her zat I am bisexual and zat I do not love any Veela, zat my romantic and sexual interests lie in fully human witches and wizards;She did not take eet well. She cited a rite zat made zem all forget about me, even my seesters Fleur and Gabrielle! She kept zem at ze village and I was forced out, I am in ze midst of contacting fazzer." After declaring this, she broke down.

Bill did not know how to respond.

An owl that they recognized as Bill's younger brother, Charlie's, zoomed in and landed in front of him.

_Hmmm, wonder what Charlie has to say._ He thought. He always liked all of the family, save Percy, Molly and Ron. The latter two, after what he witnessed at Thanksgiving, were on his 'shit list' so to say and well, Percy was always a pompous git.

He opened the letter, read it and gasped.

"What ees wrong, love?" Alex asked.

Bill looked at her, with a frown. "I told you about the _Tri-wizard_ tournament and that it's at Hogwarts, right?"

"Oui, about a million times. What about eet?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that both of your sisters are there and Fleur is Beauxbaton's champion." He said, knowing it would upset her further.

He was correct.

_"WHAT!?"_ She yelled, then let out a string of French words that Bill was pretty sure were curse words that she dare not utter in front of Gabrielle.

She took deep breaths and asked. "Does 'e mention who ze other two champions are?"

"Actually, he says there are three more. Something went funky with the Goblet, a fourth person was entered and yeah, he says who they are." He answered.

More French dialog. "Who are ze others?"

"The Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory, who, as I understand it from Charlie, who was told by Harry Potter, is a seventh year Hufflepuff and Harry, himself, who is a fourth year Gryffindor, both for Hogwarts."

"'Arry Potter?! 'Ow did 'e get in?"

"I have no idea. Charlie says that before Dumbledore was arrested for attacking Lord Potter, he was told by the former Headmaster that an age line was placed around the goblet to ensure that no one under seventeen could enter." Bill said, his mind trying to work out how the young lord had gotten entered. Bill knew for a fact that Harry had not done it, himself, nor had he asked an older student for him, he was sure of that.

He then looked at Alex as though he read her mind and smiled. "Get your coat, we're going to Hogwarts!"

"'Ow did you know I was going to say zat?" She asked with a big grin.

"Had a feeling you would, love." He answered, his smile turning into a grin to match his wife's as they retrieved their respective coats.

 

 

_About that time at Hogwarts_

"'Arry Potter?" Asked a small voice, which none but Fleur knew and she smiled.

Harry looked at a barefoot little girl who looked to be twelve, she bore a striking resemblance to Fleur, so much so that he and the other girls(minus Fleur, of course)had to blink to make sure they weren't insane.

"Whoa, is anyone else seeing an older and younger Fleur at the same time?" He asked, making the two 'Fleurs' giggle.

"Non, zis ees my leetle seester, Gabby." The older witch said, laughing.

Gabby blushed profusely as she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you, Gabby. I am, indeed, Harry Potter." The-boy-Who-Lived said, grinning.

"Eet ees a pleasure to make your acquaintance, milord." She answered.

"Please, no formalities, unless required. Just call me Harry." He said, quickly.

"Okay...'Arry." Gabrielle said.

"This beautiful cat is Hermione Granger, this pretty light blonde, now dark pink-haired and cheeked lady is Dora Tonks." He said and then laughed when her hair changed. "These exotic goddesses are Parvati and Padma Patil:Parvati in red, Padma in blue. The fiery yet icy Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, the _Bat-bogey_ hex master. Luna Lovegood, the Irish angel and one of my best male mates, Draco Black, nee Malfoy." Harry introduced them all, making them all, except Draco, blush profusely, though, with Hermione's fur, it was noticed only by the red in her ears.

"A pleasure to meet all of you as well. I must say, 'Ermione, I love ze look." Gabby said, smiling at her.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, blushing even more.

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself." She said and began to walk away.

"Wait Gabby!" Harry said.

She turned around and said "Oui?"

"Please, stay a while. We'd love to have you join us."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Zank you! I would love zat!" She sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

 

_Two minutes later_

Gabrielle was laughing her ass off, having been told of the train to Hogwarts on the first day of the school year. Though, she felt bad for Draco and sent him an apologetic glance, which made him have a 'don't worry about it.' smile.

"F-Fleur? G-Gabrielle?" A French voice shakingly asked.

The whole group looked at the source of the voice to find a woman with similar features to Fleur and Gabrielle. "Oui, who are you?" The two asked.

"I am Alexandria a.k.a Alex Delacour, your seester."

Stunned silence met her words.

 

_Alex's POV one minute ago_

She took deep breaths as she saw her sisters, the happy tears threatened to fall. Bill hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"Are you alright, Alex?" He asked,concerned.

"Oui, I am fine or I will be soon." She smiled at him.

He nods in understanding as they walked over to the group of kids plus one, technically two adults.

"F-Fleur? G-Gabrielle?" Alex mutters, staring at her little sisters.

 

 

**A/N:** Shorter than some other chapters, I know, but I didn't know what else I could put that seemed right. Anyway, hope you liked it.


	33. The story

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Are you alright, Alex?" He asked, concerned._

_"Oui, I am fine or I will be soon." She smiled at him._

_He nodded in understanding as they walked over to the group of kids plus one, technically two, adults._

_"F-Fleur? G-Gabrielle?" Alex muttered, staring at her little sisters._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't, have never and will never own the rights to Harry Potter or anything connected to the series, sadly.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.33 The story

 

 

"You are our seester?" Gabby asked.

"Oui, eet ees, 'ow you say? A long story." Alex answered her.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked, interested.

"On ze day I came to Britain, I was playing a game of 'ide and seek with Gabby, eet ees your favorite one, while Fleur was talking with muzzer to learn more about ze Veela 'eritage."

"I remember zat! However, I do not remember you." Fleur exclaimed.

"Zat ees because I had told her about myself being interested in both men and women and only non-Veela, both of which have been improper for our race since 1564 when ze first bisexual Veela got killed because of 'er preferences. After I told muzzer, she invoked an ancient spell belonging to Veela for centuries and eet made everyone forget about me!" She cried out, clearly devastated.

"Eef zat ees truly ze case, she should do away with me, too." Fleur said. "I am bisexual, as well, though I do not care what race zey are:Human, Veela or ozzer." She added.

"Zat iz interesting." Alex said with a big grin. "And Gabby, I am sorry for bringing up sexual talk, but I 'ad to tell you."

"Zat ees alright, Alex. I understand." Gabby said, smiling herself.

"I'm very sorry that you had to go through that, Alex." Harry muttered.

"Zank you, milord Potter." Alex curtsied.

Harry sat, shocked. "How did you know who I am?" He asked.

At this, Bill rubbed the back of his head and said. "Might've mentioned you."

"Might've? Try about a million times!" Alex said, giggling. It was true;Every chance Bill got, he went on about how kind and caring Britain's hero was.

"Okay, okay! I rarely shut up! Happy?" Bill said, laughing.

"Oui, I am!" She answered to giggles and chuckles.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you, Alex. Please, call me Harry, any friend of Bill's is a friend of mine."

"We're more than friends, Harry, she's my wife." Bill grinned.

"Wow, er, congratulations, then. Good on you, mate." Harry said, smiling at the eldest Weasley son.

"Zank you/thanks!" Alex and Bill simultaneously said.

They sat talking a bit more, Harry introducing all of his ladies, Ginny and Draco, then Alex and Bill went home.

"We 'ave anuzzer seester, Gabby!" Fleur squealed, excitedly.

"Oui! I am very pleased to 'ave met 'er!" Gabby said.

After this, Harry and Hermione commanded Ginny to stay behind so they can talk to her.

The fiery redhead beauty, not knowing why her master and mistress wished to speak alone, merely looked her confusion.

"Ginny, you're most likely wondering why we told you to stay behind, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, mistress, I am wondering that." Ginny answered her.

"How do you feel about us, romantically?" Harry asked.

"I have always been bi, master and I feel that I truly love you both." She said, blushing and ducking her head to try and hide it.

"Lift your head so we can see your face." Hermione commanded.

Ginny lifted her head at the order.

"During this short time since you offered your service to Harry and myself, we both have grown to love you as well." Hermione said, then she took a hold of the other girl's cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

After about twenty seconds of this, it was Harry's turn to kiss the redhead girl, which he did with as much passion as he would kiss the others.

They broke apart and Ginny blushed more.

"T-that was perfect, master and mistress!" She breathed out.

"We would like you to join the group, if you wish." Harry said, knowing she would want it.

"Yes, please and thanks!" Ginny said, smiling.

"Let's go, we already told the others about this and everyone agrees." Hermione said.

"Yes, mistress." Ginny answered and they walked back to the chamber.

Once inside, the others crowded around them and Harry spoke out: "Hermione and I asked her if she would like to join us and she accepted." He said, much to squeals of joy.

"Ginny, this may sound a bit sudden, but are you a virgin?" Hermione asked.

The redhead blushed and said. "Yes, mistress, I am."

"I would love to change that. Tell me, bluntly, what you want, Gin." Harry said with a wink to her.

"I-I want you to fuck me, master, VERY hard." Ginny said, much to Harry's excitement, which was showing in his trousers.

"Come over here." He said, when she obeyed, he took her cheeks as Hermione had done and kissed her, hard.

 

 

**Start of lemon**

Harry commanded Ginny to sit and raise her arms, she did so.

He took the hem of her shirt and raised it up, showing DD sized tits in a red lace bra.

Hermione unhooked it, letting Ginny's big tits hang out, earning moans of excitement from the other girls, especially Minnie. The older witch had left Fillius Flitwick in charge as Deputy Headmaster when she was not around, so she could have time with her betrothed and sister-wives.

Harry bent his head down, seized a nipple in his mouth and began to suck, making her moan loudly.

"It's a good thing I added privacy spells down the passage and in every room of the chamber or the castle would've heard that." Minnie said, giggling while she started to finger herself.

The others laughed and moaned as they started playing with each other:Luna licking out Pansy, Pansy fingering Daphne, Daphne licking Minnie, Minnie sucking on Luna's strapon that she smuggled into the castle, Fleur and Dora in a sixty-nine and the twins also in a sixty-nine.

Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped Ginny's pants, untied her shoes and took them off, followed by her socks.

The brunette took the younger girl's feet and started sucking her toes, making her moan in pleasure. Harry, meanwhile started to take off all his clothes as well.

When he took off his boxers, Ginny gasped as her eyes darkened with want.

"Raise your feet, Ginny." Harry ordered, she complied.

Harry grasped her ankles and placed her soles on his cock.

"Move them on me." He said, and again, she was quick to comply.

He moaned, loudly. "Fuck, I love your feet as much as Hermione's!" Making both girls blush. "Thank you, master. I do my best to take care of them, now I will do my best to keep them in perfect condition and if you wish, I shall always have bare feet unless footwear is needed." Ginny said and the others said they'd do all those, too. That got a  vigorous nod out of the boy and he thrust harder against her sexy feet.

After ten minutes of Ginny's footjob, Harry asked if she was ready to be deflowered.

The girl was nervous, but determined. "I'm ready, master, please fuck me." She said.

Harry told her to suck his cock to get it wet. She did so for five minutes, moaning at the taste, then he told her to get on her hands and knees, she did so. He lined his dick with her pussy and slowly eased in until he hit a barrier.

"Now, Ginny, I'm gonna have to push hard for a second, alright?" He said.

"Yes, of course, master, I'm ready." She answered her master/boyfriend.

Harry reared back and thrust in, breaking her hymen.

Ginny cried a bit in pain, but that soon was replaced by pleasure as Hermione kissed her lips and Harry sucked and nibbled her neck.

"I'm okay, now. Please don't hold anything back, fuck me like the bitch I am!" Ginny declared, much to aroused moans from the others.

"You got it, bitch!" Harry said, then he started slamming her as hard as he could.

"Ooooh, fuck! Yes! Fuck your slut! Fuck your whore!" Ginny moaned out, earning her extra powerful thrusts from Harry, who was quite turned on by her dirty mouth.

"Does the little slut like her master using her tight pussy this way?" Hermione asked as she grabbed Ginny's nipples and pulled, hard.

"FUCK, YES! USE ME!" She yelled out to the echoing chamber.

Twenty minutes later, Harry felt the stirring in his balls.

"I'm gonna cum!" He said, a second later and he spilled his seed into her womb.

Harry pulled out, laid on their bed and ordered Ginny to put her tits to work on his dick, she did so, causing him to moan in pleasure as she pumped her big tits on him.

As Ginny had fucked Harry, Hermione had undressed, herself and was now behind Ginny licking out her cunt and asshole.

"Here, Hermione, use this on her." Came Luna's voice beside her.

She turned and saw the Irish blonde holding out her strap-on to her.

"Thanks, Luna." She said, giving the other girl a kiss.

"My pleasure, you can keep that. I've got one for each of us, including Ginny."

Hermione smirked, placed her legs into the holes and strapped it on.

She then took her dick and started waving it up and down the redhead's pussy, coating it in juices. Then she harshly thrust in, causing Ginny to squeal in pleasure and moan.

Hermione grabbed the girl's hips and started thrusting, hard, hitting her G-spot every time she pushed in.

The brunette looked around as she fucked Ginny, everyone had stopped playing with each other and focused on fingering themselves to the display in front of them.

"We, er, have an audience." She giggled.

Harry looked up and blushed, seeing everyone's eyes on the three of them.

"Ginny, do you have any requests?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought and then said. "Yes, I would like master to fuck my ass while you take my pussy." She blushed.

"Turn around and sit on Harry with his dick in your ass, then, love." Hermione said, huskily.

She did as ordered, Hermione lifted the girl's legs over her shoulders and drove into her cavern.

Ginny moaned in pleasure of having two of her holes filled.

"Mind if I join in?" Minnie asked, who had put on her own toy.

"Not at all, Minnie." Harry said, smiling.

Minnie walked toward Ginny and told her to open her mouth, which she did.

The oldest witch thrust in the strap-on cock and proceeded to gag Ginny with it, stopping every thirty seconds to let her catch her breath.

This went on for twenty more minutes before they all came and fell asleep, too tired to dress.

**End of lemon**

 

When they awoke, they got dressed and Ginny said. "I love you, master, mistress.".

Harry and Hermione said in unison. "We love you, too, Ginny.".

She smiled with teary eyes and they all left.

 

 

**A/N:** This, I think, is my longest lemon yet! Hope you enjoyed it!


	34. The new Order

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_When they awoke, they got dressed and Ginny said. "I love you, master and mistress."._

_Harry and Hermione said in unison. "We love you too, Ginny."._

_She smiled with teary eyes and they all left._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't, have never and will never own this awesome series that the goddess Joanne K. Rowling has bestowed on us.

A person can dream, though, can't they?

**A/N:** If I missed any misspellings, improper punctuation or details about things, please, let me know.

Also, I apologize for the random character POV's and sloppy work.

 

 

 

Ch.34 The new Order

 

 

The Order of the Phoenix or The Order of the Fried chicken as Lucius Malfoy likes to call it, was in a dismal atmosphere. With Albus in Azkaban, the group needed to select a new leader.

Remus, Bill, Amy, Zack and Alex, the last three being the newest inductees, were all talking with Remus. He was trying and failing to say he would not make a great leader, when suddenly, the real Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody said. "I nominate Remus as our leader!"

A gasp from Remus as mutters of agreement coursed through the entire group, not one disagreed with this vote.

Except Remus, of course.

"Are you sure I am capable of such a huge role, Alastor?" He asked, shocked that he would even be considered, let alone unanimously. Given that he is a Werewolf and every single person present knew it.

"Aye, lad, I'm sure. I know every month at some point will be a right bitch to ye, but I feel confident that ye will lead us right." Alastor answered with a strong conviction.

"Oui, and I will brew your needed potions when necessary, ze Wolfsbane ees not a very deeficult one." Alex said, with Bill indicating he would help her.

"Merci, Madmoiselle." Remus said, bowing slightly to Alex. "Thank you to you too, Bill. However, Harry, Sirius, myself, Dora, Minerva and Hermione went to Gringott's a while ago. Harry read his parents' will and they left me a life-time supply of Wolfsbane. Also, thank you to everyone else for your confidence in me, I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

"You already have in my book, laddie. Not many Werewolves wanna try to control their instincts. The moment I heard you take the potion, my respect for you sky rocketed."

Mutters of agreement with this.

"Thank you, all. Now." He clapped his hands, together. "On to business..."

The Order sat, talking of their various missions. Dora's, being to protect Harry and his friends, drew Remus and Sirius in like magnets, wanting to know how the son of two of their best friends was.

She reported, with a huge grin, that he and his ladies were doing great.

"His ladies?" Alastor asked, intrigued

"Oh, that's right, Sirius, Remus and I forgot to tell everyone, apparently Mr. Harry Potter has a harem." Then in a small voice added. "Which includes me."

"You, my best Auror besides Shacklebolt, one of Harry's girls?" Amelia said, smiling, unable to stop herself from teasing her, much to Dora's embarrassment from the 'best Auror besides Shacklebolt' comment.

"Yes, ma'am." She then explained about the Gringott's visit and listed all the other girls in the group. When she was done, the rest still felt bad for him after hearing that he read Lily and James' will, yet happy that he had others to love him.

"I've grown to love them all, truly. That'll only serve to make my protection of them even fiercer."

"Awwww, zat ees so sweet!" Alex exclaimed. "My seester, Fleur, shall 'elp protect zem wiz you, I am sure."

Remus, unable to resist poking fun at one of his favorite ex-students, said, while chuckling. "She's going to need all the help she can get. Harry's a trouble magnet!" Making all of them laugh and giggle, with Dora nodding, as well.

"Amy, I know this is short notice, but..." Sirius began.

"Do you want to return to Auror duty and help Auror Tonks?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, if either of you wouldn't mind an extra force, I figured, since I'm free, I can do what I should've done thirteen years ago." Sirius said.

"Very well, you remember all of your training, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Every single ache and pain from it was well worth graduating to full Auror status." He answered.

"You will lead our main team, that includes Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt and Dawlish."

"Add me under his command, as well." Alastor said.

"I thought you'd retired as an Auror?" Sirius asked.

"I did, but I just now decided that retirement doesn't fit me as well as I thought, so I ask to come back on." Alastor said.

"Of course you may come back, you'll always have a place in the department, you must know this."

"I do, just had to check." He said, smiling for once in their memories.

"Welcome back, Alastor, glad to have you on my new team." Sirius said.

"Thanks, lad. I'll do my best to help out." Was the reply

"We know you will." Amy and Sirius said, simultaneously to amused chuckles and giggles.

Remus looked in envy at the group, he had always wanted to be an Auror, but had never had the chance to.

Sirius, seeing his face, spoke up.

"Hey, Remus, old pal, I know that look. What's wrong?"

Remus jumped a bit at the sudden voice and looked at Sirius.

"To tell the truth, I have always wanted to be an Auror, but anti-Werewolf laws forbid even training."

"I figured you had a desire to get a decent job, which is why, when the council came together to discuss bills, I proposed the Anti-Werewolf legislation be lifted so that you could. There was some arguments, naturally..." Amelia said, grinning.

 

_Flashback Amelia's POV_

"The council of the thirtieth of November will now start." Blatson called. "Who here has something they wish to propose?"

I raise my hand and said. "I do, ma'am!" She looked at me and nodded, signaling me to start.

I stand and walk to the center, addressing the council.

"I hold in my hand the Anti-Werewolf Legislation Act of 1514, it states-" I start, but was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"We are well aware of what it states, Madam Bones, especially myself, seeing how the Malfoys helped to write that." He said with that awful sneer in place that I want to slap off.

"Let her finish, Lord Malfoy!" Blatson almost screamed, he fell silent...nearly.

"Thank you, Minister. Now as I was saying, it states that Werewolves are not permitted to make their own Wolfsbane potion, which was not around at the time, but the law was updated to include it, or even to get a job. I propose we toss it out, Werewolves are humans in every way. They merely transform once each month. They are fully capable of living normal lives if given proper care via the potion." I state, loudly and clearly over Malfoy's grumbling.

I see Sirius stand up and say. "Yes, it's true! My best mate, aside from James, is a Werewolf. He has managed a perfectly normal life. He even learned at Hogwarts." He, wisely, decided to not mention that Remus taught there only last year, seeing how the law made it illegal to have done so.

"I do hope Remus is doing well." Blatson said to Sirius.

He looked shocked. "How did you know?" He asked

She blushed. "I was at Hogwarts with you, Severus, James, Peter, Lily and Remus. I was a Ravenclaw first year when you were in second. One day I caught you lot sneaking off to a tree, I watched as Peter transformed into his rat form and touched a knot on said tree. I followed you down. When I saw Remus, who, I admit, I had a little crush on back then, transform, I was shocked, but not scared."

Sirius and I stared at her. "W-wait, E-Emmy? Little Emmy?" Sirius chokes out.

"You remember that? I lost count of the number of times you called me that, I loved each time."

"I remember a little girl tagging along, wanting to learn how we snuck about and wouldn't shut up until we told her." Sirius said with a barking laugh, much to Emmy's embarrassment.

"Erm, yes, well. In my defense, I was only a child back then, in love with adventure and exciting new things. But we'll catch up more, later. Now back to this law." She said.

"Are you aware, Minister, that said Werewolf taught at Hogwarts last year?" Malfoy sneered.

I close my eyes, hoping that Remus won't be in trouble.

"Yes, I am aware that Dumbledore let him teach. I have a son and daughter that go there and were in his class. I'll let that slide, seeing how Remus is an old friend."

Sirius and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What about Ministry jobs? There are a few, not many, that wish to work in my department or others." I asked the others.

"As long as the necessary precautions and background checks are made, I don't see a reason why they can't join." Emma said, smiling.

"All in favor of chucking the bill and allowing Werewolves a chance to live freely?" A little over half of the council agreed, including myself, Emma and Sirius. Among those that didn't were Malfoy, Nott and Bulstrode.

"Motion passed, Werewolves can now live among society. Any other bills that need discussing?"

_End flashback_

 

Amy looked to Remus who had tears of joy in his eyes by the end of the telling.

"After this meeting, we can go and register you, Sirius and Mad-eye as Aurors." Amelia said to Remus.

He nodded, unable to talk at the moment.

After about five minutes of other reports, during which Remus pulled himself together, he then called the meeting to a close.

When they got to the Ministry, they spotted Emmy and walked over.

Emmy, upon seeing Remus, smiled wide with joy, she ran and greeted them.

"Remus John Lupin, it's great seeing you, again." She said.

"It's wonderful seeing you as well, ma'-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Please, it's Emma or Emmy, as you once knew me." She answered, smiling.

"Okay, Emmy, I'm glad to see you're well."

"Thank you, you too." She said, then asked. "So, I assume you're here because Amy told you about the law on Werewolves being lifted?"

"Yes, it was quite a shock when she announced it to us." He replied.

"Us?" She inquired.

"The Order of the-" He began.

"Fried chicken!" Came a snickering drawl from behind them;They turned and saw Lucius Malfoy laughing his ass off at his "joke".

"Very funny, Lucius, now kindly _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " Emmy roared, making him do as ordered and go silent.

Applause came from Sirius, Amy and Remus, she blushed.

"Sorry, that was, er, inappropriate." she muttered.

"True, but it was funny as hell! I've been trying to get him to shut up for ages!" Amy said, laughing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Order of the phoenix. Dummy formed it, but I am now leading. We fight against Voldemort and his followers." Remus said, pleased to see that she didn't flinch at the name.

Amy did, though. Sirius, seeing this, sighed. "C'mon Amy, what have Remus and myself been telling you? 'Fear of a name-" He began.

"'Only increases fear of the thing, itself'. I know that, I'm trying to relax with it." The head of the DMLE said.

"Took me a while to get over it, as well, but I no longer fear the name." Emmy said.

Alastor just hung back, observing this.

After that, he, Sirius and Remus got registered and picked up their new badges.

 

_At this same time-Hogwarts_

"Ummm, Hermione? Are you there?" Harry asked, coming into the chamber's Potions lab.

"Yes, I'm here, what's up, Harry?" The catgirl asked.

"I've been practicing my Metamorphing and I wanted you to see how I've come along." He answered.

"Oooh, yes! Do show, please!" She nearly begged.

Harry smiled and then morphed...into an exact duplicate of her, first her previous form, then her new one.

She was shocked. "Can-can you turn into the others?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you're the last one I've attempted to try. Did I mess anything up?" He asked.

She told him to strip and then change into both forms again. He did so, letting her see her body from all angles, hair/fur to toes. "No, it's exactly like me in every way, Harry. Very brilliant, well done!" She cheered.

He blushed and muttered. "Thanks, any requests?"

"Do me!" Came Dora's voice from the door with a delighted giggle.

Harry and Hermione jumped and spun around to stare at all the girls naked and fingering themselves. Since Ginny lost her virginity to Harry, he told her that she can do anything she wishes in the chamber, more like she used to be.

Hermione agreed that that's what she had wanted anyway, so he morphed into Dora for his ladies.

 

_One hot orgy later_

Hermione was the first to calm down, she stared at her betrothed and gasped, making him look over, alarmed.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"I-there's a dark aura about your scar, I see and feel...evil magic!" She said.

 

 

**A/N:** For those that noticed a similarity between this chapter and one from Harry's sexy year, this is the fic I had it used in first but changed a bit.


	35. Scars & brooms

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Hermione was the first to calm down, she stared at her betrothed and gasped, making him look over, alarmed._

_"What is it, love?" He asked._

_"I-there's a dark aura about your scar, I see and feel...evil magic!" She said._

 

 

Disclaimer:I don't, haven't and won't ever own these rights, they belong to JKR.

A/N:Sorry for my sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.35 Scars & brooms

 

 

"I do as well!" Luna said with mutters of the same from all the rest.

"Do you think that our, for want of a better term, harem, is the cause of us gaining new powers?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, it is. I've read that when one is powerful enough, they unlock hidden abilities they never knew they possessed."

"I'll go to the library room and grab anything on harems I can find." Harry said.

He walked into the expansive room piled high with thousands of books, trying to find any on harems.

He found an armful in the "H" section and brought them all back into the other room. Of course, being in Slytherin's library, they were all in Parseltongue.

Harry laid them all out and explained that, because of Slytherin's preference for snakes, the books were in snake language.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I am, from what I know, old Sally never spoke in English, so others had to get a translator. Why do you ask?" Harry questioned her.

"Because...I can read them." She answered, shocking all there.

"So can I!" Ginny said and the others followed suit.

"Y-you all gained my abilities? That's surprising." He said.

They all nodded, not one of them was afraid, except Parvati. Her biggest fear was snakes, proved by the fact that the Boggart, a fiend who transforms into a person's biggest fear, last year turned into a snake when it was her turn to confront it.

"I theenk we must contact Alex and Bill. Zey are both Curse breakers for Gringott's and will 'elp us getting zat dark magic out, zere iz a Veela ritual, but eet needs a group to use eet." Fleur said.

"You may use my Floo." Minnie said.

"Thanks, Minnie." He gave her a deep kiss and got up.

"Let's go!" He said.

When they got there, the Gargoyle stepped aside, having orders to instantly allow Harry and the others up without having to give a password.

Minnie took her Floo powder off her shelf and handed it to Harry.

"You know how to use this, correct?" She asked.

He nodded, telling her that he used Floo from The Burrow two years previously before the start of second year.

"Very well, go ahead." She answered.

Harry threw the green powder into the flames, which turned emerald, said the location of Bill and Alex and stuck his head in.

At this time, Alex was padding around, Casting cleaning charms at various things when she heard:

"Alex? Bill? Anyone there?" Came Harry's voice.

Alex rushed in, along with Bill, both had worried looks.

"'Arry? Ees something ze matter?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, me and my girls were, _ahem_ , doing activities-" Snickers from Bill and Alex. "When they all noticed something dark about my scar, we wondered if you both could come back and try to help us figure it out."

Shock:That was on Bill's face, while sadness was on Alex's.

"Oh, 'Arry! I am so sorry! I know what eet ees, Gringott's deals wiz zem, sometimes." Alex said.

"You have a Horcrux, a piece of soul, presumably Voldemort's, in your scar." Bill finished.

Shocked silence, then Harry, panicked, squeaked out. "Help!"

Bill and Alex nodded and told him they'll be through in a minute.

Bill got their coats while Alex got her socks and shoes on.

"Zank you." Alex said, Bill nodded in acceptance and they Flooed through the grate.

They got there and told Harry that they needed to draw some runes around him to cast out the piece and place it in an object to be destroyed.

"The problem is, very few substances destroy Horcruxes: _Fiendfyre_ ,that's cursed fire, and Basilisk venom." Bill said

"We brought a fang zat we always keep in case we need to deal wiz anuzzer one." Alex continued.

They all went to an empty classroom, drew the needed symbols, placed the object next to Harry's head and was about to start when Padma spoke.

"We talked after Harry got done explaining things and we would like to help." She said to agreement from the rest.

"Of course, ze more zat join in, ze better!" Alex said.

She then told them what to do and how to do it. Hermione, being ever the studious one, took notes.

So, there was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, in the center of the room surrounded by runes with his ladies, Bill and Alex all in a circle holding hands.

Alex and Fleur began singing in a weird language that Harry assumed was Veela, then Ginny, the twins, Luna, Minnie, Pansy, Daphne and finally, Bill, until Harry started glowing blue.

The more they sang, the darker the glow became, until it was black.

 

_In Harry's mind, his POV_

_Okay, I'm in a strange place, I have no id-wait, is that Hermione?!_ He thought, because no sooner had he thought of her did the image appear.

Harry thought of his other girls and their images all showed up.

_I must be in my mind._ He concluded.

Just then, a high pitched, cold, cruel laugh sounded through and none other than Lord Voldemort appeared.

Harry was stunned, yet he drew his wand, which he thought of and it popped in, and he aimed it at the snake man.

_"Stupefy!"_ He roared.

Voldemort blocked it and sent his own spell, a _Bludgeoning_ hex, which Harry blocked.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Which was, again, blocked.

_"Petrificus totalus! Bombarda maxima!"_ Both spells were repelled and Voldemort sent _Killing_ curses and fire in the form of a snake at Harry.

"Harry!" "We love you!" "Please come back to us safely!" _His ladies!_ Their voices were echoing off the walls of his mind.

Voldemort was on his knees, weakening from the declarations of love.

_"INCENDIO!"_ Harry pushed as much magic into the fire spell as he could and engulfed Snakeface in flames.

After five minutes of him burning, he turned to ash with a high pitched scream and Harry knew no more.

 

_At this time_

Draco was on his _Nimbus 2001_ and was flying between the goal posts on the left side when a voice came from below.

"Hi, would you like some company?"

He looked down and nearly crashed into the pole:Katie Bell was watching him.

"Er, sure, Be-erm." He paused, forgetting what her first name was.

She giggled. "Katie, I'm Katie."

Draco smiled. "Nice to meet you, Katie."

He flew down and stopped an inch from her mouth, he got off quickly and backed up.

"Sorry about that, stopped too late." He blushed.

_Damn! Pulled away._ She thought.

"It's okay, Mal-Draco." She amended. He laughed.

"Guess we both need to get used to each other and it's no longer Malfoy, Lucius disowned me for being friends with Harry and other Gryffindors. I am now Draco Black." Draco said.

"Oh, I see and are you asking me out on a date?" She asked teasingly, but she did not expect his reply.

"Yes, I am, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade later today?"

She sat stunned for a minute. Draco attempted to hold in laughter but couldn't.

"Judging by your face, you were just teasing and didn't actually expect me to ask." He said, she just nodded.

"I'm serious about it, though, I would love the chance to get to know you better, if you would let me."

"I would love to go out on a date, Draco Black." She said, smiling at him.

They sat talking for a few more minutes, then went to fly together on their brooms.

 

_Back in the classroom_

A good fifteen minutes passed since the ritual started and all was silent.

At least, it was until Harry woke up with a loud scream rousing the others at attention.

"Shhh, Harry, baby, it's okay, you're okay!" Hermione said cradling his head to her bust.

A minute of deep breaths and a Calming Draught later had him in full awareness and looking at all his girls and the two married Curse breakers.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Did it work?"

"You were panting heavily and thrashing so much that your glasses flew off and broke against the door." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? I'm wear-" He stopped talking. Feeling around his eyes, he felt no metal, just skin.

_He wasn't wearing them, yet he could see clearly!_ Ginny held the now broken glasses so he saw them.

"Ze 'Orcrux must 'ave impaired your vision, 'Arry."

Minnie ran Diagnostic charms over him and said, happily. "And everything else as well, no signs of your past injuries or any malnutrition at all! You are one hundred percent healthy!"

He looked over his body, which gained quite a bit of muscle and he gained a few inches in height as well so that he was taller than the girls and almost the same height as Bill.

Harry looked at Hermione and waved her over to him, she started walking to him when, suddenly, with a squeal, she zoomed into his lips.

The others stood, shocked.

"I know you love me, but why did you _Summon_ me?" Hermione said, surprised at the wandless magic.

"I didn't mean to, honestly! I just motioned for you and my magic _Summoned_ you." Harry replied.

"Did Poppy ever cast a spell that reveals your core status?" Minnie asked.

"Erm, yeah, back in first year. She told me it said bound at twelve percent. I figured all cores were and she never told me if it should be or not." He said.

Every eye in the room except his twitched, angrily.

"What?! They are bound, yes, but BEFORE school, never below fifty and they are meant to unbind when a child starts." Minnie stated.

Now it was Harry's turn to seethe in anger. _Someone kept me bound?!_ He thought, savagely.

"I asked because your power seems to have grown quite considerably." She cast the spell and said in delight. "The binding on the core is no more, you are completely at full power."

She _Summoned_ a cushion and told him to try the _Goblet Transfiguration_ spell.

"Okay." He aimed his wand, which he picked up from the nearby desk, at it. 1,2,3 _"Vera Verto!"_ It immediately transformed into a crystal clear goblet.

They all cheered and whistled, Harry blushed.

"Vairy good, 'Arry!" Alex said.

He morphed. "Zank you, Alex." She saw and heard herself say.

He morphed back to himself with a stunned face. "I have no bloody clue how I did that, I never practiced Bill or Alex!" He said, shocking the others.

"Zat was ze first time turning into me? Wow, I am surprised, eet looked like you did eet vairy easily." Alex said.

"I-it WAS easy, that's the shocker. I thought I'd have more of an issue."

"Perhaps the removal of the Horcrux strengthened _ALL_ your powers, not just your wand and hand magic." Bill said, grinning.

The entire room went loud with a resounding "Clearly!" from every other mouth but Bill's and they all grinned and laughed.

"Can I go and take out my _Firebolt_ , Minnie? I haven't taken her out, yet, this year." Harry asked.

"Yes, of course you may, have fun out there. Oh, by the way, I saw Draco Black and Katie Bell already on the pitch, talking." Minnie said.

"What's the betting that Draco asked her out?" Harry asked, chuckling.

The answer shocked him.

"No homework for the day and ten Galleons that she asked him out." The witch said, shocking all there. _Minerva McGonagall, making a bet with a student?!_

"Deal! Can't wait to have a free day of no work and ten Galleons more!" He declared.

"Mind any of us coming along, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Of course not, anyone who wants to is free to come with me." Harry answered his girlfriend.

"Yay!" Came from all mouths and he chuckled. "Let's go, then."

When they got to the pitch, they looked at Katie and Draco, who were blushing. They saw the group, their mouths agape when they saw Harry. They flew over, landed and got off their brooms.

"Harry? Wow! You look different, better than your usual looks, no offense meant." Katie said.

"None taken, I know I was a right mess. Turns out that there was dark magic in my scar and it kept my growth and abilities held back, but the magic is now gone, so my body and magic are where they should be."

"Glad to see you're doing better." She smiled.

"Thanks, Katie, appreciate that." He paused then added. "When we walked up, I saw you blushing with Drakee-poo-" He started.

"Oi! Don't call me that! Only Kat-" Draco started, then he slapped his hand to his mouth, blushing, again.

"What, only she calls you that, is that what you were gonna say?" Harry teased as said girl turned a deep red.

_That color can NOT be healthy._ Harry mused.

"I'll just shut up before I get hexed, jinxed or cursed." Draco said.

"Erm, what happened out here?"

_Squee! "Draco asked me out!_ I was teasing him because he almost said my surname, Bell and I almost said Malfoy, then he told me he was a Black, now. He said that we needed to spend more time together, I asked him if he was asking me out, just as a joke, but he said he was! We're going to Hogsmeade soon." She said.

Harry grinned, Minnie grumbled and passed him the gold.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

The others were laughing and giggling.

"What did we miss, here?" Draco asked.

"Minnie and Harry had a bet on who asked out who and Harry just won." Luna said through giggles.

"You bet on us?" Katie asked, incredulous.

"Take it as a compliment, Katie. We both think you would make a great couple." Harry said.

"Scratch that, all of us think that." Daphne and Pansy said together to muttering agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Katie said, blushing, again.

 

 

**A/N:** The Coven gaining Harry's Parselmouth abilities and sensing evil were suggested to me by the-power-of-love from the other site, she's awesome!


	36. Pranks and dates

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"You bet on us?" Katie asked, incredulous._

_"Take it as a compliment, Katie. We both think you would make a great couple." Harry said._

_"Scratch that, all of us think that." Daphne and Pansy said together to muttering agreement._

_"Thanks, guys." Katie said, blushing,again._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't, haven't and won't own Harry Potter and his world, I make no profit unless my readers' enjoyment counts.

**A/N:** This is another original chapter that I had one in **Harry's sexy year** based off of.

 

 

Ch.36 Pranks and dates

 

 

Twelve year-old Astoria Greengrass was hiding behind a suit of armor, waiting for Argus Filch to get close enough to her.

"Come on, just a little bit closer, now." She muttered.

When he got closer and set the sponge he was holding onto the floor and started to wipe, she whispered _"Stickus!"_. A bright yellow beam hit the object and his hand, making them stick to the floor:A _Permanent sticking_ charm that Daphne taught her.

"OI! SHOW YOURSELF! YOU'RE IN FOR SOME RIGHT TROUBLE, YOU ARE!" He roared.

The girl padded away, giggling.

Until she bumped into Gabby Delcour, who was also twelve.

"Oh, umm, excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going." Astoria said, apologetically.

"Non, eet ees, 'ow you say, Okay, I was not watching eizzer." Gabby told her, kindly.

"You're one of Beauxbatons' lot, aren't you?" Astoria asked.

"Oui, I am Gabrielle Delacour, you can call me Gabby." She curtsied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Astoria Greengrass or Stori as some, including my sister, Daphne, call me and did you say Delacour?" Stori asked.

"Oui, I am ze Beauxbaton's champion's seester." Gabby said, grinning.

"That's great! She's really pretty, hope I can be that pretty, someday." Then quickly, she added. "Not that you're not pretty, that is." Making Gabby blush.

"Zank you, you are pretty, yourself."

Now it was Stori's turn to blush. "Thanks-" She was interrupted by a loud roar.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO CAST THIS CHARM, THERE WILL BE HELL!"

Unknown to the other, both were thinking the exact same thing: _It already IS hell with you, old codger._

Stori giggled at the memory of her prank.

"What ees funny?" Gabby asked.

"Erm, I'm the one who cast the mentioned charm." She blushed, again.

"What charm was eet?"

"A _Permanent sticking_ charm that my sister, Daphne, taught me." She answered.

"I knew I heard ze name Greengrass somewhere! I 'ave met your seester wiz her friends." Gabby exclaimed.

"You've met Daphne? Awesome!" She grinned.

"Oui, she ees also pretty." Gabby said.

"Thanks/Zanks, we take the/ze compliments." Said two female voices.

The two girls turned to find their sisters, each sporting huge grins.

_"Merde! Do not do zat! You scared ze 'ippogriffs out of me!"_ Gabby gasped.

"Me as well!" Stori muttered.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Daphne said.

"How long have you been there?" Stori asked.

"We saw you charm Filch to the floor and listened to the conversation you just had with Gabby." The older Greengrass answered her sister.

"Shit." The two younger girls said, together, making them all laugh.

"Fleur, myself and the others are heading to Hogsmeade, take care and if you prank while we're away, _DO NOT_ hurt either yourself, Gabby or the targets." Daph warned her sister.

"I know, I know. I learned my lesson from last week." Stori said.

"Don't ask." She muttered, seeing Gabby open her mouth, about to do just that.

"We will not 'urt anyone, enjoy yourselves." Gabby said.

"Thanks, Gabby, we will. You enjoy yourselves as well." Daphne said with a smile.

Fleur and Daphne ran to their Coven, which, Hermione found out, they had formed after the Horcrux in Harry's scar got destroyed and they all grew more powerful.

When they got there, they explained meeting the younger girls in the corridor and what happened. When they finished, everyone was laughing and giggling, Fawkes, through her link.

"Guess we have a couple Jr. Marauders here." Harry said, after they all calmed down.

"Oui! Gabby 'as always loved playing pranks on ozzers." Fleur said.

"So has Stori, that girl can nearly always come up with something. Of course, it probably doesn't help that I'm the one who taught her how to do a _Permanent sticking_ charm in the first place." She said, blushing.

More laughter from this.

"Let's go, my lovelies. Hogsmeade awaits!" Harry declared, to more laughing.

They got into the carriages with Draco, Katie, Harry and Hermione in one, the twins, Minnie and Daphne in another and Fleur, Pansy, Ginny, 'Sarah' and Luna being in the third. Luna fit because of an extension charm that Pansy cast on the carriage.

"Thanks, Pansy, much appreciated." Luna said after the other girl cast the charm.

"No worries, anytime." The sexy Slytherin answered with a kiss on Luna's lips, which said girl returned eagerly.

 

_One ride later_

They arrived at the village, it was Hermione's first outing to it in her catgirl form and she was nervous as hell.

Ginny, sensing her fear, quickly went up and hugged her mistress.

"Mistress, it'll be fine. If you are in any danger, we will protect you, I don't think there's a person in school who doubts my ability to use a Bat-bogey!" She stated firmly with all the conviction she had in her.

The others quickly agreed on that.

"Even _MOST_ of Slytherin's afraid of you with that hex!" The former 'Ice queen' shuddered, much to amused laughter.

"And ze ozzer ones?" Fleur asked.

"Are probably the stupid ones who don't know what fear is." Harry said, chuckling.

"Harry James Potter!" Minnie said.

"No, he's right, Minnie;They ARE the dumb ones." Pansy said.

"A.K.A Crabbe and Goyle." Surprisingly, Hermione muttered.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring at the brunette girl.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"I've NEVER once heard you insult another's intelligence or lack of. In fact, you always tell me to stop every time I do it." Harry said, still shocked at his betrothed.

"Erm, yeah, about that...I'm not going to do that anymore, in fact, I'll most likely join in a few times." She answered.

"To repeat what Neville said to me on our first day back, in my own way;Who are you and what have you done with Granger?" Draco asked, laughing.

This got everyone laughing and giggling, including Hermione.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just learning to relax more, is all. When I was a stuffy, bossy, know-it-all Mudblood, hardly anyone liked me."

After this declaration, the girls were in tears and looking uncomfortable and the boys looked sadly at her. None more so than Draco, because he called her all of those in a single sentence once.

Suddenly, he charged at her and pulled her into a hug that rivaled even her own bear hug and started to shake.

"D-Draco?" Hermione said, shocked at what the boy had done.

"I-I am so sorry! To hear those names repeated back...I had always thought of how I was saying them, but, to hear from the victim of my torments, it crushes me!" He said, sounding pained.

"It's alright, Draco. I've become a stronger girl from those torments. I know I will never have a model body or be the sexiest girl in school, but I thank you for the teasing and I don't hold it against you. I mean...at first I wanted to take a leaf out of Ginny's book and bogey your arse to oblivion, but then I started to see the forest for the trees and accepted that I am who I am, but I can relax sometimes."

"I accept your apology and I know you will never do it again."

"Not as long as my blonde arse lives!" He said, making them all laugh and Hermione say "WAY too much information there, blondie."

"No, it isn't." Katie said, then slapped her hand on her mouth.

"And on that...disturbing note, we will talk to the two of you later, we've got our own date to go to." Harry said.

Katie and Draco said their goodbyes and rushed off. Harry and his group went to Zonko's joke shop, where Hermione _AND_ Minnie helped with prank items.

After laughing at all the joke things they bought, they went to Honeydukes sweetshop. With Hermione's parents being dentists she didn't get too many sweets, but the others piled up. Harry paid for the prank things and the sweets, after many protests, saying that he had loads of gold and that buying their things won't even dent his vaults.

When they got to The Three broomsticks, Harry told them to get anything they wanted. The others, deciding not to argue with their boyfriend, ordered medium-rare steaks, chips and butterbeer.

They talked in whispers about many things, when Harry felt a pair of feet go to his cock, looking down, he saw smooth legs, soft feet and pink colored toenails, looking up, he saw Pansy's grin.

Little minx. Harry thought.

Hermione, seeing her girlfriend's feet in Harry's lap cast _Silencing_ and _Notice-me-not_ charms over their table. Minnie asked why the spells and she simply said to look under the table.

Minnie did so and giggled, causing the others to look where she was, they also giggled.

"You're gonna kill me, Pansy...or at least make me cum in my pants." Harry said, sheepishly.

"Let's fix that, then." Hermione answered, picking up Pansy's feet, putting them on her lap, unzipping Harry's fly, taking out his dick and resetting the other girl's feet.

"Ooooh, much better, cheers!" Pansy said.

"No worries." Hermione said.

"Gonna cum!" Harry said after a while and two seconds later her feet were covered in his secretion.

"My feet are all sticky, now." She giggled.

"Let me clean them up for you." The Irish lass said.

She took a foot in her mouth and sucked on the toes and sole for a good five minutes. She went for the other foot, but Minnie beat her to it and sucked it all clean.

After that, Minnie took down the charms and they finished their date.

 

_Two hours later_

Ginny sensed her brother, Ron, readying a spell.

_"GET DOWN, NOW!"_ She yelled.

Everyone obeyed and a split second later, a _Bombarda maxima_ hex shot where Harry's head just was.

"Dammit! I missed!" Ron cursed, seething.

 

 

**A/N:** The date was the best I could think of and the attack was just because he hadn't tried anything in a while.

And lastly, sorry for my sloppy writing.


	37. Dueling siblings

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Ginny sensed her brother, Ron, readying a spell._

_"GET DOWN, NOW!" She yelled._

_Everyone obeyed and a split second later, a Bombarda maxima hex shot where Harry's head just was._

_"Dammit! I missed!" Ron cursed, seething._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cannon characters or Alex. This is for my readers' enjoyment only.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.37 Dueling siblings

 

 

Thanks to a special counter hex that only the American magical world taught, Ron had just come back from a very rousing session.(He had learned to love each girl there.)

He had cum in them all, a somewhat large amount, and impregnated them.

_However..._

He had spotted Potter and his sluts walking and thought. _This is perfect._

Except he missed his target, being the boy's head.

_"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO MURDER AN INNOCENT STUDENT!"_ Minnie roared, hurt that anyone would stoop so low as to try and kill their boyfriend.

"Okay, sod the detentions and house points! I'm just gonna duel your ass!" Harry yelled.

Before he could do anything, Luna stepped up with her wand drawn.

"You tried to kill our boyfriend, you bastard, I will kill you!" she said as she started to step forward.

Ginny stepped in front of her.

"Please, allow me to fight him. It would be an honor to rid you of this filth!"

At this, Luna looked to Harry, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Are you sure, Ginny? I mean, he's your brother, after all." Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, master. Right now, he means NOTHING to me! You, all of you, are all I care about." Ginny then threw a dirty look at her brother, who gulped.

"Alright, who is your second?" Harry asked.

"I pick you, master, as the one to defeat him should I fail." Ginny said.

"Oh, I will if you don't."

"Ordinarily, duels to the death involving minors are illegal, you know." Said a voice behind them.

Madam Amelia Bones walked up to them.

"However, since he attempted to kill Lord Potter first, I will allow the duel of satisfaction to commence."

"Thank you, Madam-" Harry started.

"Please, call me Amy, Lord Potter." She said, smiling.

"Of course, Amy and please, it's Harry." Harry returned.

She nodded.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" The bespectacled wizard asked.

"Oh, I originally came to see how my niece and nephew-in-law were." She answered.

"Nephew-in-law?" Harry asked.

At that moment, Neville and Sue came out of a nearby broom closet, looking thoroughly tired.

_"Eep! Auntie!"_ The two teens said together to giggling from their aunt.

"Have fun, did we?" She asked, amused.

"Erm..." Neville started.

"Don't worry about it, Neville. This is not the first time I've seen couples stumble out of broom closets." Amy snickered. "And it won't be the last, I'm sure. You're just about to see a duel of satisfaction between Ginny Weasley and Ronald over there."

"What?! What happened?" Neville asked.

"I'll tell you what happened;That bastard attempted to blow my master's head off with a _Bombarda maxima!_ " Ginny screeched.

"Master?" Amy, Sue and Neville said.

Ginny explained quickly what had happened on Thanksgiving, by the end, every eye was glaring at Ron.

_"Protego Totalum maxia!"_ Amy said, creating the strongest _Protego_ shield that allows nothing to exit, but the second can charge in, if needed.

Ginny cracked her knuckles, making Ron wince in fear.

"On three, one...two...three!" Minnie counted off.

It was over before it really even started.

_"Expelliarmus! Batogus!(pronounced Bah-TOE-gus) Bombarda!"_ _Disarming_ charm, _Bat bogey_ hex and _Blasting_ hex to the head.

Headless Ron fell backwards, dead as can be.

"It's a good thing Mrs. Weasley is in a holding cell at the Ministry. I hate to think what she might've done had she seen this." Ginny said, sadly.

Neville and Sue ran to comfort the girl.

Everyone caught the fact she didn't say 'mum'.

"I would renounce my surname, but I like my remaining family, 'cept Percy, that is." Ginny sniffled.

"That is easily fixed, milady." Said a voice that Ginny recognized.

"Jawlancer? What are you doing here?" The youngest redhead asked.

"I HAD come seeking Ronald Weasley, however, I heard the entire commotion and sagely decided to step back. You have quite a fiery temper, miss, remind me never to anger you." The Goblin said, making Ginny blush and the others laugh and giggle.

"Did you say the entire thing, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I saw from the moment he cast that hex at you and Miss Weasley ordered you all to get down."

"And I am sure glad I obeyed her order or I would be the one lying headless on the floor." Harry said.

"Forgive me for it, master." Ginny said.

"No, nothing to forgive, if it saves our lives, order all you can." Harry said, quickly, to mutters of agreement from everyone else.

"Effective now, you ALL will be ladies of Hogwarts, even you, Gin." Harry stated.

A shocked gasp from Ginny, then a smile.

"What were you saying a minute ago, about it being possible?" Ginny asked the Goblin, who smiled.

"Molly and Ronald can be banished from the house of Weasley, should your father wish it. Seeing how his wife and son shamed themselves and all Weasleys, I think he will." Jawlancer said.

"Master, may I-" She started, before (*)Harry raised his left hand to the side of his mouth and called. "Hedwig!"

The beautiful snowy owl flew down to land on his shoulder.

"I had a feeling you would ask to write to him." He said in answer to her unasked question.

"Thanks, master." Ginny said, with a smile.

She got out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill, wrote a note, tied it to Hedwig's leg and asked. "Can you take this to my dad, Arthur Weasley, at The Burrow, girl?"

The bird's amber eyes rested on Harry, who gave a subtle nod.

With a reassuring hoot and a light nip on Ginny's ear, she took off.

"Bloody smart owl, she is." Daphne said, laughing.

The others laughed with her.

_*Snap*_ Ron's body disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Harry asked.

"I'm holding the body in my office until I think of what to do with it, milord." The Goblin answered him.

"Filch is going to hate me getting blood on the floor." Ginny groaned.

Minnie waved her wand saying _"Evanesco!"_ The blood vanished instantly.

"Umm, Minnie, that reminds me;Back in everyone's except Luna and Ginny's second year, when I got busted for the Ford Anglia flight into the willow, Filch had an envelope on his desk labeled _'Kwikspell'_. I read through it and it seems he's trying to learn magic." Harry said, remembering the letter, clearly.

"Although I do not approve of you getting into things that do not belong to you, I assume you're going somewhere with this?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I would like to help him, maybe then he won't be so grouchy." He answered.

"That's a very nice thing to offer. Harry, I'm sure he will accept." Minnie said with a smile.

At this time...The Burrow

Arthur was not having a great week;First, Molly went to a holding cell, pending a trial, he nearly lost his job because he didn't pay attention when a toilet that was brought in nearly exploded and it was about to get worse.

He saw a white owl zoom in and land on his knee. "Hedwig? What in blazes are you doing here?" He asked her, which she took as an offense and jabbed at his hand.

_"Ouch!_ I'm sorry, girl. I meant no offense to you, it's just, I've not ever seen you before Summer and certainly not without Harry, but you are welcome, anytime."

At this, she gave what one could interpret as an apologizing hoot, trying to make amends.

After he pet her head, she stuck out her leg so he could untie the note.

As he read it, his emotions went from anger to sadness.

"I expect they will want my answer. Will you wait here a moment, please?" Arthur asked the bird, to which she gave a little nod.

_Ruddy smart, she is._ He thought.

He went to his shed out back, got a quill and ink and wrote two words:

_Do it._

He walked back to find Hedwig on the table.

"Here, girl, a few biscuits and water for you." Arthur set the food and bowl down.

She gave a hoot that sounded like "Thank you!" and proceeded to devour the meal.

When she finished, she let him tie the letter on and then flew back to the school.

 

_Thirty minutes later-Hogwarts_

Hedwig landed on Ginny's arm when the girl noticed the owl fly right to her. She held up her leg, letting the redhead take off the letter.

After narrowly avoiding Hermione, who could not control an urge to swipe, she hooted in indignation and went back to the owlery, leaving Hermione close to tears from almost killing or injuring her.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't stop!" She wailed.

_It is alright, mistress. I shall speak to her._ Fawkes chimed in through the link.

"Fawkes, thank you, please tell her I'm sorry."

_I will, I am already in the owlery, I was speaking to a large eagle owl._

"Ummm, what?" Amelia, Sue and Neville said, together.

Harry explained what happened and what Fawkes told them about her abilities, when he had finished, they were shocked.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Harry." Amy said.

"So, all of you understand her?" Sue asked.

"Yep and when we think our words, no one but the one she speaks to understands when she answers." Harry said.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sue, Neville and Amy said.

At this time, Ginny read her father's note and said, "He says do it, Jawlancer, banish them."

"Very well, clasp my hand, miss." She did so.

He started singing in _Gobbledygook_ and a sharp shattering sounded through the castle.

"It is done, Molly Prewitt is banished as well as the former Ronald Weasley." He said.

"Thanks, Jawlancer." Ginny muttered.

"You are welcome, young miss."

_Crack!_ He disappeared.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry if this is shorter than others. This was all I had thought of.


	38. Pranks and dates part deux

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"It is done, Molly Prewitt is banished as well as the former Ronald Weasley." He said._

_"Thanks, Jawlancer." Ginny muttered._

_"You are welcome, young miss."_

_Crack! He disappeared._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the canon characters, things or Alex.

**A/N:** This chapter goes back a couple of hours to Hogsmeade, only it's Draco and Katie's date. Sorry for sloppiness

 

 

Ch.38 Pranks and dates part deux

 

 

Draco Black was a bundle of nerves, it was finally time for his and Katie Bell's date.

He wore expensive dress robes that his former father had bought for him, black socks and a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

The ex-ponce was invited into Gryffindor's common room to await his date, he had been talking to Dean Thomas, who was excellent at drawing, getting tips because, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was dreadful and had not an artistic bone in his body. When a door opened, Dean looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong, Dean, kneazle got your tongue?" Draco chuckled.

"No, mate, but you are one of the luckiest blokes in this castle, turn around." Dean answered.

Draco did so and when he did, his jaw virtually slammed into the ground;Katie was a vision of stunning beauty, her hair was tied into a ponytail, his eyes traveling down, he saw that she wore elegant silver dress robes, a necklace between good sized breasts and nothing but open-toed heels on otherwise bare feet with her toenails painted Gryffindor red.

Draco gulped, she giggled at the look on his face while she blushed.

The giggling brought him back down to earth. "You look gorgeous, Katie!" He muttered.

"Thanks...Drakee-poo." More giggling and he joined in laughing, himself.

"Never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Never!" At this, they both laughed louder, catching Dean's attention and he asked, "What's funny?" Katie then told him what happened on the pitch with Harry and the others.

He was laughing his ass off when they said "See you, later."

 

 

_About fifteen minutes later_

The two met up with Harry and his girlfriends, they got into the carriages and rode to Hogsmeade village.

When they got there, after a bit of talking, Hermione shocked them all by insulting Crabbe and Goyle's lack of intelligence.

She explained that, when she was a stuffy, bossy, know-it-all Mudblood, no one liked her.

That made the bile threaten to creep out of Draco's throat;He hated to be reminded of what he had said about her.

He charged into her, almost crushing her ribs in his own version of her famous bear-hug.

"D-Draco?" She asked.

He went on to say that hearing what he had said once before crushed him and apologized again for it.

Hermione accepted his apology immediately, stating she grew stronger from it. After this, they separated, Harry and his group heading to Zonko's, Draco and Katie going to the Hog's head inn, run by Aberforth Dumbledore-Albus's younger brother.

The kids asked for butterbeer, fish and chips. They sat down and started to talk more.

Draco learned that Katie could sing, dance and play instruments as well as her clear talent with a broomstick, whereas he only had Quidditch talent.

Her favorite color was yellow, as was his, she liked to read, so did he, she was an only child like him and they were both Purebloods.

When their food floated to them, they grabbed it, thanked the old man and after he nodded, kindly, they ate in comfortable silence.

After they finished, they walked out, Katie placing her hand in Draco's. It surprised him for a second, before he smiled and gave it a gentle kiss, which made her blush.

Then, they decided to go to a store with Quidditch stuff. Draco insisted Katie get anything she wanted, no matter what.

"Draco, I-" She got cut off.

"No trying to argue, I insist. My treat, Katie, money is no object." He stated.

"Thank you." She then gave him a deep kiss on his lips and went to get a full crate of the regulation balls, a _Firebolt_ broom and a new pair of gloves, her old ones were wearing down.

Draco saw all this and smiled. "There we go, now you're talking!" He laughed.

The clerk saw and heard everything. "You sure you can afford all this, lad?" She asked.

"Charge it to the Black vault." Came a voice from behind them, they turned and saw Sirius standing with a grin on his face.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, that is." Draco asked.

"I just came to see the old village before I go back to work."

"Work? You never told us you got a job when you made me, mother and the Tonks' Blacks again."

"That's because I only returned a couple days ago, I'm an Auror, now. In charge of Dora, Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody."

"I've heard about him, he was written as a brilliant Auror, one of the best in his day. Though, they say he's barking, now." Katie put in.

"He is a brilliant Auror, far from barking, Miss..." Sirius said.

"Oh, how rude of me;Sirius, this is Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor team's chasers, Katie, this is-" Draco started.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, an honor to meet you, milord." Katie curtsied.

"Well, well, I guess my reputation precedes me." Bark of laughter from him. "Please, call me Sirius, Miss Bell."

"Of course, then I must insist you call me Katie-" She started.

"Poo." Draco interjected, snickering.

_"Stinga!"_ (Emphasis on _"ga"_ ) _Yelp! "Ouch, that hurt!"_ Katie had fired a minor _Stinging_ hex at Draco.

Sirius saw this with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I just wanted to be funny, I won't do it again!" Draco promised.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, please call me Katie." She finished.

Sirius nodded, clearly trying to hold in laughter.

"Okay, let it out..." Draco drawled.

The older Black let out his patented barking laugh and clutched his side.

When he had calmed down, he wiped his eyes and muttered. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, that's the first time someone made him yelp."

Katie giggled, herself, much to Draco's embarrassment.

Draco collected Katie's things and walked out the store with her and Sirius.

"Gotta get back to work, now or Amy will kick my ass to the states." Sirius said, well, seriously.

"See you, Sirius!" The two kids said, in unison.

He waved farewell and popped away.

After that, they went to Zonko's joke shop where again, Katie got more things. They didn't cost as much as her Quidditch supplies had, so he drew out a sack of galleons, gave it to the clerk, a man, this time and left with Katie and her new prank chocolate. It exploded when in the mouth and colored the victim's tongue a sickly green.

"Um, Draco?" Katie started.

"yeah, Katie, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Blimey, this is hard...I-I think, no, I know that I'm in love with you. I know we're only on our first date, but you've shown me more care and attention than any boy, besides Harry, that I've ever met...will you be my boyfriend?" She muttered, almost too quiet for him to understand.

Draco stood there, shocked. _Did she just ask me to be her boyfriend?_ He thought.

After a minute of watching her bite her lower lip, worriedly, he decided to answer not with words but with action.

He took her in his arms, dipped his head down and kissed her, longingly, he ran his tongue across her soft lips, begging for entry, which she granted, eagerly.

They explored each other's mouths, thoroughly for a good thirty seconds before Draco pulled back with a smile.

"Er, I take it that's a yes?" She asked, giggling, nervously.

"Yes, Katie. I will be your boyfriend for as long as you'll want me." He answered with a grin that she mirrored.

When they returned to the castle a few hours later, it was to find a somber party consisting of Harry, his Coven, Neville, Sue and Amy.

"What happened here?" Draco demanded.

Harry then told them of Ron's attack;The duel, Ron's resulting death and banishment of Ron and Molly from the Weasley house.

By the end, the new couple's happiness quickly drained away.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm sorry." Katie and Draco both said and rushed to hug the girl.

"When did it happen?" Draco asked.

"About an hour ago, Draco." Hermione said.

"We could all do with a _Cheering_ charm, what do you say?" Amy asked to a resounding "Yes, please!"

She nodded and cast it on each of them.

Now that the bad feelings were gone, the newest couple shared their news, which everyone congratulated them on.

The rest of the day was spent with Katie cuddling up with Draco on the Gryffindor couch.

 

  
**A/N:** Yeah, I know, another shorter one, sorry!

The second task draws closer...


	39. The egg

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"We could all do with a Cheering charm, what do you say?" Amelia asked to a resounding "Yes, please!"_

_She nodded and cast it on each of them._

_Now that the bad feelings were gone, the newest couple shared their news, which everyone congratulated them on._

_The rest of the day was spent with Katie cuddling up with Draco on the Gryffindor couch._

 

 

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter canon or Alex, therefore, credit goes to JK Rowling and _Fanfiction.net_ user **rb2312** respectively.

Includes dialog from **_Goblet of Fire_** and a scene of sex between males at the end.

 

 

Ch.39 The egg

 

 

A week passed since Ron's death at the wand of his sister, Ginny, and the castle was abuzz with the news. Since that time, Harry had announced all that had happened at Thanksgiving and onward, leaving no details out at Ginny's request.

Then he followed with the news that all of his ladies, including Ginny and 'Sarah', who they decided to reveal as Dora Tonks, much to most of the school's shock, until he explained the reason for the Auror protection, which they understood, were ladies of Hogwarts and to be obeyed without question.

Now that Dora was revealed, she kept her appearance from the first time Harry met her.

"I've missed this pink hair." Harry said, playing with said hair, making them all laugh and giggle.

"If you like the way I look, you could've told me to morph back when we were alone, you know?" She reminded him.

"I wanted it to be your choice, though." Harry said.

"And what if I, or _we_ , like commands?" She asked teasingly.

That got him shocked, unable to say much except some stammering and "er's".

The school all laughed at their lord's embarrassment.

Later that day, more _COMC_ with the screwts and more trouble for Seamus.(A.K.A burns)

When class was over, Seamus was brought to the Hospital wing and the others left for a free period.

On the way to the chamber, they were stopped by Cedric Diggory.

"Hey, Potter! How are you doing?" He asked.

Harry, shocked, said. "Brilliant, thanks, mate, and you?"

"Great, thanks. About your egg, take a bath with it and...mull things over in the hot water."

Harry and the rest looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

Cedric smirked at their looks and said. "Trust me on this, I don't want him unprepared any more than you do."

"That is a most excellent show of sportsmanship, thirty points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory." Minnie said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He smiled, waved and departed.

 

  
_Back in the Chamber of secrets_

Harry decided to see if Cedric's clue was worth anything, so he took the egg, which he kept in his trunk, asked the girls if they wanted to join, all agreed and they headed for their bathroom, which was a sort of Room of requirement type. Dobby told them of it about five minutes ago, just think and what you need pops in.

Harry needed a bathtub large enough to fit everyone in comfortably, the moment he thought it, one showed itself.

They all undressed fully, dipped their bare toes in, sighed in content and...cannon-balled in, laughing and giggling their asses off.

"I must be out of my mind." Harry said, then he opened the egg: _Screeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

They all plugged their ears until he closed it and said, "I'm definitely out of my mind."

Just then, Fleur paled and shuddered.

"E-eet ees ze call of ze Merpeople, Veela and Merpeople are enemies, Veela being fire beings and zem being water. I-I cannot even 'ope to survive down zere!"

As this was digested, she told him he would have to listen under the water.

He did so and this is what they all heard, when they followed suit:

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But, past an hour-the prospect's black._

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

All the ladies sang the lines, trying to understand them and every voice sounded great to Harry.

After taking a moment to clap for his ladies' excellent singing, which made them all blush, Harry asked if anyone knew what it meant.

Hermione's fast mind was the one to get it first.

"They'll have hostages down there, the one person the champions care for the most."

_"Merde! Gabby!"_ At this, the others all got false hurt in their eyes.

It held for two seconds before, seeing her look sad for "hurting" her boyfriend and girlfriends, Harry quickly said. "Don't worry, we know you care for us as well, but she's your sister, naturally she's the one you think of."

"Zanks, 'Arry." She kissed him.

"I know who you'd miss the most, Harry." Pansy said, looking to Hermione.

"Don't take this personally-" He began, but Dora cut him off.

"We understand, it's because you've known her longest, therefore, you care most for her, not minimizing us at all."

He nodded and said."Thanks for understanding, all of you will always have a place in my heart...and bed." He muttered the last part under his breath, forgetting for a brief moment that Hermione could hear, thanks to her advanced hearing.

She lightly slapped his chest, giggling. "Harry James Potter!"

"Erm, you heard that last bit, didn't you? Bloody super hearing..." He said.

To the others' questioning looks, Hermione told them what he said, with the result that the others slapped him lightly, too.

" _Ow!_ I'm gonna have a bruised chest when the night's over." He pouted.

"Not likely, almost bruised my hand slapping you." Daph said, with the others agreeing.

"If all of him strengthened, then maybe..." Ginny paused, looking down at his crotch.

"Ohhhh, good thought! I love this girl!" Padma said, kissing her.

 

 

**Start of lemon**

Hermione lead Harry to the bed where she took off all her clothes, leaving on not a stitch of clothing, while he took his off.

His cock had grown a few inches to their delight, the brunette Gryffindor took him in her hand and started stroking his large shaft.

When he was sufficiently hard, she engulfed him in her mouth, then throat, taking it all the way in. A moan from Hermione caused Harry to look behind her to Padma, who was fucking her with a strap-on dildo that Luna had given her while Parvati fingered her ass and pussy.

Speaking of the Irish witch, she was getting her ass fucked by Ginny, who was sucking Minnie's strap-on while Pansy fucked Fleur and Daphne did Dora.

When Harry was nice and slick, Hermione asked him to give it to her as hard as possible, he obliged. Taking tool in hand, he guided it to her pussy and thrust in, hard, making her squeal in pleasure.

He pulled all the way out before slamming all in, shortly reducing the girl to moans and delighted gurgling noises.

"Feel good, Hermione?" Padma asked, unable to talk, she just nodded, making Padma and Parvati giggle.

While Harry fucked Hermione harder, Parvati walked to Harry, bent down and started cupping and massaging his bouncing balls.

"Oh, fuck! Keep that up, Parvati, and I'll cum in her!" Harry stated, to which the girl's answer was to increase her pace.

He roared out, cumming in the petite form of the young teen under him.

When he pulled out, Hermione groaned in loss of his manhood, but was swiftly silenced by said manhood plunging into her ass.

" _Reowr!_ Fuck, that feels good! Pull my tail, hard!" Hermione ordered.

Harry obliged, grabbing said tail and using it to ram her as hard as possible.

Harry put her on her back, she wrapped her feet around his ass and pawed at his back.

During the next two hours, they kept switching until everyone had some of Harry and each other.

**End of lemon**

 

  
When they awoke, having fallen asleep from tiredness, Hermione saw his back and gasped, then lowered her ears in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, before he felt a sting. "Ow, my back!"

The others, concerned, looked at it and gasped, themselves:Numerous claw marks were seen all over.

"I-I'm so sorry, Harry! I forgot to keep my claws retracted." Her ears sank lower as her head bowed down.

"Don't worry about it, but I need _Dittany_ and a _Healing_ spell as fast as possible." He said.

Hermione started muttering the incantation for the _Healing_ spell, _Vulnera Sanentur_ , and after that, she _Summoned_ a bottle of _Essence of Dittany_ from her bag, told him it would sting, then she dropped some of the liquid onto the bruises, healing them, completely.

"Thanks Hermione, owe you one." He kissed her.

"Not a problem, Harry. It was my fault, least I could do was heal them."

"And it worked bloody great! My back is as good as new, I really do owe you!" He cheered, stretching it, making the newly defined muscles pop up.

"You know, if you insist, I have a way you can pay me back in kind." She said while spreading her legs apart, revealing her lips to all.

"Gladly!" Harry muttered to snickers.

"Lick my kitty cat." She muttered with as straight a face as she could, failing when she giggled.

"Yes, my sweet." He picked up Crookshanks, who had just slipped his way in and licked him, to amused and shocked looks.

"Not exactly what I- _oooooh!_ " She broke off mid-sentence.

 

  
_Same time in a holding cell at the Ministry_

Molly Prewitt, formerly Weasley, was distraught. First that damn insufferable Potter brat's whore rebound her spell onto herself, then she learned that her former daughter dueled and killed Ron.

_Your day will come when I will kill you both!_ She thought, savagely.

 

  
_Meanwhile in Azkaban_

Former Potions professor Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was getting a massive headache;His cell was right next to Bellatrix Lestrange's and she was yelling in her sleep.

_"Oh, fuck, yeah! I want a go with Amycus after you, Alecto or we could do a threesome!"_ Snape groaned at this.

 

  
_At the Lupin house_

Zack and Remus were kissing and snuggling cozily on the couch when Zack decided to get frisky.

 

  
**Start of lemon**

He inched his hand down Remus's pants and cupped his balls, making the older Werewolf groan in pleasure.

"Hell yeah! Squeeze them more!" Remus commanded, Zack obeyed.

They took off their clothes, padded to the bed and resumed kissing, Remus flipped his husband on his stomach, lowered his mouth to his ass and started licking it, thoroughly.

Five minutes later, Remus told Zack to suck him off, which he did, enthusiastically.

The younger man took the older man's dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, taking more in until every inch was in his throat.

Zack swirled what he could manage of his tongue over the shaft, making Remus moan more in deep pleasure.

When he was ready, Zack flipped back over and Remus inched his way into the younger ass.

Both men moaned in delight and Remus started thrusting slowly, teasingly, until Zack roared out.

"Don't bloody tease me! Bugger me hard!" Well, Remus was not one to refuse something like that, so he pulled all the way back and slammed into him, making him moan very loudly.

"Damn, I love your ass." Remus said.

"And I love your dick, so strong and large." Zack answered.

A good thirty minutes later and Remus exploded in him. Zack sucked off the remains of Remus's cum from his cock and then it was Zack's turn to fuck him.

The younger male did not tease as Remus had, oh no, he immediately slammed in, eliciting a moan of great pleasure from the latter.

While he fucked Remus, Zack nuzzled and lightly bit on Remus's neck, making him moan more.

When it was time, Zack came with a force in him, he slipped out and they rested for the night.

**End of lemon**

 

  
**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it and sorry for the sloppiness.

 


	40. Portraits

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_The younger male did not tease as Remus had, oh no, he immediately slammed in, eliciting a moan of great pleasure from the latter._

_While He fucked Remus, Zack nuzzled and lightly bit on Remus's neck, making him moan more._

_When it was time, Zack came with a force in him, he slipped out and they rested for the night._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any canon elements of Harry Potter or Alex Delacour, rights go to others.

 

  
Ch.40 Portraits

 

  
Harry Potter suddenly felt sad;he sorely missed his parents, James and Lily.

He was reading Minnie's _Animagus_ chapter in her book when he heaved a heavy sigh.

Said witch padded over to him and asked what was wrong.

"I was thinking of my parents." He answered.

She looked sad, herself, now.

"I know how you feel, Harry, my own parents got murdered by Voldemort, as well." She told him, able to say the dark wizard's name without flinching, now, like all the others in the Coven and their friends, Neville, Sue, Draco, Katie and Amelia.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Minnie." Harry said.

"It's alright, Harry, I still get sad, but I've accepted that they're gone." She gave a small, sad smile.

"Do wizarding families ever keep magical portraits of themselves or anything like them?" Harry asked.

Her eyes widened for a second. "Why did I not think of that? Yes, they do, family vaults always update to include portraits of those that died!" She exclaimed, now a wide smile on her kissable lips.

It was his turn to smile widely. "I know I'm still a student and can't tell you-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Yes, you can, the lord of Hogwarts has authority even over the Ministry because it's on sovereign grounds, they cannot interfere with anything you deem necessary to do." She told him.

"I've got THAT much power?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes, you've got THAT much power." She answered her betrothed/boyfriend.

"Okay, then, get the other girls as well as Katie, Draco, Sue and Neville, please, we're off to Gringott's!" He told her.

"Yes, of course." She smiled and went to get them.

Ten minutes later, Harry saw them all enter into the chamber looking excited.

"I take it Minnie told you where we're going and why?" He surmised.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall did tell us." Katie answered.

"Miss Bell and the others who aren't with the coven, you may call me Minnie in private when it's any combination of us."

The ones who were not in the coven were shocked to say the least, but they recovered and agreed.

"Oh, before I forget, is a lord allowed to assign a deputy lord that isn't part of his house?" Harry asked the room, Ginny answered her master.

"Yes, master, I've read about them, you may have a deputy to take over any tasks that you don't want to or can't do."

"Thanks, Gin." He said, with a smile.

"You're welcome." She returned, with her own bright smile.

"Neville Longbottom." Harry called out to his second best male friend.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I name you deputy;you, along with Sue, Katie and Draco can give and take points and also give out punishments to those that may act out, my closest friends will NOT be powerless to stop any form of abuse." Harry declared, much to shocked looks from the mentioned teens and proud looks from the coven.

"Thanks, Harry." All four said, together, to which Harry nodded and smiled.

"We'll be sure to follow any orders Neville gives as well as yours." Draco said, much to Neville's embarrassment, who blushed.

"See that you do and Neville, don't be afraid to give commands if it's needed, I asked you to be my co-lord because I know that you can make the right calls and not abuse the power, that's not saying the others will abuse it, of course." He added, hastily.

"We understand what you mean, no worries, mate." Draco reassured him.

"I'll make you proud and you won't regret making me co-lord, Harry, I promise." Neville said, sincerely.

"I already am proud of you Nev and I won't ever regret this choice." Harry said. "Now, let's go!" Everyone cheered and left the castle.

 

  
Ten minutes later, they were zooming under the ground to the floor where his vault was, which was guarded by a Hungarian horntail.

Not just any horntail, _the_ horntail, the same dragon that Harry had asked to hand over his egg at the first task.

_Hello, Master Potter, wonderful to see you, again._ She called out to Harry.

"Oh, hi, er..." He said, not knowing if she had a name.

_Elizabeth, master, my name is Elizabeth._

"Nice to finally really meet you, please, call me Harry, unless you insist on the master title, then Master Harry is fine." He said.

The Goblin who was in charge of taking them was speechless, he stopped in his tracks while the others moved forward toward her.

Luna looked all around and when she looked behind her, she spotted his face and giggled, catching the dragon's and Harry's attention.

"What's funny, lovely Luna?" Harry inquired, making said girl blush.

In answer she jerked her left thumb over her left shoulder at the Goblin.

Harry looked at him and snickered while Elizabeth giggled.

"I wish it was legal to own some dragons." Harry said, suddenly, surprising all there, including the dragon.

"I'm glad yeh said tha'." Came a familiar voice.

"Hagrid! What're you doing down here?" Hermione asked.

"Me own vault's 'ere, jus' go' some gold ter buy some chocolate as a prize fer me next lesson." The gentle half-Giant answered her.

At this point, Katie, who got a devilish grin on her face, said. "I've got some chocolate, professor, here." She handed him one of her prank bars that Draco bought for her.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Bell, appreciated, I can' let me gold go to waste, guess I'll go to th' Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up, I hate them infernal carts." He mumbled.

"You're welcome, professor." Katie said.

"Why're you glad I said that I wish it was legal?" Harry asked.

"Coz, the Minister just go' rid o' the ban on ownin' 'em." Hagrid answered, cheerfully.

_In that case, Master Harry, I entrust my children to you and your friends while I continue protecting your vaults down here._ Elizabeth told him, summoning her children.

The others looked on in shock;because they now could understand and speak with snakes and those like them, including dragons, they were surprised when the horntail offered her kids to them.

"Oh, introductions, I'm sorry. This catgirl is my best friend and first girlfriend, Hermione Granger, this blonde boy is Draco Black, the other black haired boy is Neville Longbottom, the redhead clutching his arm is Susan Bones, the older redhead is her Aunt, Amelia, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The other woman, Minerva McGonagall, the twins, Parvati and Padma Patil, Parvati in red, Padma in blue. The light blonde is Luna Lovegood, darker blonde is Daphne Greengrass, youngest redhead clutching me is Ginny Weasley, the pink haired woman, Dora Tonks. This dark brunette is Pansy Parkinso, the other brunette is Katie Bell and last but certainly not least is the first wizard friend I ever made, Rubeus Hagrid, who everyone just calls by his surname." Harry told her and her children.

_Master Harry, it's an honor to meet you, mother told us about you._ Came the voice of a little female dragon at his feet, she was just getting her horns on her body.

"Hi, nice to meet you, little one." He said, bending down to rub the parts of her head not covered with horns.

_I haven't given them names, so feel free to name them._ Elizabeth told them.

"Think I'll name you...Anna." He said to his new dragon.

She squealed through the link. _Anna love it!_

"Good! I hoped you would." He held out his arm and she crawled onto his shoulder, happily.

_Buster's happy with new mistress!_ Came a male voice. Harry and Anna looked and saw the dragon named Buster on Hermione's own shoulder.

"And you can bet that Hermione'll do her best to keep it that way." Harry answered him.

They looked around;Everyone got paired with a dragon, even Hagrid.

Oh, yes, Hagrid, is it? Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes, it is." He answered.

_It seems you already know my step daughter._

"W-wait...Norbert?" Harry asked, shocked.

_You thought she was a male?_ The dragon asked.

"Er, yeah, Hagrid said male nouns, so that lead us, Hermione and myself, to think she was a boy."

"Sorry, shouldn'ta assumed 'er gender, guess I should add an 'a' on th' end." Hagrid said, embarrassed.

_It's okay, Norberta love her name!_ answered his reunited pet, which Harry translated to him.

"How did she get here? Charlie Weasley's group came and flew her to Romania to live in the preserve."

_When I got transferred to the bank for added security, they shipped my babies with me and I assume that they thought a Norwegian ridgeback looked close enough to a Hungarian horntail and sent her with us, not that I'm one to complain because she has been a lovely addition._

_Thank you, mother._ Norberta said, glad that she couldn't blush.

"We have to go, now, to pick up a couple things in my vault, nice to see you, again." Harry said and they promised to take care of Anna and the others.

"Gotta get goin', meself." Hagrid waved and departed

They arrived at Harry's vault, they saw a device with a hand-print on the wall of the right hand.

"A Muggle security system?" Hermione asked.

The Goblin answered her. "Yes, added to all Muggleborn and raised witches' and wizards' vaults. Many wizards do not understand the complicated identification of DNA."

"So it would make it even harder to try and break in, even if the intruder or intruders managed to get past everything else." Harry summed up, to a nod from the Goblin.

"Quite a bit harder, milord, quite a bit harder."

"Can extra DNA from others be added if the owner wanted it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, every vault with a security system added allows anyone, that the owner or owners wishes, to enter. The system is enchanted to allow those that the owner or owners trust completely, anyone else gets forcibly sucked through the door and trapped inside."

"Okay, that's brilliant. Padma, why don't you give it a go, this time?" He asked the Indian girl, who was surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, c'mon over." He ordered.

She walked over and he told her what to do. She placed her hand into the recess, it scanned her and then the locks clicked open.

"Bloody cool!" Pansy said, in awe.

When the door opened, they stepped inside.

The vault was magnificent;It had furniture, books, gemstones set in various rings and finally, the portraits.

Seeing them, Harry let out a sob.

The coven surrounded and held him in comfort, as well as their pets.

"Don't cry, son, it's alright. Though we cannot be there for you in body, let us share our wisdom and advise you all." A man's voice said, causing Harry to stare into his father's eyes.

"You're so like me in every way, except you've got-" James started, but Harry finished.

"My mother's eyes." He said with a sad chuckle.

"I guess you hear it often." James laughed.

"Too often, truth be told, Literally anyone who's ever known you both that I've met, besides Snape, has told me that." Much to everyone's laughs.

"How is Sniv-Severus?" James changed mid-sentence.

He's in Azkaban, along with Wormtail, Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore." Harry answered his father.

They were shocked, Lily asked what happened and he told them everything that he could remember since his childhood days.

When he was finished, not one person, painting or alive, talked, but then Lily roared out. _"HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!"_ Mouths dropped open, including James'.

When Hermione let go of her ears and they bounced back up, she turned to her boyfriend and said "Remind me never to anger your mother, ever."

Hearing this, Lily settled down and looked concerned. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't notice you there."

"It's alright, Mrs. Pott-" She began.

"Please, no formalities. I think of you as my own daughter, I remember your parents, good people. Call me Lily, same with the rest of you that we signed contracts to." Lily said, to their surprise.

Harry introduced each of his ladies to them, leaving Ginny last.

"And finally, this is the newest of our group who we fell for, Ginny Weasley.

At this, James and Lily's faces darkened.

"Weasley huh? What concoction did you think of to get Harry, hmmm?" Lily demanded, which made Ginny burst into tears and hide behind Harry.

"Mother! She is not like Molly. Molly and her late youngest son are the ones to get pissed at, do not assume all Weasleys are evil!" Harry yelled, quelling her, immediately.

"Late youngest son?" James asked his son.

"Yeah, Ron tried to blow my head off with a _Blasting_ hex, so Ginny dueled and killed him with her own _Blasting_ hex, right after she sent a _Bat-bogey_ to him." Harry answered.

"We apologize, dear, we assumed her whole family got caught in her plan." James said, trying to soothe the girl.

Ginny came out from behind her master and curtsied. "It's alright, sir, I understand why you would think so." Ginny managed a small smile.

"Please,you may use our names as well, if our son loves you, we welcome you all fully as Potters." Lily answered, with James wholeheartedly agreeing.

"Thank you...Lily." Ginny said, smiling fully, now, which was mirrored by every other human present.

"Are you here to take us out of the vault, Harry?" The older Potter wizard asked.

"Yeah, I am, father, to our place at Hogwarts until Summer, then I don't know where we'll all go."

"The Potter manor Portkey please." Lily asked the Goblin, who nodded and passed Harry a long blanket.

"Potter manor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in Northampton, the most secure place ever." James said with pride.

"If the manor was that safe, then..." Hermione started.

"Lily, here, trusted Dumbledore when he told us that we should move away." James answered her, sourly.

"I know, I should've listened to you when you told me not to listen to him." Lily said.

"Have I ever been wrong about anyone, before?" James asked.

"Before you discovered his true loyalties, there was Pettigrew..." Harry started.

"Who asked you?" James said, laughing.

The others laughed at the by-play between father and son.

They all stood there, talking and getting to know one another, then Harry shrunk the paintings, ordered Ginny to carry his mother and Hermione to carry his father in their pockets, shrunk the Portkey, pocketed it and they all left for Hogwarts.

**A/N:** The location for Potter manor was also borrowed from The vanishing cabinet of time by Vance McGill, credit goes to that author for it.


	41. Tutors

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Have I ever been wrong about anyone, before?" James asked._

_"Before you discovered his true loyalties, there was Pettigrew..." Harry started._

_"Who asked you?" James said, laughing._

_The others laughed at the by-play between father and son._

_They all stood there, talking and getting to know one another, then Harry shrunk the paintings, ordered Ginny to carry his mother and Hermione to carry his father in their pockets. He shrunk the Portkey, pocketed it and they all left for Hogwarts._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or most of what's in the story.

A/N:Sorry for sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.41 Tutors

 

 

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny put _Permanent sticking_ charms on a wall of the chamber, stuck James and Lily to it and then joined their boyfriend with the others.

"James, Lily, welcome to the Chamber of secrets!" Hermione said.

"I-it truly exists!" James stammered.

"You've heard about it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, while we were at school, there were rumors it was real, but Minerva told us it had never been found."

"Er, yes, I lied to try and protect you all." Minnie said, embarrassed.

"And during the same year that the chamber opened, second year, this happened to me by _Polyjuice_ potion." Hermione said, gesturing toward her body.

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry." Lily said, sincerely.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered to her mother-in-law.

"This is what she would look like without the transformation." Harry said, then morphed into Hermione as she was with her _Glamour_ charms set.

At first, James and Lily were stunned, then got bright smiles.

"You gained my Metamorph ability!" Lily cheered.

"Oh, you had that power, I wondered where I got it from." Harry answered.

"Yes, I gained it when I was six years old, when did yours start showing?" She asked.

"This Summer, actually. I was cooking breakfast for Aunt Petunia and Dudley when my hand shrank, I screamed and my voice went high."

"That's strange, I've never heard of powers coming in so late." James said.

"Do you think that having my magical core bound beforehand had anything to do with it?" Harry asked.

"It's very possible, how was your magic when you were bound?" James asked.

"If he had taken his O.W.Ls, he would have barely scraped _'Exceeds expectations'_. Now, I would be utterly shocked if he didn't receive _'Outstanding'_ in _Transfiguration_." Minnie answered, proudly, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"I'm not _THAT_ good." He mumbled.

"I beg to differ, you showed a perfect _Goblet Transfiguration_  when that Horcrux was removed." Luna said.

"I agree with Luna, it was a perfect spell." The _Transfiguration_ teacher praised.

"Please, show us, Harry." James requested and Lily agreed.

He nodded, picked up a cushion, took his wand out, flicked it;1, 2, 3 _"Vera Verto!"_ The cushion immediately turned into a goblet.

"Finite." He said, cancelling the spell.

The lad turned toward his parents and had to hide a blush and a snicker;Their mouths were wide open.

" _'Not that good'_ he says..." Lily grumbled, making the others laugh and giggle. "Bloody better than me and your father, both! Neither of us even managed to have a fully crystal rat."

"Oh, yes, I remember their attempts. Both had just the heads turned into crystal." Minnie giggled.

 

Later, Argus filch was scrubbing away, when he saw a group of feet walking his way.

"Oi, what do you want?" He snarled.

"Mr. Filch, I came to offer my services to help you learn magic." Harry said, sincerely, with the others agreeing to help him.

"W-what? How did you-that envelope on my desk! You read it, didn't you, even when I asked if you did and you said no?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I know I shouldn't have, but I was a curious boy back then, I'm sorry."

"And why would you lot offer to help me? I've never exactly been the best toward you." He said.

"We decided it was not fair to force a Squib to clean by hand and I thought that if one tried to use magic often, then their core would grow and adapt to it." Harry answered.

"Really? No one's ever paid me any mind to even care if I could use magic, they just cared that I clean the castle." Argus said.

"Really, sir, we would like to help as best as we can." Hermione said.

"That's right good of you all and please, call me Argus." The caretaker said.

"I bought you your own custom-made wand, here." Draco said, handing him a birch 13 inch dragon heart-string wand.

Argus took it and surprisingly, a swirl of magic danced around them.

"W-what? But, I-I was told that I was a Squib by Albus." Gasps at this.

Minnie performed the core spell she used on Harry and fumed.

"You are certainly NOT a Squib, you are a full wizard!" She told him.

"I am? Why did he lie to me?" Argus asked.

"Dummy lied to loads of people, Argus, you're not the first or last." To his questioning glance, they all explained the trials, which, by the end, had him pissed off.

"I trusted that man! How dare he!" He roared.

"Yes, we all did, please, do calm yourself." Minnie said.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, nodded and said. "Sorry, ma'am. I'm calm, now."

"Good, we shall start with basic spells...

 

_Five intense hours later..._

Argus was as happy as a kid in Zonko's, having mastered all year one, two and three spells.

He enjoyed making his supplies zoom around the room, making everyone there smile.

"I love magic!" He cheered.

Just then, Colin Creevey and his brother, Dennis, walked in, trailing mud and snow through the hall.

"Hey, watch where you're stepping! You're getting snow and mud all over." Harry admonished the two.

"That's alright, lad. I can get it out in a second." Argus said, surprising the brothers.

"I know, but still, the students and staff should really be nicer to you." The bespectacled boy answered.

"Yes, we should. I am guilty of mistreatment, myself, as well as other staff." Minnie said, sadly.

"I don't hold it against any of you, I was a miserable old sod who let his supposed lack of magic affect his behavior." Argus said.

"Now that I know I'm a wizard, no more complaints from me." He told them. He asked Harry to _Summon_ his list of banned things. Confused, he did so and watched in shock as the man set it on fire.

"Half of that wasn't even that harmful. Dumbledore had asked me to ban them and to confiscate anything on that list if anyone had something he thought they shouldn't." Argus said.

"Like prank chocolate?" Katie said, holding up another bar of her sweet and giggling.

"What's that one do? I've seen loads that explode and take out half the victim's teeth, glue the mouth together with a _Permanent sticking charm_ in it and lastly, explode, but harmlessly color the tongue." The 'new' wizard asked.

"Explodes and colors the tongue a sick green." Draco answered, snickering, causing all others to follow, even Argus and Minnie.

"Come to think of it, I did see a student by the name of Chang rush in, muttering something about _'damn chocolate.'_ ". He said, to Minnie's wide eyes.

_"KATIE BELL! That was what you gave Hagrid, wasn't it?!"_ She screamed.

"Erm, no comment?" She answered, looking innocent. Draco laughed and kissed her, which she returned.

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant! Worthy of a true marauder!" Sirius's voice answered.

They all turned and saw him laughing as he walked down.

"Wait, I heard Harry talking about that group." Draco said.

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ Harry and Sirius said, together.

A shocked gasp from Draco and then a smile. "Which one are you?"

"Padfoot, newly registered Grimm Animagus." He answered, turning into said dog.

When he transformed back, Draco kneeled and said, half-jokingly. "Teach me your ways, o mutty one." Causing Sirius to let out a barking laugh and the others to chuckle.

"Arise, blonde one."

"It's platinum blonde, thank you!" Katie piped in, ruffling said hair and making Draco scowl.

Draco stood and tried to glare at his girlfriend, tried because he turned red and gave a half-hearted stare.

"We saw him on our date and he helped me get Katie some things." Draco explained.

"Yeah, now I'm on Auror duty." Sirius said, proudly.

"Auror duty? You never told us that you went to work." Hermione said.

"I returned only recently, that's why I never said anything. I told Draco and Katie when I saw them, though." The Animagus said to the girl he cared for since last year.

"Brilliant, what's your assignment?" Harry asked.

"You, actually. I was assigned to guard you all with Tonks." Sirius answered to Harry's shock.

"Really? Great!" He and Hermione cheered.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." He laughed, hugging his godson and unofficial goddaughter, which they returned, happily.

"Where are you headed to, now?" Sirius asked.

"Lunch in the Great hall, then _Transfiguration_ with me." Minnie told him.

"I'll join in lunch and wait outside the door to the classroom until you're finished the lesson." He said.

They all nodded and walked in, talking about what Minnie's lesson will be and Sirius getting to know everyone much better, he quickly liked them all.

 

_An hour later_

They started the harsh hedgehog into pincushion transforming spell.

All of the Coven got it within five minutes and Minnie awarded them ten points each.

At the end of the lesson, half the class managed to turn their animal, too, receiving points for their respective houses.(Gryffindor and Slytherin.)

After class, they met with Sirius and told him about their pet dragons and James and Lily's portraits.

He was shocked about the dragons but he wasn't surprised with the portraits.

"I was a witness to the creation and enchantment of them, so I'm not surprised." He told them.

The group walked down to Myrtle's bathroom, with Sirius stopping, naturally.

"Er, why are we headed into the girl's lavatory?" He asked.

"This is where we're staying, Sirius;The chamber of secrets." Hermione answered.

His mouth dropped open, making them laugh.

"Do close your mouth, Sirius, you may attract flies." Harry said, mirroring what Minnie said.

He shut it, quickly.

"Follow us." Harry ordered. They all walked in, he told Parvati to open the way, she did and they walked down, Sirius's mouth re-dropped.

Once in, they all settled down and the man spotted the paintings.

"J-James? L-Lily?" He croaked out.

 

 

**A/N:** This one was fun for me, hope you all liked it. Tell me what you liked or hated.


	42. Hermione's parents

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Follow us." Harry ordered. They all walked in, he told Parvati to open the way, she did and they walked down, Sirius's mouth re-dropped._

_Once in, they all settled down and the man spotted the paintings._

_"J-James? L-Lily?" He croaked out._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the canon or many of the ideas for non-canon people, places or things.

**A/N:** Sorry for my sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.42 Hermione's parents

 

 

James and Lily looked toward the familiar voice and saw Sirius. What happened next was partly unexpected;They started yelling at him, demanding to know why he had taken off after Pettigrew and not taken Harry from Hagrid as a baby.

Padfoot, to his credit, was thoroughly chastised and looked down in shame before he answered.

"I-I was so pissed off that the rat betrayed you, I wasn't thinking straight and ran after him, not even thinking that I was leaving Harry to be with Muggles that would loathe his presence. All that mattered at that moment was finding Pettigrew and killing him, I know I should have made more of a demand to Hagrid and I apologize for it...James, Lily, NOTHING matters more to me than the family that I look at as my own even more than my own, I will not make the same mistake, again. I won't leave any of my family behind, again, I promise that."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes softened theirs, they gave him smiles, which he returned.

"We understand and forgive you, Padfoot and we know that you will do your best to keep that promise, no matter what." Lily said.

The living marauder looked grateful that his friends did not hate him.

After some small talk, Hermione wanted to write to her parents to ask them to come to Hogwarts, she had decided to tell them about her appearance and powers.

Harry told her she can use Hedwig to deliver it, the owl having forgiven her for the attempted attack. She thanked him with a deep kiss, which he returned, to wolf-whistles from Sirius and Dora, the others laughed while the young teens blushed.

The brunette-haired witch finished her letter, tied it to the owl's leg, carried her up to the owlery and let her go.

"It's time you met all of our parents as well, Harry." Luna said with a smile to muttered agreement, he gulped audibly at this.

"Blimey, Harry, you've taken on a bloody Hungarian horntail, yet you're nervous about meeting our parents?" Dora asked, incredulous.

Harry said he'd rather have another go with the dragon.

"A DRAGON?" James and Lily roared, together, causing Hermione to bend her ears, again and everyone else to jump.

Before anyone can explain, a voice, who everyone that went to Harry's vault recognized as Elizabeth's, spoke in a link. _That can be arranged, Master Harry._

"Erm, no thanks, I was joking!" Harry said, hastily to laughter all around the chamber, except his parents.

"Is that the dragon that you just told us about?" James asked.

"Yeah, she is. Her name's Elizabeth." Harry answered his father. "She just told me that it could be arranged to face her, again."

"I didn't know that Parselmouths can communicate with animals from far away like that." Lily told them, to their surprise.

_Normally, they can't, however;I bound my magic to master Harry and all his ladies, they need only command and I will obey without hesitation._ Harry translated it.

"You bound your magic to them?" James asked, shocked.

_Yes, Master Potter;Master Harry, I learned since I almost attacked him, has been thrust into what you humans call the Tri-wizard tournament, as an unwilling participant, which makes me feel even more guilty._

Harry translated again and the portraits looked thoughtful.

Harry felt the wards that detect Muggles suddenly go off, he told them that Muggles are near.

"I will go up and see who is there." Minnie said to them.

"I'll come with you, Minnie." Hermione said, with Harry agreeing to go, as well.

"Very well, let's go." They all left to go to the front gates, after Hermione applied her Glamour charm.

When they got there, they saw a pair of people looking hopelessly lost:Hermione's parents.

"Mother! Father!" Said witch called out.

They turned and stared, where moments ago there had been nothing but a ruin site, stood their daughter and two other people.

"H-Hermione? But, how?" her mother asked, confused.

"Hogwarts has Unplottable and Muggle-repelling charms, so that Muggles can't see or get that close to it." Minnie answered them, kindly.

"I see, who, may I ask, are you two?" Anna asked.

"This is another of my betrothed and Hogwarts' _Transfiguration_ professor, Minerva McGonagall." Harry said, gesturing to Minnie. "And I'm Harry Potter, lord of Hogwarts, you knew my parents and signed a contract between Hermione and me."

"H-Harry? Is that really you, lad? Wow, years have passed, fast!" Denny said.

"Yes, indeed, sir. Let's go inside, there are some other people that you must meet and greet." Harry said.

"But, if there are charms that repel us, how-" Anna started as she saw Minnie wave her wand, but stopped when a grand castle appeared in front of them.

"I have removed the charm for now, I will reset it once you leave." She answered them.

"Lead the way, Harry. We'll follow you." Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Right, let's go." Harry said and they made their way to Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione told them to not be afraid, Anna asked her why they might be afraid.

In answer, she walked to the sink with the snake engraved and spoke a hissing _"Open."_ She looked back at her parents and had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to fight her giggles;They looked very shocked.

"We'll explain it all, inside, once you've met everyone." The girl answered her parents.

They traveled to the main chamber where Ginny was talking to her parents-in-law and the others were chatting among themselves.

The chatter abruptly stopped when they saw the return of their boyfriend/son/friend and two others with them.

"Anna! Denny! Oh, how wonderful to see you, again." James said.

"James? You never told us that you had created portraits of yourselves." Anna said.

"Erm, sorry about that. I thought Lily told you." He answered, sheepishly.

"And I thought that YOU told them." Lily countered James.

After a bit of catching up, Harry decided to introduce all the others to the Granger adults.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gran-" He started, but Anna cut him off saying it was needless for formality and to call them by name, Denny agreed.

"Er, okay, Anna and Denny." He amended to their smiles.

"You already met Minnie, this is Sue Bones in Hufflepuff, niece to the head of the DMLE-that's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones." Sue smiled, which they returned.

"This is Draco Black, formerly Malfoy, in Slytherin." He said, then the Grangers let out growls. Draco gulped and figured that Hermione told them about his attitude in past years, but hadn't told them that he's their friend, now.

"Sorry, Draco. I forgot to mention in the letter about you." Hermione said with shame in her voice.

"Draco confessed that he didn't want to do any of that stuff I kept writing to you about, I should've told you earlier, I'm sorry." She told them about the magical oath he used, which left them shocked.

Draco then told about his family, most of which, besides his mother, being known Death eaters.

"Oh, you poor boy! Forgive us." Anna strode over and cradled his head to her.

Draco felt tears splash his head, looked up and caught one right on his forehead.

"Don't cry, it's alright, ma'am. I completely understand the reaction, I will never forgive myself for my actions." Hearing this made Denny ease up his glaring and look at the boy, sadly.

"If my daughter sees it in herself to forgive you for it, I think it's time you learned to forgive yourself, lad. You know what you did was bad, you apologized for it, gave reasoning and received forgiveness. That's as good as done, in my book."

All the others there, including James, Lily and Sirius agreed with the man's words.

"T-thank you, sir." Draco said, sincerely.

"No need for formality, son, call us by name." Denny answered with his wife nodding agreement.

The boy gave a smile, which they returned.

"Now, these other beautiful ladies are?" Anna asked, making said girls blush.

"This light-pink, now dark-pink haired beauty is Dora Tonks who was a Hufflepuff in her last year when I was in my first, she's a Metamorphmagus like me-that means we can change our appearances at will." He added in answer to their questioning looks.

"Could you change into a naked version of Anna?" Denny asked, jokingly.

"FATHER/DENNY!" The two Granger females shouted, then, they looked at a severely pink bodied Harry and the others roared in laughter.

"Ummm...Harry, are you okay, sweetie?" Anna asked, concerned. She walked to him and poked his side;He was completely still.

"I think I broke him." Denny snickered.

"Someone, please get him a _Shock_ potion." Minnie requested.

"I have one in my bag. I, er, nicked a few dozen potions from Pomfrey." Hermione said to a shocked Minnie.

She unstoppered the vial, forced his mouth open and made him drink the potion.

After a second, he started to breathe heavily.

"Must try to wring visions out of head!" He started to bang his head off the wall.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, STOP, THIS INSTANT!"_ Hermione roared out.

"How did you know he was named after me?" James asked.

"Minnie scolded him about fifty times a day using his whole name, so we all remembered it." Sue supplied to giggles and laughter.

When Harry stopped, he felt dizzy. "Uggh, I just had the strangest dream;Denny Granger asked me to turn into his wife, minus the clothes."

"That wasn't a dream, dear, your father-in-law decided to give you a sharp shock." Anna said, glaring at Denny, who blushed.

Harry stood gaping at him, until Hermione took his chin and closed his mouth.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know that he would bang his head off the wall." Denny said.

"It doesn't matter, father. You shouldn't have said that in the first place!" Hermione said, with Anna agreeing.

"Are you okay, love?" The disguised catgirl asked Harry.

"I'm fine, just have a small headache." He told her, which she handed him a _Headache_ potion for.

He thanked her, unstoppered it and drank the foul liquid.

"As to how the power works, we need to have _seen_ what we're changing into to get anything right." Dora chimed in, transforming into a replica of Padma, then back again.

"Oh, okay." Denny said, embarrassed.

"Now, these beauties are the Patil twins;Parvati, in the red shirt is also a Gryffindor and Padma, in the blue is a Ravenclaw."

The Grangers said "Hello." in Hindi which shocked the twins, but they smiled and answered back in their own tongue.

"This dirty blonde is Daphne Greengrass." A blush from Daph at the implied comment, which the Grangers snickered at but otherwise ignored.

"Neville Longbottom, my co-lord of the castle and my second best male friend in Gryffindor." Harry said, then moved to Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson, she and Daph are also in Slytherin." Harry said.

"Fleur Delacour, a visiting competitor in the tournament, from the French school, Beauxbatons."

"Katie Bell, fellow team member on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and girlfriend of Draco. I don't know if Hermione explained the game to you." Harry said to which the Grangers all shook in the negative.

"Well, it's not that hard, so I will explain. It's played on brooms, there are seven players on each of the four teams:Three Chasers, of which Katie is one of Gryffindor's along with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Two Beaters, a Keeper, which we don't have, this year;Our old Keeper left last year and the Seeker. I'm Gryffindor's Seeker, Draco is Slytherin's."

"There are four balls, first is the Quaffle;A big red ball that the chasers try to shoot through hoops on poles, the Keepers try to stop them from going in."

"Next, the Bludgers;Charmed iron balls that crash into players and attempt to knock them off their brooms, Beaters try to keep them away from their team, twins Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters for Gryffindor."

"And lastly, the Golden Snitch;A tiny winged ball the size of a walnut, it's a Seeker's job to try and catch it. The game doesn't end until one does and it's worth a hundred and fifty points to the Seeker's team. The longest game is three months with players substituting so they could sleep."

At the end of that, the Grangers were able to register it and looked hopeful to see a game.

"Originally, there was to be no games because of the tournament going on this year, but I can change it so that Quidditch will resume." Harry said to cheers everywhere, including Minnie and Lily.

"Luna Lovegood, also in Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasleys and as I said, two of her brothers are on the team and last:Sirius Black, one of my parents' best friends." Harry said, finishing introductions.

"Will my voice carry from the hall if I use a _Sonorus_?" Harry asked Minnie.

"Yes, that is what I use to make announcements." She answered.

"Before that, though, I have something I need to tell you both." Hermione told her parents, who raised their eyebrows in question.


	43. Hermione's confession

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Will my voice carry from the hall if I use a Sonorus?" Harry asked Minnie._

_"Yes, that is what I use to make announcements." She answered._

_"Before that, though, I have something I need to tell you both." Hermione told her parents, who raised their eyebrows in question._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't now nor have I ever owned any canon things or Alex, rights go elsewhere.

**A/N:** Thanks to all that gave kudos and followed love you all, lots! And sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.43 Hermione's confession

 

 

"Yes, dear?" Anna asked, curious.

Hermione waved her wand over herself, restoring her cat form. "This...this is my new form, mother and father." She said while her tail stiffened in fear.

_"WHAT?! How-how did this happen?!"_ Denny demanded.

Hermione pleaded to her parents. "Sit down, please. Harry and I will explain it all, even a bit that we hadn't told the others, besides Draco." Minnie raised her brow at this, but said nothing.

The adult Grangers sat down, their daughter took out two vials and passed them to her parents.

"What's this, then?" Denny asked.

"A _Calming_ potion, you'll need to stay calm for what we explain." Harry answered him.

They shrugged, unstoppered the contents and sniffed, grimacing.

"Do all potions smell horrible?" Denny asked.

"Yeah and they taste just as bad." Sirius answered with a shudder, making them all chuckle.

"Down the hatch!" The father said to questioning looks from the Purebloods.

"Muggle saying." Harry told them.

When they were finished coughing and gagging, he asked how they felt, they both answered with "Bloody brilliant, like nothing can upset me."

"Cool, now, to start with..." They launched into the entire tale, Harry starting from the beginning of the Summer when he was twelve.

When he got to Minnie's lesson, he gestured to Hermione to continue.

So, then she told her point-of-view of how the lesson played out;Every bit of info that their professor told them, her suggestion to use _Polyjuice_ potion, which she explained had the power to change anyone into another person for an hour.

"But I accidentally used Kneazle hair in the potion, not my target's and that's how I got turned into this." She told them, pointing at her body.

She continued the story up until she got petrified.

Harry started his version of events from then, backtracking a bit, until he finally ended with killing Tom Riddle's memory, getting healed, escaping the chamber with Ginny and freeing Dobby.

By the end of the story, Anna was crying and Denny was sad.

"Oh, that's terrible!" She wailed and rushed to hug her child and child-in-law.

"It's alright, we're alive and well, now." Harry answered, once he found himself able to breathe, that is. "Now I know where Hermione got her hugging from." Harry said, massaging his ribs.

The others chuckled, even Anna and Denny, who gave his own hug, but this one was not as crushing as his wife's.

"I'm sorry, dear." Anna said, sadly.

"It's fine, honestly. I'd rather be crushed half to death by someone who loves and cares for me than miss out on it." Harry muttered, attempting to get another chuckle, which he didn't get, only shocked faces from the adult Grangers.

He sighed and started to explain his life, how Vernon used to beat him up everyday before he died, Petunia didn't help her husband with beatings, but she never stepped up to help Harry, either. Dudley was the only one who was actually kind to him.

Everyone there was growling and seething in anger. For the adult Grangers, it was the first time. For everyone else, it was the second.

_"That is a fucking felony! I could have her locked up for life for ignoring a battered boy!"_ Anna yelled to Hermione's surprise, she never heard Anna curse, ever!

Denny agreed with his wife, Harry started to sob and hugged them both.

Startled, they quickly wrapped their arms around the shaking wizard and held him.

"Th-thank you, this is the first time anyone's offered justice for me." He told them.

"You're quite welcome, lad. No one deserves this treatment, ever!" Denny answered with conviction.

"I would take offense to that, but he's right." Minnie and Sirius said, together, looking down in shame.

"Best I did, myself, was offer him a place to live, last year. I never knew that he was getting that treatment. If I had, I would definitely have shown my...displeasure." Sirius said.

At that point, he got the murderous gleam in his eyes that Harry saw on the night Pettigrew had escaped.

"And you will not show it now, Sirius." Harry said, shocking his godfather.

"But Harry, that...thing-." He started.

"Will get what's owed, legally;You may be an Auror, now, but I doubt your superior will grant your personal request to kill or injure my relative. Besides, I have better ones all around me, I'm happy with any legal action against her." Harry stated, firmly, leaving no room for arguing, which Sirius recognized.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell, as you wish." He bowed his head.

"Black? I haven't got your title-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Yes, you do, I'm infertile, I cannot have kids. As my designated heir, I relinquished my house to you." Everyone was shocked at this.

"You can't have kids, Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't, found that out when I had a medical exam performed by Poppy, yesterday. So you are now head of the Blacks as well." Sirius said.

"Can I still keep you on as advisor?" Harry asked.

"You could, but all decisions ultimately end with you. I will do as you order, no matter what. I am yours to command." Sirius said with everyone else agreeing to follow his orders, too;Including Anna, Denny, James and Lily.

"Even you?" The fourteen year-old asked the two Potters and Grangers

"Yes, son, we all are at your command. It's the responsibility of the previous head and his wife to help the next head in any way possible." Lily told him.

"As for us, we will forever be indebted to you for looking out for our beautiful girl, so we will follow you, anywhere." Anna told him with a smile.

"Thanks, everyone and Neville, as co-head, will stand in where I cannot." He said.

"Then, we'll follow him as we will you." James declared to agreeing mutters and a pink-faced Neville.

"Alright, then. Minnie, is there a way to reset the Muggle-repelling charm but allow the Grangers and anyone that you all would like to bring in?"

"Yes, there is a Permission book in my bag, it allows those whose names are written in it and is charmed to have endless pages. It is yours, I had planned to give it over last week, but had forgotten."

She took a book out of her bag that looked like it was about ten pages long, she handed it to Harry, he flipped through it and dropped his jaw;No wonder Hogwarts was able to hold so many!

"Daaammmn!" He exclaimed.

"Harry, language!" Came replies from Anna, Hermione and Lily;They all laughed.

"Yet another thing Hermione clearly got from her mother..." He mumbled to snickers.

Oh, yeah?" Anna said, through her giggles.

He told them about the train coming to Hogwarts at the start of the year;When he was done, Hermione's ears were red, again and her parents, along with James, Lily and Sirius, roared with laughter.

"Yup, she definitely got that from her mother, completely contradicts herself, sometimes." Denny told his son-in-law.

"Cheers!." Harry said, snickering.

"No worries." He answered.

After that, they had to calm down. Hermione, happy that her parents accepted her, put Harry's arm around her and nestled her head near his shoulder, he rubbed her ear as he wrote her parents' names in the book with his right hand and she started purring, loudly.

The aforementioned parents started to laugh, quietly.

Hermione looked up with a lazy half-glare, she was far too happy with Harry rubbing to actually glare.

"As you noticed, her appearance isn't the only thing she has that's cat-like. She can leap as high as a cat and she can smell and hear as well, too." Harry told them.

"I also have retractable claws on my fingers and toes. Lastly, I have a raspy tongue and fangs." Hermione finished for him, eager to get more rubbing, which she received.

Mewing happily, she closed her eyes for a bit as her parents smiled at the sight.

"We ask to remain here, Harry, so that we can help you when we can." Denny said.

Harry looked shocked at this.

"Are you sure? Hermione told me that you own a dentistry where you live, it'll be a while before you go back to it." The boy asked.

"We're sure, our family is more important than our job is, Harry." Anna said, sincerely.

Harry turned into Anna, with her clothes on and said. "Then, welcome. Glad to have you with us."

"Glad to be here;Oh, by the way, DENNIS, that reminds me." She slapped his arm, painfully.

" _Ow!_ What was that-oh." He said, remembering earlier with a sheepish look as he rubbed said arm.

" _'Oh'_ , he says..." She grumbled.

"And you tell _me_ to remind _you_ not to anger _my_ mother!" Harry said, laughing, to Hermione after he morphed back to normal.

This caused all the others to laugh, including Lily.

"Sorry?" Anna asked, curious.

"When we found their portraits in the family vault, I told them about my life so far at school and at the Dursley's, which I was illegally brought to, the one responsible caught and locked up in the wizard prison, Azkaban. Mother had a fit, accidentally startling Hermione. She turned toward me when she let her ears go and said _'remind me never to anger your mother, ever.'_ " Harry said, laughing.

"Yes, well, you must admit I had a perfectly good reason to 'have a fit' as you say and I did apologize to Hermione after I had calmed down." Lily defended.

"That you did, Lily. I would've yelled too, if the same was told by my son." Hermione told her, kindly.

"Ah, yes;Lily was always a fierce witch, never heard of anyone, besides James, who dueled with as much passion as her. We saw a mock duel between her and James, once."

"Yeah, even in here I've still got the scars from too many _Stinging_ hexes to my arse." James put in. "Kinda happy portraits can't- _ow!_ " He yelped suddenly.

A whistling tune came from Lily's portrait and James sat, shocked. "Oh, c'mon! I thought portraits couldn't use magic!"

"I asked around, we can't use magic on those outside of the canvases, but we can use it on each other." Lily said, happily.

"Great...even here I can't get away..." He muttered.

The others all laughed at the display.

"And here I thought Purebloods knew all about their world." Lily countered. "Apparently not."

"Sue me, I never asked about the portraits because I didn't think I'd need one so soon, okay?!" He called over, to an amused snort from Lily and Hermione.

"And on that note, let's get you settled into your own quarters and then you can tour Hogwarts with us the rest of the day." Harry told the laughing Granger adults.

They agreed and had just got to the door with Minnie to settle in, when they heard Harry. "What's the betting that Denny gets the couch, tonight?" He asked Hermione, who snorted again.

The others joined in laughing, having heard him and Anna answered from the door. "Oh, he's definitely getting the couch, Harry." They looked up and saw a smirking Anna. Everyone chuckled except Denny, who groaned.

 

  
**A/N:** Had soooo much fun writing this one! My muse hit me hard with it. Hope you enjoyed!

The lines where Denny asked if all potions smell horrible and Sirius saying "Yeah and they taste just as bad." were borrowed once again from Vance McGill's The vanishing cabinet of time, though it isn't exactly the same wording.

Kindly tell me what you liked or what's wrong with it, read everything through carefully. If I misspell any words, tell me. I care about every single note. This goes for past chapters, too. I'll go back and attempt to fix the errors that get brought to my attention.


	44. Tryouts and Hermione's purr-fect form

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"And on that note, let's get you settled into your own quarters and then you can tour Hogwarts with us the rest of the day." Harry told the laughing Granger adults._

_They agreed and had just got to the door with Minnie to settle in, when they heard Harry. "What's the betting that Denny gets the couch, tonight?" He asked Hermione, who snorted again._

_The others joined in laughing, having heard him and Anna answered from the door. "Oh, he's definitely getting the couch, Harry." They looked up and saw a smirking Anna. Everyone chuckled except Denny, who groaned._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own canon elements or Alex, rights go elsewhere.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy writing.

 

 

Ch.44 Tryouts and Hermione's purr-fect form

 

 

After the Grangers were settled in, they noticed the Coven walking out of the chamber. After pleasant greetings, Harry pointed his wand at his own throat and said _"Sonorus! ATTENTION, HOGWARTS:QUIDDITCH TRAINING AND MATCHES WILL RESUME, TALK WITH YOUR TEAM'S HEAD OF HOUSE TO DECIDE WHEN TO HOLD TRYOUTS. THAT'S ALL, THANK YOU."_ Harry's magically enhanced voice carried throughout the castle and the grounds ensuring that everyone heard it.

Everyone beamed at him, including Hermione.

"I was thinking of trying out for the Gryffindor team." She said, shocking everyone there.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." Harry said.

"I was, but I've faced my fear since we saved Sirius and Buckbeak. I'm no longer afraid." Hermione said, smiling.

"Brilliant! Bet you're great on a broom, which position did you want to try for?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking of being a Chaser." She answered her friend.

"Good! I wanted to try for the Keeper spot." Came a voice behind them.

They all turned and saw Alicia Spinnet walking toward them.

"Miss Spinnet, I assume you're here _instead_ of being in _DADA_ to ask about tryouts?" Minnie asked, a little sternly.

She nodded, blushing.

"Well, Gryffindor has a free period in five minutes, we can hold the tryouts then." Minnie told her.

"Alright, I'll spread the news to all the Gryffindors who might want to try to get on the team." Alicia said.

Minnie nodded with a slight smile.

"See that you do, Miss Spinnet and please pass a list over of those who wish to tryout." She requested.

"Yes, ma'am, I will." Alicia answered, then she left.

 

_Five minutes later on the Quidditch pitch_

Harry, wearing his new Captain's badge and Quidditch gear, was nervous as he watched all the hopefuls gather around.

_Calm down, Harry, don't freak out._ He internally said.

"Alright, list-." Harry started but was interrupted by Goyle who was walking by.

"Oi! Didn't know the Mudblood half-breed would wanna join, now the Gryffindorks'll be worse!" He blurted out, causing Hermione's ears and tail to lower in sadness.

Harry, unable to stand her sad cat eyes, walked right up to Goyle and immobilized him with a _Petrifying_ spell.

Before he could comfort her, everyone else beat him to it, stating that she was a hundred times better than he was and to not let what the baboon said get to her.

After a while, they parted and let Harry see her, her ears and tail were twitching happily.

"Thanks, everyone, including you, Harry." She said, walking up to him and giving a deep kiss, to wolf-whistles and cheers.

They pulled apart, profusely blushing and grinning.

"Now that we've got a cheery girl, time to start the tryouts!" Harry said.

The first to try out were the Seekers, Harry was up against only one other:A girl that he didn't know named Lexi.

She was fast but he was faster and managed to get the Snitch quicker, reassuring his spot on the team after some quick dodging and maneuvering.

Next were the Chasers:Three others besides Hermione, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell tried out and all three of the strangers were rubbish. Katie and Angelina were two of the best he'd ever seen, he knew they would pass and therefore wasn't surprised when they each scored ten goals out of ten. His surprise, however, was Hermione.

She took off like a rocket, zooming through the air, zigzagging and scoring points left, right and above-center against a skilled practice Keeper, getting ten, herself.

When she was done, she landed and again had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth;They all gaped at her in shock.

"You're in!" Everyone who was already on the team said at the same time, making them all laugh and Hermione's ears turned faint red.

"Welcome to the team, Hermione." Harry said, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks, Harry." She said, smiling.

Keepers were next:Alicia also had one other to compete with named Brad, he was pretty good until the last two shots;The fourth just barely went in and the fifth one he missed completely.

"Sorry, mate. Alicia saved all five, she's keeper." Harry told an angry Brad.

"Fine! Didn't want on the-arrrgh!" He started to shout, but was cut off as Ginny's whispered _Bat bogey_ hex hit him in the face.

Harry turned to her, raising an eyebrow and she blushed, he just grinned and winked at her.

When Brad left to go to the Hospital wing, Harry resumed the tryouts.

Fred and George kept their spots as Beaters since no one wanted to try for those positions.

After a practice was scheduled for the next day, they all went back inside.

Anna and Denny, having watched the tryouts, began discussing the game with the team after getting introduced to the rest of it.

"Erm, master?" Ginny started.

"Yeah, Gin?" He responded.

"How did you know it was me who cast the spell on that miserable excuse of a human?"

"Easy:You're the only one I've seen use it. No one, to my knowledge, ever used it in front of me." He answered her, which made her go red, again.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand his attitude, I had to hex him." She defended.

"Don't be sorry, feel free to go spell happy when someone annoys you, love. Remember, you're a lady of Hogwarts. If you hadn't hexed him I would've, so thanks for saving my time." He said, grinning.

"Anytime, master." Ginny answered, also grinning.

Hermione was with Daphne and Pansy, talking about, oddly for the catgirl, makeup and outfits.

Pansy had remembered what Hermione had said about her not being the sexiest girl in school.

"You will be once we're through with you!" She had told her.

"Even straight girls won't be able to tear their eyes away from you." Daphne added which caused all three to giggle as Hermione's ears reddened.

"Do you honestly think you can make a furry half-cat look sexy?" She asked, not believing they could do it.

"It'll be a challenge, of course, but I know that we can do plenty for you, sweety." Pansy said and kissed her.

"You're both so beautiful, though;With Pansy's silky hair, smooth skin and very kissable lips and you, Daph, with your blonde hair, equally sexy skin and lips. Me, I'm not sure if you can do anything to fix me up, short of finding a way to spell the excess fur off so that I look mostly normal." Hermione told them, not seeing Pansy slip her wand out right after the half-cat stopped talking.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very exposed, having been naked the entire time so that the other girls could see what they had to work with.

"Brrrr, why am I cold? The fur shou-" She stopped, eyes wide as she stared at her bare feet and legs;All her fur, minus the tail and ears, was gone.

"But how? Pomfrey said there wasn't any known spell to get it out!" She stuttered.

"Here, get dressed, let us fix you up and then Sirius will explain it." Daph passed her some clean, warm clothes.

"Sirius? What's he got to do with it?" She asked as she got dressed.

"Just wait until we're done." Pansy said.

The, now, mostly hairless catgirl obeyed and finished dressing.

 

_An hour later_

Hermione stepped out with Pansy and Daphne. The ones who were facing the bathroom when the door opened stood with their mouths open.

"What's wrong, Kneazle got your tongues?"

"I resemble that!" Hermione giggled, which caused Harry to start chuckling, but stop quite abruptly when he saw her, mostly, returned to her true self and with some light makeup and hairspray to complete the look.

"When did you put on your illusion?" He asked.

"It's not an illusion, Harry. One of the girls used a spell to make the cat fur disappear. And they said that Sirius could explain how it came to be." Hermione said.

"It's an ancient Black family charm, my great-great grandfather was known to experiment. One time, he turned himself into a cat man and, after failing numerous times to counter the potion, he invented the spell, _Furus releasa_." Sirius answered her. "I taught Pansy the spell, she mentioned to me how she wished she could help you in some way."

"Thank you so much, Sirus!" She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Anytime, Hermione, anytime." He returned the hug and ran his hand through her hair, causing her to purr, again.

The others chuckled, she stopped, looked up and blushed profusely.

"Ha! Now we can see her when she goes red!" Daph teased her.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. My fur may be gone but every other aspect remains." Hermione warned, baring her fangs and releasing her claws, which was strange, seeing them come out of her fingers. Her yellow eyes glared dangerously.

The girls gulped. "Sorry!" They both said, together.

"Thank you, let's eat!" Her tail swished in happiness.

During lunch, while Harry was stroking her tail, Hermione purred and got around to thanking Pansy for using the spell.

"Not a problem, you're a girlfriend. I always help those I love." She stated, giving Hermione a deep kiss on her mouth.

"Ow! Ow!" Harry's voice caused them to stare at him while the others were laughing their asses off.

His face showed red marks that looked like a rope or whip hit him.

"That tail is dangerous!" Padma said through her laughter.

Hermione blushed and went to comfort her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, love! I didn't realize I was thumping it on you!" She took a bottle of bruise remover from her bag and dabbed some on Harry's marks.

"There, with that, they'll be gone within ten seconds." She told him.

"Thanks, Hermione and it's okay, I knew you didn't mean to tail slap me." He reassured her. "Just like in Moody's class when you were _Imperius'd_ to hit me."

"Wait, Alastor's here? But that's impossible! He's at the Auror headquarters, now." Sirius told them.

Shocked faces looked at him.

"So, this Moody is not the real one." Hermione said.

"He's at the staff table and we still need to get him back for making you hit me and me kick Draco." Harry said to her.

"Did he use the _Imperius_ on everyone in your class?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he did. Apparently before he was stupid and tried to invade my mind, Dumbledore told him he could do it." Harry answered his godfather.

"So, let's think of a way to prank him into hurting himself, but not so badly that he dies." Sirius said.

All the rest of lunch was spent devising cruel pranks that even Minnie and Hermione helped with.

"Hello, Professor Moody." Harry said, managing to keep both of Moody's eyes on him so that he didn't see Sirius pulling his wand out and whispering _"Imperio!"_

 

 

**A/N:** This had been really fun to write!


	45. The real 'Mad-eye' and Neville's story

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"So, let's think of a way to prank him into hurting himself, but not so badly that he dies." Sirius said._

_All the rest of lunch was spent devising cruel pranks that even Minnie and Hermione helped with._

_"Hello, Professor Moody." Harry said, managing to keep both of Moody's eyes on him so that he didn't see Sirius pulling his wand out and whispering "Imperio!"_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** None of the canon elements or Alex are mine, I don't own their rights.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work. When I first wrote this fic, this chapter marked one year of Alan Rickman's death and my 27th birthday.

 

 

Ch.45 The real 'Mad-eye' and Neville's story

 

 

Sirius, after putting 'Moody' under the _Imperius_ curse, took out a mirror and called out Alastor's name.

"Alastor, we've got a bit of a problem, here." Sirius said, as he jerked him wand, making the fake Moody pick up a frying pan that Minnie conjured and smack himself in the face with it.

_"What's that noise, sounds like someone's gettin' hit with somethin' metal."_ The reinstated Auror asked.

"They are, we've got an imposter here and we're punishing him."

_"Oh, bugger, who's the sap impersonatin'?"_ Alastor asked.

"You, actually..." Sirius turned the mirror around so he could see the fake one.

_"WHAT?! Oh, now I remember:Durin' the Summer, I had a bit of struggle at my house that Arthur helped me out of, bet my attackers stole some of my hair while I was keepin' both eyes busy. Guess my own vigilance wasn't constant."_ He answered.

"Erm, well, the thing is;This fake you has used the _Imperius_ on his class, forcing the kids to act stupid and in at least two cases, violent, toward each other." Sirius told him.

_"Who did he make act violent?"_ Alastor asked.

"Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He made Hermione slap Harry and Harry kick Draco Black, formerly Malfoy." He turned the mirror toward the mentioned kids, they waved and said "Hi."

_"Potter, I've heard about ye, lad;Impressive, you too, Granger."_

"What exactly did you hear about us, Mr. Moody?" Harry asked.

_"I know about your little groupin' which includes Tonks."_ He stated bluntly, causing everyone there to turn beet red.

"Erm..." Hermione started.

"But now's not the time for it, we gotta get that fake outta there."

"Ummm, Mr. Moody?" Neville asked, almost quietly.

Sirius turned himself and the mirror toward the boy with Sirius having a questioning look.

_"Longbottom, is it?"_ Alastor asked.

"Yes, sir, I believe you knew my parents, Frank and Alice?"

_"Sure did, finest couple of Aurors the corps ever had, besides Tonks, Shacklebolt, James Potter and Sirius."_ He answered. _"It was a shame what happened to them, lad. I offer my condolences."_

"T-thank you, I appreciate it, sir." Neville muttered.

"I wanted to tell you that the fake one not only used the _Imperius_ , but showed his classes the other _Unforgivables_ , as well." He choked out.

_"Ah, I see. I'm not gonna bother askin' what happened;I can already tell."_ Alastor answered. _"I can see your friends lookin' at ya in concern, got yourself a bunch of loyal pals, there."_

"Yes, I do, they're the best of friends I could've ever hoped for, sir. I haven't told anyone why I live with my gran, besides Sue and I'm glad that she can keep secrets, I don't want too many knowing just yet." Neville told him.

"That's up to you, Nev, tell only who you want to know." Harry told his friend, with mutters of agreement. "I promise you, not one of us will badger you, no pun intended to you, Sue, or tell anyone if you ever do say something."

"Thanks, guys. You might want to stay sitting down for this..."

 

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

All the girls were crying and trying to smother Neville in comforting hugs. The boys were horror-struck;Neville had just finished telling the whole group about how, on the night Voldemort went to kill the Potters, Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters broke into Longbottom manor to get revenge on those that defied her master three times and tortured Frank and Alice into madness.

"No wonder you ran out of the room when the fake used the _Cruciatus_ curse." Hermione uttered in a near whisper, still hugging the poor boy, tightly.

_"Aye, it's enough to freak anyone out. Runnin' is a natural reaction to things like that."_ Alastor added.

"I think we need Amy here, again." Harry said.

_"On my way, Harry;I heard it all. Neville, I'm deeply sorry that you had to go through all of that, I also knew your parents."_ Came Amy's voice through the mirror, her face appearing as she talked.

"Thanks, Auntie Amy." Neville said.

"You're welcome." She answered with a sad smile.

"Amy, do you have any _Veritaserum_ on you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I always have a vial on my person in case I need it." Amy told her.

"Good, we'll need it to get the fake to tell who he is, my _Imperius_ won't last much longer." Sirius said.

"I'll get there as fast as possible." She said.

"Use the Floo in the head's quarters, officials are always welcome without the password, the magic will recognize you as the head of Law Enforcement." Minnie said.

"Thank you, I will." Amy said, to which Minnie nodded, kindly.

 

_Two minutes later_

Amelia Susan Bones walked into the Great hall to see Harry, his Coven, two people she never met, a Moody banging his head with a frying pan, Sirius holding his wand and a mirror with another Moody looking amused at the method of his doppleganger's torture.

"I'm here, now. Sirius, kindly stop making him hit himself or he'll get knocked out before we find out who he is." She said to Sirius, trying to hide her own amusement.

"Er, right, sorry." He answered, sheepishly and lowered his wand.

"Who are these two?"

"Anna and Denny Granger, Hermione's Muggle parents." Harry introduced.

"Oh, wonderful to meet the parents of such a bright and outstanding girl!" Amy said, causing said girl to blush. "I'm Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, Neville's aunt-in-law and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, now then..."

Before the battered man could recover enough to try and escape, Amy poured three drops of the clear liquid down his throat.

His eyes immediately went glassy and he stood there, not moving, except for his chest as he breathed.

"Now, just who are you and why did you impersonate Alastor Moody?" Amy asked him.

_"I am Barty Crouch, Jr."_ Shocked gasps from Sirius, Amy and Minnie. _"My master ordered me to get as close to Harry Potter as I could and ensure that the brat got captured, so I devised a plan to enter the boy into the Tri-wizard tournament to bring him to my master."_

"Who is your master and how were you going to bring Harry to him?" Came the next questions from Amy.

_"My master is none other than He-who-must-not-be-named...Lord Voldemort! I had been given the idea to turn the Tri-wizard cup into a Portkey before the start of the third task, which would then drag those who touched it to him."_

Amy had heard enough, she slapped magic-restraining cuffs on him and gave him the antidote.

When his eyes returned to normal, he realized just who he was staring at and was vaguely aware that he had handcuffs on his wrists.

_Bugger! I'm busted!_ He thought, panicking.

"Barty Crouch Jr. You are under arrest for belonging to an illegal terrorist group, assisting in the capture and murder of Harry James Potter-." Amy said and Neville finished. "Also, the torture and incapacitation of my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom!"

Shocked looks at this.

"Ah, Longbottom. Shame the Dark Lord wanted Alice done in, right sexy slag, she was."

Neville balled his fist and sank it deep into Crouch Jr's stomach, making the criminal hunch in pain.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT!"_ He roared out. "I would kill you, but I don't want to do something I may regret later...even if I won't, now. I'll just leave your ass for our aunt to take care of."

"I thank you, Neville and I promise you that when he's in Azkaban, he'll wish he _had_ been killed." Amy told him, kindly.

The boy nodded to her, unable to get out an answer.

Amy walked to Sue, bent down and whispered in her ear;Sue blushed profusely and so did Hermione.

"Alright, I'm off with the prisoner to write out his statements." She said.

"No need, I-" Hermione started and Harry, Minnie and the others joined in. "Took notes."

The Neko blushed. "Am I really that predictable?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, you are, but that's one of the things we love about you, Hermione." Luna answered with the rest agreeing.

Her face turned crimson and she hid it behind her bag as she passed her notes to Amy and the others chuckled at her blushing.

"Thank you, Hermione, this is very helpful, indeed." Amy told her, holding in chuckles.

"You're welcome, Amy, glad to help." She responded, as her blushing receded.

The head of the DMLE left with Crouch Jr.

Sue was still blushing from her aunt's message to her:Help Neville relax in the best way you can think of.

"Um, Sue, you okay, love?" Neville asked his girlfriend.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. The question is, are you?"

"Honestly, I'm bloody thrilled to have him locked up, but I'm still a bit tense." He answered.

"No wonder, that was very serious- _not you!_ " Harry chuckled, pointing at the Animagus as he said the last two words, seeing Sirius open his mouth to retort. He closed it in a pout, this made the others laugh.

"Neville, come with me for a bit, I'll help you relax." Sue said.

"How?" He asked.

"You'll see." Hermione interjected with a sly grin.

"It was nice meeting the real Mr. Moody, take care." Sue told him.

"Bye, lass. Don't break him, now." Alastor chuckled. "By the way, all of ye call me Alastor or Mad-eye."

"I'll try not to...Mad-eye." Sue giggled. She then left with Neville who got the gist of the conversation and was looking forward to _'relaxing'_.

"Ok, now that we got that taken care of, I gotta get back to workin' on recruits. Moody out." Alastor told them, then the mirror shut off.

Five minutes later the coven went to their next class with Sirius, Anna and Denny waiting outside the door.

"Now, today we will be brewing an Elixir to induce euphoria. Instructions are on the board, but if anyone needs assistance, please, do not hesitate to ask." Blickman told them, kindly.

The class got out their material and started to work on their potions.

An hour later, Harry had just had enough time to add some peppermint to his when time was called.

Blickman got to his last and praised him. "Wow, do I detect peppermint scent? Yes, that would help to counter the harsher effects of the potion, well done lad!"

"Thanks, sir." Harry said, smiling. He got a smile and nod in return.

"Homework:Write me a two foot essay on the making and effects of _Amortentia_ , to be handed in next time, off you go!" Blickman said.

They left and Hermione was about to walk with Harry, but she suddenly couldn't move.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not as stupid as they made others think they were, they silently stunned, bound and disillusioned the Neko before she could react.

"Time to play, Mudblood and this time Potter won't save ya!" Crabbe said, grinning.

 

_Back at the chamber_

Harry and the others arrived to be greeted by Draco and Katie, who realized they were down a girl.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Katie asked.

Harry whipped around, shocked. "She was right behind me coming out of _Potions!_ "

_"She's in trouble! I just got a vision, Crabbe and Goyle have her in the Slytherin dorms."_ Parvati said.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne got dark looks on their faces.

"Let's go, Draco, Pansy and Daphne. We need to save her, _now!_ " Harry ordered, they nodded and all four left.

 

 

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Hermione's in trouble!

Next time:Rescue!


	46. Rescue

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"She's in trouble! I just got a vision, Crabbe and Goyle have her in the Slytherin dorms." Parvati said._

_Draco, Pansy and Daphne got dark looks on their faces._

_"Let's go, Draco, Pansy and Daphne;We need to save her, now!" Harry ordered, they nodded and all four left._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual 'I don't own much of this' stuff.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

This chapter contains a scene of rape in the flashback, beware of it when **'Start of rape'** appears, it also contains thoughts along the lines of incest near the end.

 

 

Ch.46 Rescue

 

 

Harry James Potter, Draco Black, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Lucy Parkinson were _pissed!_

It was an hour later when they came back with a disheveled and shaking Neko cradling her tail which was bleeding through the bandage on it and her ears were in no better shape.

"H-Hermione, what the hell happened to you?!" Minnie asked, not surprising the others at her use of language.

Hermione bent her ears as far as they could go and hissed.

Harry whispered to his girlfriend, but so everyone could hear. "Hermione, do you want to lay down, now, while I explain it?"

"No, I'll tell them, but it'll take me a while, so bear with me."

"If you're sure, take as much time as you need." He whispered.

She nodded and started to talk.

 

_Flashback-Hermione's POV_

I had just walked out of the door of the Potions class when I was _Stunned_ , I couldn't move one inch of my body.

Two figures were talking, I couldn't quite make out the words, but I knew their voices- _Crabbe and Goyle?! When did they become so smart?_

They levitated my still body to where I suspected the Slytherin dorms were located.

_"Salazar."_ Goyle said to a blank wall, which then slid open.

 

**Start of rape**

Once inside, they began tearing all my clothes off and then they took off theirs, I almost threw up, they were sickening!

Crabbe ran his hands from my hair down to my toes as Goyle kept me in the air.

They then took out their dicks, they were huge and fat! They started stroking them, suddenly one plunged deep in my pussy while the other went in my mouth.

_The brutes were raping me!_ They rammed their meats in two of my holes alternatively, while one pushed in, the other pulled out.

They kept this going on for five minutes, until Crabbe wanted my ass, he maneuvered himself to lay down, I was laid on him with my ass on his cock, he rammed it in as hard as he could and held it until Goyle rammed his into my pussy.

_Oh, sweet Merlin, they were huge!_

They sawed in and out, grunting and groaning until they both came in my holes, thankfully I had cast my monthly _Contraceptive_ charm last week, so I couldn't get pregnant.

"Oh, damn, this bitch is tight! I prefer your ass, but hers is hot, too." Crabbe said.

"I prefer your ass, too, but I love Mudblood pussy." Goyle responded.

**End of rape**

 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there, with looks of righteous fury on their faces, were Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, my saviors.

Crabbe and Goyle slipped out of me, leaving me still petrified and naked.

Harry attempted to come to me, but was cut off by a Cutting hex cast by Goyle. It missed Harry and hit my tail, if I could have yelped, I would have, it hurt a lot!

The next Cutting curse aimed hit me purposely on my ears, leaving deep gashes in them.

A duel soon broke out and lasted five minutes, by the end of which had two neutered and unconscious rapists.

Draco turned around so he wouldn't see me naked and told someone to cover me up.

Daphne did just that by repairing my shredded clothes and helping me to put them on.

"Dra-co, i-it's okay, y-you can t-turn around, now." I stuttered out.

He turned and went to help support me out of the dorms.

We went to Pomfrey where she had to spend two minutes on each injury. Then we left for the chamber.

_End flashback_

 

By the end of her reliving, every eye twitched, angrily, but they kept their tempers in, not wanting to hurt her more by shouting.

_Younger Mistress Granger, we Phoenixes can also stop all pain in the same instant as we heal wounds and even with no wounds we can stop pain._ Fawkes thought out to them all.

"Please cry on my ears and tail!" Hermione requested.

_Yes, of course._ She flew to Hermione's side, the Neko bent her head so that each ear received a few tears and then she lifted her tail so that got a few as well.

In a second, she was smiling and whooping loudly.

"Yes! No pain!" She vanished the bandages which the tears had soaked through to heal her pain and the appendages twitched happily.

"Thanks Fawkes, I owe you one." She told the bird.

_It is no problem, being a creature of light, it is my duty to be of service._

"I hate to call Amy back so soon, but this can't and will not go unpunished." Harry said, sighing.

"Already did, pup, called for her half an hour ago;When you didn't come back quicker, I knew there was trouble, so I mirror-called, she should be here, now." Sirius told him.

"Thanks." Harry said, to which Sirius nodded.

"I'll go and check." Padma said.

The Indian girl stood, walked out and two minutes later walked in with Amy at her heels.

"What happened, now?" Were her first words.

Hermione explained her rape and injuries, when she was done, Amy was livid.

"I can't believe this! Also, sorry for being late, the department was rather busy." She said.

"That's okay, auntie, we're just glad you could come." Neville said, kindly to agreeing noises all around.

"Any permanent damages?"

"None whatsoever, the hexes didn't go deep enough to cut them off or anything too bad, but they cut deep enough that she would've had aches for a while had Fawkes not cried on her. Huh, never thought I'd say that." Daphne added to chuckles.

"Who are the offenders and where are they?" Amy asked.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, in the Slytherin boy's dorm, I will take you there." Draco said as he stood up.

He and Amy left to get the criminals.

Five minutes later, they were cuffed, charged with sexual and magical assault and hauled to Azkaban after she stopped their crotches from bleeding.

"Now that they have been taken care of and Hermione is all better, we can focus on other important things." Harry said.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Some guard I am..." Sirius muttered sadly.

"It's not your fault, nor is it anyone else's. No one knew they were actually smart enough to do it." Hermione said.

"She's right;Last time I checked, Crabbe and Goyle were stupid, certainly not capable of pulling this off." Parvati added in with her twin, together.

"That twin speech is interesting, how can you know when the other'll say the same thing like that?" Neville asked.

"Don't know, it's like we can kinda sense each other's thoughts." Parvati told him and Padma nodded in agreement.

"Wow, wicked!" Sue said.

"Harry and I love when they speak together." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"And fucking hot!" Every girl, minus Lily and Anna said.

Draco stared at Katie with a raised eyebrow and Neville did the same for Sue and both chuckled when their respective girlfriends blushed and hid their faces while James, Lily, Anna, Denny and Sirius stared at Dora and Minnie.

"Don't look at us like that! Minnie and I are part of the Coven, we're allowed to state what we think of them." Dora defended.

"Indeed, we are." Minnie said.

"They're justified, yeah, but what about you, Katie and Sue?" Draco asked, still eyeing Katie with interest.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, myself. Not complaining, mind;I'm just curious on why they said it." Neville chuckled.

"Simple, we've always liked girls, as well." They said, together.

"You never told me that!" Their respective boyfriends said, at the same time.

"Er, oops?" Sue said as she adopted a look of pure innocence.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at that.

"Guess it's another thing Hermione got from me..." Anna said, trying to stay quiet, but she forgot for a bit about her daughter's hearing.

"Mother, you mean you're...?" Hermione started, getting everyone's attention focused on Anna.

"Damn, forgot...curse that hearing...erm, yeah, I'm bi. Denny, James and Lily know it, too." Anna squeaked at getting caught.

"So are we." Lily, James and Denny said and laughed when Harry and Hermione's eyes bulged out.

"Er, well, that's...interesting." Harry said, shocked.

"In fact, there was this one get together the four of us had where..." Denny started, but was slapped on the head to shut him up.

"Dennis! Do you want TWO nights on the couch? If not, I suggest you be quiet!" Anna scolded, blushing profusely.

"Er, sorry about that, dunno when to keep my mouth shut." Denny said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, Denny, neither do I on occasion." Harry told him.

"James either." Lily said, giggling. This caused everyone to break out into laughter.

"Oh, poo, I wanted to hear about it." Luna said, pouting while Sue, Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Pansy, Dora, Fleur, Ginny, Fawkes and Katie agreed;Luna translating Fawkes's affirmative. Neville, Draco, Minnie, Harry, Sirius and Hermione also agreed.

"Oh, my! I didn't know there were so many kinky people in here." Lily said, giggling.

"Neither did I." Anna blushed.

After a bit more talk, Draco, Neville and Minnie decided to go do their own things;Draco went to the pitch to ride his broom, Neville went to the greenhouses to look at plants and Minnie had to run some errands, leaving the others to chat.

"Can we hear what Denny wanted to say, earlier?" Luna asked, excitedly.

"I suppose if you really want to, it won't hurt. Harry, Hermione and Sirius, do you want to stick around for this?" Anna asked.

"Sure, won't bother me." Harry said with Hermione and Sirius agreeing with him.

"Alright, this first time goes back to even before most of you were even conceived..." Denny started.

An hour later, the chamber was silent except for breaths.

"Those were so hot!" Katie and Sue said, together.

"Thank you!" Anna, Denny, Lily and James all said, grinning widely.

"Wish I could've joined in." Dora, Pansy, Luna, Parvati and Padma said, making the two adult Grangers and two adult Potters chuckle.

"Who's up for another?" Anna asked.

At this everyone raised their hands.

"Even you, Harry, Hermione and Sirius?" James asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well, I've known Hermione since I returned to the wizarding world at eleven. She's like my big sis as well as being my girlfriend;She scolds me when I'm being stupid, yet loves me when she can, so hearing stories won't bug me. Some may frown on that way of thinking, but it's how I feel." Harry said, smiling.

"Same with me." Hermione stated, clearly.

"Well said, both of you." Luna commented and everyone else agreed.

"Okay, this one was when..." Lily started.

 

 

**A/N:** Thanks for staying with me! I apologize if anyone is uncomfortable with any thoughts of incest. I just wanted to clarify how Harry and Hermione felt about each other. I hope I don't lose any kudos or subscribers because of it.


	47. Secrets revealed

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Yeah, well, I've known Hermione since I returned to the wizarding world at eleven. She's like my big sis as well as being my girlfriend;She scolds me when I'm being stupid, yet loves me when she can, so hearing stories won't bug me. Some may frown on that way of thinking, but it's how I feel." Harry said, smiling._

_"Same with me." Hermione stated, clearly._

_"Well said, both of you." Luna commented and everyone else agreed._

_"Okay, this one was when..." Lily started._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any canon elements or Alex, so I don't take credit for them.

**A/N:** This chapter includes the topic of incest as well as a bi foursome. If you don't like it, don't read this story.

 

 

Ch.47 Secrets revealed

 

 

Lily and James Potter were a unique couple, they had a very open relationship in life and even on canvas that didn't stop them from having fun with other portraits.

Lily had a gorgeous body;She was 5'08" and weighed 169 lbs, her breasts were huge at a 38 DD, they were soft and hung on her body.

Her stomach was equally soft and tight, perfect for sipping firewhiskey and butterbeer from.

Her ass was small and tight, even when James and Denny rammed in as hard as they could until that fateful night.

Her legs were long and toned, she always nearly crushed Anna, Denny and James' heads with them.

Lily's feet were small with long toes, soft and always had the nails painted a bright pink;Her toes were perfect for playing with the men's dicks, which was everyone's favorite part.

James was a solid 6'00", he had an athletic build from his days as an Auror, he wore glasses, weighed approximately 178 lbs and his black hair was untidy.

"We must tell you and Harry a few things we have kept from you for a while, Hermione." Lily told the catgirl.

"What is it, Lily?" Hermione asked.

 

_Flashback to September 19, 1979_

_The eighteen year-old Potters were traveling while trying to find a Muggle dentistry;Of the many things magic can do, repairing a half-broken tooth was not one of them, so they had to resort to non-magical means, having left their newborn daughter in the care of their friends, Sirius and Remus._

_It was at the local dentistry that they found Anna and Denny Granger, who had just opened their business together._

_"Honey, I must do this, it hurts too much to just ignore it!" Lily whined, clutching her cheek where her toothache was._

_"Alright, fine, let's go in. I just hope these Muggles know what they're doing. I hate that magic can't help with this." James said, unable to stand his wife in pain. It's not that he disliked Muggles, just some of their ways looked more stressing than magic._

_The place was very much empty, save a couple of people who were presumably the dentists._

_When he thought they weren't watching, James took out his wand and waved it, causing a couple of comfortable armchairs to appear out of nowhere._

_"Wh-wh-but-how?!" Came a female voice behind him, James shrugged as he flinched. "Well, there goes the statute of secrecy." He muttered._

_James turned around to see a very attractive woman about Lily's age standing there with her mouth wide open._

_"Please, we mean you no harm, yes, we have magic;Don't be afraid, though. We've come here because my wife, Lily, has a toothache and we hoped that you could help her." He pleaded with the Muggle woman._

_"I thought that wizards and witches had all types of powers, surely there's some that can help her." Anna asked._

_"Sadly, there's not. Funny thing, magic;It can help fix nearly anything but a half busted tooth." Lily answered her._

_"Oh, you poor thing, here;Sit down and we'll see what we can do for you." Denny said._

_Lily sat down and when Denny ordered her to open her mouth wide, she immediately obeyed the man._

_He took a mirror with a bent handle, placed it in her mouth and peered through it, trying to find the issue._

_After only five minutes of searching, he let out a surprised noise._

_"How long has it been since you used floss and mouthwash? There is a cavity near your broken tooth!" Denny asked her._

_"Er, about three months." Lily answered._

_"No wonder you have a toothache, you have to treat them regularly." Anna said, shocked._

_"We can fix it, but it won't be easy, we'll have to put you to sleep for this." Anna continued._

_"Please, knock my ass out!" Lily said, mildly shocking James with her language._

_"Alright, let's just slip this over your mouth and turn it on." Denny put a gas mask over her mouth and flipped the switch on the machine, which made low grumbling noises._

_An hour later_

_A very giddy Lily and a relieved James sat with the Grangers, learning each others' names and what their interests were. They became fast friends, the Potters told the Grangers their location, letting them in on the Fidelius cast over the manor. Then they left._

 

_Scene skip to October 30,1981_

_James and Lily Potter were marked for death and they knew it, so they took one of their two children to their friends, the Grangers, Lily rang the doorbell and they waited._

_A second later, Anna was standing clad in a nightie and she was barefoot, it was cold out, but that didn't bother her one bit._

_"James, Lily? What in blazes are you two doing here?" She asked._

_"We know, we're sorry for disturbing you, but we must explain something to you and Denny, along with a request." James answered her._

_"Come on in, then, I'll get him. Go in the sitting room, you know where it is."_

_The Potters walked into the house, to the sitting room and had just sat down when Anna returned with her husband._

_"We realize it is quite late at night, so we'll not take up more time than necessary." James told them once the Grangers were seated._

_"Remember when we mentioned the evil wizard, Voldemort?" Lily asked._

_"Isn't he that bloke who went psycho and started killing a bunch of your lot and now he's the most feared?" Denny asked._

_"Yup, that'd be him, alright. Most wizards and witches won't even say his name." Lily said, shaking her head._

_"Fear of a name-" Anna started and the Potters joined in. "Only increases fear of the thing, itself. Exactly!" James muttered the last word, himself._

_"Well, to get to the point:We, James and myself, are being targeted, one of our ex friends, Peter Pettigrew, is a Death Eater." Lily said._

_"Servant to Voldemort." James added in when the Grangers looked in confusion._

_"Sorry, yes, should've mentioned that. Anyway, we made him the secret keeper to the house we live in after it was suggested that we move from the manor to Godric's Hollow;We know that he told his master where to find us, so we now come to our request:Please raise Hermione as your daughter." Lily said to shocked looks._

_"A-are you sure you want us? There must be loads others who you could trust with her." Denny asked, quietly._

_"We could, but she will be safer in your world until she turns eleven, then she'll be off to Hogwarts until she's seventeen, that's the age of majority in our world."_

_"And what about little Harry? Do you need anyone for him?" Denny asked._

_"No, James and I talked and came up with a powerful counter spell/potion combination, it will need our sacrifice to shield Harry from evil until he turns seventeen." Lily answered her friend/lover._

_Silence went through the room, until Denny choked out. "S-sacrifice?! No! You can't! Is there no other way?"_

_"Sadly, there is not, it MUST be done this way. Just remember that we have always loved you both, dearly. Love Hermione as your own and our deaths will not be in vain." James answered his friend/lover._

_The Grangers sat sobbing for ten minutes before they were each kissed by the Potters._

_"We promise, James and Lily. All four of you are part of our family as far as we're concerned, Sirius and Remus as well." Anna told them._

_"And you're very much ours, Denny and Anna. We'll miss you both loads. Don't weep for us;Cherish the memories that we shared together." Lily said and kissed her lips._

_"I think I know what would cheer everyone up." Said the lady Potter as she winked. "But first, is there a spare room that we can move our daughter into?" She asked with emphasis on "Our", meaning all four of them._

_"Yeah, I'll show you." Denny offered._

_They walked up the stairs, came across an empty room and flipped the light switch on._

_The room was a tan color with red trimming along each wall and windowsill._

_Lily conjured a small crib and James placed Hermione into it. Right when the girl's head hit her pillow, she was out like a light._

_They closed the door, Lily cast a nonverbal Muffliato at it and they all went back down._

_Once back down, the foursome started their activity._

 

_Start of lemon_

_All of them undressed, Lily and Anna having worn no bra or panties, easily shed their clothes and let their huge tits and wet slits breathe fresh air._

_The men took off all their own clothes, their big semi-erect dicks swinging down in front, but steadily rising to the occasion._

_Anna, seeing this, padded to James, got on her knees and proceeded to deepthroat him, making James moan and hold her head._

_A moaning sound from next to them made them look and see Lily deepthroating Denny as well._

_The women continued sucking each other's husbands while the men kissed each other, passionately._

_After about five minutes, they changed things up by going into sixty-nines;James and Denny deepthroating each other and Lily and Anna licking each other's pussy, more moaning and groaning went on for ten more minutes, then with grunts all of them came._

_Anna climbed on James, with her pussy stuffed with his cock and Lily had Denny's fill hers._

_Soon everyone was shouting expletives and moaning loudly;It was a good thing they used a Muffling charm on Hermione's door, it wouldn't be good if she heard them just yet._

_Twenty minutes later, the women got off the men, held up their tits and started massaging their dicks and balls with them. The women took it further by sucking on them every time they got close to their mouths._

_They squeezed and tugged the cocks, reducing the men to putty between their tits._

_After another five minutes, the women decided to move to their favorite part:Footjobs!_

_Lily wrapped her soft feet around Denny and Anna did the same for James, using them, masterfully to bring off their lovers, which succeeded after only two minutes, they giggled._

_"You boys can never last long with our sexy feet on you, can you?" Anna laughed when the men blushed._

_"Yes, we can't last with either of your feet, goddesses." James answered, getting into his submissive style, again._

_"I think you deserve a reward for that, what do you want" Lily asked her husband._

_"I want to fuck your ass as Denny takes mine, mistress." He answered._

_"Very well..." She answered._

_"Anna, I'll do what you want so you don't get left out." Lily told her lover._

_"Suck my pretty toes, whore!" Anna answered, causing Lily to shudder in delight, she loved getting called dirty names, knowing she was every name she got called._

_The moans continued two minutes later when James slammed his dick in her ass and Denny did the same for James, sawing in and out, roughly while Anna shoved her toes into Lily's mouth, forcing her to suck them._

_"Fuck! Yes! Suck my slutty toes, bitch!" Anna yelled out, making Lily suck them with more vigor._

_A good twenty minutes later, they ended it with four big climaxes._

_When they redressed, the Potters kissed them both goodbye and left._

_Having to leave their daughter with their friends was the hardest thing they ever had to do, but knew it was for the best. Their son would reunite with her, someday, they were sure;Even if in a rare, yet not unheard of way._

_End flashback_

 

Harry and Hermione's eyes were wide;They were brother and sister!

"You're my biological parents and Harry's my brother?" Hermione said.

"Yes, dear, we thought you would be safer with adoptive parents, so we took you to the Grangers. We loved you, please know that, we never stopped loving you." James said with conviction.

The girl sank to her knees and started to cry. "I love you too, both of you. I'm proud to be both a Granger and a Potter From now on my surname will be Potter-Granger when it's called out." Hermione told them and she got wrapped in a bright yellow light.

"W-what?" She choked out.

"That's the magic of your wish taking hold and all of the forms have been changed to add in 'Potter' before 'Granger'." Dora said.

"What about the Coven? Will the fact you're siblings affect it?" She asked.

"Not in a bad way if at all." Harry and Hermione both said together, making James and Lily smile.

"Didn't think so, the Potters have always had incestuous feelings for one another and we hoped that we could've continued the tradition when you two were old enough." James said, surprising all, even Anna and Denny.

"You never told us that!" Anna said.

"Er, sorry?" Lily answered in an innocent voice.

Everyone chuckled at that and started to work on spell casting.

_"Expecto Patronum maxima! Lumos Solem!"_ Voices rang out, causing a brilliantly bright flash of light all around the chamber.

" _Uggh, wow!_ Those are powerful charms!" Came Lily and James' voices.

Everyone looked at the portraits, about to respond when every mouth dropped.

"What, why is everyone staring at us, is the coloring wrong on the canvases?" James asked, he then looked at his wife who in turn looked at him;They were out of the portraits, living and breathing!

"We-we're alive!" Lily exclaimed.

"Indeed we are...mistress." James answered, not concerned in the least at the title he just answered with, neither was she.

"How? I-I don't understand, I never knew the _Patronus_ and _Sunlight_ charms could bring back those who died." Harry said.

"When a coven is strong enough, even simple charms like those bring about effects unheard of, that's what I've read once, when I was in-" Hermione started and everyone else joined. "The library." Causing everyone to chuckle at that.

 

_An hour later_

Draco, Neville and Minnie returned and stood in the doorway.

"Who are they?" Neville asked.

"What, you mean you don't recognize your godparents, I'm hurt!" Lily joked as she and James turned around to face the newcomers.

"Godmother L-Lily and Godfather James?!" He muttered.

"Yeah, it's truly us;While you were away, the Coven, plus Katie and Sue practiced the _Patronus_ and _Sunlight_ charms, they brought us back to life." James chuckled at his godson's face.

Over the next hour or so, the others were filled in on what was discussed, at the end of which had them all smiling and welcoming the Potters back.

"Thank you, everyone, glad to be back." Lily said, grinning widely.

"Harry, you are still the Lord of the house of Potter, even though we're alive. I willingly give you the position." James told them.

"And Hermione, I give you Lady of the house." Lily added, smiling.

"Really? Are you sure you want to? I mean, even though I am your daughter in even blood, you barely know me." Hermione asked, unsure.

"I'm sure, sweetie. I feel like I've gotten to know you pretty well, actually. You're exactly like me in every way:You study hard, you're fierce with spells and you keep the men in line." Lily told her daughter, the last line said with a giggle that Hermione shared.

"I do my best, mother." She grinned.

"You can continue calling us by name if you want." Lily said and Hermione nodded.

Harry gulped. "Um, mercy, sis?" He requested, which made her laugh.

"I'm not gonna hurt my brother, I love you way too much." She answered, kissing him, deeply.

Wolf-whistles from everyone had them blushing as they pulled apart. The others all chuckled and giggled at their embarrassment.

"What do we do about us? Announcing that we're back will bring joy to most of the wizarding world, but it won't to those who wanted us dead-." Lily started, but was interrupted by James.

"Like Severus clearly wanted me gone. I saw how he always stared at you when he thought I wasn't watching." James growled.

"Yes, well, I did choose you and not him as my husband." Lily answered, embarrassed;She knew Severus loved her and pretended not to, trying to hint that she never returned his feelings, especially after he called her _that_ name even _after she tried to help him!_

"And I'm thankful that you did." He told her.

"We'll think on it a bit." Harry said.

"Can your father and I still stay down here with the Coven?" Lily asked Harry.

"Sure, if the others don't mind it." He looked around, every face was beet red and they all said they did not mind it at all.

"Take a spare room, Lily and James. We'll buy you both new clothes, later." Hermione told her reunited birth parents.

"Um, would you mind if we stayed in your room, actually?" Lily asked, shocking them.

"I don't mind it, do you, guys?" Harry asked the Coven, once again getting an affirmative.

"Oh, thank you!" Lily got up and hugged each person, squashing her huge tits in their faces.

When she pulled back from Harry, her hand grazed his groin. She felt a rather large bulge in his pants and she grinned at him.

He blushed profusely at her grin, feeling her hand momentarily touch him.

Hermione, seeing her mother teasing her brother, decided to take her shopping for the hottest nighties and loose-fit clothing to entice him, further.

"We should go shopping now, Lily!" Hermione said to her mother.

Lily, seeing her daughter's eyes, knew that she had witnessed the little by-play that she just did with Harry and blushed. "Yes, of course, may we go?" She asked Harry, who was surprised she asked.

"Your mother likes submitting to those she knows are very powerful and so do I, I'm her bitch boy." James said, chuckling at everyone's shock and Lily's pleased embarrassment.

"Er, okay then, yeah, go." Harry answered his mother and sister.

They squealed, making Harry flinch, he looked around and suddenly every girl minus Anna and Minnie was asking his permission to go with them.

"Yeah, anyone who wants to help mother and sis with clothes, go. That is, if they want help." He answered them.

Hermione answered for the both of them. "We need all the help we can get, not that Lily'll be hard to arrange, but you know me and fashion." She giggled and most of the coven left, leaving Harry and Minnie with Sirius, James, Denny, Draco and Neville.

"It's gonna take a while, isn't it?" Harry asked James.

"Knowing your mother and Dora, most likely!" He chuckled.

"Lavender Brown, Pansy, Daphne and Parvati are the most fashion-conscience in the whole castle." Harry muttered with Sirius and Minnie agreeing with him.

"I don't know Miss Brown, but I swear, the other girls could buy out a whole shop if given the chance to." Sirius shuddered comically.

 

_Meanwhile in a clothing shop_

Lily was heavily disguised so no one recognized her.

She and the girls were in the lingerie department, buying everything sexy except stockings, she hated any form of socks on her feet and barely tolerated shoes, she loved to show off her feet in any way.

They bought her open-toed heels in red and black, open-toed sandals and flip-flops for shoes.

For dresses and nighties, they got her spaghetti strapped, backless and strapless in black, red and dark green.

No underwear at all, Lily loved her front and back unrestrained. It also gave Harry, Denny, Anna, James and everyone else who wanted an open invitation to look and feel.

The others got the same things, only in their respective house colors as well as black.

They went to the regular clothes shop, next. "Here, Lily, try this on." Hermione said, holding up a daring strapless little black dress.

Lily looked at her daughter with a sexy grin, took said dress and went to change.

When she came out, all the girls whooped and cheered for her;The dress was, as mentioned, little, so it made her already huge boobs look even bigger and didn't hide her ass too much, which she loved.

 

_Two and a half hours later..._

The girls returned to Hogwarts, Padma opened the chamber and they all climbed down into the room where the others were talking.

"Hey, we're back." Lily said, smirking when all of their eyes bugged out.

 

 

**A/N:** Thanks to **the-power-of-love** from Fanfiction.net for helping me with this. Her help was greatly appreciated.

And sorry for sloppiness.


	48. Neville's new contract

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_The girls returned to Hogwarts, Padma opened the chamber and they all climbed down into the room where the others were talking._

_"Hey, we're back." Lily said, smirking when all of their eyes bugged out._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of this, rights go to others.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work

 

 

Ch.48 Neville's new contract

 

 

"Did we miss anything interesting?" Sue asked.

"Nothing much, just some Quidditch talk and other random things." Neville answered her.

Sirius suddenly got a look in his eyes that told everyone that he just remembered something.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Sue asked, concerned.

"I just remembered a conversation between Frank and myself a long time ago, one minute, please." Sirius said.

He took out the mirror and told Amelia to come back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, dear. What happened, this time?" She asked.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. I've just remembered a conversation I had with Frank Longbottom and it includes you." Sirius answered her.

"With me coming back and forth between the school and work, I might as well live there with you all!" Amy laughed.

"I wouldn't complain about it." Sue said with everyone else agreeing.

"Oh, well then, let me pack my things." She said, surprised at the answers her joke got.

"Let me help you, Amy." Sirius offered.

"Thanks, that's very much appreciated." She said.

"My pleasure." He answered and left.

 

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Sirius went over to the Ministry, asked for Amy and filled her in on what he remembered.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wow! Never would've thought! Guess we need to stop by Augusta's manor after we pack my things."

"Yeah, I would say that we do." Sirius answered.

At that moment, Emmy came out of her office, saw Sirius and smiled.

"Ah, Sirius, what brings you to the Ministry?" She asked.

"Hi, Emmy, just came to pick up Amy to help her move to Hogwarts." Sirius said, then he explained everything that lead to it.

"I see, paid leave while you get settled in. Yes, I will give you the rest of the week off, even if it takes about fifteen minutes." Seeing Amy's face, she added "You could do with a break, take it easy and...relax." Her eyes slid to Sirius, who blushed.

Amy saw the look that Emmy gave and Sirius's blushing and blushed, herself.

"Er, yes, of course." She said.

The packing took a total of fifteen minutes as predicted and another five for Amy to change into casual clothes and black flip-flops.

"Wow! Amy, you look great!" Sirius said when he saw her, looking up and down her body.

She blushed again. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Anytime, let's go. While you changed, I told Neville and the others we were going to Augusta's." Sirius explained.

"How was Neville's reaction?" She asked.

"He was, naturally, curious, but I told him I would explain when we got back to the school." The Animagus answered his one-time girlfriend.

 

_Ten minutes later_

Having explained his story, Sirius kindly asked the elder witch if there was anything Frank had asked her to keep safe for him.

"Now that you mention it, he did ask me to keep an envelope from Gringott's safe, he told me to give it to Neville when he got older. He got tortured soon after, without telling me why he wanted me to give Nev the envelope. I never opened it, either, as it was not my business to do so. I will get it and come with you." She said.

She walked up to her attic, searched through boxes until she found an old envelope, put it in her pocket and walked back down.

"Got it, let's go." She told the others.

"After you two." Sirius said, opening the door and stepping aside.

"My, what a gentleman." Augusta giggled while Sirius blushed and Amy also giggled, but at his embarrassment.

The women stepped out, followed by Sirius and they Apparated to the front gates, Hagrid, who waited for them, opened the large iron gates with words of thanks from the others, which he accepted with a smile and a nod.

When they got to the bathroom, Augusta was a little shocked. Amy, seeing the look on her face, giggled and explained this was the entrance to the chamber where everyone was.

Amy pulled out her own mirror, Sirius having left his in the chamber with Harry so they could talk, spoke Harry's name and the boy appeared.

"Hi, Amy, I see you're fine, are you outside the chamber?" He asked.

"Yes, dear and we brought Augusta with us." She answered to a delighted gasp that belonged to Neville as the mirror turned to face him.

"Really? Brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Thought you'd like that." Amy giggled.

"I'm coming to let you in, one minute." Came Hermione's voice, a minute later, the sink opened and the Neko witch climbed out.

"Hey, everyone, welcome back." She said

"Thanks, good to be back, let's head down." Amy said.

When they appeared, Neville and Sue immediately ran forward and hugged their family members.

"Whoa, give an old woman some breath." Augusta laughed.

"Sorry, gran." Neville and Sue said at the same time, making them all laugh.

"It's alright, dears, I'm glad to see you're happy to see me, as well." She told them.

Augusta looked up at the others and did a double-take.

"J-James? L-Lily? How?" She stuttered, unable to believe her eyes.

James explained what happened to bring them back and to say Augusta was shocked would be an understatement.

"I have never heard of anything like that happening! As far as I knew, those spells could not be mixed. Apparently, either there's a bloody strong Coven or it was never tested, fully."

At this point, Harry and all of his coven stood and held hands.

"Ah, I see, that is one strong one, I can sense the magic rolling off you all without tuning in very much." She told them, impressed.

They all blushed and thanked her to which she nodded with a smile.

"Now, then, Neville, I have something of your father's that was given by his father that I think you ought to have." Augusta said.

She took out the letter and passed it to him.

"This was written and discussed a few years before the incident. You can choose whether you want to read it alone or-" She started but Neville cut her off.

"I'll read it aloud, I don't keep anything from my friends or family, especially if it might be important."

Augusta nodded at this, smiling. She figured that's what he would say.

"Very well, whenever you're ready." She told him.

The boy opened the envelope, pulled out the parchment, opened it and read out:

_Dear, Lord Longbottom,_

_We have received you and your son's request to add a clause that states should anything happen to him, the betrothal contract with Amelia Susan Bones would pass to his next of kin should he have one. You will be pleased to know it has been added without issue._

_Hoping your enemies fall at your feet and your gold flourishes._

_Sincerely, The Ancient and most Noble Longbottom family accountant._

 

Silence after this until Sirius spoke. "Frank spoke to me about this, too. The explanation for his speaking to me being that although I am not part of the family, Frank had thought of me like a brother, it was close enough to him." Sirius said, letting it sink in.

"So, let me get this straight;My father was supposed to be betrothed to Aunt Amy, but since he's now in St. Mungo's, the contract falls to me?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Precisely." The Animagus said, unsure of how he would take it. To his surprise, Neville smiled and said he didn't mind it at all.

"Are you sure that you don't mind an old, stuffy woman like me?" Amy asked.

"You are not old and stuffy! You're a beautiful, kind and loving woman. Those qualities must run in the family as Sue has those exact same ones, she's also fierce and never lets anyone annoy her, like you. If I have to have contracts, I'm glad they're with the Bones's." He told her, making the group laugh at her and Sue's blushing.

"Oh, you! Augusta, you never told me what a charmer he is!" Amy said, fighting to control her blush.

"You didn't ask." Answered the older woman, earning her a scowl and a finger from Amy, making the group laugh again.

"As to what you said about not being a part of the family, Sirius;If father trusted and loved you like his brother, then that's good enough for me. I would gladly welcome you to the Longbottom family." Neville said, looking the head of the house of Black in the eyes, showing the sincerity in his words.

Sue said the same for her own house.

"Thank you, both of you. I'll do my best to not make you regret your trust." Sirius told them.

"Mate, you're my best friend's godfather and the closest thing, that I know of, to a father figure to him. That alone makes me trust and like you a lot." The Longbottom scion answered with a smile.

"He's right, the only other person who comes close to a father is Arthur Weasley, I've come to like his curiosity about Muggles and telling him what I know."

"I'll be sure to tell father you said that, master." Ginny piped up with a grin.

"Please don't, that'll embarrass the hell out of me." Harry requested.

"Fine, be that way, killjoy." She responded with a pout, which made everyone else laugh and giggle.

Hermione went up to her, whispered something and got a nod out of the smaller girl.

"Yes, mistress." She said, piquing Harry's curiosity.

"Hermione, what'd you tell her?" He asked his girlfriend, who blushed profusely.

"Nothing!" She said, a bit too quickly, trying not to betray herself further and somewhat cursing that she can no longer hide behind fur.

"Okay, since I really wanna know, I guess I'll ask Ginny." He said and proceeded to do so.

"I'm sorry mistress, I can't deny him." Ginny said apologetically and Hermione nodded, still blushing. "She told me to tell him, anyway." She then ducked her head as her cheeks turned faint red. This caused everyone else except Harry, who sighed in defeat, to burst out laughing.

"Fine, you can tell him." He said, resigned.

"Thank you, he'll be really happy that you think of him like that." Ginny answered.

"In honesty, I thought of most of the family as my own until recently, now it's down to Arthur, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie." He answered, sincerely.

Augusta had a curious look on her face and Harry said, "By your expression, you haven't read the _Prophet_ recently and Neville hasn't told you anything." She shook her head and said "I haven't checked it out since the Summer and if there was anything in there that I should have known, my grandson did not tell me." Harry, along with the rest of the coven, proceeded to tell her about Molly trying to cast the spell that could make both males and females unable to have kids, after Harry had done the male only version to Ron, only to have it rebound and hit her, instead. They also told her about Ron's attempt to kill Harry, which lead to Ginny dueling Ron, killing and banishing him and Molly from the Weasley family.

When they finished, anger stirred in her and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"Sorry, gran, I would've said something but I didn't think I had a right to." Neville answered.

"Neville, you are one of my best friends and co-lord of Hogwarts;From now on, when there's something that you think needs to be told, tell it. Same goes for everyone else." Harry told them all to choruses of "Yes, milord."

"Now, then, I suggest we ought to consider whether we should reveal mother and father yet or wait for another time." Harry told them, curious to know what they thought...

 


	49. Cho's revenge

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Sorry, gran, I would've said something but I didn't think I had a right to." Neville answered._

_"Neville, you are one of my best friends and co-lord of Hogwarts;From now on, when there's something that you think needs to be told, tell it. Same goes for everyone else." Harry told them all to choruses of "Yes, milord."_

_"Now, then. I suggest we ought to consider whether we should reveal mother and father yet or wait for another time." Harry told them, curious to know what they thought..._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual shit

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppiness

 

 

Ch.49 Cho's revenge

 

 

Two months after that faithful day that the Grangers, Amy and Augusta moved into Hogwarts, the coven were walking along the corridors when suddenly a scream tore from Hermione's throat.

_**"REOWR!"**_ She screeched, writhing on the floor. Harry and the others whirled around and saw Cho Chang with her wand pointing at the Neko, who was still thrashing around.

"I recognize that, the _Cruciatus_ curse!" Harry said, making Cho smile. "Yes, Harry. Now this half-breed Mudbl-" She got cut off by everyone who knew what those meant. _**"DON'T CALL HER A HALF-BREED MUDBLOOD!"**_ Harry continued with "Why, Cho? What in the name of Merlin possessed you to torture _**MY GIRLFRIEND?**_ " He shouted the last two words at her, making her flinch.

"I-I thought if she was gone, w-we could, you know, be together." The Asian-Scot said.

"You thought it a bright idea to torture one of my best friends in front of loads of people _INCLUDING_ the head of DMLE, the Headmistress, the Lord of Hogwarts, the Ladies of Hogwarts and his co-lord?" Neville asked her.

"Doesn't matter, Longbottom! Any punishment will be well worth it to get rid of filth like her!" She said, gesturing with her wand, making Hermione scream louder.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry muttered, aiming his own at Cho and causing her wand to fly toward him. He caught it and passed it to Minnie, who pocketed it.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Cho's arms snapped to her sides and she fell backward, petrified.

"I will never go out with you, not in a million years! I wish I had command of my own team of Aurors." Harry said.

_"I normally would review a person before accepting them, but I've seen and heard enough, you are hired in the Jr. Auror division which I will arrange to be here. You are Head Auror and any of your friends that wish to join may do so, if they understand to obey all commands you give without question unless necessary to bring it into question."_ Said a voice from Sirius's mirror.

"Oh, Minis-" Harry started, only to get interrupted. _"Please, I would like you to call me Emmy, Lord Potter."_

"I shall and call me Harry, please. I dislike formalities unless they're necessary."

_"As do I, Harry. I saw that girl, Chang, was it?"_ Harry nodded. _"I saw and heard the conversation, Sirius mirrored me after she tortured the young Miss...?"_ Emmy said.

"Potter-Granger, Hermione Potter-Granger." Hermione said, weakly, struggling to stand up. Harry helped her lean on him as she looked into the mirror "Call me Hermione."

_"Yes, Hermione, of course and do call me Emmy, as well. Same to everyone else who is friends or more with Harry. You are the brightest witch of her age if what Sirius, Dora and Amy tell me is true."_ Emmy said, making Hermione go red while the others chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Every word is true, Emmy, she really is." Sirius said, giving Hermione a hug.

_"I thought as much, you would not lie about a child's intellect."_

"Most assuredly not, she could rival Lily in the brains department."

"Oh, you!" Lily said, blushing. That got Emmy's attention. _"L-Lily? Merlin, is that really you?"_

"Yeah, it is, Emmy. James and I were brought back to life two months ago, we were deciding whether to announce it to the rest of the wizard world and decided to last week...though, admittedly, I have no idea how to do it."

"I could run an article in the Quibbler if you want." Luna said, smiling.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot Xeno ran that magazine. Please do run it." Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Can I start my job today, Emmy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, effective immediately. Good to have you, Auror Potter." Emmy said.

"Good to join in, seize her!" Harry whirled around, pointing his finger at a still petrified Cho.

Sirius and Dora rushed forward and slapped the magic-restraining cuffs on her wrists.

"Take her to the Ministry and charge her with use of an _Unforgivable_ with the intention of permanent harm and offending a Lady of Hogwarts with the worst names one could be called."

"Yes, sir!" They said, together and left.

"Now we have to go to the Hospital wing and get Hermione looked at."

"I feel faint." Said witch muttered and then she fainted.

"Hermione!" Harry called as she fell, grabbing her before she landed on the floor.

"Take her, I will send Healers to you and they will be instructed to obey you."

"Thanks, Emmy, appreciated." The boy told her, to which he got a nod and then the mirror shut off.

The group got Hermione to the wing and on a bed. Madam Pomfrey told them that she had suffered too greatly from the curse and must be moved to St. Mungo's.

"We'll take her, immediately." Came a female voice from the doorway, they turned and saw two women standing with worried looks.

"Thank you, Hermione means everything to me, I don't want to lose her."

"Wait, H-Hermione?! What happened to my niece?" The one on the left asked. She had brunette hair, the same shade as Hermione's, pulled into a long ponytail.

Harry explained and then said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't know she would get cursed."

"It isn't your fault, lad and call me Sandy, Sandy Dagworth-Granger."

"I'm Ha-" He started, yet again getting interrupted. "Lord Potter, I know who you are, Hermione never shuts up about you." She smiled, while he blushed. "Please call me Harry." She nodded at this.

"This is my girlfriend, Cindy-" She started when Draco gasped. "Cindy?! I knew you were bi, but you never told me you had found love!"

"Hehe, hi, Drakee." Cindy said.

Draco groaned, he hated that name.

"Everyone, this is my annoying cousin. She always torments me!"

"I like her, already." Neville snickered, earning him a glare from Draco and laughter from the others.

"Well, thank you, kind sir. May I ask your name?" Cindy asked, smiling.

"Neville Longbottom, Scion of house Longbottom." He answered.

"Oh my, it's great to meet you and my condolences for your parents, they are in my wing at the hospital." She said, sadly.

"Thanks, Cindy, much appreciated" He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's get Hermione out of here and transported to St. Mungo's." Sandy said.

"Goodbye, Hermione, I love you, my dearest." Harry whispered, bending to kiss her muzzle.

Soon after they left, Harry did what he had not done since he was young, he cried and sobbed.

Immediately, the coven and the others gathered around while he had his head against Fleur's chest.

"She'll be alright, mate. My cousin may be a pain in the arse, but she knows her stuff. Hermione is in good hands." Draco told him, only getting a nod out of the lad.

"I'm sorry, it's just, she's been my best friend since first year. I couldn't bear to lose her." Harry apologized.

"There's no need for apologies, Harry. To lose one's friends, that's enough to make anyone upset as they should be. I don't blame you one bit." Minnie said.

"She's right, Harry, do not be ashamed of emotion:It is proof of your strength. Some say it is weakness, this is folly." James told his son.

 

A week later found Hermione out of St. Mungo's. She still felt slight pain, but it was bearable.

Harry was beside her, holding onto her arm and side, in case she started to get weak.

The girl had insisted that she was fine, but when she felt her knees give out a bit, she relented and let him steady her when they walked.

"Easy there, lean on me, that's it." Harry said, not caring if he sounded as though he were caring for a child. She was his all and he'd never forgive himself if she fell and hurt herself when he could prevent it.

Hermione let out a great purr in her throat as she leaned on him, wondering what she did to have a wonderful boyfriend and betrothed.

She really did not care if he treated her like a kid. So long as he cared, she'd put up with it.

The news that James and Lily were back spread quickly throughout the wizard world and they received letters, most welcoming them back and some...let's just say, they were not so welcoming.

All in all, the nicer ones were very touching and they responded in kind, thanking them for their nice words.

A voice shouting _"Pierco!"_ twice, followed by a **_"REOWR!"_** alerted them and the others to Hermione laying down, blood on her leg where a moderate sized hole was and another on her right shoulder.

Standing over her was Marietta Edgecombe, her wand raised level with the other girl's head, when the Coven arrived and petrified her.

"Hermione! No!" Harry said, kicking himself for not watching for danger.

"St. Mungo's, now and hurry! He ordered Sirius, who nodded and contacted them.

Soon enough, Sandy and Cindy were back and, skipping friendly talk, immediately left to treat the Neko witch.

 

 

**A/N:** I know, I'm sorry, I left it on another cliffhanger. Forgive me.

I got _"Pierco!"_ from _Cat's harmony_ by **Skipsophrenic** on Fanfiction.net, give that a read if you have not, it's awesome, but unfinished. I don't know if the _Piercing_ hex's actual incantation is that, I just thought it sounded good.

_What will happen to Hermione, will she live, will she die? Tune in next time to find out!_ (Sorry, had to, lol!)

Sandy and Cindy are references to two of the Magus sisters in the Final Fantasy series.

Lastly, the idea of trying to break up Harry and Hermione goes to **pokemonmaster69** , again from the other site, though, the how to do it was mine.


	50. Surprises

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Hermione! No!" Harry said, kicking himself for not watching for danger._

_"St. Mungo's, now and hurry!" He ordered Sirius, who nodded and contacted them._

_Soon enough, Sandy and Cindy were back and, skipping friendly talk, immediately left to treat the Neko witch._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter's world(Wish I did, there would've been a lot more girls and women that showed their feet, besides Luna, Fleur and Bellatrix, hehe.)or Alex.

**A/N:** Before anyone comments that she could have sensed the attacks, I had momentarily forgotten that I gave the Coven each other's abilities when I wrote it out. Though I think surprise is essential at least at some point in a story or fanfiction, don't you agree?

This chapter includes a direct quote from Gof, I do not take credit.

 

 

Ch.50 Surprises

 

 

_"Hunngh."_ Hermione Granger groaned, after spending two weeks in a coma.

The Healers were able to fix her wounds perfectly. For a while, though, she would limp and would need to be steadied.

"Oh, Hermione! Thank Merlin you're awake, your friends and Coven are worried sick!" Came a voice she recognized:Sandy, her aunt.

"Aunt Sandy? Wh-where am I and how the fuck did you know we were a Coven?!" Hermione cursed, mildly shocking Sandy.

"First of all, you're in St. Mungo's after getting hit with a Piercing hex to the leg and another to the shoulder. Second, while the language is shocking, it's about time, girl! And third, my Healer training included the ability to sense powerful magic and abilities in others."

"Lucky..." Hermione mumbled, making Sandy giggle.

"I'll train you and the others when I can get time." She told her niece.

Hermione let out a rumbling purr and smiled. "Thanks, that would be great!"

"My pleasure, sweetie. Anything I can do to help out, just say the word and I will do my best. I've gotta check on other patients, now. I will be back, soon." She told the girl.

"Alright." Hermione answered, looking at her legs and bare feet, wiggling her toes.

"One last thing before I go, you are very lucky you can still wiggle your toes, that hex to your leg was close to hitting a nerve. If we didn't get you here as fast as we could, I daresay your legs and feet would be paralyzed." Sandy said. "Your shoulder, too. As it is, you won't be able to move it much for a while."

Upon hearing this, Hermione let out a small whimper. "If I weren't ambidextrous that would have meant I wouldn't be able to do my work at school."

"I'm sure your Coven and friends are also willing to help in any way they can and you are free to leave. Shall I summon someone from Hogwarts to come collect you?" Sandy questioned.

Hermione nodded at this, Sandy left and Hermione got dressed in her shirt, pants and sandals.

After ten minutes, a figure she knew of, but did not personally meet, walked in.

"Hello, I am Viktor Krum, de Healer called for someone and I volunteered to help." The Bulgarian said. "You must be _Her-min-i-nee_."

Hermione giggled at his attempt to say her name. "I know about you, Bulgaria's star Seeker and Tri-wizard champion for Durmstrang. My name is _Her-my-oh-nee_ and yes, I am she."

" _Her-my-oh-nee_ , I apologize, shall ve?"

"It's alright, sir, you're not the first to mispronounce it and yes, let's go." She answered.

"Please, call me Viktor and very vell." He told her, she nodded.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, my legs are weak after waking up." At that time, her knees gave way.

"Whoa, easy, I haff you, lean on me." Viktor told her, which she did.

"Haff you ever done side-along Apparition?" He asked, to which he got a negative.

"It feels veird, but dis is de fastest way to get to Hogvarts. Grab tight to me."

She did so and a moment later, it felt as if she were squeezed through a tube. The sensation stopped almost as soon as it started.

"Are you okay?" The champion asked her.

She nodded and said "I'm fine, thanks. It's just weird, like you said."

He nodded and helped her inside the wards and castle. Once inside, they saw Stori and Gabby kissing, passionately.

"Get a room!" Viktor shouted to them, being too far to say it, normally.

The two giggled and blushed. "Sorry Viktor, we didn't know anyone was here. Hermione! You're back, are you okay?" Stori asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll have a limp for a while and my shoulder can't move very much. Other than those, just peachy." She answered. "So, exactly how long has this gone on between you two?"

"Er, we 'ave been dating seence last week. We were going to tell you all today at some point." Gabby said, blushing even more.

"I'm so happy for the two of you, congratulations!" Hermione said.

"You say dat, now, just vait until you valk in on dem constantly at it. You vould think someone used a _Permanent sticking_ charm." Viktor chuckled at the girls' embarrassed faces.

"Oh, shush, you! I think it's sweet." Hermione said, slapping his chest with her good hand.

"Ouch, you vound me!" Viktor said, dramatically clutching his chest in feigned injury, making them all laugh.

"Let's go. Viktor, you may be surprised where I want us to go." Hermione said.

"De Chamber of secrets, correct?" When she looked shocked, Viktor explained. "Vhile you vere avay, Harry showed Cedric Diggory and myself ven he asked if ve vanted to join him in his circle of friends. Naturally, ve accepted."

"Oh, well, then, lead on, my good sir." She said, earning a chuckle from him and giggles from the other girls.

They came to the sinks and Hermione hissed _"Open"_. They slid back and the chamber opened up.

"I vill never get used to dat!" Viktor said, making them laugh.

"You aren't surprised that I can use Parseltongue?" The girl asked, getting a shake of the head in return. "Harry told us everything dat vent on vith you all, including gaining each other's abilities, I vill admit I _vas_ shocked. Now, I am not surprised;A Coven normally gets its members' powers, at least, dat is vat I heard."

Hearing this, her jaw dropped.

They came to the main chamber and Hermione was immediately bombarded with questions asking if she was okay.

"Whoa, let her get some space, jeez!" Anna said. They backed up and Hermione leaned on Viktor while she explained all that Sandy told her about her soreness.

"So, I can't walk that well and need help when I go places, I also can't move my shoulder much, it puts too much strain on it and it hurts." She finished, lowering her cat ears.

"Hey, no sad faces, you have a whole family and loads of friends that will do all they can to help." Harry said, kissing her muzzle.

The others agreed and Hermione let out a soft purr.

_And you will not need help, mistress._ Fawkes thought.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, Fawkes. I had nearly forgotten that your tears heal." Hermione said.

_It's alright, mistress, my pleasure._

Fawkes flew down and shed some tears on Hermione's shoulder and leg.

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed at the bird.

_Of course, mistress._ She answered.

"Minnie, wha-" Hermione start to say. Minnie, knowing what she was about to ask, smiled and said "You didn't miss much. I know I'm not supposed to help too much as a professor, but as a sister-wife and girlfriend, I took notes on everything so you would be able to catch up."

She walked to Hermione, who had sat down, knelt and passed her a stack of parchment to read and practice.

"Thank you, love." Hermione gave her a long kiss, which Minnie melted into.

"Are you hungry? It's just about lunchtime, now." Sirius asked her.

The girl was about to answer in the positive when her stomach did so for her as it grumbled.

The Animagus chuckled as she blushed. "I guess that's a yes." He laughed, she giggled and nodded.

"Well, then, let's all go eat." Harry ordered and they all stood to leave.

When they got there, they spotted Flitwick, who walked up to them.

"Miss Potter-Granger, the whole school heard about Misses Chang and Edgecombe attacking you. I am pleased to see you're back, how are you?" He asked, looking up at her with sincere worry.

"Thank you, sir. I'm fine, I wouldn't have been able to move my main wand arm and my leg very much if Fawkes hadn't healed the pain." She answered.

"Your main wand arm?" Daph asked.

"I'm ambidextrous." Seeing the girl confused, she elaborated. "It means I can use either my left or right hand to do things."

Daph said "Oh, got it."

"I see." He told her.

"Glad ter see ya feelin' better, but call us if we can help in any way." Came a voice they recognized as Rubeus Hagrid's from behind. "All of us professors have mirrors so we can talk ter each other. We gave all o' yer Coven an' friends a mirror. Yers is on me, one mo'." He searched through his pocket-coat and pulled out an elegant-style mirror, which he passed her.

"Thank you, Hagrid, now we can stop hogging Sirius's." She said, causing a bark of laughter to come from said man as Hagrid said "Anytime, Hermione."

"Also, how did you know we're a Coven?" Hermione asked, then saw Ginny shuffle. "Ginny? Did you tell the whole castle?"

"Master told me to help him spread the word that if someone fucks with one of us, they get all of us, which I readily agreed to. Even if I had not been under a _Slave vow_ and simply been asked and not ordered, I would have done it. I didn't say we're a Coven, though." Ginny answered.

"Ya didn't have ta. We all knew wha' tha' meant, even the younger'uns." Hagrid said while Flitwick nodded.

"Precisely, Miss Weasley. When a powerful group commands respect, they're either an authority figure or people not to be trifled with. This falls under the latter, even in my younger days as a duel champion, I had not displayed nearly as much power as I feel from Lord Potter, alone, not to mention the whole Coven."

"Is tha' wha' I feel? Ruddy strong, tha' is. Reckon even Dumbledore don' have tha' much in 'im."

"Not even close, my friend! Harry, himself, far exceeds what he's got, his Coven adds even greater power, still and with some training, the others shall, too." Flitwick told Hagrid. They blushed and said "Thanks, professors." which got a nod and a smile from Hagrid and words from Flitwick.

"You're most welcome and call the rest of us by name, you have earned that right. I've talked to the other teachers and they all agree with me, no more 'professor' from any of you. Now, I must be off."

He left them, Hagrid said "Talk ter ya, later." and they continued down to a new table that Hermione had not seen, before.

"A new table? When was that put there?" She questioned.

"Dat was put in de day after you got attacked. It is for Harry, his Coven and those he vants to join him. Myself and Cedric haff accepted to sit here vith you. I hope you do not mind." Viktor answered her.

"No, not at all. I'm happy to accept as many friends and allies as possible."

"Glad to hear that, may we join you?" An American accent asked, they all turned and saw a group of girls four of which they knew, one they did not.

"Of course Miss..." Harry said.

"Farrell, milord, Rosa Joanna Farrell and thanks."

"Wait a tic, you lot were with Ron, weren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we were, milady. We didn't have anything to do with his attitude towards any of you, however."

"It's alright, we knew the git did it, himself. We won't judge you for what he did." Ginny reassured the girls and the rest agreeing with her.

"Well, Rosa Joanna Farrell, it's my pleasure, please call me Harry when it's not official business. Same with the rest of you." He told them, they all nodded and introductions to those who didn't know each other were made.

After the girls were sat down, Stori and Gabby decided to tell the others(Viktor, Hermione, Cedric and Fleur already aware.)about their relationship. They were shocked at first, but congratulated them.

"Thanks, guys, we appreciate it." Stori said.

When they were finished, they got up, bid their new friends goodbye and left for their classes.

It was _Potions_ , first and the class was working in pairs.

"Are you alright, Miss Potter-Granger?" Alain asked.

"Yes, Alain, I'm fine, thank you." Hermione answered, Alain nodded and swept through the class, critiquing each pair's cauldron.

"Hmmmm, good...exceptional... _my gracious! What the hell is that, Messrs. Finnegan and Thomas?_ "

The entire class turned to Seamus and his partner, Dean. Their cauldron was filled with a tar-like black substance that was on fire.

"The potion, sir. I did as me partner said, he read and I followed his directions."

"Mr. Thomas, did you tell him exactly what was written?" Alain asked.

"Yes, sir, I told him exactly what to do, but don't worry;Seamus always somehow manages to blow up something or have it set on fire." Dean dodged Seamus's punch and laughed.

"It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly, it just happens a fair bit. You have to admit, though, fire's pretty fascinating. Me family are well known pyrotechnics in Ireland, but I'm the only one who doesn't TRY to blow up things that shouldn't be."

"I'm sure you are not that bad."

"Oh, yeah? In first year, Filius gave us a feather to levitate and Seamus blew it up, then he tried turning a glass of water into rum and THAT blew up, too." Hermione interjected, helpfully, giggling.

Seamus flushed in embarrassment and muttered in Gaelic. Hermione, who heard and understood, giggled again.

"What's funny, Miss Potter-Granger?" Alain asked her.

"Seamus said 'It's not funny, I still have a fuckin' bald spot on me head'".

"Oh, thank you for telling me that, I cannot for the life of me understand other languages."

"I'll teach you any that you want, I'm fluent in them all." She told him.

He bowed and thanked her to which she nodded and smiled.

When class ended, they went to Transfiguration, where they were paired with Ravenclaw.

The Ravens who had been teasing and mocking Luna started harassing her, again.

Minnie noticed this and before class began, she called them on it.

"Now, why is it that I saw half of the Ravenclaws harassing Luna?" The look on her face clearly told them it had better be a good reason for it.

Luna, who had noticed, but WAS going to try and ignore it, told the older witch, "I'll tell you why, Minnie. They think I'm strange and so have been tormenting me, making me afraid to even go to my head of house, Filius."

Said man was listening by the door when this conversation started, he walked in when they saw him. "Is that true, Luna?" He asked.

"Yes, it is, ever since I was sorted I've been teased and tormented. The first day that Harry, Hermione and Fleur met me I was barefoot, my shoes and socks had been taken. It was only with Fleur's _Summoning_  charm that I got all my things back."

With every word she spoke, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws that were nice to her and the two professors got angrier.

"How many points does Ravenclaw have?" Filius asked his house. "Three hundred and fifty seven, sir." Luna answered.

"Fifty points from each student that is harassing a member of the house! Not one point to be awarded from myself to those who betrayed her, those who are nice to her and herself will get points and after I tell the rest of the staff, I daresay they will withhold awarding to those students as well. Also, the prefects are fired. I shall give the badges to students who _DO NOT_ tolerate this behavior. One hundred and fifty points to Luna for her outstanding bravery in coping with something so dastardly. Please pass me a list of those who have wronged you." Filius requested to Luna and she nodded. "I'll write it and get it to you as soon as I can. I also hate to ask this, but, may I move to another house? I don't want to continue with fear of retribution."

"Yes, of course, would you like the hat or have you a house in mind?" Minnie asked, with Filius indicating he wanted to know the same.

"I would like Gryffindor, please. No disrespect to Slytherin and Hufflepuff, I just feel better with Hermione and some of the rest of the gang."

"Very well, welcome to my house, Luna." Luna's robes turned red as Minnie said this and, turning to Filius, she told him "I certainly shall not be giving points to abusers, you can count on that!" Minnie told the half-Goblin. Filius nodded and left.

"We have wasted enough time. Let us go on with the lesson." Minnie said.

The lesson went by faster than they could imagine, they had to turn a mouse invisible.

After _Transfiguration_ came _Charms_ , which was with Hufflepuff, the spell to practice was _Glacius_ , the _Ice_ charm.

An hour later, the Coven went to the chamber for a break while their friends went elsewhere.

 

**Warning:sexual acts**

Upon arriving, they heard moaning and grunting, peeking inside, they saw Lily getting her toes sucked by Anna and James sucking off Denny.

The coven all walked in and announced their presence. Shocked, Anna and Denny tried to cover up, but Hermione walked to her adoptive mother and gave her a long, toe-curling kiss, which the muggle woman relaxed into.

**Warning over**

 

"Wow! That was brilliant!" Anna said.

"Sorry for the shock, mother, but seeing you, Lily, father and James got me really excited!" Hermione said to her, the entire Coven agreeing.

"We also decided to have all our own kids." Lily said, shocking them.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, from now on say our names when you want to speak with us." Denny said, with Anna and James agreeing.

"Okay, Anna, Denny, James and Lily. Would all of you like to join the coven?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we would. James, myself and the Grangers have also discussed this, already. James would love to submit to everyone in the coven. Order him as you will." Lily said.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning slyly as he stared at his father.

 

 

**A/N:** We hit the FIFTY chapter milestone!

Did anyone believe I was really going to kill Hermione? She's too awesome to kill!

The bringing the Grangers into the Coven idea was given to me by **Phantoms12** , also of the other site, thank you for that, it's awesome.

 

Lastly, I forgot to mention when I introduced the character, Rosa, that I got her character from the _Final Fantasy II/IV_ video games.(First, middle and last name of Rosa in the games is Rosa Joanna Farrell, a _White wizard(II)/mage(IV)_ and she loves the main character, Cecil Harvey.)


	51. Animagi and the second task

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Okay, Anna, Denny, James and Lily. Would all of you like to join the coven?" Harry asked._

_"Yes, we would. James, myself and the Grangers have also discussed this, already. James would love to submit to everyone in the coven. Order him as you will." Lily said._

_"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning slyly as he stared at his father._

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Usual 'I own barely any of this' stuff.

 **A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work

This chapter is focusing on mainly the coven with a side of Voldemort. Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Ch. 51 Animagi and the second task

 

 

It was the day of the second task and the youngsters of the Coven were learning their Animagus forms.

"I can't get it fully, Sirius. I'm imagining an ice Arctic fox, but I just can't seem to will myself to change." Daphne told the marauder.

"It's okay, just feel it flow out;I want you all to close your eyes and try to feel what animal you want to become. Just like casting a _Patronus_ , allow the need to change to fill up your being and picture transforming into it." He then turned into Padfoot and back again to demonstrate.

Harry, who read up on magical beings, decided he wanted a Shadow panther that could breathe fire.

The lad closed his eyes and seconds later, he felt himself transform and then he heard sharp gasps;He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him.

 _What's wrong?_ He thought out, shocking the children of the coven.

"Ha-Harry? Is that you?" Pansy asked.

 _Yeah, I guess it worked._ He thought, chuckling and earning laughs from the others. Wait, you can understand me?

At this, James said that it was because they were in a Coven. Those not in it looked curious, so Ginny translated what was going on.

"I'm proud of you love!" Minnie told him, petting his head, at which point he purred to his embarrassment and the others' laughing and giggling.

Harry went to let out a great yawn and out came a big flame.

The others jumped out of the way of his fire and when they looked shocked, Harry apologized and explained that no one would ever suspect that a panther could breathe fire and that he wanted something surprising.

 _If I may, master Harry?_ Came Elizabeth's voice.

 _You may speak, Elizabeth._ Harry answered.

_Thank you, I shall do all I can to help you control it. After all, dragons are born to utilize fire, so I will be of use to you._

_Thanks, let's get started, I don't want to cause anyone harm on accident._

_Very well, now..._

 

_Three intense hours later_

A white tiger(Pansy), another flame Shadow panther(Hermione), two eagles(Lily and Fleur), three peregrine falcons(Luna, Parvati and Padma), a black lion with his lioness(Neville and Sue), a Hippogriff(Augusta), a stag(James), two Grimms(Sirius and Amy), an ice Arctic fox(Daphne), two black cats(Draco and Katie), a fire cat with healing powers(Ginny), a pink owl(Dora) a Pegasus(Viktor), a tabby cat(Minnie)and a wolf(Cedric)all cheered for the leader of the pack:Harry could now control the intensity of the flames he breathed and when he could close the flame sack in his lungs.

Then it was Hermione's turn to learn and a few more hours later, she got the same cheering that they gave Harry.

She was inwardly glad that their animal forms couldn't blush or she would have.

 _Thanks, guys and thanks to you, Elizabeth, for training us._ She gave what the others could only guess was a smile.

 _It was my pleasure, mistress. Please, let me know if there is anything else you require._ The dragon answered her mistress.

 _We will._ Harry told her and nodding to the others, they all transformed back into their human forms.

 

_Task time_

They were all nervous, but none more so than Harry;He was just told he had to rescue a hostage, confirming what they had all suspected.

Harry stuffed the Gillyweed that Dobby had given him into his mouth and swallowed it, making him retch and choke a little. At the cannon blast, the champions all jumped into the lake.

Immediately, the cold lake warmed considerably as he looked at his fingers and toes;They were webbed!

He used his new webbed appendages to swim faster than he had during the day's practice sessions, neither Petunia nor Dudley having given him lessons. That made Hermione and Lily both scowl until Harry said that Dudley would have, he just never got around to asking the other boy.

With his mind refocusing on the task, he swam forward until he suddenly heard a scream;Fleur!

Harry raced to her side, saw a bubble around her head and sent boiling water at the Grindylows and then at the sky which turned into red sparks when it went over the surface, marking where she was.

With her safe, Harry swam onward, before long, he came to a colony of Merpeople.

He spotted Hermione, a volunteer from Durmstrang, a mystery girl and Gabby all in swimsuits.

He rescued Hermione by shooting the water at the ropes binding her.

Harry spun around at a growl and saw Viktor speeding toward him, but he was horribly _Transfigured_ ;He had the body of a human but the head of a shark. The older champion used his teeth to cut the rope tying the volunteer to the rock.

Harry, knowing Fleur was not going to come, took out his wand and sent more water at the rope tying Gabby, cutting it.

The boy rose up, but was cut off by a gang of Merpeople trying to stop him from surfacing.

"They're both important to me and the members of my coven." Harry said, barely clearly.

The creatures' eyes widened, they removed their tridents and apologized most profusely.

Harry accepted their apologies and swam forward, realizing he wouldn't make it at the rate he was at, he raised his wand and said, _"Ascendio!"_ He shot up like a cannon blast, stretching his arms to the side to scoop up Hermione and Gabby as he went up.

When their heads reached the surface, the two girls woke up from the sleep they had been in, spotting Fleur at the edge of a platform, they swam over and Harry lifted Gabby to her sister.

 _"Merci!"_ Both Delacours said, to which he nodded with a smile. He then lifted Hermione out and finally got out, himself.

"Thanks, Harry. Did you have trouble finding us? Fleur never got past ze Grindylows." Hermione asked and said, imitating the Delacours, to which they all laughed.

"No, not at all, actually. I was the first there and I know:I saved her from getting killed." He said when they had stopped laughing.

"Oh, those sparks, zey were yours?" Fleur said, shocked.

"Yeah, I saw them attacking you and I made them scatter, then I sent up sparks so that they could get you."

"Zank you, 'Arry, if you 'ad not come, I would 'ave possibly died." She said, gratefully.

"There is _NO_ way I would ever let that happen to any of you if I could help it." He said with force, making the two older girls shudder in delight;They loved when he took on a stern and commanding voice.

Gabby noticed this and giggled, causing her sister and friend to blush.

They went to find the others, when they got to Cedric and the girl, she spoke to Harry in an official way.

"Greetings, milord, I've heard a lot about you from Ced."

"Please, call me Harry Miss..." Harry paused.

"Diggory, Sabrina Diggory, you can call me Brina. Cedric is my brother." She said, surprising them.

"By your reaction, he didn't say that he had a sister." She responded, to which they shook their heads while Cedric looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Brina. I got so busy talking to them about other things that I had forgotten to mention you."

Brina, seeing her brother's sincere look, instantly forgave him. "It's okay, Ced, Don't worry." She gave him a smile, kissed his cheek and they hugged.

"And these beautiful girls are?" Brina said, making said girls blush.

"This sexy Neko is my best friend, sister and first girlfriend, Hermione Potter-Granger." Harry said and with that, Brina got wide eyes, but then she smiled and greeted her which the other girl returned.

"These two are sisters Fleur and Gabrielle or Gabby, for short, Delacour. Fleur is Beauxbaton's champion." Brina greeted them both and they returned the greetings.

They spent some time talking and getting to know the girl;They learned that she could sing, cook and rock on a guitar.

Then came their scores, Harry and Cedric tied for first, then came Fleur and lastly, Viktor.

Eventually, all of the champions and hostages padded to the castle to change out of their swimsuits and into fresh clothes,(minus the footwear for the ladies in the Coven.)the rest of the Coven plus their friends walked beside them.

Brina, who had been told about the chamber, went into the bathroom stall when Hermione hissed _"Open."_ to the sink, making it pull back to reveal the chamber and she left Hogwarts after she got into a shirt, sandals and jeans.

They entered and Lily immediately turned and kissed Harry when they all settled in.

"You did brilliantly, Baby!" She squealed, making him flinch a bit.

"Thanks, Lily." He said, smiling.

She returned the smile and nodded.

"Who's hungry?" She asked to which everyone raised their hands.

"Sit down, dears, I'll get you some-." _*Pop*_ "Oh, no's, Miss Lily. Dobby shall gets it. Tis his honor." Dobby said and Lily sat, looking impressed at the devotion the elf had. He asked what they all wanted and soon enough, they all had plates of their favorite food and drinks in front of them.

"Dobby shall go if he is not needed further." Dobby said.

"Actually, Dobby, we would like you to stay and talk with us. You know, tell about yourself and relax." Harry said, kindly.

Dobby's eyes widened and he looked around the table, noticing, as he did so, that everyone agreed.

"Okay, Dobby will stay." He climbed on a chair conjured by James and had a plate of his own food put in front of him.

"Dobby thanks Master James."

"Dobby be welcome." James retorted, making them all laugh and Dobby blush.

"Tis a compliment when one adopts another's speech, is it not?" Harry asked.

"It is, a very good compliment. It means we don't care and even accept how others are." Lily told him.

By this time, the elf was completely red and so they decided to stop embarrassing him.

Except Hermione, she had to kiss him on his cheek, which she felt burn her lips a little with how red he was and she giggled.

"Dob? You okay?" Parvati asked.

"Dobby be fine, he is just not used to wizards and witches beings so kind to him." At this, Draco bowed his head in shame.

"What do you mean, Dobby?" Cedric asked, not knowing that Dobby was Draco's old elf.

"Before Dobby met Harry Potter and was freed by him, Dobby worked for the Malfoys and they did not treat Dobby well except for the Lady Malfoy." The elf said, causing Cedric to look at Draco and noticing his head in shame.

"Former Malfoy, Lucius disowned me when he saw me with this lot and then mother broke off her marriage. When Sirius heard that grandmother kicked her out of the Black family, he reinstated her, myself and the Tonks'." Draco told Cedric and Viktor, head still down.

"Please, Master Draco, look up at Dobby." Squeaked the elf, causing the platinum blonde boy to look into the tennis ball sized eyes.

"Dobby forgave master for it already but Dobby shall say it again:He forgives Master Draco."

After more talking, Winky getting included as well at one point, the students went to classes and the parents/guardians, godfather and elves sat talking.

 

_Somewhere in Romania_

Lord Voldemort would have _Crucio'd_ Mulciber if he had been able to hold a wand;He had just found out that the Potters came back to life, meaning his plans gained a minor setback. _No matter. He thought. I shall get to the brat nonetheless and I will destroy those who stand in my way!_

He had the big, muscled man summon his forces and tell them to mount an attack in Hogsmeade. When they bowed and left, he ran over alternate ideas. Being little more than fetus-sized, there was nothing he could do...for now.

A/N:The idea for Daphne's animal form belonged to user **rb2312** (To go with her Ice queen title, though, I thought _'why not make her the literal Ice queen?'_ Lol)


	52. More girls for Neville

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_He had the big, muscled man summon his forces and tell them to mount an attack in Hogsmeade. When they bowed and left, he ran over alternate ideas. Being little more than fetus-sized, there was nothing he could do...for now._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own much of this, therefore, I can't and won't take credit.

**A/N:** This chapter adds new characters into the group:Hannah Abbot and Tracey Davis.

 

 

 

Ch.52 More girls for Neville

 

 

Hannah Jane Abbot and Tracey Louise Davis were snogging in an unused classroom with every _Privacy_ charm they knew.

"Oh, Trace, I love you so fucking much!" Hannah said to her girlfriend, which was reciprocated in full.

"I love you too, Han. Are we gonna tell him, soon?" Tracey asked, referring to Neville Longbottom.

They had both been in love with the slightly pudgy wizard since they met him. Though, with Tracey being in Slytherin and Neville in Gryffindor, she could not tell him.

That was, until Harry had asked for equal kindness between all four houses and everyone agreed.

"Yes, we will tell him...today!" Hannah told her.

"Good! I know and you know that we both have wanted him since we were younger. Now we finally can attempt it!" Tracey said, squealing.

"'Attempt'? Trace, with these," Hannah said, lifting up her huge tits and squeezing one of Tracey's own huge melons, causing another squeal and a moan. "it is a guarantee!"

"Not to mention these!" Tracey said, lifting her bare feet, wiggling her toes and giggling, then moaning, loudly when the other witch sucked on them.

When Hannah was done, she giggled and said, "Them, too! I've seen the looks he gives our feet and tits when he thinks I'm not watching."

"So have I, it's a bloody turn on, watching his dick get hard when he's staring at them."

"Hell yes! I love that huge bulge he gets!"

The two girls giggled and went in search of their love interest.

 

_At this time in the chamber_

**Warning:Short bi incest lemon and futa Dora morph**

Down in the chamber, Harry had his father, James, on his hands and knees, while the boy had his dick up the man's ass and was ramming hard into him. Lily was on the other side of James, sucking his manhood, equally hard, causing pleasure on both ends.

"How does my dick feel, James?" Harry asked.

_"Hmmm, ugh, ohhhh, good, really good!"_ James moaned back and then he released into his wife's/mistress's throat, having had his big dick buried all the way down it.

Meanwhile, Dora had grown a cock of her own and was pounding Hermione's pussy, roughly.

"Oh, _fuck!_ Here it comes!" Dora shouted, then she came in the teen.

**End of warning**

 

A half an hour later, Neville saw Hannah and Tracey waving him over to them, he excused himself and walked over to them.

"Vat do you suppose dey vant vith him?" Viktor asked, having met them, recently, to which he got shaking heads and "Dunno"'s.

"Ve-er-we'll just have to wait and see." Lily answered and blushed when she corrected her speech, making everyone, including Viktor, laugh. "Dat is okay, I am sure dat you are not de only one to speak in another accent."

"Nooo, she is not!" Harry said with a snicker, looking at Hermione.

Viktor looked at said girl in confusion, so she told him, "I, er, imitated the French accent when I told Harry that Fleur didn't make it in the task." Hermione said, blushing.

"Vat did you say, if you do not mind my asking?" He asked.

"I said 'Fleur never got past ze Grindylows'." Hermione said, reusing the accent and making them all laugh.

"Zat ees alright, 'Ermione, I theenk your French was purr-fect." Fleur said, purring as she said the last word and making Hermione blush even more.

"Zank you, Fleur, I do love ze French accent!" Hermione said, then planted a kiss on the older witch's nose, making her giggle like a little girl. "Among a few others." She said this part while grinning at Luna and the Patil twins who grinned back.

"Oh, Eloise, I hadn't noticed until now, you...look different, nice different, I mean." Harry amended quickly, to the girl's blush.

"Thanks, Harry, you all can call me Elle and Pansy helped me with it while Ron was still alive. He kinda noticed it and he at least seemed to appreciate the way I look." She looked down, sadly.

"Hey, now, no sad faces. Weasel was an idiot to start with, even more so to barely register what, clearly, was done for him!" Draco told her, shocking her. "He should've been happy with what you did for him, I can't think of any, sane, bloke who wouldn't appreciate when a woman or girl dresses up for them." He finished, getting mutters of agreement from all present within hearing range.

At this point, Elle was beet red and staring at her feet. "If I could kiss you-." She started, having been informed of Katie's relationship with Draco, and Katie headed her off, grinning. "You can, I don't mind one bit."

After she heard that, Elle leaned in and kissed his cheek, before slowly withdrawing, to wolf-whistles from his girlfriend, who was giggling when they looked at her.

"Thank you, Katie." Said girl nodded while smiling. "I felt he deserved it for what he said."

"Oh, he definitely deserved it for that!" Katie agreed.

"What else does it deserve?" Draco got a grin on his face, which was swiftly wiped off as Katie slapped his arm, giggling and blushing.

Elle had to think on it a minute before she got the gist of what he implied and slapped his other arm, blushing herself.

_"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I take it back!"_ Draco whined, clutching both arms and making them all laugh.

"Just because I was allowed to kiss you does _NOT_ mean we can go further!" Elle said as her blush receded.

"Hey, Drakee, just be happy it wasn't Hermione's tail that slapped you." Harry laughed when Draco scowled at the nickname, but nodded quickly, in terror, at the remaining part.

"I-is it really that painful?" Elle asked, seeing the light-blonde boy's look of fear.

"Yes, it is. Hermione was talking to Pansy after the latter used a Black family charm to get rid of Hermione's fur on her body and face, she wagged it and kept thumping Harry's face, causing red marks." Parvati told her, giggling.

"Oh, my! That must've hurt, terribly!"

"Not too bad, just stung a bit. Hermione put some bruise remover on them and they cleared up, quickly."

"Remind me never to stand or sit behind/next to you...ever!" Elle told Hermione, making her laugh.

 

_Backtrack to when Neville left for the other table_

"Hey, Neville, I guess you're wondering why we called for you?" Hannah said.

"Er, yeah, I am. I'm not in trouble, am I?" He asked, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"No, no! Not at all, we just wanted to tell you something and talk with you." Tracey told him, quickly.

"Is this about you catching me staring? I'm sorry..." Neville hung his head down in shame and suddenly saw two pairs of bare feet go into view on his lap.

He looked up to see them smiling. "It's okay, Nev, we WANT you to look at them, at ALL of us." Hannah said.

"Agreed, one thing I don't get, though." Tracey said.

"How did I know you see me?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"Out of the corner of my eye, I see you both watching me, I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I didn't."

They both kissed his cheeks, told him to not be embarrassed, that they loved watching his eyes roam their entire bodies and to follow them, which, he did after the girls put their sandals back on.

When they got to the same room the girls were in, before, they closed and locked the door with a _Colloportus_ charm, throwing up _Notice-me-nots_  and several other privacy spells.

Neville now looked curiously at them both, not knowing what they wanted to do...yet!

"We've always fancied you, Nev, both of us. We come with a request:Fuck us as hard as you can!" Tracey blurted out, then squealed as she realized how blunt the request was.

"Oh, erm, I need to ask Sue and Amy to see if it's alright with them."

"I see, why do you need to ask them? They're not in charge of you." Tracey said and before anyone could say more, there was a knock on the door, they undid the spells and opened it.

Standing in the doorway were Sue and Amy.

"Nev, I-I know this sounds odd, but auntie and I heard you call our names, so we rushed here as fast as we could." Sue said.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, really, what's wrong, love?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, sexy, Hannah and Tracey just admitted to me that they both loved me and have caught my staring." He said, having told her and Sue about his fetishes and habits, causing Amy to blush at the compliment and the latter two to look shocked.

"'Sexy'? Erm, what's going on, here?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you why I needed their agreement to go any further:Sue and Amy are both my betrothed, so I'm gonna wed both of them and start a family, someday." He said, noticing how their heads lowered.

"I...see, we're sorry to have bothered, you, then." Tracey said and they attempted to get to the door before a voice said, "Wait!"

The girls turned to Sue, who had said it, and waited.

After about a minute, she spoke. "What was it that needed our say?"

The two young witches didn't know how to voice their request, so Neville did so for them.

"They want me to shag them. Apparently, they've always loved me. I believe Tracey's exact words were: _'Fuck us as hard as you can.'_ "

Tracey squealed at this and hid her face, making Sue and Amy giggle.

"I can certainly see why you fancy him, I sure as hell do!" Amy said, shocking even herself with her bluntness.

"Er, thanks." Neville said, turning beet red.

"I'm all for them joining our family, if they don't mind." Amy said and Sue agreed.

The others' eyes brightened up. "We'd love to, ma'am." Hannah said.

"Now, none of this 'ma'am' shit, call me Amy, you two." Shocked looks from even Sue made her say, innocently, "What?"

"I have NEVER once heard you swear, not like this, ever. The most I've heard you say is 'hell' and that's only when your emotions run high." Sue said.

"Blame Sirius and the Coven." Amy grinned while she said that.

"Wait, 'Sirius' as in Sirius Black?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Amy said and explained all the details about his and Harry's positions as head Auror and head of the new Jr. division, respectively.

"Figures..." Tracey muttered, causing laughs from the others.

"Shall we leave you three at it, then?" The DMLE head asked.

"Um...no, that's okay, stay, please. We want you to." Hannah told her, smiling and Tracey agreed along with Neville.

"Okay, then, let's get crackin'! Erm, sorry...again, blame Sirius." She giggled with the others, Tracey facepalming as she did so.

 

**Start of lemon**

Tracey went over to Amy and started kissing her, removing all of their clothes, once they were naked, Amy ordered Tracey and Hannah on the floor and they complied.

Once on the floor, the two standing teens knelt between the legs of the two laying down. They stretched their tongues and started to lap at the teens' pussies, occasionally sticking their tongues inside and flicking the clit.

Hannah and Tracey were in euphoric bliss, writhing around and moaning, loudly. They curled their toes and wrapped their legs around the respective heads between their thighs.

After a minute more, Hannah released her juices on Neville's face, nearly drowning him.

When Neville looked up into her eyes, she giggled and blushed:His face was completely soaked with her juices.

"Blimey, _mmmm, yes!_ Han, how long have you gone without playing with yourself?!" Tracey asked.

"Er, about three months." She answered.

"Damn! Guess that explains why Neville now looks like a slimy monster." Sue said, laughing as Hannah blushed more.

Two minutes later, it was Tracey's turn to release on Sue's face, though, the juices didn't cover as much of her face as the other witch's had Neville's.

"Here, loves, _Stamina_ potions so we can take as long as we wish." Amy said, _Summoning_ said potions from her purse on the floor and giving them a vial each.

They downed the contents and resumed, Neville had asked if each were virgins, getting affirmatives from both.

The boy aimed his cock over Tracey's wet pussy and plunged in, making her wince in slight pain as her hymen busted, he held still until she told him to give it to her hard and he complied.

_"Ooh, oh fuck! That feels so good! Harder, faster!"_ The girl screamed, squealing in pleasure when he did as asked, holding nothing back, now.

After thirty minutes, he said he was ready to cum, was told to pull out for now and he did so.

Tracey took hold of her huge rack, giving his dick a squeeze with them as she gave him an expert titfuck.

After two minutes, he came on them, sending five huge ropes out, covering the globes entirely in cum, no easy feat for anyone as they were DDD's like Sue's.

"Wow, Tracey! Those are like mine and he covered them, totally!" Sue said, shocked.

Said girl giggled and nodded, happily.

"I know he's always- _mmmm, fuck, yes!_ " She moaned, Neville's last few loads hitting her feet.

"He came on my feet, too, hee hee." She said, in answer to questioning looks.

"As I was saying, I know he's always loved big tits and feet, so I knew he would have nice, big loads for them." She finished.

"Now, my turn!" Amy said as she got into position.

"Ready, Amy?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, let me have it as hard as you can! Been so long since I've had a good shagging and never from a size like this!" She told him, causing another blush.

"Okay, you asked for it." He said, then rammed into her soaking wet entrance, making her whimper and moan.

**End of lemon**

 

_An hour later_

They were walking back to the group with huge smiles on their faces and the girls(and Amy)were limping slightly, having also been buggered just as harshly as their pussies.

 

_At the same time in Azkaban_

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was feeling miserable, he had wanted out. He knew he ought not get another chance, but he held a small hope that he could get through to the Potters and their friends.

He had asked a guard to have an audience with the lot of them, when he was told that she would need to speak to the Minister for such a request, he nodded and said that he understood.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.


	53. The Yule ball

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was feeling miserable, he had wanted out. He knew he ought not get another chance, but he held a small hope that he could get through to the Potters and their friends._

_He had asked a guard to have an audience with the lot of them, when he was told that she would need to speak to the Minister for such a request, he nodded and said that he understood._

**Disclaimer:** Usual 'I don't own much of this, I do not claim to' stuff.

**A/N:** A good chunk of the chapter will be the Minister talking to Severus to arrange a meeting to see if his words are true.

This chapter contains part of a quote from the Gof book, I do not take credit.

Finally, sorry for my sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.53 The Yule ball

 

 

On Severus's level in Azkaban, Emma Blatson had just arrived, having received the man's request for an audience with the Potters and their friends.

"You wish to speak to Auror Potter and his allies?" She asked.

"Auror? But he is too young to be-" He immediately fell silent when she held up a finger to shut him up.

"Yes, he's young, he's in the newest Jr. division at Hogwarts. I authorized it, he has his own team, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Dora Tonks and anyone else who wished to join it."

She saw his eyes widen at _'James and Lily Potter'_ and she told him "Yes, they live again, Snape. You'd best pray that you _remain_ alive after they get through speaking to you!" She snapped at him. " _Especially_ if Harry and his friends told them about how you treated them, I will let Harry decide your fate!"

His eyes widened further, knowing he would be very lucky to live if they had indeed informed the living again Potters of his mistreatment toward their son and his friends, who, he was sure, James and Lily had become fond of.

"I...understand and I also understand that should I fail to get on their good side, I shall remain locked here for the rest of my time or worse." He told her, nodding.

"Good boy!" She giggled when he glared. "The meeting will have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, as I understand it, is the _Tri-wizard_ tournament's Yule ball and I don't want to have their fun swiped from them."

"Nor I, I can wait." Severus said, nodding again, remembering the tournament was at the school and that Harry, the lord of Hogwarts, was competing.

"Good, I will arrange it, then."

"Thank you, Minister." He said, she nodded and left him to his devices.

 

_At Hogwarts_

It was during lunchtime, the coven and their friends were eating(Hannah and Tracey having been invited by Neville and accepted by the others.)and talking about the upcoming ball that night.

"I bet it'll be bloody brilliant! I'm going-" Hermione started and everyone there finished with her. "to the library to read up on it." They laughed when her cheeks and hair turned red, having unlocked new Metamorph abilities for everyone else in the coven who had not had them, beforehand.

"Damn, now she even looks exactly like Lily as a kid!" James said, grinning.

When Hermione looked shocked, Lily said "Yes, you're pretty much a twin of me in my younger days, except for some reason you have brunette hair while I always had red. That is unless you had hidden Metamorph powers even then and it changed your hair color before we realized it."

"Somehow, I wouldn't doubt it if that was the case." Harry said, smiling at his sister while playing with said hair, making the girl giggle at him.

"Me either, it has happened once or twice before." Lily told her son/boyfriend, giggling at him playing with his sister's hair.

_"Harry!"_ Hermione laughed.

He let go, laughing, himself. "Sorry sis, I couldn't resist. I love your hair, it's sexy!" This caused her to blush a deeper red.

"If you love it so much, grow it on you!" She retorted and before her eyes, he did just that and started playing with his own hair.

"Whoa, Hermione's hair on Harry's head, that's...interesting." Draco said, trying not to laugh.

Harry giggled and then clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Okay, that's it, whenever you get time, you need to work on a girl form for you!" Dora said, to mutters of agreement from the rest of them.

"I will, soon, I promise." He said after morphing his head into Hermione's, then back again, keeping her hair.

"Something that still resembles you, so that others can tell you're you, but more...girly. Also, you need a girl's name for the form." Hermione snickered.

"Got it, I'll try to work it out whenever I can." Harry said, still playing with his hair.

"I'll see you later, I've got to go." Hermione said and they bid her farewell for now.

 

_A few hours later-a few minutes before the ball started_

Five minutes after the coven bound to Winky, Harry called for Dobby and with a _*Pop!*_ he appeared.

"Harry Potter called Dobby, sir?" Squeaked Dobby, eyes shining in joy.

"Yeah, I did. I asked you here because I wondered if you might give me those items I asked you to buy for me to give to my coven."

"Oh, yes, Dobby can do's that, sir! Tis an honor." _*Snap*_ Several boxes appeared on the table next to Harry.

"Thanks, much appreciated." Harry told him.

"Yous be welcome, sir!" Dobby said.

"Harry James Potter, what did you buy us?" Lily said.

"Just some things to let you all know how much I love and care for all of you." He told her.

Dobby helped Harry to pass out the boxes labeled with the recipient's names to them and when they opened them, the boys were both bombarded with hugs and kisses on the lips.

The boxes contained necklaces infused with every protection spell known and _Auto-Apparition_ spells(Just like Alex's earrings, but he didn't know that.)

When Luna got up from her hug and kiss with Dobby, his hands accidentally brushed against her bare legs below her dress and she looked at her legs and at him with a mischievous smile.

"Dobby be sorry, mistress Luna, he didn't mean to be's touching yous legs." He blurted out.

"It's okay, kind sir, no apologies are necessary." She told the elf, much to everyone else's amusement and his blushing.

" _'Kind sir'_? Dobby likes her very much!" He told Harry, who chuckled at Luna's blushing and her hair turning red. "Dobby thought tis supposed to be's hard to make a morpher blush."

Lily giggled. "It's supposed to be, yes. Apparently, you have a way with words, my dear."

The others laughed and together the coven and their human and elf friends left to go to the Great hall.

When they got there, Minnie stopped Harry. "Are you read to dance, Harry?"

"I don't dance." Harry said.

"Yes, you do, that's what I'm telling you." She said, blushing as the others laughed at Harry's horror.

Lily was the first to really notice his dread and she growled.

"Let me guess, they never taught you dancing, either?"

The group stopped and gasped at this, not realizing until now that it was not something to laugh at and they looked down in shame.

Harry saw this and quickly said "Don't feel bad, guys. You didn't know and no, they didn't. Dudley never wanted to learn, so he didn't teach me and Aunt Petunia, well..."

"Oh, yes, I can tell you how my sister would have taken to it...not well, she learned to dance, but hated to as a child, I thought she would have at least helped you, did you ask her?" Lily said.

" _'Don't ask questions'_ is the first rule there, if I don't bug her, she won't bug me. Is there a magic way to learn fast or will I just have to try my hardest?" He asked.

Lily grumbled under her breath something which oddly sounded like "Little bitch." then answered her son. "We'll have to teach you as we go, Harry, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Good thing I've got loads of friends and family here to help me or I'd be dead by now."

Parvati and Padma both hugged him and said at the same time "We would never allow that! We love you and we'll teach you simple, yet graceful Hindi dances."

"I shall teach you 'ow ze French dance, too." Fleur added in and Luna followed by promising popular Celtic dancing.

"Wait, are you lot teaching your native dances so I can impress your families when I meet them?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

They all blushed at getting caught. "Shit, he caught us." Luna said, giggling and this set off the others.

"It's okay, I really would like to learn how other cultures do it as well as British. Teach me anything that I would be interested in."

"And de Bulgaria dances?" Viktor asked.

"Those too, I want many varieties learned." Harry answered the star Seeker.

"Very vell." Viktor said with a smile and a bow, which Harry returned with a grin, when he looked up, he saw the older boy's wand between his eyes and he went cross-eyed to keep it in view.

"Viktor!" Hermione giggled. "Put your wand away, you nearly gave Harry a heart attack!"

"Sorry, _Her-my-oh-nee_ , I vas just playing vith him." He put his wand away. "My apologies."

"It's alright mate, but you _do_ realize I have to get you back for it, somehow, right?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, and vith de brightest vitch in Hogvarts vith you, I do not think it vill take dat long." Viktor said, much to Hermione's embarrassment, when he looked at her.

"Nooo, it will not!" Harry then proceeded to laugh evilly and pretended to choke on something, which just made them all laugh.

"Let's go!"

They went inside as the ball started, Harry nervously grabbed Lily's hand, who everyone insisted go first.

"Take my waist with your other hand, Harry." She told him.

"Sorry?" Harry said, thinking he may have misunderstood what she told him to do.

"Put your other hand on my waist." She repeated, clearly.

He nervously did as requested and waited for the music, which was faster than he thought, but not too fast.

"Follow my lead." She said and he nodded.

She started to sweep around in circles while grasping one of his hands in hers and her other on his shoulder.

Harry continued to stare down at her heeled feet, afraid he would step on them.

"Don't look down, keep staring into my eyes, just feel the movement and you'll be fine." Lily told him.

He looked back into the emerald greens that were so much like his own and he relaxed into the rhythm of the music.

 

_Back at the table_

The others were very impressed with Harry, he was learning how to dance quickly. James revealed that even the most stubborn and unteachable people learned things whenever Lily was involved.

"That...doesn't surprise me at all." Draco said with a smile.

"Quite! She was an Auror with me and Sirius and she taught us a thing or two!" James responded with a laugh and Sirius let out his own bark of laughter, as well.

"Aye! She taught us loads, including sensing powers, dark magic and when an attack comes."

"Oh, thank Merlin, I was going to teach them, but it looks like things are well in hand." Came a voice behind them.

They all turned and saw Sandy Granger standing in open-toed heels and smiling.

"Aunt Sandy/Sandy?" Hermione and Sirius said together.

"Hey, Hermione...Sirius." She greeted Sirius a bit stiffly who noticed and frowned. _Yep, she's still pissed at me._ He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to see if I could steal your boyfriend for a quick dance, he's rather good at it!" She answered, after turning away from Harry and not realizing he had quickly went directly behind her;He had put his finger to his lips for them to be silent and they all grinned inside.

"Thanks, glad I did well." Harry said, making the woman jump, she whirled around and slapped his chest.

"Ouch, you wound me!" He fake pouted, clutching his chest, making Viktor snort and Hermione giggle.

"Oh, you! You bloody scared me, you prat!"

"Sorry, Sandy, I couldn't help it;The chance was too good to miss." Harry smiled and hugged her.

She returned the hug, warmly. "It's okay, you're still a prat, but I forgive you."

"Thanks, how about I make it up to you with that dance you wanted from me?"

"You, er, heard that, too, huh?" She said, embarrassed.

"I went up behind you as soon as you turned away from me and my mother." Harry said, chuckling.

"Your...mother?" She said, not having registered who the woman and the other adult was the first and last times she had seen them.

"I imagine last time you knew they had died, correct?" Harry said.

"Yes..." She said, clearly confused.

"Sandy Dagworth-Granger, meet my father, James Charles Potter and my mother, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." Harry said, indicating his parents.

Sandy fainted.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have given her a bit too much to handle." Harry said.

_"Enervate!"_ Lily muttered, casting the charm. Immediately, the other witch's eyes fluttered open and Harry helped her to sit in a vacant chair.

"B-b-but, I-I don't understand, how?"

Harry explained what happened, when he had finished, shocked would be a major understatement to how she felt. Indeed, she felt even more confused, she had researched the _Patronus_ and _Sunlight_ spells, those could _NOT_ be mixed. Furthermore, there was no known combination to bring people back to life and she said all of this.

"If needed, I'll take _Veritaserum_ or a vow to prove that it's true." Harry said.

These two options made her believe his words. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should've trusted you to tell the truth, I was a right idiot."

"It's okay, Sandy, you're most likely not the first to not believe they came back by spell mixes, nor will you be the last."

"She is definitely not the first to mistrust that, after the article that Luna and her father ran about us, we were sent letters, most welcoming, others bashing." James told Harry, who winced.

"Yeah, I can see that happening. Literally, I can see it!" Harry said.

James blushed:He had been thinking of that day, that was when Hermione had got hurt.

"Sorry, son, I was thinking of that day and-" He broke off, not wanting to expose what they are to Sandy.

"It's alright, she could sense it, already, James. She knows we're a Coven. Well, she didn't know you, Lily, Anna and Denny were involved, but she told me on the day I came back to the school after Chang and Edgecombe attacked me that she knew, she said she would teach us if no one else knew how. We can trust her to keep the silence, believe me." Hermione told her father.

"Alright sweetie, I trust your judgement. If you say we can trust her to keep quiet, I believe you." James told his daughter.

Sandy was watching this in complete shock:She had not expected that and she was about to get another sharp shock.

"Aunt Sandy, the Potters are my blood family, Anna and Denny adopted me when I was a baby. I still consider the Grangers my own family as well."

"As do we, sweetie." Anna told her daughter.

"If they're your blood family and you still consider us as your family, then..." She paused, unable to get more out.

"Why am I calling them by name and not familial titles?" Hermione guessed.

"Yeah, I don't understand." Sandy said.

"Because as a Coven, we are all equals, that includes calling the adult members by name." Minnie said and everyone agreed. "In Nymphadora Tonks' case, her shortened name and myself by mine." Dora scowled at the use of her full first name and everyone except Sandy chuckled at that.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She screeched.

"It's a very lovely name, dear. I don't see why you hate it." Lily said.

"I hate nature, so any name that reminds me of it, I hate." Dora said.

"How does _'Nymphadora'_ remind you of nature?" Parvati asked, not having read on Nymphs yet.

"For those who don't know, a Nymph is a small woodland creature whose job is to take care of the trees and land, providing all they need to live." Dora summarized.

"Oh, I get it, now." She muttered.

"What about flowers? Those are equally important." James asked.

"Hate 'em!" Dora said.

At this, Lily got false hurt in her eyes. Dora, seeing this, immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I hadn't thought of your name when I said that." She looked down in shame.

Lily walked to her, lifted her head and gave her a deep kiss until wolf-whistles broke them apart and they blushed.

"It's okay, Dora. I know you love me." Lily said, smiling.

"I do, very much so." Dora told her girlfriend.

Sandy was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the raw emotions she sensed throughout the entire coven and their friends and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" Harry asked, concerned.

The older witch recognized the concern in his voice and smiled through the tears.

"Nothing, Harry, I'm just overwhelmed with the love you all have for each other and it got to me." She told him, making them all blush.

"Er, sorry-" He started, but she cut him off.

"You never have to apologize for love, Harry, not once! It's alright to let it show, as much as you want." She said, firmly and he grinned.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, holding out his hand to her, which she took and stood up.

"I'd be honored, Harry." She responded.

They left for the dance floor and once again, took up the stances that he and Lily had been in not long ago.

"Wow, I swear he's getting better by the minute!" Padma stated.

"Indeed, that's the power of Lily's lessons for you." James said, chuckling when said woman blushed again.

"Oh, you! You're definitely getting a reward, later, for that." She told him with a sultry wink.

The others laughed when it was James's turn to blush and have his own hair mimic his wife's.

"Hey, Sirius?" Hermione asked, remembering Sandy's earlier greeting to him.

"Yeah? What's up?" He said, afraid that she had noticed her aunt's stiffness.

"Why did Aunt Sandy greet you with less enthusiasm than otherwise acceptable?"

He sighed, heavily. _Yep, she noticed._ He thought.

He told those who did not know about how, when he was younger, he was a womanizer who just got what he had wanted and bailed on them, Sandy had been his last victim before the Potters had been attacked and he had gone to Azkaban for the framed murders.

"I swear, Hermione, I changed. I am no longer that little womanizer, who was stupid to bed and leave any girl he came across, anymore." He said, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

To his relief, she accepted it and gave him a hug, which he returned, gratefully.

"I was hoping I would hear you say that, Sirius." Came a voice behind Sirius, who jumped.

Turning around, he noticed Sandy and Harry finished their dance and had joined them, again.

"I'm so sorry, Sandy. I was a right berk to not just you, but everyone else I did it to."

"I forgive you, Sirius. I admit, I was put out seeing you here, but until I heard what you just said, I decided to regard you cautiously." She said and he nodded in understanding.

"I understand, completely. I deserved it."

"Not any longer, you apologized and was sincere with it, that's the best I could have hoped for from you. Now, I'll be friendly toward you."

"Not too friendly, Cindy may not take too kindly to you." Harry chuckled as Sandy blushed.

Hermione cuffed him on the back of his head, making him shut up.

"Erm, sorry." He said.

"Thank you." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And _I_ won't take too kindly to Sirius if that happened." Amy put in.

Sandy's eyes widened in shock.

"Are the two of you...?" She started to ask.

"Yes, we're a couple." Amy stated, then launched into the story about having a betrothal contract with Neville and Sirius helping her to cope with it, which lead to them spending time together.

"I see, both of them are very lucky guys."

"Yeah, we are." Neville and Sirius said, together, earning them laughs and giggles.

 

_A few hours later_

The ball ended after they all talked and danced with each other, including the two elves. The Coven plus the elves, Sirius and Amy returned to their respective quarters while the others left for their respective towers(and home, in Sandy's case.)

Once inside the chamber, they immediately fell asleep, having talked and danced until midnight.

 

 

**A/N:** Whew, I believe this is my longest chapter to date. I had a lot of fun writing it, hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please tell me if any of it seems to sound too childish, I know they are kids and I wanted them to speak like so, excepting the mother and father thing, I just wanted to add those in here.


	54. Severus's grief

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_A few hours later_

_The ball ended after they all talked and danced with each other, including the two elves. The coven plus the elves, Sirius and Amy returned to their respective quarters while the others left for their respective towers(and home, in Sandy's case.)_

_Once inside the chamber, they immediately fell asleep, having talked and danced until midnight._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many elements of this story and I do not claim to,rights to said elements go to previously mentioned people.

**A/N:** There are quotes from GOF and OOTP, I take 0 credit for them.

Lastly, sorry for sloppiness.

 

 

Ch.54 Severus's grief

 

 

It was the next morning and the Coven was in the Chamber of secrets about to have some fun time.

 

**Start of short lemon**

James stripped all of his clothing, followed by his wife, Denny, Anna and finally each of the kids.

"Oh, my! Well, I can certainly see that Harry gets his muscles from his father!" Anna said, making the fourteen year-old boy blush.

"Except...THAT muscle..." James said pointing at Harry's quite large cock.

"Yes, it's bigger than yours, James, not that that's saying much, mind." Lily teased.

James eagerly went on his knees and swallowed Harry's dick in one go.

Harry moaned, took his father's head and thrust in and out as hard as he could.

While he was doing that, his sister was behind him, she aimed the tip of her strap-on at his ass and thrust in, fucking the boy easy at first, but then he requested that she go as hard as she could.

As the two kids and James fucked, the rest of the Coven stripped and started in, also.

Ginny was kissing Anna, Parvati was being fucked by Denny while he kissed Luna and the others were engaged in each other with their strap-ons or double-ended dildos.

**End of short lemon**

 

Suddenly, the mirror Harry had in his pants was buzzing and vibrating.

They all hurriedly got dressed and Harry answered the call:Emmy was calling.

"Er, hi, Emmy, what can I do for you?" Harry asked, concerned.

_"Severus Snape-Prince has requested an audience with you and your group, Harry."_

"What does that bastard want with us?"

_"He didn't tell me and I did not ask."_ Emma told him.

"I'm not sure that we ought to go, Harry. I mean, Snape has been evil to us since we started school here, it might be a trap he's luring us into." Hermione said to her brother.

"Even if it was, Hermione, what could he possibly do from inside a cell that I assume has strong enchantments on it and his wand taken from him?" Harry asked and waited while Hermione thought, opening and closing her sexy mouth multiple times to try and come up with an answer.

"Didn't think so, sis." He laughed when she childishly stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Emma watched this with amusement in her eyes, she giggled and told Harry that his cell did indeed have powerful enchantments on it.

"Brilliant! Then, I say we go and see what the greasy bat has to say."

"Bet you fifty galleons and a full body massage that his Animagus is a bat..." Harry said to Hermione, snickering.

This caused everyone else to giggle and laugh, too.

"Deal! If it is, I'll do the same plus your homework for a week." She retorted and shook hands with him.

_"I'll be there in a minute to pick you lot up with a few Portkeys."_ Emma told them, but Harry had an idea.

"Is Azkaban warded from elf travel?"

_"No, why?"_

"I have a couple of friends who will help us, if that's okay with you." Harry answered.

_"Yes, of course."_ Was her reply

"Dobby! Winky!" _*Pop, pop*_ The elves appeared, Dobby bowed and Winky curtsied.

"How can we's be helping, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Could you pop all of us to Azkaban prison? We need to visit an inmate who asked to see us." Harry requested of his friends.

"Yes, we's can do that, hold onto Dobby's and Winky's hands, tightly."

They all did as he said and a split second later, they were at a very dark, foreboding triangular structure.

"Tis be Ass-kee-ban." Dobby said, eliciting a giggle from Hermione.

She fell silent and looked in shame when Minnie glared at her.

"Dobby knew that would makes somebody laugh, Dobby just didn't know tis be's Miss Hermy." Squeaked the little being, having been told he could call her that since he couldn't say 'Hermione'.

"You said it like that on purpose?" Minnie asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes, elvsies can say 'Azkaban', Dobby just wanted to inject humor into it."

"I prefer your version, Dobby." Luna giggled while everyone else, including(grudgingly)Minnie, agreed.

They walked in, immediately, a Dementor glided up, below the cloak, the gang saw a pair of bare feet which Katie recognized. Harry raised his wand, preparing a _Patronus_ , when the _'non-being'_ did its next action, all movements ceased.

_Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm Alyson, but please, all of you call me Aly. We've been expecting you._ The, apparently, female thing thought.

"I...wasn't aware Dementors could communicate, or had names or genders." Harry told her, truthfully.

She giggled and said to not feel bad, not many of their kind broadcast those facts.

_We're classed as souless non-beings, but we do have souls, they're just trapped in a wraith body, we have a small measure of control over who we attack, I was one of the hundreds that attacked you last year. I didn't want to perform what the humans call a Kiss, but the wraith forced me to try it, myself and my clan are very sorry._

"It's okay, I'm just happy there's no spell to actually destroy one of you, I'd hate to have to kill what can't help themselves." Harry said, earnestly.

Aly lowered her hood and under it was a human face, which looked like Katie's, remarkably.

"Mother, When did this happen?!" Katie asked.

_Hi, sweetie, remember when I died during the Summer of your second year because of-._ She started, but her former daughter interrupted.

"A potion blowing up, yeah, I remember, can't forget, really." Katie said.

_Well, I got turned into a Dementor two months later and I've been tormenting people since then. I don't look as I did, normally, I just had to morph so as not to scare any of you with an uglier face._

"Wow, Aly, I have to say, I can see where Katie got her beauty from." Draco said, earning a blush from both of them.

_Oh, a charmer! What's your name?_

"Draco Black, formerly Malfoy." Draco told her and got a shocked look in return.

_Formerly? What's that about?_

He told her all that had happened to him and when he finished, she looked sadly at him.

_I'm sorry, dear. Please, take good care of yourself and all your friends._

"I will, especially your daughter." he said.

She shook her head, looking, if possible, sadder.

_She isn't my daughter, anymore, turning into a Dementor means leaving it all behind._

Katie had tears in her eyes, but Aly wiped them away with her cloak.

_Don't cry, Katie, you may not know me as your mum, anymore...but I'm now Aly, a friend you can come talk to, anytime._

Katie nodded. "Yeah, of course, mo-Aly."

The witch-turned-Dementor smiled at the use of her nickname.

_I'll take you to Batty's cell._ She giggled.

_"I HEARD THAT! JUST BECAUSE I TAKE THE FORM OF A BAT DOES NOT GRANT THE RIGHT TO USE THAT WRETCHED NAME!"_ Came a familiar shouting voice two cells away.

"Oh, yeah! Called it, pay up, sis!" Harry said, triumphantly, as they saw their former _Potions_ professor.

"Pardon?" The man asked.

"I bet Hermione fifty galleons and a massage that your Animagus is a bat and I just won, so she has to cough up the money, massage me and do my work for a week. That last bit was her idea, not mine." The young lord explained.

"I s-wait, sister?" Severus's eyes widened.

Harry told him(skipping the sex parts, of course)about what he had learned about it.

When he finished, Severus looked in shame.

"I-apologize for everything Lord and Lady Potter, for what I have done to you, your children and their friends." He said, quietly.

"Don't look at us, headship fell to Harry and ladyship is Hermione's, we gave our titles, willingly." Lily said.

"I...see."

"I'm going to lend you my wand so you can make a vow that you're telling the truth about being sorry, bear in mind that you've got about ten or so more wands that will be making sure you won't do anything stupid." Harry warned.

"Believe me, milord, I am well aware of how risky such an action would be, I will behave." Severus said, truthfully.

"Very well, here." Harry passed his wand to the man.

The guard that was with them took off the magic-restraining cuffs.

Severus examined the wand and said. "Holly and phoenix feather, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah, it is." Harry answered, proudly.

"Ah, yes, I recall the old fool telling me that the feather in yours is from the same bird as the Dark Lord's...Fawkes, I believe."

"What? My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Indeed, I was quite shocked, myself, to find his familiar was used to make both wands."

"Former familiar, now. She's been mine since Dummy came back after he escaped."

"I see... _I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, vow that I am deeply sorry for all that I did and all answers to questions asked and opinions shared, if requested, are truthful. If I lie, may my life be stolen from me, never to return. So mote it be!"_ A bright flash of light signaled that the vow took hold.

Severus passed Harry's wand back to him and waited while the guard put the cuffs back on.

"First thing's first, do you know why my parents and I were hunted down and attacked, or the Longbottoms?" Harry asked.

"I know why your family was attacked but I do not know why the Longbottoms were also targeted. I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Longbottom." Was the reply.

"Thank you." Neville said, bowing.

Severus nodded acceptance of the thanks when the lad looked back at him.

"Next question, why were we attacked?" Harry asked, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing, briefly.

"I was still completely in the Dark Lord's service at the time, but the attack was because of a prophecy I heard only a little of when Sybill Trelawney applied for the _Divination_ post at the school, I have since learned the rest. I, stupidly, took what I had heard and told the Dark Lord."

"So, this, all of it, was YOUR doing?!" Harry said, angrily.

"Yes, I cannot even begin to apologize for everything that I've done."

"What's this prophecy you mentioned?" The boy asked.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other...for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ Severus recited.

A long silence, then Neville and Harry both said at the same time, "Well, that explains the attack on my/Neville's family."

"It does?" Draco asked.

"The prophecy states that the one with the power will be born as the seventh month dies, both Neville and myself were born near the end of July, him on the thirtieth and me on the thirty-first." Harry said.

"And remember, my parents also went against him three times, as well as Harry's." Neville added.

"Exactly, though, the bit about marking him as his equal is confusing to me."

"I can help with that part. Your scar, milord, the Dark Lord _'marked you as his equal'_ the night you defeated him." Severus said.

"Oh, you mean the scar that's gone, now?" Harry said, grinning as he lifted his bangs to show a clear forehead.

"Wha-how? I don't understand, how is this possible?" Severus asked.

"You see..." Harry launched into the explanation of finding a Horcrux in the scar and the ritual he endured to be rid of it, when he was finished, the man looked shocked.

"I...see, so he made more of them, I can only assume the one in you was made in error from the Dark Lord's soul being so unstable."

"What do you mean _'he made more of them'_?" Hermione asked.

"He created Horcruxes from a cup, a tiara, a book, a locket, a ring and his snake."

"The book, was it his old diary, by chance?" Ginny asked with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes, it was, how did you know?" Severus asked, surprised.

"I haven't any proof, but on the day my family went to buy our books in my first year, I think Lucius Malfoy put that book in my cauldron when he put my _Potions_ book back after he picked it up to look and sneer at it." The young girl told him in disgust.

"Ah, that would explain why Lucius was being tortured for failure at the end of that year."

"How do you know that?" Padma asked.

"I was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix before my incarceration. Albus said I must gain the Dark Lord's favor by giving just enough useful information so as to not draw unwanted attention, nothing more, nothing less."

"Ah, yeah, I can see how that would help and Ginny, he did put it in your cauldron, I saw him do it." Draco answered his friend. "I'm sorry that your first year was so horrible."

"It's alright, Draco, last year with the Dementors prowling the grounds searching for a framed murderer was absolutely brilliant and this year with the Coven's boyfriend put into a tournament he didn't want to be in and that could possibly kill him has just been peachy!" She said, sarcastically.

"Thanks for the confidence, Gin..." Harry retorted, equally sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm just upset that bad things always seem to happen to you." She answered.

"It's okay, I have the best minds in the world to help me when I need it, I know you would never let anything bad happen if you could prevent it." Harry said and then he kissed her on the mouth.

She snuggled against him and told Severus about how it was her, under Tom Riddle's spell, who opened the chamber, setting the snake loose on the school, of Harry slaying the basilisk in the chamber and stabbing the diary with its fang.

When she finished, there was a stunned silence and then the former _Potions_ master said "Two down, five to go."

"I got a ring on the day you, Pettigrew, Fudge and dummy got sentenced here, is this a Horcrux?" Harry asked, taking said ring out and showing the older wizard, who gasped.

"Gaunt's old ring! I had heard that it had been turned, but I did not know it was true. Yes, I can sense the evil magic on this ring."

"I think we need Bill and Alex, again." Harry said, one mirror call and Dobby-travel later, said people were standing there with an ordinary stone in hand.

"Release him." Harry told the guard, who unlocked Severus's cell and removed the cuffs.

The man was told what to do and he followed the orders without question.

The circle, now including Severus, began singing in Veela. The object glowed until it turned a deep black, a black mist rose up and transferred to the rock, which was then stabbed with the fang.

"If there's nothing else, I think we'll-" Bill started, but Severus interrupted him.

"There is one other thing, when you go back to Gringott's, try searching Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, I believe that the Dark Lord may have had another Horcrux placed there by her or another servant."

"Do you know what eet ees we'll be looking for?" Alex asked.

"I believe it is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, unless I am mistaken. It has her badger on it." Severus answered.

"Got it. Thanks a lot, we'll let you lot know if we find anything." Bill told them and, with Winky's help, went immediately to the bank in London.

"Now that we've got that taken care of, I assume Voldemort told you to do everything you did?" Harry asked.

"Not everything, milord. Albus ordered those things at Hogwarts, including what you saw in the Pensieve..." Severus said, after flinching. He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"If I am allowed my positions back, I will apologize to everyone I have wronged, starting with Mr. Finch-Fletchley."

"You can resume the role of head of Slytherin, but _Potions_ will continue with Alain Blickman, who replaced you when you got sentenced."

"I understand and accept these terms." Severus said.

"Good, the other professors have granted permission for myself, the coven and our friends to call them by their names, so don't be surprised when we do so." Harry explained.

"I see, you may call me Severus, then, all of you."

"Severus, two last questions on the subject of the past:Why did you pick on James, Remus, Sirius and Peter and why did you call me a Mudblood when I tried to help?" Lily asked in a tone that told him it had better be a good reason.

"I-I had always loved you, I had thought that teasing them for their stupid games would be a good way to see you were meant to be with me. I called you that out of frustration and anger toward them, I had not meant it at all. I can see that James, Sirius and Remus are my equals, now and not people that can be outdone. I sincerely apologize for it all, I will never repeat the mistakes I have made." He explained.

Lily had tears in her eyes;She sensed the raw emotion in the words he spoke.

"I forgive you...Sev." She said, using his old nickname, that made him smile. "Though I will not go out with or marry you, I think we can be friends, again."

"I...would like that, very much. And James, I overheard you calling me greasy when you were talking to your friends, some git used a _Grease_ jinx on my hair when I had my attention elsewhere-."

"On my ass." Lily cut across, giggling when he blushed.

"Yes, I sensed your eyes on it. I guess my old girlfriend came in handy."

"Wait, you distracted him on purpose, Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Yep! Payback's a bitch!" Lily told her daughter. "I can fix that, easily, though." The adult female Potter said and then waved her wand, causing Severus's hair to billow out in long, wavy strands.

"Thank you, Lily." She nodded with a smile. "Do you know how to cast a _Reducing_ charm and an _Episkey_?" Severus asked.

"Was your nose enlarged and broken, too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, several times, each time I tried to fix it and my magic seemed to hate _Healing_ spells."

"I got these ones, I learned _Episkey_ from Luna and I just learned the _Reducing_ charm from Filius a week ago. _Episkey! Reducio!_ " Harry said, pointing his wand at Severus, whose nose unbent and shrunk to make him look normal.

The former ugly hook-nosed, greasy git was now a handsome, clean fellow.

"Hermione, Ginny, stop drooling on Severus's clothes." Harry laughed, causing said witches to blush as the others, including Severus, laughed.

"Erm, sorry, Severus, didn't mean to." Ginny said, cheeks as red as her hair.

"It is okay, Miss Weasley, I take it as a compliment, I thank you, and I thank you, as well, milord." He took his wand back, which was passed to its owner and waved it, cleaning and drying his robes, Harry nodded with a smile and said "I assume we're all friends, now?"

"I would like that, very much." Severus answered.

"Then call us by first names and if you don't remember some others, they'll remind you."

"Of course...Harry." Severus said, making another smile show on the boy's face.

"How long's it been since someone acted like that toward you?" Draco asked, indicating Hermione and Ginny.

"Since the first week of fifth year, that's when I got hexed." Severus answered the blonde boy.

"He was quite handsome when we were kids, I nearly accepted a date request, but that's when the shit hit the fan, so to speak." Lily said.

"So, in short, you were almost Snapes instead of Potters." James joked.

"Not necessarily, James. Who's to say she would've wanted more than just the one date? It may have been a one-time thing, we will never know because of my being an arrogant, self-centered ass."

"I'd _LOVE_ for you to be my daddy." Came a voice beside Draco, who looked as if he might faint.

"Katie!" He whined, causing the others to snicker at a blushing Katie bell.

"Draco, can't you put a-" Harry started before the other boy swiped his hand across his throat in a motion that clearly said 'stop talking' and mouthed 'don't say leash or collar!'.

"Alrighty, then. I won't say collar on her." Harry grinned as Katie started bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy.

"Looks as though Miss Bell wishes to serve you, Draco." At this, Katie nodded, furiously and had her tongue out.

"Great, another Ginny." Harry laughed while Ginny blushed.

"I did that, master?" Said girl asked.

"Not the bouncing, but you put your hands together like paws and had your tongue hanging out on Thanksgiving day." Hermione answered, giggling.

Harry then voiced the thought he'd had that day. "If you'd had a tail, I swear, you'd have wagged it!" He laughed as her cheeks burned even redder and her hair turned to match it.

Ginny then screwed her face up like she was trying to remember something and, suddenly, a ginger dog's tail appeared on her bottom and floppy dog ears replaced her human ones. She then proceeded to wag said tail with her tongue out and hands up.

"Like...that." Harry chuckled.

_"I, Katie Anne Bell, hereby devote my existence in servitude to and vow to love Draco Black nee Malfoy as his girlfriend and maybe more, so mote it be!"_ At the last word, a bright flash lit up the lower Azkaban level and, when they were able to see her, she was barefoot and had a collar around her neck.

"Didn't she have flip-flops on a second ago?" Daphne asked, shocked.

"It's the rite she recited, it strips the one who does of footwear, proper servants can't wear anything on their feet unless ordered to by their master or mistress." Ginny explained.

"I love her feet and I don't want them hurt or anything." Draco said, looking at them.

"If I may, master, I have an easy fix for that." Katie said, to the boy's excitement.

He nodded, she tapped each sole and said _"Protego Totalem maxia!"_ Small, permanent, invisible shields appeared on the soles of both feet and she grinned at Draco.

"Now you can see and play with them anytime and they won't get hurt from anything."

"Have I told you how much I love you, today?" Draco asked.

"Might've mentioned it, but I can never get enough of you telling me."

Draco then whispered an alternate course of action, making his girlfriend/servant blush.

"Or you can show me, that works, too." She giggled, setting off everyone else, except Severus.

"Let's go back to school and welcome back the improved _Professor_ Snape, officially." Harry said, the others all agreed and they left for Hogwarts.


	55. Severus's apology and Draco gets lucky

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Draco then whispered an alternate course of action, making his girlfriend/servant blush._

_"Or you can show me, that works, too." She giggled, setting off everyone else, except Severus._

_"Let's go back to school and welcome back the improved Professor Snape, officially." Harry said, the others all agreed and they left for Hogwarts._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't, can't and will never own the amazing world that is Harry Potter, the places or Alex, rights go to their respective people.

**A/N:** This will have a bit with Harry testing different forms and deciding on what he'll permanently change into when he wants to be a girl. It will also have Draco, Katie and others as well as other parts.

 

 

Ch.55 Severus's apology and Draco gets lucky

 

 

There was a young girl with platinum blonde waist-length hair that was untidy, emerald green eyes and quite a large chest, about upper D's, standing naked in front of a full-length mirror so she could see herself from her head to her toes:This was Harry James Potter.

Five minutes earlier, he had told everyone that he was going to find out what he wanted to look like when he was in his girl form, the others wished him luck and said to come find them when she was complete, to which Harry said "Thanks and of course, I will!"

The girl didn't like the blonde, so she changed it to flaming red.

_A bit better, but still not quite right._ She sighed.

She then reverted her hair color back to jet black.

_Perfect! Oh, one more thing!_ She conjured a rubber band and tied her long hair into a ponytail.

_I would've done pigtails, this time, but I'm not sure if it's too 'naughty schoolgirl' cliche, maybe when I'm feeling especially kinky, but for now, this'll do._ She thought, giving the mirror a wink.

She then laid on her stomach on her bed, still naked, legs and feet waving in the air, reading a book that Severus had given her as Harry, since Hermione was doing her homework for the week.( _Gotta love winning bets._ She thought with a grin.)

Severus Tobias Snape Prince was in his private quarters, relaxing, after he delivered a heartfelt apology to those he had wronged,(nearly the whole castle.)starting with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

It went very smooth, considering what Severus had done to the lad.

He was sipping his goblet of pumpkin juice while he contemplated what class he would apply for now that this Blickman fellow had his old post of _Potions_ master. He wanted the _DADA_ post and even asked if he could take it as no other person stepped forward after Barty jr. was taken away.

Harry had shut him down, stating that he was sorry to have to deny him, but seeing how the post is cursed and they needed him, he would have to try and think of another subject.

Severus was upset that he had been denied, but he understood the reason:He was going to be a spy for the order(again), Harry, his coven and friends. He couldn't very well do that if something happened, could he?

 

_Around that time_

Draco Black nee Malfoy and Katie Anne Bell were walking(in Katie's case, padding.) down the halls in search of some quiet time, when they happened upon two beautiful girls, who were snogging each others' brains out.

The girls sensed two others there and came up for air, they both squealed in surprise and tried to hide their faces, but not before they saw who they were.

"Millicent, is that you?! Blimey, you...look great!" Draco said and immediately closed his mouth, fearing retribution from Katie.

"Wait, Millicent Bulstrode? Wow, master's right! And Elle, happy to see you." Katie said, smiling.

The two girls looked in confusion at the pair.

"Master?" Elle asked.

"Yeah." Draco answered the girl. "Millicent, this is my girlfriend and new servant by her own choice, Katie Anne Bell."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Katie said with a curtsy, which the larger girl returned.

"The pleasure is mine, Katie." She said, then blushed when Elle whispered "It will be once I'm done with you."

Katie and Draco both blushed, as well;They had heard what Elle said.

"Well, we'll be leaving and let you two carry on." Draco said and the pair started to move, but then Millicent grabbed his arm and requested they join in.

Draco looked at his girlfriend, silently asking if she wanted them to join the other girls.

She nodded, enthusiastically.

"We accept." Draco stated.

 

**Start of lemon**

Draco started kissing Eloise while Katie kissed Millicent or Millie as she asked to be called.

"Do you want to follow their orders, too, or just mine?" Draco asked Katie, who bit her lower lip.

"Theirs, too, master, please." She said after a minute.

"Very well, you may do as they command."

"Thank you!" She kissed him, deeply.

"Take off your remaining clothes, whore!" Millie barked, which got a shiver of delight from Katie because of the dirty name and the stern tone in which she said it.

"Yes, mistress." She then proceeded to remove her shirt and pants, not having worn a bra or panties.

"So, the whore went commando, did she?" Elle smirked.

"Whore loves to feel air on herself, so she always does." Katie said, while on her knees.

The others quickly undressed, themselves. Millie ordered Katie to suck one of her nipples, which the girl did, causing a loud moan from the other witch.

Draco had his dick in hand, jerking it, until he asked if Katie was a virgin, to which he got an affirmative. He then lined his cock up with her pussy and slowly pushed in, making her squeal in delight until he reached her barrier.

"I'm gonna have to push hard to get through, alright?" He warned her.

"Please, do it!" She begged, he responded by pushing in harder and breaking her virginity.

She cried for a little, but kisses from Millie helped to calm her down, fast.

After a couple minutes of getting used to his length and girth in her small pussy, she told him that it was okay to start whenever he was ready. The lad started thrusting in and out, slowly until Katie requested for him to not hold anything back.

Draco gladly accepted this request and, much to her delight, he started pounding her as hard and as fast as he could.

"May slut lick Mistress Millie?" Katie asked said girl, who did not say anything, but spread her legs, revealing a tight, juicy pussy for her eager slave.

Katie squealed in joy and immediately began licking, making Millie moan and grab her large tits.

Elle was behind Draco, licking his balls and between the balls and ass, causing him to shudder and moan, himself, as she was fingering her own pussy.

Two hours later, they had switched a few more times, so every girl there got some of Draco and Katie, they laid side by side and talked as they rested.

**End of lemon**

 

"Could we be your girlfriends, too?" Elle asked, Millie indicating she wanted to know the same.

Draco was shocked at the question, he hadn't expected it.

He looked at Katie, who had a hopeful gleam in her eyes;She wanted more girls for her master, too.

"Yeah, sure." He said, kissing them both.

"We love you." Millie and Elle said, together.

"We love you, as well." Draco and Katie returned.

They stayed cuddled until lunch time.

 

When the girl went down for lunch, she did so, nervously.

She got to the table where her friends and coven were, when they saw her, they gasped and then smiled.

Millie and the other group, having been informed of her abilities, wolf-whistled, causing the girl to blush and giggle.

"Wow, I love your girl form, it's sexy!" Dora said, kissing her.

"Thank you, my name's Marry, that's M-a-r-r-y, it's a pleasure to meet you." The younger witch said, blushing a deeper red and managing to keep her hair black.

The others all said their names and greeted Marry, officially

"I love how you kept your hair and eye color and the way your hair is as Harry." Hermione told her.

"You honestly didn't think I'd change the biggest things that make me who I am, did you?" Marry asked her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to think." Hermione apologized.

"It's okay, Hermione. I will only when I don't want to be recognized. When I do want to change them, I'll let you guys help me decide what would be best." The green-eyed witch said.

"I think we have to go shopping, again, this time for you, Marry." Lily told her 'daughter'.

At this every girl squealed, even Marry.

"Yes, we do and soon, I think." Marry said. "I want to let the school know about me as soon as possible and stay in this form for a while."

She was soon surrounded and getting kisses from her coven.

"Let's go, now!" Luna suggested, to which they all agreed, so they went to Hogsmeade when those who had permission went, too.

The girls arrived at the witch's shop, since Lily was revealed, there was no sense in hiding her appearance. On the contrary, she wore one of the outfits she had bought that showed her body off, nicely, with her open-toed heels and as they walked down the streets, whistles and catcalls sounded around Lily, which caused her to grin.

The young witch who ran the shop noticed Lily and the children, she immediately greeted them.

"Oh, Lady Potter, what a pleasant surprise to see you, welcome to my shop. How may I be of assistance, today?" She asked, kindly.

"I'm no longer the Lady, just call me Lily. The title of lady goes to my daughter, Hermione." Lily said, placing a loving hand on said girl's shoulder.

"Hermione?! I did not know you were a Potter!" The witch exclaimed.

"I am, Kris, I only found out about two months ago. My surname now is Potter-Granger." Hermione answered.

"In that case, Lily and Lady Potter-."

"Please, just Hermione unless you have to call me by title." Hermione said, blushing.

"Of course, Hermione. What can I do to help out?"

"My brother, Harry, is a Metamorphmagus and is currently in girl form, her name's Marry, we need to find her some clothes to wear when she's in this form." Hermione said, indicating said girl, who blushed.

"Har-I mean-Marry, you are a beautiful girl." The witch named Kris said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Marry answered, going redder and causing her hair to turn red, too.

"Call me Kris and my pleasure." The other witch answered.

After some more talking, the girls went to find Marry some clothes and she ended up getting everything her mother and sister had, also not liking her feet hidden in girl form.

 

_Near the village of Little Hangleton_

"Mulciber, you must reach Severus and tell him to come to me, he has not answered his mark summons." The thing spoke to its servant.

"Yes, milord, as you command." Mulciber answered his lord, bowing, and then he left to fulfill that command.

An hour later, the two men appeared and both bowed to the thing.

"Severus, what is the excuse for the late summons reply?" The thing asked him.

"Forgive me, milord, I was incarcerated in Azkaban prison for a while and only got out, recently." Severus answered.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Potter, milord, I learned he is the lord of that school before he sentenced me." Severus answered, bracing himself for the _Crucio_ he knew was coming.

"And yet, you did nothing to try and come to me? Mulciber, do show Severus that I will not tolerate tardiness or failure."

"Yes, milord, _Crucio!_ "

Severus tried to stay as still and quiet as possible, but he could not and screamed from the pain.

After about thirty seconds, the curse was lifted and Severus managed to lift himself onto one knee and look down.

"What other news have you for me?" The thing asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were also sent to Azkaban when I was."

"Stop! did you say _Dumbledore_ was sent?"

"Yes, apparently, he had painted a target on his back for not giving Sirius Black a trial before he was sent to Azkaban when Pettigrew framed him for the murders of the Muggles and the Potters. Also, for using illegal _Legilimency_ on the boy after his name came out of the _Goblet of fire_ for the _Tri-wizard_ tournament." Severus answered, clearly.

"Old fool! He must have known what would happen, it was inevitable."

"Apparently, he thought otherwise, milord, for he seemed so sure that nothing bad would happen to him."

"Very well, Severus, you may go."

Severus stepped backwards,bowing until he was out of sight. He then ran to the ward lines, Apparated to the Hogwarts ward lines and stepped up to the castle gates, which were then opened by Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded at the thanks.

"I shall need to speak to Harry, his Coven and friends, immediately."

"O' course, I'll go an'-." Hagrid started to say when he saw a girl he didn't recognize walk down to them.

"Severus, you're back, how did it go?"

"Do I know you, Miss...?" Severus started.

"Oh, of course, you haven't seen this form, yet, it's me, Harry Potter. In this form, my name's Marry."

"Oh, yes, I forgot that you are a Metamorphmagus. It is nice to meet you, Marry." Severus said, sticking out his hand, which she shook.

"I wish to discuss my visit with the Dark Lord with you, your Coven and friends."

"I see, follow me and Hagrid, please join us."

"Will do, Har-I mean-Marry. Jus' gotta feed Beaky an' I'll be there in a mo'." Hagrid answered her, she smiled, nodded and left with Severus.

Once in the chamber, Severus immediately looked around it.

"So, this is the legendary Chamber of secrets. It certainly looks nicer than what I had thought it would look."

"Yeah, the cleaning was Dobby's doing and the decoration was Parvati's." Marry grinned.

"I can see Parvati's hand in it, very clearly." Severus laughed, while Parvati blushed and her hair turned red.

Severus was surprised at her hair changing, so Marry told him all that had happened since he had been in Azkaban.

When she finished, Severus looked shocked.

"I...see, I am happy that you all gained each other's abilities." He said.

Talk from there went on to his mission and how to get the other Horcruxes.

"Maybe you can put a small poison in the snake's food and when she falls ill, say you need to take her to a specialist to treat her because you're not familiar with the poison?" Draco suggested.

"Yes, that could work and when I bring her here, destroy her." Severus added. "As for the locket Horcrux, that will be hard to come by, it was Slytherin's old one."

"Does it have a serpentine S on it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it does, how did you know this?"

"It's at Grimmauld, hidden away." The Grimm Animagus answered, to shocked looks.

"Go get it, immediately." Marry ordered, Sirius nodded and left. Ten minutes later, he called the girl on her mirror and told her he was outside the Chamber with it.

"Which entrance?" Hermione asked.

"On the fourth floor, opposite that bust of Rowena going at it with Helga." Sirius answered.

"Got it, I'll come and let you in, Sirius." Daphne said and left to do so.

A few minutes later, Sirius and Daphne appeared from the door left of the Potions room.

The moment they entered, Sirius explained that he, Hagrid and Remus had tried to get it to open, but it wouldn't, not even with an _Alohomora_ or a _Blasting_ hex.

"Not even me fat ass sittin' on it even den' the blasted thing!" Hagrid said, making them all laugh at the way he said it.

"You're not fat, just...being a half-Giant, you've got big bones, that's all." Pansy said and Hagrid responded with "Thanks, tha' makes me feel happy, knowin' yeh lot don't think o' me too badly."

"Of course we don't, you're our friend!" Hermione said, then, taking out her mirror, said "Bill and Alex." They appeared a second later.

"Eermione, what ees ze matter?" Alex asked with concern.

"Sirius brought us a Horcrux that he had in Grimmauld place, we need your help, again." Hermione answered.

"We'll be there, shortly, by the way, we also removed the Horcrux in Helga's cup, it's whole and unharmed." Bill said in glee.

A few minutes later, Bill and Alex were introduced to Marry and Pansy said "I may be wrong, but I think it needs a Parselmouth to command it to open."

"Why don't you give it a go and see if you're right?" Marry asked.

"Oh, okay..." Pansy answered, then hissed _"Open!"_ at the locket, which sprang open and they were bombarded with terrible voices that tried to deceive them.

Fifteen minutes later, the locket was no more than an ordinary trinket.

"Just the snake and tiara left to destroy and then, the Dark Lord, himself." Severus said.

Bill and Alex decided to stay at Hogwarts for a while and everyone relaxed. That is, until they met with Draco, Millie, Elle and Katie, who had a tiara on her head, Severus's eyes widened.

_Katie had the Horcrux..._

 

 

**A/N:** Yep, she has the Diadem of Ravenclaw, wonder how she got it...tune in to find out on another exciting episode of **_Lord's challenges_**!

Also, I know that Mary doesn't usually have two r's but I heard from someone that France might be a place that has that spelling. I just wanted her name to be as close to her true form as possible.


	56. The Diadem of Ravenclaw and Helena

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Just the snake and tiara left to destroy and then, the Dark Lord, himself."_

_Bill and Alex decided to stay at Hogwarts for a while and everyone relaxed. That is, until they met with Draco, Millie, Elle and Katie, who had a tiara on her head, Severus's eyes widened._

_Katie had the Horcrux..._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, his world or half/most of what's in here, credit goes to others.(You know who you are)

**A/N:** I forgot to mention, the Katie and Pansy I went with in the story are the ones that were played by Georgina Leonidas and Scarlett Byrne, respectively.

 

 

Ch. 56 The Diadem of Ravenclaw and Helena

 

 

The girls and Draco were just going to see the others to show them Katie's new tiara, when they met them in the halls.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Do you like my new tiara?" Katie asked.

Severus, himself, asked "Where did you get that, Katie?"

"Master said that he found it in a strange place on the seventh floor that was filled with things that looked like they had been lost for centuries." Katie answered, before she noticed his eyes. "Erm, is something wrong, Severus?"

"That tiara, it-it's no ordinary tiara, is it, Severus? I can sense the evil magic pouring off of it!" Hermione asked, a bit frightened.

"No, it is no _'ordinary tiara'_ , it belonged to my family for generations." Spoke a voice they knew, but rarely heard.

They turned around and spotted The Grey Lady floating toward them.

"I, too, sensed the evil magic in this Diadem and hastened to where these people were going."

"Diadem? That's what this is called?" Katie asked, pointing at the tiara on her head.

"Yes, the _'Diadem of Ravenclaw'_ is what it is known as." The Grey Lady replied.

"You said it had belonged to your family for generations?" Marry said.

"Yes, I am, or was, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. My name is Helena." Helena told them all.

"Some cretins started calling me by the moniker _'The Grey Lady'_ , however, I prefer my old name." She said.

"Alright...Helena." Pansy said, which made the ghost smile. "Thanks for telling us this."

"You are welcome, but I fear there is more to the tale."

They all sat down, cross-legged and listened to the story the woman told. She told of how, when she was alive, her mother had promised that she would give the Diadem to her daughter, but while she was at Hogwarts, a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle used his charm to deceive her and tell the tiara's location. When she had next seen it, it was filled with vile magic, the likes of which she had never seen, before.

After the tale, she started to float away, but, Marry stopped her. "I'm sure you know who Riddle grew to be."

"Yes, I know that he is Voldemort." She answered, softly.

"I promise you that we will rid the Diadem of its evil magic, safely and right now, if you would care to stay and watch." Marry told her with determination.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Potter, Marry Potter." She answered.

"Wait, Marry sounds an awful lot like 'Harry'." Helena answered and with a grin, Marry again reverted to Harry and back.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus and Marry is my girl form." She explained.

"Marry Potter, Harry Potter...not that original, I must say."

They all laughed at said girl blushing.

"Maybe not, I just wanted a name that was close to my original form."

After this, they got in the circle, Katie removed the Diadem from her head and placed it on the ground next to another rock that was taken from outside.

The group sang their song and soon, the rock had the Horcrux in it, briefly, before it was stabbed.

"T-thank you, so much!" Helena said, sobbing.

"You're very welcome." Every person said.

Katie picked up the untainted crown and walked over to the ghost, asking. "Where would you like to have this placed?"

"Please, by all means, keep it." Came the reply to shocked faces.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I feel better that the darkness is gone and it will be safe with a new owner. You helped to rid it of that darkness, the least I can do is let you have it. Plus, it looks beautiful on you." Helena was thankful that her blushing barely showed.

"Thank you, I promise, I'll take great care of it." Katie answered, blushing, herself.

"I know you will, Miss..."

"Bell, my name's Katie Bell."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Helena curtsied. Then said she was off to have some fun with Myrtle.

"There is a reason she got the nickname _'MOANING Myrtle'_ in the first place." She said in a giggle.

"Myrtle likes girls?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, every being and creature in and around the castle loves every other being and creature." The ghost grinned.

"Bloody hot, that is!" Dora, Anna and Lily said, together.

Severus just watched this in fascination.

"Do all the ghosts have orgies?" Luna asked.

"Yes, we do, even Myrtle and her poltergeist brother, Peeves, or as he was known, Justin."

"Wait, Peeves?!"

Said poltergeist *looked over the railing and said "Hello!* Somebody called for Peeves?"

They all looked up, Helena said "Hi, baby, I'm just explaining to the livers about us dead."

"Don't tell them too much, sweet buns." He then floated down and slapped her ass, making Helena squeal and moan.

"Too late, love, told them all I knew."

"Ah, well, no harm, I guess."

"Except to my...personal being..." Severus said, causing the others to snicker.

"Oh, c'mon, Sev, lighten up!" Lily said while trying to control her giggles.

"I'm going to be hearing a lot of ruckus around the castle and grounds, now, aren't I?"

"Well, Buckbeak, Dobby and Winky are cute..." Hermione said in a blush.

"We's thanks Miss Hermy for compliments." Dobby blushed.

"I'll tell Beaky yeh said tha'." Hagrid chuckled. "Yeh all can come an' 'visit' 'im whenever yeh like."

Pansy's, Luna's, the Patils's and Hermione's eyes all lit up. "We most certainly will!" They all said, together.

"It's legal in India, so, we have no problems with it." Parvati said, winking.

"An' next week, we start on unicorns. I'm abandonin' the Screwts, at least in classes, too rough fer even meself to handle."

The others all sighed with relief.

_Marry, Anna hungry!_ Her dragon thought to her. while the other dragons said the same, Marry translated for Hagrid and those who didn't understand.

"Alright, I guess it's getting near time to eat, anyway." Marry told them, so they left for a wonderful lunch.

"Oh, mistress, I wrote to my father a while ago and forgot to tell you about it." Ginny said, looking at Marry, but gaining the attention of all present.

"What did you write about and what was his reply?" Marry asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was about you telling me that you thought of the remaining family as your own except Percy. He wrote back, but it looked sort of wet, tear stains, I imagine. He said that he was very pleased to have read that and he requested that you call him dad or father." Ginny answered, smiling.

"Well, glad to see father taking it well." Marry answered, causing Ginny to smile.

 

_Around this time at number 4, Privet drive in Little whinging, Surrey, England_

Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley were talking about small topics, when there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it, mum." Dudley said.

"Thank you, Duddums." She smiled, he nodded and went to see who was at the door.

He opened it and immediately tried to slam it shut, but the person there was too strong, inhumanly so, the man walked right in;He was wearing the oddest uniform they had ever seen.

"Good afternoon, my name's Remus John Lupin, from the Auror department. Are you Dudley and Petunia Dursley?" The werewolf asked, sternly.

"Y-yes...what's an aurora?" Dudley stammered.

"Auror, it's the magical equivalent to the Muggle police." Remus explained.

"Police?! What did we do to have them called on us?" Petunia asked.

"It is not what this boy or yourself have done, it is what you, Mrs. Dursley, have not done." He clarified.

"What have I not done?" She asked, starting to get annoyed with the man.

"Taken care of one Harry James Potter." He answered.

"What the devil are you on about? I took him in, I feed him, clothe him-." She started.

"Out of sheer obligatory feeling, I'm sure. You have never once treated him as your own, always like he's a burden. I have heard that you never taught him how to do certain things. I believe my source's words were: _The first rule there is 'don't ask questions'._ " Remus continued, cutting off Petunia.

"He's my sister's, not mine, I see no reason to treat him as a son." She, mistakenly, answered. "And, how does this contact know this?"

"Harry told him and in turn, he told me. You are under arrest for ignoring the beating and malnutrition of Lord Harry James Potter!" Remus growled, he then waved his wand, causing handcuffs to appear on her wrists.

Remus grabbed both people and then Apparated to the Ministry, once firmly on the ground, Dudley sank to his hands and knees, emptying his stomach of the lunch he just ate.

"Ah, that can happen when you are not used to Apparating, I apologize, Dudley." Remus told the boy, kindly. He passed him a phial of liquid and told him to drink it.

"What exactly is this, then?" Dudley asked.

"It's a cure for stomach aches, be warned, though:It tastes terrible."

"Gotta taste better than what's on the ground." The boy answered, pointing at his mess, which was then cleaned up with a wave of Remus's wand.

"A bit, but not by much, come, drink up." He urged, the boy shrugged, unstoppered the phial and drank the potion, gagging a little as it went down his throat.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Dudley said.

"Told you it was nasty." Remus laughed.

After casting a _Fresh breath_ charm on Dudley, they went down to the courtrooms and waited.

Half an hour later, Petunia Dursley was tried, found guilty, sentenced to serving a minimum of thirty years in Azkaban prison and the boy was taken from her custody to be placed with new parents.

 

Back at Hogwarts

Marry and the others were waiting for Moony to get there;He had told them that he was going to go to the Muggle world for the Dursleys.

Five minutes passed when they saw him walking up.

"Ah, you must be Harry's other form that Sirius told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." Remus said, then kissed her hand, making the girl blush and giggle.

"I am, pleasure to meet you, as well, I'm Marry." She answered with a curtsy.

"Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony." The wizard-wolf said.

The wiz-wolf then went on to explain what happened, when he was finished, Marry looked a little sad.

"I hated to have to do it, but I need those who love and care about me in my life, I have those, now." She stated with tears in her eyes.

The coven all surrounded the girl, hugging and kissing her.

"And you will never lose!" Lily stated, firmly, while the others agreed.

"Thanks, everyone. That makes me feel loads better." Marry said.

"I have a small request to make." Remus said, suddenly.

"You'd like for me to morph back, right?" Marry guessed.

"Please, I like you either way, I would just like to see the young man I know." Remus replied, nodding.

"Of course." Marry put both hands at the front of her waist, making it look like she was holding something ovalish and said "Power down!" Confusing the witches and wizards who had not watched the series, but causing giggles from those who knew Muggle kid shows.

When Harry was himself, he explained that it was from a popular kids series called _'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'_ , he didn't even care that he was in a dress and girly heels.

"That and the call for morphing, _'It's Morphin' time!'_ " He said, laughing.

"I will have to find some way to watch it." Moony said.

"It's on an application called _Netflix_ , for watching almost any movie you want." Hermione told him. "We'll need to find a way to get some devices called laptops and a gaming system called a _PlayStation_ into Hogwarts and charm them so the magic doesn't make them go funky."

"I'll buy the laptops and _PS1_. Hermione, I assume you know the spell to make them work." Harry said.

"Yeah, I do, it's not very hard to learn." She replied with a smile.

"Your _'hard to learn'_ and our _'hard to learn'_ are two completely different things, Hermione." Parvati said, causing the others to giggle.

"Oui, zey are!" Both Alex and Fleur said, together.

 

An hour later, several laptops were charmed to run on magic instead of electricity, a _PlayStation_ was also charmed in the same way.

They connected the internet and then went to find the show Harry mentioned.

They found it, along with one or two other generations.(It's 1994, many hadn't come out, yet.)

They had just ended _'Green with evil part V'_ , when it was dinner time, so they left the laptop on and went to the Great hall.

"That new bloke, Tommy, he's sexy." Pansy giggled, setting off the other girls.

"Kimberly and Trini are sexy, too." Hermione added.

"They're all hot, except Billy." Harry put in.

"That git confuses me!" Daphne, Dora and Sirius chimed in, together, making the rest laugh.

After they ate, they watched the rest of season one and watched part of season two.

"It's a shame Tommy lost the green ranger powers, but it's awesome that he gained the white ones." Padma said, together with Parvati, _'White light part II'_ had just ended.

"Yeah, I loved his chest shield and Dragon dagger, especially the tunes it played." Harry said. "Plus, green's my favorite of the lot."

"That talking saber, _Saba_ , he's a real tosser, he is." Moony and Padfoot said at the same time, making them all laugh and agree.

"True, but he does help with fighting and controlling the _Tigerzord_." James said.

"Who's bright idea was it to have a _sword_ control a machine?" Draco asked.

"The creator, mate, Saban." Harry said, shaking his head at the idea.

The rest of the night was spent talking about other aspects of the series.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it and I take no credit for any generation of Saban's rangers, I just wanted to add some in there.

*-Virtual brownie for whoever can guess where this is from and the character who does it, bonus for guessing the actor, too.


	57. Meeting the parents and guardians

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Who's bright idea was it to have a sword control a machine?" Draco asked._

_"The creator, mate, Saban." Harry said, shaking his head at the idea._

_The rest of the night was spent talking about other aspects of the series._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual 'I have nothing to do with half/most of what's in here' stuff.

**A/N:** This chapter has the lords and ladies of the rest of the houses meeting with Harry and the others.

 

 

Ch.57 Meeting the parents and guardians

 

 

Harry James Potter was a bundle of nerves;Today was the day that the rest of the younger girls' parents or guardians were coming to visit and in most cases, meet him.

The first to arrive were Lord and Lady Greengrass, followed by Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Lord and Lady Delacour, Lord and Lady Parkinson, Lord Lovegood and Lord and Lady Patil.

Once everyone was settled in, Harry called asked for attention, which he got.

"Thanks everyone, for coming to meet me, today. Before we begin any important topics, I would like to formally introduce myself, I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, emancipated during the Summer of this year, because my, then, dead parents had wanted it, however;They wanted it done when I was eleven, three years ago."

There were shocked looks at this, so Harry told the story of the Gringott's visit.

By the end of the telling, there were cries of outrage and furious cursing, mostly Lord Greengrass. Harry held up his hands for silence and the others respectfully stopped.

"Thank you for the anger on my behalf, those who weren't present at the trials, I assure you that he will never so much as look at my face other than in the _Prophet_ if-when I'm talked about. I also invited reporters and the Editor-in-chief, Mr. Barnabas Cuffe from the _Prophet_ to this meeting to discuss any further pieces written by said paper."

"And we thank you for the invitation, milord." Barnabas said, bowing.

"Is Skeeter here? I hope not, that bitch'll twist everything!" Asked Lord Parkinson.

" _Hem-hem!_ I'm right here, Lord Parkinson." Came Rita's voice from behind Barnabas, who stepped aside. There was Rita Skeeter wearing open-toed high heels with a look of loathing on her face.

"Oh, erm..." The Lord said, embarrassed.

"I invited her with the other reporters, Lord Parkinson, since I own most, if not all, of the _Daily Prophet_ and those connected with it-" Harry started and Xenophilius finished "Including my beloved _Quibbler_."

"Right, I basically have everything but political smarts. I have a lot of power in seats, thanks to my titles. However, I have no idea how to use it, correctly. So, I need help in dealing with the Wizengamot the next time a session's called or a proxy to fill in for me until I'm seventeen, either one works." Harry said.

"I volunteer myself as a tutor for you, milord." Dave Parkinson said with a low bow.

"Myself, as well." Sirius and James both said.

"Thanks, I appreciate and accept all the help I can get." The young lord said.

"I'll do all I can to write good pieces for you, milord." Rita said with a curtsy. "Filled with no lies or rude comments against you or those you associate with, only enemies."

"I also appreciate that, Miss Skeeter, that's better than the tons of lies you've been spreading about loads of things."

"Please, milord, call me Rita. You're my boss, therefore, you get first name privileges and I deeply apologize for those wrongs, I shall write retractions and tell the truth on each topic that put good people in bad situations." Rita said.

"Very well, call me Harry, same with everyone else. I thank you, Rita and hope we can all be friends." Harry answered.

"I'd love that...Harry." She smiled and mutters of agreement followed.

"As some of you may not know, I don't know if your daughters or charges told you, but I'm an unwilling participant in the _Tri-wizard_ tournament." More shocked faces as he then explained everything regarding the tournament and his participation.

"Barty Crouch Jr. was masquerading as Alastor Moody, by _Polyjuice_ potion, to get close to me and take me to Voldemort. I recently found out he isn't as dead as everyone seemed to think. The Portkey cup'll take me to him at the end of the third task. I'll allow that plan to proceed. There, I'll kill him once and for all. Let's get our minds off serious topics and enjoy a good lunch that my friends, Dobby and Winky volunteered to make for us. Dobby, Winky, I'd like you to join this discussion/party and be a part of our 'special' group."

"We's be honored Harry Potter." The more excitable of the elves squeaked.

Harry then told the rest that himself and the girls were a Coven.

"They already knew, milord, when we signed the contracts for your betrothals, we knew it would form a Coven." Lily said.

"Indeed we did know, already." Dave said and every other occupant but Harry and the elves agreed.

"I see, then I don't need to mention how much I love each and every one of your daughters and wards and will never intentionally say or do anything to hurt them." Harry answered, which earned him kisses and made his cheeks and hair turn red, to the adults' shock.

"Oh, right, forgot to mention that I'm a Metamorphmagus like my mother and Dora, here. The others in the coven are also Metamorphs, but due to the Coven bond." Harry explained.

"Rita, would you write the articles about the meeting and tournament?"

"I'd very much like to, Harry, are there any facts you want me to leave out or am I free to cover everything?"

"I want no detail missed, unless it's too personal, then I'll tell you. Especially cover the tournament and Voldemort coming back."

"Of course, we can start the interviews, now, if you want." Rita said smiling.

"Please, that would be great, thanks. Oh and I forgot, are there any new details about how the old fart got out of his cell that week?"

"I'm glad you asked, apparently there were some corrupt Aurors on Dumbledore's side involved and that led the guards to not put the Anti-Apparition wards on his cell, all further editions sent to Hogwarts will be free of charge." Barnabas answered. "The edition detailing the goofs will arrive at any mome-." He got cut off as Hedwig came in with a paper tied to her leg.

"Ah, this owl is yours, then? I must say, it's a bloody smart one, as soon as the article was done, it came up and, in its own way, requested a copy, which I gave it." The man said.

The owl looked affronted at being referred to as _'it'_ and cuffed his head as she landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks, girl. I appreciate this." Harry said untying the paper and holding it up to her.

She gave a nod and nipped his ear, affectionately.

"Barnabas, this is my _female_ owl, Hedwig. Did you notice the look she sent you?" Harry said.

"Erm, yes, I did. I do not know why, though." The man answered.

"Let me ask you this:If you were an animal or another being other than a human and everyone kept referring to you as _'it'_ , how would that make you feel?" Pansy asked, while petting Hedwig.

"Er, I see your point, Miss..."

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, mother and father are over there." She said, pointing to said parents.

"Like Dobby, sir. Old master, Lucees, kept calling him _'it'_ when he is being mentioned. Dobby did not like it at all, but Dobby be good elf who keeps his silence." The elf added.

"Lucees?" One reporter questioned.

"He means _Lu-ci-us_ Malfoy, my former father." Draco answered. "And I'm ashamed to say I, myself, did it on occasion."

"No more silence, if anyone else, including myself, says or does anything bad, I expect you to tell us about it, same with you, Winky. No one gets rude with my Coven and friends and gets away with it." Harry said, kindly.

"Oh, thank you, Harry Potter, Dobby will tells when he comes against rudeness."

"Winky will, too." The female elf also said.

"Of course." Harry said, kissing the elves, who both blushed.

"That wasn't too forward was it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no's! Dobby and Winky be wanting to do that for a while." The small beings said, together.

"Oh, really? Then, you'll love tonight." Harry winked and they both squealed in joy.

The other occupants looked on with interest.

" _Ahem_ , well, let's move on, shall we?" The young boy said, face and hair red, again.

"Next topic:With my Metamorph ability comes many forms, I can turn into each of the humans in the coven and one that I use as my own girl form." He said, turning into Marry.

"In this form, my name's Marry, spelled M-a-r-r-y." She told them.

"Wow! You're a beautiful girl, Marry!" Rita said, licking her lips and making the girl blush.

"Thanks, Rita, appreciate that."

"My pleasure, dear."

"If no one minds, I'll stay in this form for a while." Mutters of acceptance follow.

"Just let me change into something more comfortable to this form." She said and left to take off Harry's shirt, pants, underwear, socks and sneakers. She then put on open-toed heels and a dress.

When she came out, the Coven and Rita wolf-whistled, causing another blush from the girl.

"Thanks, guys." She giggled and then proceeded to tell her background that she made up for those who she doesn't want to know she's Harry in girl form.

"My name's Marry Lily Potter, I grew up in a separate wizarding family who loved and cared for me since I was a baby, I'm the identical twin sister of Harry James Potter and I was with my godparents on the night my parents died." She told them all.

Dave whistled. "Wow, did you think of that all on your own?" He asked, impressed.

"Yes, sir, I did. But I haven't quite figured out who my adoptive family would be, yet. I need to do so, as soon as possible." She admitted, blushing. "I did have the thought of asking Lord Lovegood if he wanted another daughter and the Patils if they would be godfamily, I wasn't sure how that would be taken."

"Luna and myself would love to have you, even if just for cover." Xeno said, with Luna nodding excitedly. "And please, call me Xeno or familial terms." He added, smiling.

The others all requested those choices, as well.

"The Patils accept being godfamily to Marry Potter." Lord Patil told her with the twins and his wife muttering agreement.

"Thank you, this is very appreciated. Not only would it help me but I, in turn, may be able to help both of your families."

"Very true, Marry, both the Patil and Lovegood houses are Ancient, but not Noble. With your help, they may gain that last bit before long." James said, in pride of his 'daughter'.

"That was my thinking, too, James." His 'daughter' answered.

"Ah, I care not if my house gains Nobility, I care only that the Lovegood bloodline will eventually gain Peverell blood." Xeno said.

"So, you know of the Three brothers, then?" Lily asked, to which she got an affirmative.

"Yes, very much so, any quester that quests for knowledge of all types knows them!" He exclaimed.

"The brothers wouldn't happen to be the ones as described by _The tales of Beedle the bard_ , would they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I believe so Miss..."

"Potter-Granger, Hermione Potter-Granger. I found out a while ago that my parents are James and Lily."

"Indeed? Then, that means you're our goddaughter." Dave said, shocking her.

"I...am? I was never told that!" Hermione said.

"Sorry, Hermione, I spent so much time ignoring or teasing you these past few years I forgot that I knew you're a Potter." Pansy told her.

"It's alright...sis." Hermione smiled, giving the girl a passionate kiss. That is...until Dave cleared his throat, chuckling when they separated, blushing.

The interviews started not long after this, detailing what the champions think of each other, the Coven and what the Coven thinks of the champions, among other such topics of the tournament.

"I should mention, I'm a Parselmouth. The reason I'm revealing this is because the first task had us up against four huge dragons. Mine was, I think, the most vicious-looking, but I just said _'I'm in deep shit!'_ , she told me I was if I was thinking of stealing her eggs. Surprised, I asked her to pass me the fake egg that I had to obtain. She did so and that got me in first place for getting my egg in thirty seconds." Marry said, giggling at the memory. "I care little for winning the tournament, sure it'd be cool, but getting out alive is far more important. If the magical binding contract in the _Goblet of fire_ didn't kill me or make me a Squib for refusing to do the tasks or for not giving them all I had, I would not even try to participate." Marry said, sincerely.

Cedric looked on in shock and a little sadness for his friend, he never realized until now how little the boy/girl wanted to do the tournament. He vowed then and there, on his life, to assist in any way he could to make sure the kid stayed alive.

Cedric suddenly glowed bright yellow and with a flash, his silent vow took hold.

"Wh-what was that?!" Marry asked, holding up a hand to stop the interviews and making them all turn toward the seventeen year old Hufflepuff.

"Er, sorry about the interruptions, everyone." Cedric said, telling of his realization and the silent vow he just made.

"I...never knew silent vows held, that's a shock." Marry said in awe.

"Yes, Marry Potter, they be's like some magics, yous just needs to feel strongly." Winky answered.

"Winky's right;I put all of my determination into the vow and it made said vow hold." Cedric told them.

"Wow, er, I'm pleased you feel so strongly for my safety, thank you!" Marry said, starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't cry...I, er...bugger..." Cedric sighed, making them all laugh, including Marry.

"I guess you don't have much, if any, experience with crying girls?" Dave chuckled.

His wife slapped him on the back of his head, which made him shut up.

"I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, Cedric, I'm just so happy that a friend vowed to keep me alive even if it meant his life."

"Here, sweetie, take this." Arthur said, handing her a cloth.

"Thanks, father." She said, getting a nod and smile from him. She then wiped her tears away and tried to hand it back.

"No, you keep it, I daresay you'll need something to wipe tears away, other than Dora's sleeves." He answered and said girl muttered "Yeah, thanks for that, by the way!" They all laughed at that, making Marry feel better.

"Sorry, Dora, I'll buy you-." She started, before she got cut off.

"Oh, no you won't, missy! It's fine, I'm just teasing you." Dora said, sincerely, kissing the girl's forehead while said girl closed her eyes, feeling Dora's lips.

"It's okay, Marry, it's no big deal. Lord Parkinson, I have no experience. My sister and mother don't cry when I'm around, they go off somewhere else." Cedric told them, smiling.

"Ah, I see and call me Dave when not official." Dave said and Cedric nodded.

"Is everyone all ready to continue?" Marry asked and she got resounding "Yes"'s throughout the Great hall.

"Please, continue, Rita."

"Of course, now, on to the Coven:How was it formed and how has it affected your magics?" Rita asked.

"As for how, I had what's known to many as a Horcrux, which is a piece of soul, specifically Voldemort's soul, in my scar, when Bill and Alex Weasley helped to remove it, we found out that we had formed it." Marry said.

"Oh, dear."

"As to how it affects our magic, we're all stronger than what we were before. Earlier in the year, I struggled in _Ancient runes_ , _Charms_ and _Transfiguration_. Now, it's like second nature to me."

"Indeed, before he decided on his girl form, Harry showed a wonderful _Goblet Transfiguration_ charm!" Minnie added, much to Marry's slight embarrassment.

"Please, demonstrate?" Rita requested.

Marry picked up the cushion she had used as Harry for the spell, having brought it out, correctly predicting someone would bring up the spell. She cleared her throat, flicked her wand three times and then flicked once more.

The cushion turned into a goblet once more and then back. Those who had not seen the spell done the previous times were impressed. Those who had, but had not seen a nonverbal one, were in shock.

Marry looked around and had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to stifle the giggling she was doing.

_"Wh-how?! When did you learn to do it nonverbally?"_ Pansy demanded with Parvati, Padma and Daphne wanting to know, too.

"About two weeks ago, I wanted to surprise you lot...and it totally worked!" Marry giggled.

"Well done, Marry!" Lily said, throwing her arms around her 'daughter' and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks, Lily." The girl said, blushing profusely.

_"Even I cannot do dat!"_ Viktor said, pouting.

"Me either!" Cedric said, also pouting.

"I could even before we became a Coven, but just barely." Fleur said.

"Oui! She was 'orrible!" Alex giggled.

"Oh, be quiet." Fleur said, blushing.

"Non, eet ees too funny." Alex retorted, childishly sticking out her tongue.

The others only laughed at the byplay between the sisters.

They spent the remaining time dancing and having fun, the families and reporters were very impressed with Marry's dancing and singing.

They all clapped loudly after she got done singing *a Celtic song that was entirely in old Gaelic* that Luna taught her, among other songs, much to her embarrassment, while she blushed.

 

_An hour later_

"I think that's all there is to tell about the tournament and ourselves, I hope what you write will be good, Rita." Harry said, having morphed back at the end of the fun.

"I can promise you, Harry, It'll be the best I've ever written, you've all given us loads to go on." Rita said, smiling.

He nodded and told her "I look forward to reading it when it's finished."

"I bid you farewell." The woman said.

"See you, Rita and everyone. I thank you, once more, for coming."

"It was our pleasure Harry and I think I speak for all of us when I say it was a pleasure meeting Marry, charming little girl." Lord Patil said, causing Harry to blush as the others all agreed with the man's words.

"She loved meeting her future relatives-in-law and contacts, as well." Harry said with a smile.

The Coven and their friends then went to the gates to see the others off.

When the last person left, Marry asked what they should do, Luna suggested playing the _PS1_.

So, when they got back to the chamber, Harry Popped in _Final Fantasy VI_ and they took turns going through the story, leveling up and learning spells so that they wouldn't struggle too much...except for Minnie, she had a harder time figuring out how to play, so she just decided to watch and try to learn.

 

 

**A/N:** This, I think is the funnest chapter I wrote. Hope you all enjoyed it!

*-Look up the group _Celtic Thunder_ and the song _**Buachaill ón Éirne**_ , it's my favorite.

Also, here's what Marry would roughly look like to me:

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/ea/34/15ea34dd2e064d7bac511e1c75fc0fcf--emo-girls-hair-girls.jpg


	58. Laws, beasts and elves

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_The Coven and their friends then went to the gates to see the others off._

_When the last person left, Marry asked what they should do, Luna suggested playing the PS1 that they have._

_So, when they got back to the chamber, Harry Popped in Final Fantasy VI and they took turns going through the story, leveling up and learning spells so that they wouldn't struggle too much...except for Minnie, she had a harder time figuring out how to play, so she just decided to watch and try to learn._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I take no credit for many things in this fic, rights do not belong to me.

**A/N:** This chapter includes sex between humans and different species,(Hippogriff and elves)if that thought sickens you, skip both times it says **_'Start of lemon #'_**.

 

 

Ch.58 Laws, beasts and elves

 

 

Pansy, Luna, Parvati, Padma and Hermione were giggling like mad;They had just told the others that they were going to Hagrid's for some _'fun time'_ with Buckbeak.

"Alright, girls, make sure he doesn't destroy you, too badly." Harry snickered.

"We'll try not to let him get too wild on us." Luna grinned. Harry chuckled, knowing her, she would disregard that advice.

The girls went down to the half-Giant's hut and knocked on his door, immediately, they heard Fang, Hagrid's Boarhound, barking and scratching at the door.

"Move, Fang, back, ye dozy dog." Came Hagrid's voice. A second later, the door opened, revealing Fang, who leaped at Hermione, and Hagrid who was dressed in naught but a towel around his waist.

"Er, is this a bad time, Hagrid?" Pansy asked.

"I was just abou' ter take meself a shower, bu' I can-." He started, but the Slytherin cut him off.

"No, it's alright, we came to have a _'visit'_ with Buckbeak, if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah, 'course it's fine. Told yeh tha' yeh could come by anytime and I stand by tha'. he's 'round th' back in 'is pen. he'll be glad ter see yeh lot."

The girls followed him out back to Buckbeak's pen.

"There's something I was meaning to ask about him, Hagrid." Hermione said.

"What's tha'?"

"How did he come back? After Harry and I saved him and Sirius last year, they escaped, together."

"Oh, righ', he sent Beaky back ter me a few days after he moved inter Hogwarts." Hagrid answered.

"Now, I'll leave yeh ter yer fun. Beaky don' break these beau'iful girls."

The girls all giggled. "Harry told us to not let him destroy us...too badly." Hermione said.

"Hope he don', Lily an' James won' thank me if their daughter gets really hurt. Neither will the other parents."

"No, I guess not. Well, go and shower, we can handle this big boy." Hermione grinned.

Hagrid waved and went back into his house.

 

**Start of lemon #1**

Hermione started to remove her shirt, pants and shoes and the others followed suit.

Buckbeak looked on in interest, he stood up, revealing he was getting hard:It was quite large, so large, they wondered if their tiny quims could handle such a size.

They each bowed, respectfully at the beast, who bowed to each of them, in turn.

Padma walked up, petting him with one hand on his back and the other under his belly near his cock.

Hermione started kissing Parvati as Luna was massaging Hermione's tits from behind. When Buckbeak was fully hard, Pansy went under his body, wrapping her soft lips around as much as she could handle as Padma started licking the girl's pussy.

The Hippogriff started to buck, roughly, making Pansy moan and gag on the horse-like dick.

A few minutes after, he came into her mouth, nearly choking her with cum. Then it was Luna's turn to suck him off, it took only twenty seconds to get him ready, again.

Pansy wanted him in her pussy, so she got on her hands and knees, backed up until the giant head was pushing against her and thrust back once more.

Buckbeak, getting the idea, reared his hind legs back and thrust in and out, hard and fast.

This went on for three hours until every girl had cum in every hole. They left, tired but satisfied from their rough session.

**End of lemon #1**

 

_At this time in the chamber_

Harry James Potter was in a very good mood, so he called Dobby and Winky, suggesting they have some time of their own, which was met with much enthusiasm.

 

**Start of lemon #2**

Harry first removed Winky's worn out dress, then Dobby's equally worn sweater:Harry resolved to get the elves proper clothes and explaining that they are not sacking clothes.

When Harry spotted Dobby's dick, he licked his lips, causing the elf to blush.

"Does Harry Potter likes what he's be seeing?"

"Harry Potter loves what he's be seeing!" Harry declared, before enfolding both elves in a warm embrace, kissing them.

"Is it alright if I...?" Harry asked and Dobby nodded.

That was all the permission Harry needed, he got down and started to jerk the elf to hardness.

"Oooh, Harry Potter, that be feeling good!" Squeaked the being, then jumped slightly when he felt a pair of warm lips on it.

Looking down, he saw Harry sucking him, quite expertly, at that. The boy placed Dobby's hands on his head, getting the hint, Dobby started moving Harry's head and thrusting, fast.

A couple seconds later, the elf came in the human's mouth, filling it with elf seed.

Harry opened his mouth to show the elves, then, while looking Dobby in the eyes, he swallowed and reopened, proving it all went down.

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir. 'Tis be's a wonderful experience for Dobby!"

"I'm glad, tell me:Are you a virgin?"

"In Dobby's back entrance, he is being, but not with this." The elf said, pointing to what had just been in the mouth of his friend.

"I see, would you allow me to fix that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, please! Dobby would love that!" Dobby answered.

Harry removed his shirt, pants, shoes and socks and let the elves take a good look.

After they had, Dobby asked if he could return the favor that Harry did, the lad said he could.

"This be Dobby's first time, forgive him if he messes it up."

"I'll guide you on how to do it, don't worry."

Dobby nodded, then proceeded to take in Harry's thicker and longer cock.

Harry moaned, loudly, praising the elf, which made him blush.

"Thank yous, sir!" Dobby said, taking out the dick for a second.

"Swirl your tongue around my head and shaft... _that's it, oh, fuck!_ "

Five minutes later, Harry felt the need arise, he told the elf, who took his mouth out and kept it open as Harry told him to.

Harry then squirted four large ropes into the elf's mouth, Dobby swallowed as Harry had done and then showed his empty mouth.

"Blimey, that was brilliant, Dobby." Harry said.

"Thank yous!" Dobby said, bowing.

Next came Winky, her skills were just as good as Dobby's had been.

Soon enough, the lad was cumming in her mouth, too.

Harry, impressed, asked if she had done it, before.

"Yes, Harry Potter, Winky and Dobby be's together for a while, now." She blushed.

"Good, I'm happy for the both of you. Winky, Now let me return the favor for you." The young lord said.

"Lay down on the bed and spread your legs." He ordered and she obeyed.

He put his hands on her bare feet and brought his face close to her slit, then he took a long lick, making her squeal and grab the sheets on the bed.

"Ooooh, Winky feels good! Please, Harry Potter, more!" She requested, which Harry was only too happy to comply with.

Harry pointed his tongue out, and jabbed it in, tongue-fucking the elf for all he was worth.

The young wizard the found her clit and bit on it, gently.

That set her off:With a loud moan, she squirted all over his face.

When she was finished, she was twitching, slightly, in great pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes, Winky be's fine. She's just a little worn out."

"Would you like us to stop and you can rest?" Harry asked.

"Please, Harry Potter, Winky would likes that."

"Alright, we'll all take a break, you lay there and rest." Harry then kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to rest.

**End of lemon #2**

 

_An hour later_

Dave Parkinson arrived to start teaching Harry the laws and his rights and responsibilities as a member of the Wizengamot.

He had sent a letter by owl, informing Harry that he would be stopping by to tutor the boy and that they must be formal in their sessions, as Harry would need to get used to being referred to as Lord Potter.

Lord Parkinson saw Harry, Lily and James eating in the great hall, walked up to him and bowed low, which harry then returned.

"Greetings, Lord Potter, Lily and James, I trust you are well?"

"Very much so, Lord Parkinson, I thank you." Harry responded with Lily and James saying the same. "And yourself?"

"Of course and very well, indeed, thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Let's get started, shall we? There is so much to cover and so little time to do so in."

"Of course, I want to learn as much about everything, and the correct courses of action, as I can."

"Now, milord, to start us off, you never were told of my _Great Alliance_ , were you?" James asked Harry, who shook his head.

"No, I wasn't, James, you never said anything and I never even heard the name, until now." Harry answered.

"Thought not, my apologies, I thought someone would have mentioned it to you at some point." James said.

"It's okay, better late than never." Harry answered, smiling, to which he got murmured agreement.

"Indeed it is! The reason I bring up my old _Alliance_ is because I think you should write to the families who were in it last time, every single one of your betrothed's families save Minnie and the Tonks's, plus the Longbottoms and Boots, and renew it."

"I see, I will after this lesson." Harry answered.

"Good, the _Great Alliance_ was the most powerful political force Britain had ever known, we got almost every law we wanted to pass passed and almost every law we did not want was tossed out, completely."

"Whoa, bloody brilliant! Talk about having the power!" Harry exclaimed which made Lily giggle and the two Pureblood wizards confused, so the Muggleborn witch explained. "It's part of a Muggle song, the lyrics with the reference are _'I got the power'_."

"Oh, got it, now." Both said at the same time, then chuckled at the weird, yet highly appropriate words.

When they settled down, James continued. "My father had originally started the _Great Alliance_ , I was its second leader and you will be its third."

"Yes, James, I think Harry can count." Lily giggled, which set the others off, again.

"Very high, thank you very much." Harry retorted.

"Oh, you!" James said, then he stuck his tongue out, childishly.

"Okay, okay, we're getting off topic, again." Lord Parkinson said.

"Indeed, Lord Parkinson, my apologies." Harry said.

"Apology accepted, next we have the ban on Aurors using deadly force against threats."

"Seriously?! The Aurors can't kill if they're under attack? That's complete bull."

"Indeed, it is, milord. I have said that very same thing countless times to the Wizengamot. Of course, they fine me for completing that sentence..." That got the others roaring with laughter.

"Lord Parkinson, you should know better than to curse at a meeting." Harry laughed.

"It's true, I should-." He started and a voice that they recognized as Pansy's said "And yet, he never learns." She then giggled.

"Oh, be quiet, Pansy." The older lord said, laughing.

"Sorry, father, I had to, could not resist." The girl said, grinning, then winced.

"Pans? You okay, love?" Harry asked in concern.

She smiled at the nickname and the care in his voice. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks. Just tripped over a rock and landed on my arse." Harry suddenly heard Pansy's voice in his head, the Coven having gained telepathic abilities last week. _Boy, that Hippogriff really let us have it! I'd be shocked if he held back!_ She thought, giggling through the link.

"Lily, James, are you alright?" Harry and Pansy looked at the two older Potters and had to stifle their laughs;Both Potters were beet red and their hair changed to show it.

"Erm, yes, we're fine, just a bit under the weather." Lily answered for them both, which James nodded agreement.

"Oh, well, I do hope you feel better, soon."

"We thank you." James put in.

A low bow from Lord Parkinson.

The meeting progressed as the other girls filed into the hall and by the time Dave left, he had the sneaking suspicion that something was going on, he was not sure what, though.

After the man left, the Coven burst out into laughter while Pansy, Luna, Hermione and the Patils blushed.

"Oh, dear, guess he really did a number on yeh lot, didn' he?" Hagrid said, who had come in and noticed their limping and wincing.

"Very much so, Hagrid and _WE LOVED IT!_ " All the girls who _'visited'_ Buckbeak said, together.

This got the others laughing again.

"Here, got summat ter help with th' pain an' bruisin'." Hagrid passed Padma a big jar of ointment.

"Thanks, Hagrid, much appreciated." she told him.

"Don' mention it, take care o' yerselves, I gotta get ter me next class." Came the reply.

They all waved and said goodbyes, he then left.

"We should put this on you, immediately." Harry said, they agreed and left for their chamber.

When they got there, they noticed Dobby and Winky cuddled up and sleeping.

Harry went over to both, kissed their heads and shook them awake.

"Dobby, Winky, time to wake up."

The elves slowly opened their eyes and smiled when they saw Harry's emerald greens.

"Harry Potter, that was being wonderful!" Winky squeaked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but right now, we need your help."

**Nude elves warning**

The elves quickly sat up, both bare chested and Winky's, big for her size, chest heaved.

"Oh! You're bigger than what I thought." Pansy told Winky, who blushed.

"Yes, Winky be very large for her size." She smiled.

"Those have to be at least an upper C." Dora said, blushing.

"They is, Miss Dora."

"Dobby's quite large for his size, as well." Harry said, making the other elf blush, too.

"Show us?" Lily requested, Dobby looked around, seeing the others all wanting to see, as well.

The elf nodded, throwing off the covers from both of them.

The Coven, minus Harry, gasped;Where there should have been only two or three inches was a four inch soft cock.

"Blimey, that's hot!" Pansy said with every single other occupant agreeing.

"I's thanks you." Dobby blushed.

"What can we be's doing to help?" The elves squeaked, together.

"Some of us girls are a little sore around our private areas. We need help rubbing some ointment on us." Luna said.

"We's can help misses with that." Winky said and Dobby nodded.

The girls stripped their clothes again and got on their hands and knees, their asses and pussies facing the two elves.

They both gulped, Dobby getting hard, immediately.

"Please, be gen-." Hermione said, looking back and pausing when she noticed a two inches bigger and erect dick protruding from Dobby's body. "Oh, sweet Merlin!"

"Dobby be sorry, he cannot help it." The not so tiny being said, face beet red.

"It's alright, Dobby, I expected that to happen, it's natural when seeing something that attracts you." The Neko witch said, tail swishing.

"Dobby be doing Miss Hermy and Winky be doing Miss Padma, firsts."

The elves took some of the ointment, pouring a small amount on each of the bruised areas, causing the girls to hiss in slight pain.

"We's sorry, misses, we's should have said it would sting." Winky said.

"It's fine, just continue, please." Padma told them and they complied.

When the elves were done rubbing the sores until they healed, they moved onto Parvati and Luna.

Five minutes later, it was Pansy's turn, she got both elves to herself.

"Mmmmm, that feels soo good!" The girl said, while Dobby was rubbing her asshole and inserting a finger to heal the inside and Winky did the same to her pussy.

When they were done, the girls kissed the elves in thanks.

"Thank you, so much, we feel so much better now!" The Patils said, together.

"Yous be welcomes, misses." The elves said, together.

"I know the perfect way to thank them both!" Hermione exclaimed, wiggling her ass, seductively.

"Oh, you're such a naughty little slut, Hermione!" Pansy said, giggling with glee.

"Aren't we all?" Said witch retorted, also giggling.

"True." Pansy giggled as she too, started wiggling her newly healed ass. "Only for the Coven and Buckbeak, though."

"Naturally." Came Hermione's reply.

"Yous beings sure, misses?" Dobby and Winky asked.

"Yeah, we're sure, please, fuck us all." Parvati told the elves.

 

A couple hours later left a group of humans and two elves very satisfied.

"Wow, guys, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had practice." Padma said, breathing heavily as the two beings blushed and told the others the same thing they told Harry.

"Guess they...did." Hermione giggled.

"Lots and lots of practice, miss. Dobby even sucks Winky's toesies." The girl elf said, wiggling said toes.

After this was digested, Harry wrote and sent the letters, requesting that the Great Alliance be brought back, as promised. The group then left for the next class, Hagrid's _COMC_ class.

 

 

**A/N:** This was a lot of fun to write, hope you liked the chapter.

 


	59. The Great Alliance and the Wizengamot

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Wow, guys, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had practice." Padma said, breathing heavily as the two beings blushed and told the others the same thing they told Harry._

_"Guess they...did." Hermione giggled._

_"Lots and lots of practice, miss. Dobby even sucks Winky's toesies." The girl elf said, wiggling said toes._

_After this was digested, Harry wrote and sent the letters, requesting that the Great Alliance be brought back, as promised. The group then left for the next class, Hagrid's COMC class._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff

**A/N:** There is a gory reference in this chapter, I put * where it starts, if you have a weak stomach, skip that area.

Last, sorry for the sloppy work

 

 

Ch.59 The Great Alliance and the Wizengamot

 

 

Two weeks after Harry's Wizengamot lessons, the session started. He was dressed in his cleanest and most formal robes, with the crests of Potter and Peverell on his right breast and on the other, the Hogwarts and Black crests.

"Wow, Lord Potter! You clean up very well!" Came a voice from behind him;Luna was standing and admiring her boyfriend/betrothed with all the other girls and their parents/guardians.

"Thanks, Luna, you look great, yourself." Harry said, blushing at her compliment.

"Thank you." She muttered, blushing, herself;She wore an elegant sunny yellow dress with her hair in a ponytail, on her feet were sparkling heels that almost blinded one should they stare for too long.

In the same letters requesting the _Alliance_ be brought back, Harry had asked the other members if it was alright if all his betrothed and friends joined, to which every person gave an affirmative.

"The more, the merrier, I say. Not to mention the more our force to be reckoned with." Was Dave Parkinson's reply in person when they all met again and the others agreed to that.

"Especially with Pans and Daph, if you and father Greengrass are like your daughters." Hermione said and the two men laughed.

"They are." came two replies from the mentioned girls, who giggled. "Where do you think we got our no nonsense attitudes?" Daphne asked.

"Thought as much, just had to check." The girl said, laughing.

"Of course, love." Pansy said, giving her girlfriend a kiss, who was followed by Daphne.

They all walked to the front gates, prepared for Dobby and Winky to Apparate them to the Ministry for the session.

"Yous being ready?" Winky asked them, to which she got affirmatives back.

"Grab holds to Winky, tightly." She squeaked, holding out her hands while Dobby did the same. In a second, they were whisked away and appeared at the grand building.

"I know we were here for the trials, but I don't think I'll ever get used to how this place looks, especially after seeing Azkaban." Harry said and got muttered agreement from the Coven and their families.

"I agree, Harry. I, myself, come here for work everyday and still cannot believe how grand the Ministry is." Arthur said.

They all walked in, immediately, everyone who was working stopped what they were doing and blatantly stared at Harry, who was feeling uncomfortable.

_"GET BACK TO WORK! LORD POTTER IS NOT SOMETHING TO GAWK AT, SHAMELESSLY!"_ Roared a voice they recognized as Emmy Blatson's.

The workers all jumped and fled, not wanting to get hexes or jinxes hurled at them for slacking.

"I apologize for my employees' rudeness, Lord Potter." Emma said with a polite bow.

"It's alright, Minister. I thank you for sending them off, I was getting uneasy with the staring." Harry said, gratefully, returning the bow.

"It was my pleasure, I don't want you or any of your party to get any unwelcome feelings. If I'm not around, feel free to shout at them, yourselves, _all of you_." Emmy said, pitching her voice as to be heard by all her workers, who looked at her with shame in their eyes.

"Shall we go, then?" Emmy asked, Harry held up his arm and answered. "We shall." Emmy looped her arm under his, blushing and they walked, the others snickering at Emmy's embarrassment.

"My, such a charmer." She said, making them all laugh.

"I try my best." He grinned.

"You do very well, Harry, I'm impressed." The Minister said.

"Thanks, hope I didn't embarrass you, too much." He said with obvious worry in his face and voice.

She smiled and reassured him that it was fine and that he did not.

"Good, I'd hate to have done something wrong."

"You didn't." She told him, still smiling.

They got to the courtroom, there, Harry and the renewed _Alliance_ sat in their seats, after explaining to Emmy and the rest of the room that the _Great Alliance_ was back and had added members to it.

"That Mudblood abomination, part of a wizarding ruling? Absurd!" Came a voice as a woman with platinum blonde hair and glasses stood up, pointing a finger at Hermione.

At this, Harry immediately stood up and roared _"YOU, MA'AM, HAVE JUST INSULTED THE LADY POTTER-GRANGER! I call immediate satisfaction or incarceration in Azkaban."_ To which the witch said "I'd rather die than go to prison or duel you, brat." The entire room gasped.

"Either duel, incarceration or apologize. If you do not choose one, _I WILL GIVE LORD POTTER PERMISSION TO KILL._ He can legally use magic, it would not be wise to test his patience." Emmy warned and mutters of agreement at this last part went through the room.

"I care not if I test this little boy, he is nothing more than-"

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" Pansy asked, interrupting her.

"I am Sierra Malfoy, sister of Lucius Malfoy."

"That would explain the stupidity." Draco said.

"How dare you, insolent boy!"

"Shut up, hag!" Came the boy's retort. "I'm glad I'm no longer a Malfoy."

The rest of the court, minus Lucius and Cissy, got a shocked look, so Draco explained what happened on that day.

"I'm Draco Black, now, _NOT_ Draco Malfoy and it's a bloody good thing I never knew Lucius had a sister, I'd end up cursing her to oblivion." He finished.

Harry walked down to the seats, where room was made, enough so stray spells wouldn't hit anyone.

"What could a fourth year like you possibly do to an experienced duelist like myself?" She sneered.

"Listen well and I'll tell you. I may not know many hexes, jinxes or curses yet, but I've faced Voldemort twice;First year, when he possessed the body of a former _DADA_ professor and second year, it was a memory from a diary that once belonged to him, plus a Basilisk, armed with nothing but a sword, the memory had taken my wand. Third year was packed with Dementors searching for my rightful godfather. There were hundreds and I used a _Patronus_ charm to send them all packing and so far this year, I faced a Hungarian horntail that almost killed me before I found out I could talk to her and a colony of Merpeople in the Black lake that I apparently earned respect from. So, do you really think _YOU_ will fair any better?" Harry snarled, getting shocked and impressed looks after half of them were done flinching at Voldemort's name.

"Is this true, milord?" Emmy asked with surprise in her voice.

"It is. I would be willing to give my memories of each event."

Emma called for the Pensieve, it was brought out and Harry was requested to drop the memories into it.

He did so and the memories leading to now played through.

When they were finished, the entire room sat in silence.

"Still think it wise to test him?" came Dave's impressed voice.

"I fail to see what this slag has to-. With a nod from Emma, Harry cast a _Diffindo_ , which was blocked.

The woman started casting more lethal spells until she was using _Crucios_ and _Avada Kedavras_ , Harry dodged what he couldn't block.

"Okay, to hell with the light spells!" He shouted, casting _Blasting_ and _Explosion_ hexes.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry got through her shields with a well-timed Explosion hex to her chest.

A dead body fell to the ground and Harry bent over, panting.

"Anyone else...want to...start something?" He asked, getting shaking heads and fearful looks from all except Lucius, who tried to aim his wand, unnoticed, at Harry.

Suddenly, a fireball slammed into the ground in front of Lucius.

" _Zat_ was a warning shot, next one will not be!" Fleur said, the room looked to see her right hand cupped, palm up, with a fireball in it.

"Why, you filthy little creature! _Ava_ -." Another *fireball slammed into his chest, His heart dropped down so they all saw it. he fell onto his knees in front of her feet, facing sideways. A quick flick of her wand, the front half of his head sliced off, it slid down and he fell, his half-head turned so that they all saw the inside.*

"Fleur?" Harry asked, surprised.

"E' 'ad 'is wand pointing at you, _mon chéri_ , and tried to 'urt or kill you."

"I would've killed him, myself, but she was faster." The rest of the coven told him.

"Thank you, everyone, I appreciate it." He smiled, after he finally caught his breath.

"Can we get these pieces of filth out of here, please?" Emmy asked an Auror, who nodded and waved his wand, making them vanish. "Thank you." Another nod from the man.

"May I suggest we get on with the session, too much time's been taken up." Harry suggested.

"Yes, you may and I agree, Lord Potter. Now on to business..."

The session began, discussing the laws and other things that they wanted added or repealed.

"May I suggest that there be a law against betrothals?" Harry asked.

Shocked and hurt looks from the Coven who had contracts with him. Seeing this, he quickly added "As someone with many contracts to his name, I'm glad I had the opportunity at first. However, I don't find them necessary now, if a person or people wish to marry those they love, as I do my betrothed, then it should be their choice, not forced on them." Shocked looks at the information that Harry had contracts.

"If you all still love me and want to be with me, I want it to be your decision." Harry told his girls, kissing them all.

"Our love  _WAS_ and _IS_ by choice, Harry. Just because we are contracted to marry you, doesn't mean we have to love you with all our hearts, which we do. I do not mind if the contracts go or stay, I will always love you." Minnie said, blushing as the others agreed with the woman's words.

"All in favor of putting that law in and severing the binds on contracts in place?" Emmy said and nearly the entire Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Motion passed. Henceforth, all betrothal contracts are illegal, null and void." Emmy told a happy room.

Sharp snapping sounds reverberated through the room and every Coven member with a contract, their friends and some of the others, including Emmy, shone with a bright red light as the contracts broke.

 

_A couple hours later_

A very happy group sat at a table in The three broomsticks, discussing what to do next, when Alain Blickman, the newest Order member, walked in and said that, sadly, he had to leave the school;His sister was dying and he could not stay to teach.

Harry answered with "I'm sorry to see you go, but family has to come first, go, be with her."

"I thank you." Alain said, bowing, he then left.

Harry then looked at Severus, who had rejoined them after the session, and said "I guess you have the _Potions_ position back, Severus."

"It is truly regrettable, the unlucky circumstance." Severus said in a solemn voice.

A somber group then made their way back to the school, where Severus got to work, figuring out the potions he would be teaching in his classes. After he was done, he felt his mark burn and went to tell Harry he was being summoned, before going to the ward lines and Apparating to the Dark Lord's side.

Once he got there, he heard screaming coming from the main chamber. When he walked in, he saw Mulciber on the floor, writhing in pain with Avery aiming his wand at him.

"Ah, Severus, glad to see you have joined us." said the fetal-looking thing that was in a crib.

"Yes, milord, I apologize if I was delayed, I had to tell Potter I had to be elsewhere." The man explained.

"I see, I will not punish you. I know it is your duty to explain to the brat."

"Thank you, milord, you are most gracious." Severus said, bowing.

"I require your assistance, Severus."

"Whatever milord needs, milord shall get." Was his reply.

"My snake, Nagini, she is not well at all, there is something the matter with her and the others do not know what."

"I...see, I will attempt to find a cure for what ails her. If I cannot, I may need to bring her to another specialist."

"Very well, you have my permission to take her elsewhere should you fail to find something." Voldemort said.

Severus bowed and went to pick up the weak snake, when she hissed at him. He backed up, quickly.

_"Nagini, allow Severus to take you to his chambers so he can try to help."_ Voldemort ordered the snake in Parseltongue, who relaxed and allowed Severus to pick her up and carry her to the _Potions_ lab.

Once inside, Severus set about mixing several potions together, which he knew did nothing and fed them to her.

 

Two hours later, he walked out with her and said "I regret to inform you, milord:I have not found a solution, I will have to bring her elsewhere."

"I see, I am displeased, Severus. Even you, the best _Potions_ master I have ever known, failed me. Avery, show him my displeasure."

"Yes, milord, _Crucio!_ " Severus immediately fell to the ground, keeping a firm grasp on the snake.

After twenty seconds, the curse was lifted, enabling Severus to rise up with the snake still clutched in his hands.

"Now, take her! I do not even care if you must go to Hogwarts to treat her. _I WANT A SOLUTION!_ " Voldemort screamed the last part. "Avery will conjure a cage to make carrying her easier for you."

"Y-yes, milord, thank you." Severus bowed and, after the snake was shut in her cage, he left for the school.

Once inside the castle, Severus carried her to Harry and the others.

"Harry, everyone, I have the snake." Severus told them when he saw them.

They all wore expressions of relief on their faces, Cedric and Viktor having been told about the Horcruxes.

"Brilliant! So the poison idea worked!" Draco said.

"Actually, I did not even need to employ a plan, she is really ill. Of what I cannot be sure, however, I have cures for just about everything." Severus said, smiling and yet again causing Hermione and Ginny to stare vacantly.

"Herm? Gin? _Helloooo? Can you hear me?_ " Harry said, waving his hand in their faces.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to reverse the things done to you...you keep turning the smartest girls in the castle into mindless zombies!" Harry joked, making Severus and the others laugh. "No offense to the rest of you or the other girls in the school, of course." He added, quickly.

They all reassured him that none was taken.

"I apologize, Harry, I shall try to keep in my charm." He said.

They all laughed, until Harry got serious.

"This is one Horcrux I will be more than happy to destroy the container of." Harry said.

Harry took out the fang Bill and Alex gave him before they left for their home, saying they had more, he then told everyone to back up. Once they had done so, he was about to bring the fang down when the weak snake spoke, surprising those who could speak Parseltongue.

_Wait, pleassse! Do not kill me! I had no desssire to houssse the piece of sssoul in myssself, if there isss a way to remove it without dessstroying me, I ssswear on my life, I ssshall repay the debt owed any way I can._

"But, you're Voldemort's snake, how can we be sure it isn't a trap to kill us?" Hermione asked as Harry was translating the conversation from the snake's point.

_I am weak and pregnant with babies, do you really think I am in much of a position to try and kill you? Not to mention I am severely outnumbered._

"Sick AND pregnant? Oh, you poor thing!" Hermione reached to pet her and Nagini let her.

"I have just the thing." Severus said, unstoppering a vial, conjuring a bowl and pouring the potion into it. "Drink that, it will make you feel better in five to ten minutes."

Nagini soon had all the potion in her system and five minutes later, she was very energetic.

Thank you, massster.

"Please, just Severus will do."

Very well...Massster Ssseverusss. That got the others laughing at the look the man shot at her.

_"Evanesco!"_ Severus said, waving his wand at the bowl, which disappeared.

"That's the spell you used on our potions when you didn't think they were good enough." Neville said.

"It is, you remembered."

"Yeah, I did." Neville said, proudly.

"How? I mean, no offense-." Harry started before being cut off.

"None taken, I actually had help with improvements." Neville blushed.

Looking around, the others saw Amy, Sue, Hannah and Tracey blushing.

"We, er, came up with a reward system for him." Amy said.

"My feet are still a bit wet and sticky from last time." Tracey blurted out before covering her face.

"Your boyfriend, too, huh?" Katie's group plus the females of the Coven all said, together, making the three boys blush.

"Yes! He loves them the most." Came replies from all the girls there, which made them all giggle.

Severus just looked in amusement.

"We will remove the soul without killing you, Nagini. Just so you know, though, your master will not get such kindness."

_Thank you and I underssstand. We have both killed many innocent humansss and beingsss, I do not dessserve thisss kindnessssss, but he doesss not, more ssso._

After this was digested, they all gathered in a circle around the snake and started their singing.

Soon enough, she glowed black and then slumped on the ground.

When she woke up, there were the humans that saved her, all looking in concern.

"How are you feeling, girl?" Parvati asked, still a bit afraid of snakes.

_I am feeling fine, thank you for asssking. If I may asssk, do you fear my ssspeciesss?_ The snake asked.

"Y-yes, less than I did before, though." The Indian girl answered, shakily.

_I can sssenssse your hesssitance when you ssspeak to me. Why do you fear usss ssso?_

"When I was a small girl, I was running around barefoot in India when a snake came up and bit my ankle, I had to have Padma, my twin, suck out the poison and I've been scared since." Parvati said, indicating Padma when she mentioned her.

_I sssee, I am sssorry my kind isss ssso violent, essspecially when other beingsss do nothing to warrant an attack._ Nagini said.

"It's okay, it must be predator's instinct to attack."

_It isss, sssometimesss the need to sssnack overloadsss our sssensesss and we ssstrike._

"I can see how that can be a problem." Harry said while it was Hermione's turn to translate the talk of the snake, who nodded.

Nagini then went back in her cage and went to sleep.

Talk then turned to the session;Harry's duel, Fleur's fireballs and the fact that there is no longer any betrothals.

"Contracts or not, I love all of the Coven and I'll do my best to make sure they still love me as long as I can." Harry stated.

Neville said the same for his girls and as did Draco for his.

"We know you will." Sounded through the room as each boy got kisses from their respective girls.

_Now, this tournament, Master Harry. One task left. If I recall, correctly, it is a maze that you, Masters Cedric and Viktor and Mistress Fleur must get through._ Fawkes said, changing the subject, which Harry translated for those who did not understand her.

"A maze? Dat is not as dangerous as I thought." Viktor said.

_I believe Hagrid is supplying some beasts to stop you from getting to the cup._ Again, it was translated.

"Er, never mind, it shall be plenty dangerous, in dat case." The Bulgarian said, having been in his class since arriving. This made all the others laugh.

"Do not worry, Viktor;Madame Maxime will make sure zat 'Agrid will not 'ave anything too dangerous." Fleur said, smiling mischievously.

"How do you know, Fleur?" Padma, Parvati and Dora asked, together.

"Let us just say she ees vairy good at persuading anuzzer 'alf-Giant." Fleur giggled.

The others laughed except Amy. "How did you know she is?"

"Eet ees vairy obvious, non?"

"I...guess it is, though, she may claim otherwise." Amy said.

"She 'as, ineffectually. No one believes 'er." Fleur giggled.

"I should think not." Elle said, snuggling to Draco with Katie and Millie doing the same on his other side.

The rest of the day was spent with other chat and then they all went to bed.

 

 

*-Virtual cookie to those who get the reference.


	60. Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"I...guess it is, though, she may claim otherwise." Amy said._

_"She 'as, ineffectually. No one believes 'er." Fleur giggled._

_"I should think not." Elle said, snuggling to Draco with Katie and Millie doing the same on his other side._

_The rest of the day was spent with other chat and then they all went to bed._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own many, many things in this story, rights go to others.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.60 Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw

 

 

Hermione Jean Potter-Granger was very nervous:Today was the first Quidditch game since joining Gryffindor's team.

_Okay, Hermione, relax! Just take deep breaths and pretend like it's one of the practice sessions._ She mentally told herself. It worked, very spectacularly, at that.

During the practices, Harry made the team go through rigorous exercises, that, once mastered, practically assured their victory.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked, she knew it was him because his shirt had _F. Weasley_ on the front and back.

"I'm fine, thanks, Fred. I'm just sort of nervous, this being my first game and all."

Fred nodded at this. "Don't worry, you'll do fine, just concentrate on scoring as many goals as you can, let George and I concentrate on the Bludgers and Harry on the Snitch." Fred told her, giving her a hug, which she gratefully accepted and returned. "Plus, your first game should be better than Oliver's apparently was." He laughed.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"He took a Bludger to the head, two minutes in, woke up in the Hospital a week later."

At this, Hermione was starting to hyperventilate, so he added, quickly, "Don't be afraid, with those cat eyes of yours, you can see clear across the whole pitch. That lets you see a Bludger long before it comes to you and you can easily avoid it."

Hearing him compliment her eyesight calmed her down, slightly.

"Thanks, I appreciate the confidence." She smiled and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No problem at all, Hermione. I've seen you when you're up there, it'd take a bloody miracle for anything to get past or hit you." Fred said with a smile.

She blushed at his words and beamed.

She then proceeded to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Her-mio-ne!" Fred gasped out. "Ribs...cracking!"

She quickly let go and her ears drooped, sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Hey, it's alright, better to be crushed to death in a hug than clawed...or hit by a bat, Bludger, your tail or Ginny's Bat bogey." Fred said, smiling. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She answered, blushing when Fred mentioned her tail.

With that, they heard the commentator yell out their surnames and they flew out one by one.

_"Harry, Hermione! Harry, Hermione!"_ Came shouts from the crowd, having learned of each other's players a week ago.

_"Madam Hooch steps onto the field...the Snitch is up, next come the Bludgers!"_ Lee Jordan said into his microphone.

"Play smart...play fair!" Rolanda told each player, her hawk-like eyes sternly glaring at each of them.

She then picked up the Quaffle and threw it up, beginning the game.

Immediately, the Chasers scrambled forward to catch the red ball, first. Katie caught it, sending it to Angelina, who passed to Hermione.

The half-cat was nearest to the other end and she threw the ball into the middle hoop, just barely getting it in.

_"Hermione Potter-Granger scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"_ Lee said, then pressed a button on the tally machine, adding the points to the appropriate team.

Harry clapped hard, before resuming his chase for the Snitch.

He searched frantically, spotting it twenty feet to the left of the Ravenclaw Seeker. Since Cho Chang had been arrested and locked in Azkaban for her attack on Hermione, another petite girl took her place.

It mattered little to him, though, he was faster on his _Firebolt_ than her on her  _Nimbus 2000_.

Seeing the name, Harry was momentarily distracted with a pang of sadness for his first-ever broomstick, which got trashed the previous year by the Whomping willow during a game against Hufflepuff.

This momentary distraction seemed to give the girl an edge, however, it wasn't to be.

Harry quickly snapped out of it just in time to block her way to the tiny, winged ball.

"Get out of it!" She shouted at him, obviously thinking he'd listen to her.

"What, I'm just supposed to _LET_ you win? I don't fucking think so!" He shouted right back.

She flew right beside him and, in what she thought was a low voice, said. "If you do, I'll let you fuck any and every part of my body." She said, grabbing her chest and wiggling her tits, winking.

Unfortunately for her, Hermione had flown by, heard the whole thing and she growled at the sentence.

"George, could I borrow your bat for a minute, please?" She asked the Weasley twin.

"Sure, give her hell!" He said, having also flown by and held out said bat.

She took it and swung an incoming Bludger at the Raven, catching her in the stomach.

Hermione then handed the bat back and said "Thank you." To which he nodded with a serious face.

Harry flew over, thanking George for taking her out.

"I didn't do it, mate, I don't hit women. Hermione asked if she could use my bat and I let her." The twin answered.

"I see, smart man and thanks, love." Harry kissed Hermione in mid air, making the crowd wolf-whistle and causing them to both blush.

"What made you-hang on, you were close by us, so you heard what she said, didn't you?" Harry asked, not surprised.

"I did and I don't regret my actions, either. I may have let the 'claws have a penalty shot, but it was well worth it to me." Was her reply.

"Definitely, I agree with you, Hermione. I'd rather lose the match fairly than be bribed into letting my opponent win." Harry said, hugging her.

_"Hermione Potter-Granger! Come back down, this instant!"_ Roared Rolanda.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm in trouble, I better go." The teen said, floating toward the older witch.

"Yes, Rolanda?" Hermione asked, innocently, as if she had not just been busted for hitting a Bludger when it was not her job.

"What in the name of Merlin possessed you to strike at that Seeker?" The older witch asked and her tone told Hermione that she had better have had a good reason to do so.

Hermione told the coach exactly what happened, by the end, Rolanda was severely angry.

"I see, you will not be punished for it, even though you are not a Beater." She told the girl. "You may resume play."

_"It looks like Hermione Potter-Granger has been let off without a penalty! Yes, Madam Hooch signals there is no penalty shot for the Ravenclaw team!"_ Lee said.

Rolanda signaled for Filius to come down and he obeyed. When he got there, she told him what she had just been told. By the end of the explanation, Harry and the others could see a vein in his temple, throbbing madly.

_"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! How can my 'claws stoop so low?"_ He yelled.

Minnie walked down and demanded to know what the fuss was.

"I'll tell you, Minnie." Came a male voice above them and they looked up:Harry and Hermione were circling their heads.

"What has happened, Harry, please?" Minnie requested.

"The Ravenclaw Seeker was riding a _Nimbus 2000_ and I got lost in old memories. I snapped out of it in time to block her off, she told me to get off it, I asked if I was supposed to just let her win and she tried bribing me with sexual favors." Harry explained which made Minnie livid.

"I assume that's why Miss Potter-Granger hit a Bludger at her with Mr. Weasley's bat?" Filius asked.

"Yes, sir, that's exactly why she did it. She and George, that's the twin who let her use the bat, had flown by us, hearing the whole conversation and it set her off." Harry told the tiny _Charms_ master.

"I should think it would, do not worry, Miss Potter-Granger is in no trouble. My former Seeker, however _is_ in trouble, very much so." He then got that deadly glare that reminded them that he was a half-Goblin duel champ.

"You may proceed with the game, although, we have no Seeker at the moment, unless..." Filius started.

He walked over to his Ravens and asked if anyone wanted to be the new Seeker for their team.

At this, a boy Harry's age spoke up. "I would like to, sir."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Boot, I do seem to recall your mother talking about your excellent flying skill, very well, here." Filius conjured up a complete Quidditch uniform.

"Thanks, sir, you won't regret this." Boot said and left to change.

Five minutes later, he came back, wearing the clothes and holding a _Nimbus 2001_ in his hand.

"Harry Potter, this is Terry Boot, he will be your new opponent." Filius said.

"Good, hope he plays fair." Harry mumbled.

"I do, I'm assuming the last Seeker cheated in some way?" Boot asked, somewhat defensively.

Harry noticed this and apologized for the attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude and yeah, she did." Harry then explained what happened.

When he was finished, Boot looked affronted. "I forgive the attitude, milord and I'm sorry for my sister, she's always like that. Right nasty piece of work, real slag, her." He said.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said.

"Of course...Harry." Boot said.

"Boot! Language!" Snapped Minnie, before Filius even opened his own mouth to say the same.

"Sorry, ma'am, but there was no other honest word to describe my sister's behavior, anything nice would have been a complete lie." Boot stated.

"As much as I hate insulting someone I don't even know, Terry's right. There doesn't seem to be a more appropriate word to describe someone who offers sexual things just to get what they want." Harry said.

"Yes, well, do continue the match." Filius said.

"Right, sir." Harry and Terry said at the same time, they then shook hands, politely and soared back into the air.

_"It looks like the lengthy conversation is over and the match resumes with Ravenclaw having a new Seeker, Terry Boot!"_ Lee said with glee.

The score was 70-20 with Gryffindor in the lead by 50 points when Harry and his rival both saw the Snitch hovering ten feet above them.

Both put on huge bursts of speed, trying to get to it first, Harry won out, grabbing said ball three seconds before Terry could, ending the long game.

_"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME! 220-20!"_ Lee roared over an excited crowd. "Congratulations Gryffindor, Well done!"

They all bowed toward Lee and started waving at the still cheering crowd.

Both teams floated toward the ground and dismounted their brooms, thanking each other for a well-played game.

After this, they all went back to the school for a break before their _Astronomy_ lesson at midnight with the puffs.

Once the coven got to their chamber, Pans decided they needed to _'relax'_.

She walked to Hermione and planted a toe-curling kiss on the other girl, which was eagerly returned.

When she was released, Hermione, catching her breath, said "Not that I'm bitching, but what was that for, Pans?"

"Just thought you and Harry needed some relaxation after an intense game. By the way, what was with that first Seeker and why did you take one of the Weasley's bats to smack her with a Bludger?" The girl answered and asked.

"Oh, HER, well..." Hermione went on to tell those who had yet to learn what happened and by the end, everyone else was seething.

"Calm down, guys, would it help if I said I wasn't at all affected by her trying to seduce and bribe me? I much prefer those I already have with me." Harry said, earning him kisses from all people in the room.

"Yes, it does, very much so." Dora answered with a smile. "It also works in your favor."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"You could order us to do anything you wanted and we would comply without question." Pans said and the others all nodded, enthusiastically.

"Let me guess, more submissives?"

"I already told you we were." Dora said.

"You did? When did you say that?" Harry asked, before he remembered. "The day we revealed you to the school after the Weasel tried to kill me, that was a hint, wasn't it?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, giggling, causing the others to follow.

"The day you ordered me to give Alain the memory of Crabbe trying to jinx you in _Potions_ , I did my best to not jump you right in the room! The other order of helping Neville in _Charms_ , I was only being a half smart-ass when I said _'Yes, milord'_ the other half wanted to say it." Hermione told him, blushing at her admittance.

"Wait, Crabbe tried to jinx Harry? You didn't tell that to those who weren't there!" Padma said, slight hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pad, I didn't think to." Hermione said, ears drooping and tail sagging.

The Indian girl, who hated seeing her girlfriend's cat features lowered, immediately told her it was fine, but they'd better hear of the next time someone did something.

"We'll do even better, always have your minds open to our link, so we can see what goes on in each other's classes and other times we're apart." Harry commanded.

"Yes, Harry." Came responses from the other Coven members.

"Dora, I was meaning to make a request of you."

"Yes, Harry?" She asked.

"Could you show me your true form for a minute?"

"You already saw it, Harry. Well, you saw younger me." She said, smirking as all their eyes bugged in realization.

"The way you were before, that was really you when you were a kid?" Harry asked.

"Yes..." She answered, blushing.

"Wow, you were 'ot! Not zat you are not, now, of course!" Fleur said, much to Dora's embarrassment.

"Thanks Fleur." Dora said, kissing her girlfriend. "What I don't know is how Dummy didn't recognize me or if he did, why he didn't call it to attention." Dora pondered out loud.

"That'd be a question to ask the bastard if he requested to see us like Severus did." Lily told her.

"He probably didn't want to raise a fuss in the school when the rumors started spreading." Harry said.

"Ah, the 'mill' is still strong, I guess?" James asked, chuckling. "I'm not surprised in the slightest, news has always traveled fast around the school."

"It has, now, back to the original chat:Dora was always an aDORAble little girl." Lily giggled as Dora groaned at the pun.

"What did you look like as a little girl?" Hermione asked.

Dora said nothing, but began to de-age and grow pigtails.

"Oh, that is so damn cute!" Pans and Daph squealed and the rest agreed.

The little girl giggled and blushed. "Thanks, guys. These are what I looked like in all my years of Hogwarts." She grew a bit older every sixty seconds, from eleven to seventeen.

She then showed her true adult form, which had her hair at her waist and her figure was a bit less curvy. When she grew back to the form she liked best, she had to stifle giggles:The kids all stood in shock.

"Damn! From cutie to sexy in seven minutes!" Luna said, grinning.

"Oh, you naughty witch! I should spank you for that!" Dora jokingly scolded, but didn't expect Luna's reply or next actions.

 

**Start of lemon(Bi)**

"Okay!" She unfastened her jeans, slipped them off and bent over the bed.

Dora moaned at the sight of the Irish girl's sexy bare ass in full view.(and reach)

The first Metamorph raised her hand and brought it down, hard, making a loud _SLAP!_

Luna squealed and moaned in pleasure at the pain.

"You like that, slut? Do you?" The older girl asked before delivering another blow to her ass.

"Fuck, yes! I love my ass slapped and getting called dirty names!" Luna declared, then muttered in Gaelic, which was later translated to "My tight ass needs a hard spanking and then an even harder fucking!"

While Dora was handing out a _'not-so-punishing'_ punishment, Lily was sucking Denny while Denny licked Pansy and everyone else was fucking with a dick or a strap-on.

Harry told James to bend over after he sucked the boy's cock to get it wet.

When James had complied, Harry thrust in as hard as he could, making the man moan like a bitch in heat.

"Fuck, yeah! It feels so good to feel a real man in me!" The older Potter said, causing a blush from his son/boyfriend.

"Hey! What about- _mmmm, yeah_ -me?!" Denny asked as Hermione used her strap-on to fuck him.

"You're- _ohhh_ -good, but Harry is a bit better, no offense." James moaned.

" _Hnngh_ , none taken, I bet I would agree."

"Hermione, switch?" Harry grunted as he slowed his thrusts almost to a stop.

"Sure, Harry." Hermione withdrew and beckoned James to her.

Both men switched and Harry inserted himself until he was pounding the Muggle man hard.

"Blimey! James is right! You _DO_ fuck better!" Denny said and five minutes later they all came as one.

Next Harry fucked Lily while she licked Hermione and they lost track of who fucked who over the next hour and a half.

**End of lemon**

 

Those who had _Astronomy_ made their way to the tower, where they looked at the stars and made charts for an hour.

 

The next morning, Hermione woke up to see Lily sucking her toes, which caused a moan to escape her.

Lily heard her daughter's moan and started bobbing her head like Hermione's toes were small dicks as she looked the girl in the eyes.

" _Ohh, Lily!_ Your mouth feels so good on my toes!" Hermione managed to get out.

When the older Potter was done with one of her favorite things to do, she got up and kissed Hermione on her mouth.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to do that to you." Lily winked.

"You can suck and lick any part of me you want to, whenever you want to, I give you my permission." The fifteen year-old answered.

"Thank you!" Lily bowed her head.

"Of course, my love."

The rest of the Coven woke up, groggily and started to go about their morning routines.

When they were done, they all walked hand-in-hand down to breakfast.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	61. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

 

_"Of course, my love."_

_The rest of the coven woke up, groggily and started to go about their morning routines._

_When they were done, they all walked hand-in-hand down to breakfast._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own many parts of this story, rights go elsewhere, I just write for fun and my readers' enjoyment(and horniness,hehe).

 

 

Ch.61 Gryffindor VS. Slytherin

 

 

Two weeks after Gryffindor dominated the pitch over Ravenclaw was a rainy day. Today was the day that the lions went against the snakes and everyone was excited. During the two weeks leading up to the next match, the other houses played against one another and Slytherin defeated both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while the Ravens beat the puffs in their respective games.

"Okay, the game's about to start and it's raining, pretty badly, do you all remember the _Impervious_ spell that Hermione used on my old glasses last year?" Marry asked, getting affirmatives. They took out their wands, tapped their faces and, as one, muttered _"Impervious!"_

Said faces glowed a bright orange, signaling that the charm activated. "There, that should keep our vision clear for the match. Hermione, did you teach it to Draco and the Slytherin team?" Marry asked.

"Yes and Minnie taught it to the rest in the school who didn't know it." The girl answered her girlfriend.

"Good, so, everyone can see what's happening up there." Marry said, smiling.

"Quite clearly." Hermione answered, also smiling.

"Right, let's go." The raven-haired girl ordered, everyone nodded and followed their Captain.

They heard their surnames, flew out onto the pitch, the Captains shook hands and, on the whistle, the game began.

When the Quaffle was released, Adrian Pucey caught it and went zooming to Gryffindor's goal posts, but Alicia was ready for him. After the throw, she flew up and caught the ball that was aimed at the above-center ring and threw it to Hermione, who then threw it to Katie, who scored a goal.

_"Katie Bell scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"_ Lee roared over the cheers.

The Slytherin Keeper retrieved the ball and threw it to one of the other Chasers, who kept tossing it back and forth between the three, until their rivals met Hermione. The cat-like witch sped towards them and seized the red ball, flying towards Slytherin's goals, throwing said ball and getting it into the left hoop.

_"Hermione Potter-Granger scores! Another ten points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor leads 20-0!"_ Lee said.

Sirius had bought the school _Firebolts_ , to be borrowed, the day before the match.(Except those who own their own, obviously)So everyone was on a level playing field.

After about ten more minutes of passing the Quaffle, a Slytherin Chaser got a goal past Alicia, who cursed.

_"Warrington scores! Ten points to Slytherin!"_ Lee yelled over the cheers of the Slytherins.

Marry looked about the pitch for any signs of the Snitch, she found it hovering thirty feet above Draco's head. Marry sped towards the ball, gaining speed and altitude, until she collided with The blonde boy, who also saw and had gone chasing after it.

"Oomf!" Marry and Draco both grunted. "Sorry, Drake, didn't see you." Marry told the boy.

"It's alright, you have to expect accidents to happen in Quidditch." He told her, smiling. "Last one to the Snitch is a rotten Flobberworm!" Draco said and before Marry could respond, started to zoom toward said ball.

"Oh no, you don't, Drakee!" Marry yelled, knowing that would piss the lad off enough to yell at her for calling him "the name", therefore distracting him.

_"Oi! How many times do I have to say don't call me Drakee?!"_ Draco yelled, noticing a bit too late, that it was just a diversionary tactic.

_Damn, she's good._ Draco internally cursed. _She knew that would get me mad enough to pause and she used it against me._

A few seconds later, the Gryffindors all cheered as Marry caught the winged ball.

_"Marry Potter catches the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor wins, 170-10!"_ Lee roared out over the noise of the crowd.

Once all the balls were locked up, Marry and Draco shook hands and both said "Great game, mate."

 

_Five minutes later_

Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were in the girls locker room about to have some quality time with each other.

 

**Start of lemon**

Alicia started to kiss her darker-skinned girlfriend, which was accepted and returned enthusiastically.

"Angie, you are the sexiest girl I've ever met. I love you, so damn much!" Alicia said to her girlfriend, which was echoed by said girl.

"I love you, too, Licia, suck my big tits, please! I need you, right now!" Angelina told her, holding up said breasts.

"With pleasure!" Alicia said, excitedly and then she proceeded to do as asked.

She took the right nipple and started to suck it, hard, making her girlfriend moan, loudly.

With her right hand, Alicia grabbed Angelina's left tit and squeezed hard, knowing the girl loved the pain.

" _Oh, fuck!_ _Yes_ , squeeze my titties as hard as you can!" The darker girl moaned out.

Her girlfriend was more than happy to comply with the order.

After five minutes of Alicia alternating between tits, she conjured a magical strap-on, tied it on, put Angelina's sexy legs over her shoulders and slammed into the other girl's pussy.

" _Mmmm, yes!_ Fuck my pussy hard, slut!" Angelina said, which made Alicia obey and slam into her as hard as she could.

Angelina lifted her left foot and told the Keeper to suck her toes, which she did, happily.

"Merlin, your mouth always feels good on my feet!" Angelina moaned out and she moaned louder when Alicia stuck her tongue between her toes.

Ten minutes later had Angelina giving a footjob to the strap-on, which was enchanted to make it feel and act like it was a real dick.

"Gonna cum if you keep this up, Angie!" Alicia told her girlfriend.

Angelina stopped, rolled onto her hands and knees and requested a good anal pounding.

"You naughty little whore!" The Keeper giggled and slapped the chaser's tight ass.

" _Mmmm, hell yes!_ You know it and you love me for it." Angelina countered, before she moaned from the strap-on plunging into her ass. _"Feels...so...fucking...good."_

While Alicia fucked her girlfriend's ass, she reached around and cupped the other girl's tits, squeezing them as hard as she could.

"Damn, this feels bloody brilliant." Angelina muttered.

After twenty minutes of hard anal, Angelina sucked the rubber cock that had just been in her ass and then gave it a titfuck, making it cum on them, before it was her turn with it on.

When the two witches switched, Angelina started sucking Alicia's toes as she pounded the girl's wet pussy as hard as her own had been.

Angelina then thrust the strap-on up Alicia's tight ass, making the Keeper purr in content. Anal was always her favorite, as was Angelina's. Thirty minutes later, Alicia gave the rubber dick her own footjob and finally ended their session with her equally large tits covering the fake cock and making it cum on them.

**End of lemon**

 

The two girls then left to go find their friend, Katie Bell, who they have both had a crush on since meeting her.

They found her barefoot and on the lap of Draco Black, nee Malfoy and they were talking with his mother and their friends. Cissy had come to the school to apologize, but had waited until after the match to do so.

"I do apologize, most profusely, for my past behavior toward you and your friends, milord and milady." Cissy told Harry and Hermione, the former having reverted back to his boy form after said game and the latter was on his lap.

"We accept your apology, ma'am and please, call us by name, which those who you don't know will introduce themselves should you ask. Also, my name's Marry when in my girl form." Harry told the witch.

"Of course, Harry, and all of you, do call me Narcissa or Cissy, as I told Dora that day and I recall that boy, Lee, was it?" She said and asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Lee Jordan, he's a fellow Gryffindor and best friends with the Weasley twins, here." Harry said, pointing to said twins. "They took off their shirts that had their names on them...bloody gits..." Harry grumbled, which made Fred and George laugh.

"I'm Fred and this is George." The twin on the right introduced, truthfully.

"Nice to meet the two of you and as I was saying, I heard Lee yelling out Marry's name as she flew around. I must say, I didn't get too good a look at her, but what I saw was a beauty." Cissy said, causing Harry to blush.

"Morph! Morph! Please, daddy?!" Hermione said, pouting like a child and bouncing on his lap.

"Hermione..." Harry muttered.

"Yes, daddy?" She replied with a smile.

"Stop bouncing..." Harry groaned and Hermione blushed, feeling his erection poking her ass.

"Sorry, Harry."

"Thank you!" Harry said, sighing in relief. Cissy just watched in amusement, giggling at her son's friends. "Now I can do as she requested and morph." He did so, when Marry introduced herself, Cissy said "Wow, I was right, you are a beautiful girl!"

Marry did a sitting curtsy, the boy clothes having been transfigured into a dress and open-toed heels.

"Thank you, very much appreciated." Marry said, blushing, succeeding at keeping her hair black.

"My pleasure, sweetie, if I did not know you're a boy most of the time, I would have tried to hook you up with my son." She said, much to a shocked look from Draco.

"If I didn't already know Draco doesn't like me like that I would've accepted." Marry giggled.

"I'm straight but if I were bi, I would accept, too." Draco said, honestly.

"Yay! Heehee." Marry cheered and giggled, setting off everyone else within earshot.

The group turned toward the noise at the door to the Great hall and spotted Alicia and Angelina.

Marry beckoned them inside and they obeyed.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Marry asked the two girls.

"Er, we just wanted to talk to Katie for a minute, if she would let us." Angelina answered the young Lady of Hogwarts.

"Of course you can talk to me, that is, if my master and boyfriend agrees." Katie answered.

"Master and boyfriend?" Both Alicia and Angelina asked, together.

"Yes, we've been dating for a while and on the day that myself and the rest of our group met with Severus, I recited a rite that bound myself to my new master." The Chaser answered, clutching Draco's arm.

"I see." Alicia said, surprised.

"You can talk with them about whatever it is they want to talk about." Draco nodded giving her permission.

"Thank you, sir." Katie curtsied and the boy nodded with a smile.

Katie followed the other girls away from the group and once out of earshot, Angelina began.

"First of all, why are you barefoot?" She asked.

"My master loves my feet and wished to keep them like this when shoes aren't necessary. I used charms, with permission, to protect them from getting hurt or dirty." Katie answered.

"That's interesting." Alicia said, trying not to stare for fear of Katie getting angry.

"You both can look at them, I don't mind." Katie answered and giggled at their embarrassed faces.

"I know those looks." She said, simply.

"Sorry, Kay." Angelina told her, using the nickname she came up with for Katie.

"That's alright, Angie. I know you both have liked me since we met and didn't do anything, fearing rejection." This admission shocked the two other girls.

"How long have you known?" Alicia asked.

"Since we met, I saw it, immediately. Why else would I keep showing my ass and soles? I knew you were both watching me, I see out of the corner of my eye as I'm getting dressed. I'd need to ask master, but if he agrees, would you like to be our girlfriends?" Katie asked.

"YES!" Angelina yelled, startling the group still at the extra table.

"You okay, Ange?" The Weasley twins said, together.

"I'm fine, thanks, boys. I'm sorry for scaring you lot." Angelina called back, while she blushed.

The twins nodded and turned their attention back to their own talk.

"Draco Malfoy is really cute, I would have asked him out, myself, if he hadn't insulted Hermione and everyone else." Alicia told Katie and Angelina agreed.

"He's no longer a Malfoy, Lucius disowned him for hanging out with Harry and his group. Sirius reinstated him, his mother and the Tonks' back into the Black family, so he's now Draco Black." Katie explained, much to the other girls' shock. "Oh, and you wouldn't be his only girls, besides me. He also has Millicent Bulstrode and Eloise Midgen."

"Wait, those other girls that are by Draco are them?! Bloody hell, they're sexy!" Angelina and Alicia muttered, together.

Katie giggled "Yes, they are, master and I caught them snogging each other and Millie asked if we could join them. One thing led to another and now, they're our girlfriends."

"We would definitely accept if Draco and the others want us." Alicia said.

"Can't see a reason why they won't, you both are bloody gorgeous with big titties and sexy feet."

"Does he like big boobs? You mentioned he likes your feet, so, it's pointless to ask if he likes them." Angelina giggled.

"Oh, yes! He loves both things, pretty much every boy in the group over there does, I'm not sure about Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory or the Weasley twins." Katie answered with a grin.

"The twins do, a lot!" Alicia giggled and Angelina followed suit.

"Kinky little sluts." Katie said.

"Thank you, nicest thing anyone's ever said to us!" The other girls said, giggling.

After the talk, Katie, Alicia and Angelina went over to Draco, Millie and Elle. Alicia and Angelina requested to be their girlfriends, to say the latter three were shocked would be an understatement.

"Erm, how do you feel about that, Katie?" Draco asked.

"I would very much love for them to join us, master. They've fancied me since I met them and I, them."

"I accept them, I've always wanted to have a go with them." Elle said, winking at Angelina and Alicia, who blushed.

"Mmmm, same here, love." Millie added.

"What the hell, I accept too, in honesty, I always wanted to ask all three of you out, but I was such a pompous git that I knew you would turn me down, especially after I kept calling Hermione a Mudblood. I saw all your faces when I said that to her." Draco said, blushing at his admission. "If you had killed me for insulting your friend, I would have thoroughly earned it."

"Now, enough of that, I admit we were put out by her getting insulted, but from what we witnessed, you've changed and you're sorry for what you did." Angelina said.

"Very much so, did Katie tell you what happened on the group's first Hogsmeade outing?" Draco asked.

"No, she didn't, what happened?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Hermione was scared since it was the first time she went out as a half-cat and Ginny comforted her by saying that there's not a person in the castle who doubts her ability to use a _Bat bogey_ hex, Daphne said even most of Slytherin's afraid of her with it. Then Fleur Delacour asked about the ones who aren't afraid, Harry put in that they're probably the dumb ones who don't know what fear is. Minnie scolded him, Pansy told her that he was right, they are the dumb ones and Hermione, here," Draco said, giving the cat girl a light shove, making her giggle and blush. "She said 'a.k.a Crabbe and Goyle'. Everyone was surprised that little miss nice girl insulted someone's lack of intelligence, when she saw us staring, she explained that when she was a bossy, stuffy, know-it-all mudblood hardly anyone liked her. That set me off, because I've said every single thing in one go, before. I rushed to give her a hug, probably squeezing a bit too hard, but I didn't care at the time, I just wanted to let it all out. I was profusely apologizing for it all and I promised as long as my blonde arse lived, I would not do anything like that again. Hermione said 'WAY too much information, there, blondie', referring to the blonde arse bit, Katie said 'No, it isn't' before she clapped a hand over her mouth. After we stopped laughing, we separated to go on our respective dates."

After this retelling, those who were not with them at the time were laughing their asses off at Katie's expense while she blushed.

"Wait, Hermione Jean Potter-Granger INSULTED someone?! I never thought I'd live to hear that." Alicia said with a giggle as Hermione blushed, too.

"Hey, in my defense, I got tired of acting like a good girl, so I stopped pretending." Hermione said, pouting.

"All these years you were pretending?" Minnie asked, shocked that her prized pupil was not as innocent as she had believed.

"Yep, when I heard that Voldemort hurt my Harry in first year, I was an inch away from storming out of the castle to try and kill him, myself. Second year, when Lockhart took out Harry's bones, I wanted to kill him, too. As well as Dobby, when Harry told Ron and I that it was his Bludger that broke Harry's arm. Third year, I almost threw off my illusion to scratch Sirius and Remus before they told us the truth of the former's innocence."

"Wow, I'm glad we got to say our piece, then, I would NOT want claws to the face." Sirius shuddered.

"Forget the face, try having them in the back." Harry muttered, grinning at Hermione, who blushed again.

"I said I was sorry!" She whined.

"I know, my love. It's actually funny when I think of it." Harry answered.

"Do the/de rest of us want/vant to know what/vat happened?" Cedric and Viktor asked at the same time.

"Suffice to say, we got lost in the moment and Hermione forgot to keep her claws in." Harry said.

"Ouch!" Draco muttered, wincing.

"Very much so, but she used a _Healing spell_ and some _Dittany_ to repair the marks." Harry said.

"That's good, we wouldn't want Hogwarts' best Seeker permanently hurt." Draco said.

"So, you _admit_ I'm the best in the school." Harry grinned.

"Mate, the only times Gryffindor loses are when you can't play." Draco sulked.

"Oh, really, you are dat good?" Viktor said, getting that competitive gleam in his eyes.

"I see that look, you want to challenge Harry, don't you, Viktor?" Cedric asked, recognizing the look as the same one he, himself, gets when he faces a tough opponent.

"Da, I vould very much love to play against de best of de best." The Bulgarian answered his friend.

"I know I'm probably gonna regret this, but I accept your challenge. I'm going to the hall to announce a Seeker competition." Harry said before going to do so.

_"Sonorus! ATTENTION, HOGWARTS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I WILL COMPETE WITH VIKTOR KRUM TO SEE WHO IS THE BETTER SEEKER. THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU."_ Minnie then aimed her wand at Harry and muttered _"Quietus."_

"Thank you, love." Harry said, kissing Minnie, who returned said kiss and said he was very welcome.

The group then made their way back to the pitch, where the school started to come down.

"Thanks for coming back so soon after I kicked Draco's ass." Harry told the crowd and chuckled while Draco glared, causing the rest to laugh and giggle. "Before we begin, the rules are no physical attempts to knock each other off our brooms and no spells to win, either, skill only. With that said, I will go change back into my robes and await my opponent."

**A/N:** Yeah, another cliffhanger, the competition will be next chapter.

Sorry for my sloppy work and that the matches keep being short in description, I'm not good with it, but, I feel that a short scene is better than a shorter summary.

Does anyone know Alicia Spinnet's nationality? She looks Native American or Latin, but I don't want to assume anything.

And lastly, I kept putting _'darker skinned'_ because dividing people by colors, to me, feels _almost_ as bad as saying the offensive word. If some of you who read this have dark skin, you probably don't care if you get referred to by color, I just wanted to explain myself.


	62. Seeker competition

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Thank you, love." Harry said, kissing Minnie, who returned said kiss and said he was very welcome._

_The group then made their way back to the pitch, where the school started to come down._

_"Thanks for coming back so soon after I kicked Draco's ass." Harry told the crowd and chuckled while Draco glared, causing the rest to laugh and giggle. "Before we begin, the rules are no physical attempts to knock each other off our brooms and no spells to win, either, skill only. With that said, I will go change back into my robes and await my opponent."_

 

 

Disclaimer:I don't own many elements of this story, rights go to their respective owners. This is only for enjoyment(In more ways than one, hehe.)

 

 

Ch.62 Seeker competition

 

 

Viktor Krum, internationally professional Quidditch seeker, was very nervous. He kept going over Draco's earlier statement to Harry's girl form in his head. _'Mate, the only times Gryffindor loses are when you can't play'._

It should be said that Viktor very rarely shows anything other than confidence, even when playing against other Countries in official matches, but during one-on-one competition, that's when his nervous side shows.

In real matches, he knows that his team has his back to help him. No such luxury with a Seeker competition, just his own skill. He knows he's a good one, but to face a fourteen year-old prodigy, that tends to make even the surest doubt their own abilities.

"Oh vell, I shall haff to just do my best." Viktor muttered to himself after his tirade, unaware he had an audience in the form of Harry, who had his Quidditch gear on.

"I wouldn't think that _YOU_ would be nervous Mr. international Quidditch star."

Viktor jumped and spun around. _"Harry! Do not do dat, you scared me!"_ The older man said, clutching his chest to steady his heart.

"Sorry, mate, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Harry apologized.

"Dat is okay, I am fine, I alvays get nervous vith one-on-one." He told the boy, honestly.

Harry nodded, clapped Viktor on the back and said "Don't worry, relax. You'll do just fine, I'm just another obstacle to the prize."

"Yes, a very good one if vat Draco said is true." Viktor mumbled. "About your house only losing ven you do not play."

At this, Harry blushed a deep red. "It's true, but I should be no more a challenge than others you've faced and I'm not even an internationally professional Seeker."

"You vill be if you defeat me in de competition." Viktor said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Harry looked and grinned:Rita Skeeter was there.

"Rita! Glad you could come to watch this!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hi, Harry, as soon as you accepted Mr. Krum's challenge, Minerva McGonagall Floo'ed the _Prophet_ explaining what was going on and asking one of us to cover it, I offered to do so."

"Bloody brilliant, our competition's about to st-" Harry paused, noticing the quill in her hand.

Rita looked at it and blushed, prettily. "Oh, this is called a _Quick-Quotes_ quill, usually, there's a hex on it that changes words it hears as it writes by itself. This hex was removed from all quills." She explained.

"Oh, good. Viktor, let's go, I imagine the crowd's ready."

"Yes, we do not vant dem to get impatient." Viktor said, nodding.

Both Seekers walked side-by-side into the pitch, where roars filled their ears.

Rolanda came out carrying the Snitch in her gloved hand, explained the rules once more and then released said golden ball.

Harry and Viktor immediately rose up to try to be the first to catch it, the ball swerved this way and that.

They both lost track of it when they almost crashed into each other.

"Damn!" Both cursed.

The Boy-Who-Lived put a great burst of speed into his _Firebolt_ and Viktor did the same with his own professional broomstick.

The Snitch hovered near Hermione's breast, Viktor sped toward it, reached out to grab it and...missed.

"Um...that is not the Snitch." Came Hermione's amused voice.

"No, what Viktor's got in his hand is much bigger than that." Answered Pansy, giggling.

Viktor looked where he had grabbed and pulled his hand back, blushing.

"I am sorry, I did not realize vere I vas grabbing." Viktor told a blushing girl.

_"Oi! My girlfriend's tit is nowhere near small enough to be mistaken for a Snitch!"_ Called Harry, who was also amused. The crowd roared in laughter at Hermione's blush increasing while her hair also turned red.

"It's okay, Viktor. Ordinarily, I would hex that hand off, but I'll refrain...this time." The girl warned, her right eyebrow raised.

"Noted, I thank you for sparing me dis once." The beet red Seeker flew in search of the real snitch.

"I apologize, Harry, I did not look before I grabbed." Viktor told his friend.

"Now I'm torn, it's good that you didn't look before, but worse that you looked after the fact and touched." The young man said. "I accept the apology, though."

Harry then got a devious idea, it was reckless, but would bear fruit if it worked.

The boy suddenly pulled into a deep dive with his arm stretched out.

Viktor, thinking Harry had seen the Snitch, raced toward his opponent until he was an inch from him.

Harry, sensing Viktor, pulled up from the dive and saved himself when he was a centimeter from hitting solid ground. Viktor wasn't so lucky:He had crashed into said ground, falling for his own _Wronski feint_ trick. _Damn, he is good._ The older man thought.

A second later, cheers came from the stands, Viktor looked up and cursed as Harry clutched the tiny ball in his hand.

"The match is over, Lord Harry Potter wins!" Rolanda declared.

Viktor got up, dusted himself off and walked to the others.

"Dat vas a great match, I am honored to haff been defeated by de vizard who defeated Britain's vorst." The older wizard said, holding out his hand, which Harry shook.

"Thanks, mate, it was a close call."

"Yes, I almost had you." Viktor said, nodding.

 

_Back at the castle_

Rita Skeeter had been asked to stay for a while to get to know her boss, one Harry James Potter.

"Ah, Rita, I'm glad that you stayed here."

"Who am I to refuse an order from you?" Rita asked, smiling.

"Please, sit and relax." Harry requested, pointing to the coven's large bed. "Feel free to remove your coat and shoes if you want."

"Thanks, it is rather hot and my feet are killing me." She took off her coat and kicked her heels off her feet.

"Would you like me to help with the latter?" The boy asked.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked, shyly.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all." Was his answer.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Rita told him, placing her feet in his lap.

"My pleasure, don't hesitate to tell me if I can help you in any way." Harry answered, giving his famous lopsided grin.

He set to work on massaging her feet, earning delighted moans of approval.

" _Mmmm_ , Harry, your hands are so _firm and strong!_ " Rita moaned out. "I love them, so much."

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve, I've been practicing."

"Oh? On who?" The secret Animagus asked her young boss.

"On all the ladies of my Coven and I haven't had anyone complain, yet." Harry answered her.

"I can see- _Oh, mmmm_ -why they don't, you're very good at it." Rita said, moaning as Harry hit a particularly tense area.

"Thanks." Harry said, blushing.

After five minutes of the deep massage, Harry switched feet, earning him a childish pout from Rita.

Harry chuckled as he started to work on the other foot. "Don't worry, both feet will get equal attention. I have to say, they're very beautiful, especially the soles."

Rita was so immersed in pleasure that she couldn't form a word of thanks, she just turned a deeper red.

 

**Start of lemon**

While he was using the one hand to massage her foot, his other started massaging her leg, going further up on every stroke.

"Ohhh, yes! Please, touch me!" She requested.

Harry, being the gentleman he was, obliged with said request and started to rub her moist slit.

"Mmmm, finger my slutty pussy!" Rita moaned.

"Slutty? Just how many dicks went in there?" Harry asked, feeling his own jump at the thought.

"About thirteen just today, can't say total, lost count." Rita said, moaning loudly.

As the fourteen year-old fingered the Animagus's pussy, he took out his dick with his other hand.

Rita saw this and gasped, "Harry, can-can slut suck it?" She asked.

"Yeah, suck my big dick, bitch." He ordered, causing her to shiver in excitement.

"So, slut loves dirty names, huh?" Harry grinned.

"Yes, she does." She told him, happily and then she switched her body around so that her mouth could descend on his manhood.

"Good, whore." Harry said, slapping her ass and making her moan.

She bobbed her head up and down his erection, swirling her tongue around the head, before she then took his balls in her mouth and sucked them, hard.

Fifteen minutes later _,_ Rita was stopped, she waited on her soles to see what his next order was.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, slut." Was the boy's answer.

"Yes, master." She replied, making Harry's dick jump, again, at the naughty nature of the title.

"I usually don't like the master thing, except if my Coven is really kinky in bed." Harry grinned.

"Slut assumes from the way master's dick jumped that master liked when slut said it." Rita teased, taking off the rest of her clothes.

"I did, very much." He leaned down and kissed Rita on her full, luscious lips. When he probed her lips, she opened her mouth and let his tongue massage hers.

As he was French kissing her, he grabbed at her big tits, harshly and made her moan at his roughness.

"Put these to good use for a minute." He touched her toes, this made her smile.

"Yes, sir." She lifted her bare feet and gave him an expert footjob for sixty seconds, then, he had her wrap her big tits around his cock and he received more expert treatment.

After he decided she was done, he told her to turn around and get on her hands and knees.

When she had done so, he rubbed his erection up and down her nether lips, causing another shiver of delight from her.

His cock sufficiently lubed, he slammed into her, hard. _Damn, this bitch is quite tight considering how much of a whore she is!_ He internally mused. "How the hell are you this tight?" He asked her.

"Slut- _Oooh_ -uses a charm that tightens her holes after every fuck." She explained.

" _'Holes'_ as in plural?" Harry asked.

"Yes, her ass gets used most of the time, as well." Rita moaned as the boy roughly plowed her pussy.

"Bloody hot, that is!"

"Would master want to use it?" Rita asked.

"In a while, Rita." Was his reply.

"Mmmm, very well. Pound your pussy hard!" Rita requested.

" _'My'_ pussy?"

"Whore gives you her whole body to use as master, his Coven and friends desire."

"Bloody hell, you are one kinky slut!"

"Whore thanks you- _moan_ -nicest thing anyone's ever said to her!"

 

_Half an hour later_

"I'm gonna cum!" Harry warned.

"Do it, cum in slut!" Rita requested and, with a mighty roar, Harry fulfilled said request. He sprayed her pussy walls with a large amount of cum.

After another five minutes of rest, Harry then took hold of his hardening dick and shoved it in her tighter ass, making them both moan, loudly.

"Ready, bitch? I won't hold back."

"She doesn't want you to, fuck whore as hard as you want, she can take it like a big girl." She muttered.

Hearing this, he started thrusting hard inside her ass and grabbing at her tits as he did so.

"Damn, this ass is so hot, wonder how it'll be when I- _SLAP_ -spank it." He groaned as her anal walls closed further.

"Master's cock is so big!" Rita said with a louder moan.

"Sexy sluts like you are what make it big." Harry told his new toy.

"Glad- _Ooh, yes!_ -I can help." She giggled.

"How about helping Mistress Hermione?" Asked a voice from the door.

Harry and Rita looked back and with lust in their eyes, saw said girl standing completely nude.

"Come on in, love, we can use this bitch, together." Harry ordered his girlfriend.

Hermione pounced on the bed in one leap(which was a good twenty feet away from the door)thanks to her superior abilities, which she was training at Fleur's insistence.

"Bloody cool, I'll never get tired of seeing your improved abilities, no matter how much I do." Harry told her, in awe.

Hermione blushed, again. "Hee hee, I bet, especially when I leap on your big broomstick." She giggled, winking.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" Harry exclaimed, pushing into Rita, harder and earning a very loud moan.

Hermione spread her legs in front of the slutty reporter and told Harry to "Pound the bitch into my kitty!" Which he was all too happy to do.

"Stick out your tongue, slut." Hermione ordered and said slut obeyed.

Harry started pounding harder and harder, which he didn't know was possible, making Rita jut forward with each thrust, until she was tongue-fucking Hermione's quim.

" _Oooooh, mmmm, fuck, yeah!_ Your tongue feels _sooo_ damn good!" The younger witch moaned out.

"Apparently the whore plays with anything that can move, even her secretary. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a whore, too." Harry told his girlfriend.

At this, Rita nodded her head while keeping her tongue in her mistress.

"Did you nod? Remove your mouth for just a moment to vocalize your answer." Hermione ordered.

Rita did as told and said "Whore did nod, indeed. Whore's secretary is as much a slut as she is."

"Thought so, no one can be this good without willing participants." Hermione said, shoving Rita's face back in her pussy and moaning when the older woman's tongue was poking into her, once again.

After five more minutes of this, Hermione disengaging Rita's head every now and again so the latter could breathe, the former asked "Does slut have experience with other girl's feet?"

"Yes, slut does, she sucks many girl's and women's toes, often." Rita answered, hoping that her mistress was about to say what she hoped.

"Good, do a good enough job at sucking mine and I may return the favor." The girl told her eager slave.

"Yes- _mmmm_ -mistress." Rita moaned and then took the offered toes into her mouth, sucking them and licking between the toes.

"Fuck, you are too good for your own good!" Hermione moaned as her toes clenched inside Rita's skilled mouth. "Kiss and lick the soles, too. I don't want a single inch untouched."

Rita did as ordered, kissing each toe and then moved to the girl's soles, kissing and licking them until her master decided it was enough as a thought just came to him.

**End of lemon**

 

"Are you on the _Contraceptive_ potion or under the spell?" Harry asked Rita.

"No, master, slut is not." She answered.

"So, there's a chance that the seed in you may find an egg." Harry summed up to which she nodded.

"How do you feel about that, Rita, in all honesty? Putting our game on hold." Harry asked, seriously.

"I'm not upset, Harry, if I wanted you to pull out, I would've asked you to." She answered him.

"You're saying you _WANTED_ a chance to have my babies?"

"Yes, I'd love to, not just because their dad would be famous. I honestly couldn't care less, the fact is I want the real you as the father." She told him, shocking both of them. "I also realize that if I want you, I'd have to have the rest of your coven, which I'm fully prepared to do, if they want me to join."

"Wow, erm, this is going to take some time to digest and speak to the others about, We'll let you know at the end of the school year, which isn't too far away, now."

"I completely understand and I'm willing to wait for the answer." She told them.

"Good, slut." Harry said as he spanked her again and, before she could do more than a sharp squeal, he kissed her, which made her moan.

 

_Two hours later_

Rita left Hogwarts with a pronounced limp and a huge grin on her sexy face.

_I love being a slut._ She internally told herself.

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppiness.


	63. Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_"Good, slut." Harry said as he spanked her again and, before she could do more than a sharp squeal, he kissed her, which made her moan._

_Two hours later_

_Rita left Hogwarts with a pronounced limp and a huge grin on her sexy face._

_I love being a slut. She internally told herself._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many elements of this story, rights go elsewhere.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

Ch.63 Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff

 

 

Another two weeks passed, leading up to Gryffindor facing against Hufflepuff in Quidditch.

True to Viktor's word, the news that he had been defeated spread quickly through Britain and Harry found himself receiving numerous offers for the Seeker position on many professional teams, after he completed his Hogwarts education, of course.

"Shall I send vord to dem and say you do not know exactly vat you vill do upon leaving de school?" Viktor asked.

"Please, that'd be a great help, thanks." Harry said, gratefully, who was wearing his Quidditch robes. "Though, I might be an Auror like my parents, Sirius and others. If I could get time off for certain important games, I might consider playing half the time, unless I'm needed at the department."

"I shall inform dem of it. It is my pleasure, Harry, no trouble at all and I think dey may accept a half or part-time player." The older seeker told Harry.

"That'd be cool, I love Quidditch, I just want to do something that can help others, too." The young lord said.

"I can understand dat. Sometimes, I consider being a Hit-vizard or some such thing ven I do not haff matches." Viktor said, surprising those within earshot.

"Really? You should do something like that, then. I bet you'd be a great Auror or Hit-wizard." Harry said, sincerely while the others nodded in agreement.

The Bulgarian blushed at this, seeing the truth in their eyes. "Thank you, I shall apply for Hit-vizard ven I complete dis year."

"Yay!" Hermione cheered, childishly, making them laugh.

"So, it is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, is it not?" Viktor asked, changing topics.

"Yeah and Cedric's a great Seeker, he beat me in one of our matches last year." Harry said.

"That doesn't count, Harry! Those damn Dementors swooped into the pitch, made you fall and I caught the Snitch before I realized what happened." Cedric whined.

"So, do you think you'll lose in a fair game?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"As Draco so gracefully pointed out two weeks ago;The only times your team loses are when you can't play." The older boy muttered and Harry blushed at this but managed to keep his hair black.

"I do have a request." Cedric said.

"What's that?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Could you play as Marry, again, except when you're about to get the Snitch?" Was Cedric's request.

Mutters of agreement followed this.

"You mean if-" Harry started, but Cedric cut him off.

"When." He chuckled. "If I did get the blasted thing, it'd be a bloody miracle."

Not wanting to argue, Harry sighed and said, as he smiled "Okay, fine, WHEN I get it. Sure, I can do that." He then put his right hand behind his back. _"It's morphin' time! Dragonzord!"_ He brought his hands together like Tommy as he called out and then morphed into Marry while they all chuckled, the newest of the group having watched the series with their friends.

"Let's go!" Marry ordered and everyone followed her out to the pitch, where the school waited.

_"Welcome to the final match of the semi-finals! Today, it's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!"_ Lee was heard shouting above the cheers.

He then named each surname on both teams, Rolanda stepped onto the field with the crate under her arm.

When she got to the center, she set said crate at her feet, warned the teams to play clean, opened the lid, released the Bludgers and Snitch, picked up the Quaffle and threw it in the air, beginning the match.

One of the 'puff chasers got to the red ball, first. He passed it to his teammates and when one was close enough, sank it into the right hoop, earning Hufflepuff ten points as Lee announced it.

A Bludger went zooming past Marry and almost broke her nose. It would've had it not been for a perfectly timed Shield charm cast by Cedric.

Cedric flew over to her and asked if she was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She answered.

"Of course, I swore I'd keep you alive if I could help it, that includes being hurt in Quidditch. I explained to Rolanda about my vow and she said I can save you from getting hurt in any way."

"Would a kiss on the cheek be weird for you?" The Gryffindor asked, sweeping the long strands of raven hair that weren't in her ponytail behind her ear, shyly.

"Not when you're a girl, it might be if you turned back."

"'Might be'?" Marry asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had any experience with guys, but I may try it, someday." Cedric told her, smiling.

She returned the smile, floated near his cheek and gave it a light kiss.

They went their separate ways to search for the winged gold ball.

_"Gryffindor leads 40-10. Ooooh, Hermione Potter-Granger nearly gets hit by a Bludger, a Weasley twin saves her, though!"_ Lee called out, Harry and Cedric both sigh in relief.

"Why are _you_ relieved? If she'd been hit, that would be one less in your team's way." Marry asked.

"I care as much for her as I do Brina." Cedric answered the girl. "She may be an opponent in the air, but she's as much a sister to me as my real one and I'd hate if she or another friend got seriously hurt."

Hermione flew toward Cedric and gave him a bear hug and her own kiss on his other cheek.

"I, er, take it you heard that?" The Hufflepuff asked.

In answer, she simply swept her long, now permanently red mixed with brunette, hair away from her cat ears.

"Right, cat-like, I forgot. More like bat-like." He chuckled as she giggled.

"It does seem like I do hear better than many cats." She told him.

"Where did you get the hair from?" Cedric asked.

Hermione told him it was supposed to have been Millie's for a temporary change, but she accidentally used cat hair that had been on the girl's robes.

"You got my Kneazle's hair." Came a voice beside them, they looked and found that they were right next to Millie. "No wonder your hearing is bloody perfect, Kneazles have the highest range of any cat, practically a bat's echolocation." Millie giggled as she looked at Cedric.

"Heard all that, did you?" The Hufflepuff asked her as he laughed and she nodded.

"Yeah, I did. That's quite accurate to compare a Kneazle's hearing with." She told him.

They then flew out and continued their respective jobs, Marry asked what the score was, Angelina told her it was 70-50, Hufflepuff leading.

Cedric saw Marry hovering ten feet in front of him.

He saw the Snitch, Marry waited until they were right next to each other.

"Ready, Cedric?" She asked.

"Ready, Marry." The older man said, smiling.

_"Annnd...go!"_ They both sped off toward the Snitch, the girl morphing back to Harry as he got closer to the ball and his fingers closed around it.

_"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 200-70!"_ Lee roared out over the cheers of the crowd.

Harry started doing loop-de-loops around the pitch to cheers and applause.

_"And he shows off on his Firebolt...again."_ Lee said, drawling the last word in feigned boredom and every person there laughed.

When the boy landed, he was immediately covered in kisses and hugs from the coven.

"I foresaw you winning, but congratulations on it, anyway." Luna said with a big grin.

"Thanks, Luna, appreciated." Harry replied, giving her a toe-curling kiss, which she happily returned.

"My great pleasure."

Harry leaned into her ear and whispered "It will be once we get back in the Chamber."

"I'll let you pound all three of MY chambers as hard as you want." She whispered back, making him blush and Hermione giggle.

"Mine too." The Neko said, whispering with them.

At this time, the rest of the Coven were silently giggling at their lord and master's beet red face.

After classes let out, the Coven walked down to dinner to eat a grand meal of barbeque chicken, potatoes, green beans, bread and a large variety of foods from France and Bulgaria.

"Arry, you must try zis: _Bouillabaisse_ , fish stew een Eengleesh." Fleur commented, holding up a bowl of the stew.

"I love fish and I love stew." Harry answered, smiling and the older French Veela passed him the bowl.

Harry spooned some onto his plate and tried it.

"Wow! Bloody delicious, this is!" He exclaimed as he turned to two of the Delacour sisters, making Fleur and Gabby beam.

"I am pleased that you find eet good." Gabby said.

"I do, very much so." Harry answered, not seeing Hermione, then Luna taking some off his plate.

Harry turned back to his plate and stared at the significantly smaller portion. He lifted said plate up, looking under it as though his missing food would be there and they all laughed.

"What the...? I thought I got more than this." The boy-who-lived said as he set it back down.

"Oui, you did, 'Ermione and Luna stole some of eet." Fleur giggled as the mentioned girls blushed.

_"Oi! If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask me to pass the bowl."_ Harry chuckled.

"Awww, but it's so much more fun taking off your plate." Luna pouted, making them all laugh, again. As everyone else was distracted, someone levitated his slice of bread, which had a good amount of butter on it, toward their plate.

Harry saw that he no longer had it. "Okay, who took my bread?" He demanded.

"Ghat fhread?"(Translation:What bread?)Daphne asked as her mouth was chewing the, very obviously, stolen food.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "You know, if people keep nicking my food, I won't have anything to eat."

"You can _eat_ when we get to the chamber." Luna said, winking.

"Okay!" Harry grinned, making her giggle.

When they got done their dinner(Harry having to replace what he lost, a growing boy still has to eat, after all.)the Coven went to the fifth floor's chamber entrance, Daphne said _"Open."_ to the portrait of Salazar and they went down the tunnels.

 

**Start of lemon(Includes Dobby and Winky)**

The girls all requested that Harry morph. After he became she, they all took off their clothes, Marry put her face to Luna's pussy and started to lick her.

" _Oooh, fuck!_ Your tongue and mouth feel so good on my pussy, Marry." The Irish lass moaned.

As Marry was licking Luna, Minnie licked Marry and fingered her asshole, smirking when the girl moaned and squirmed against the intrusion in her ass.

"Please, I need two people to fuck my pussy and ass!" She begged.

"I'll do your pussy." Luna offered.

"And I've got your ass." Daphne said.

When the strap-ons were in place, Marry straddled Luna and leaned forward so Daphne could ram hers in the girl's back door.

"Mmmm, bloody good, I never knew how pleasant a long toy in two holes felt!" Marry moaned as the other girls started fucking her, hard.

"How about three?" Marry looked and saw Anna with her own toy around her waist.

The young girl squealed and opened her mouth to accept said toy.

Anna plunged her dildo into Marry's mouth, who was told to relax her throat.

She did so and found, to her delight, that it easily slid down.

"Good girl." Anna giggled.

The Muggle woman continued to plunge her strap-on into the 'Lady' Potter's throat, harshly, while said Potter moaned like a bitch.

After ten minutes of the deepthroat, Anna moved toward Parvati and stuck the dildo in her pussy. The girl squealed and moaned around James' dick, which she had in her own throat, unlike Harry's, she was only just able to get it in said throat.

Padma, Pansy and Dora were in a circle, licking and sucking each other's toes, when they finished, their tongues moved to each other's asses.

Lily was being fucked by Denny as the Muggle man had his ass rimmed by Minnie who was on her hands and knees, being licked by Winky as the female elf was fucked by Dobby.

Half an hour later, Harry was himself and was thrusting in Luna's ass as Hermione took her pussy.

Luna was jerking James and Denny and had Pansy's strap-on deep in her throat.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! I love you all!" Harry moaned out and everyone answered "We love you, as well."

Winky was licking Pansy as the Slytherin sucked Dobby, who was tongue-fucking Padma while she ate out her sister.

"Would you fuck my ass, next, Harry?" Lily requested of her son.

"Of course, slut. Your holes will get stretched good!" Harry said, causing a shiver of lust from Lily.

Ginny, Dora and Fleur were sucking each other's nipples and moaned as Harry called his mother a slut.

**End of lemon**

 

_Two hours later_

Some of the girls were taking turns playing the _Final Fantasy_ game as others went to take baths or watch shows on Netflix.

Those who were watching Netflix were watching _Power Rangers Jungle Fury_.

The episode that was on was _'Friends don't fade away'_.

_RJ, a Pai Zhua master, revealed a violet morpher with the head of a wolf when he opened a box, which he took out, tossed the box aside, snapped it onto his left wrist, flipped the violet part open and pressed the middle button._

_(Some parts are in slow-mo the first time he morphs.)"Jungle beast." RJ swung his right arm to his right side and placed his left hand over his right fist. "Spirit..." He brought his right arm to cross his left shoulder and cupped near his elbow with the left hand. He then brought his left hand up in a claw position with his knuckles facing forward for a split second before it was brought next to his mouth and his right resumed the position the other hand had just been in, as he said "Unleashed!(Morph sequence for the Wolf ranger)With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury, Wolf ranger!"_

_The newest ranger then proceeded to kick Rinshi(JF equivalent of MM's putties.)ass...and then it was the monster, Munkeywi's turn._

_After five minutes of intense Megazord fighting, during which Lily(Yellow ranger)got hurt and RJ's wolf had to take over for her cheetah, Munkeywi was defeated._ (Yet, somehow appears in a later episode.)

When the episode was over, Harry and the Coven were discussing animal spirits and which spirit each of them might possess.

 

 

**A/N:** I know _Jungle Fury_ didn't show up until 2008, but it's my favorite season, so I cheated a bit.


	64. Bellatrix

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_After five minutes of intense Megazord fighting, during which Lily(Yellow ranger)got hurt and RJ's wolf had to take over for her cheetah, Munkeywi was defeated.(Yet, somehow appears in a later episode.)_

_When the episode was over, Harry and the coven were discussing animal spirits and which spirit each of them might possess._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Many of these elements are not mine, I don't take credit for said elements.

**A/N:** This chapter adds in Bellatrix and her background with a little added surprise. A part of the background and surprise suggested by user **Red the Pokemon Master** , also from _Fanfiction.net_ , thank you for these.

And sorry for sloppiness

 

 

Ch.64 Bellatrix

Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, was a madwoman when it came to servicing her lord. On second thought, the bitch was just mad.

It wasn't her fault, though. Years of seeing her sisters and cousins getting tortured for even the smallest mistakes and forced to do so, herself, all while being married since age twelve tends to make one's mind snap.

Bella was a happy little girl from a busy little town, she and her sisters Narcissa, or Cissy as Bella calls her, and Andromeda or Dromi, as the other two call her, liked to go running barefoot and chase each other, giggling.

One day she was called into the mansion, so she and her sisters padded in and saw three people who she knew were the Lestranges, she waited for their mother to speak.

"I imagine you are wondering why we called for you, Bella." Druella said in a stern tone.

"Yes, mother, I am." Bella answered, slightly afraid, now:Her mother never used that tone with her.

"Well, I thought it would be prudent to enter you in a betrothal contract which had only one requirement to be fulfilled: _Bride-to-be must be age 12_.

"S-so, I am married? I assume since Mr., Mrs. and Rodolphus Lestrange are here, my husband is the latter." Bella said.

"Correct, Bella." Was her mother's reply.

"But, I don't love him! H-how can you do this? I thought you loved me?" Bella sobbed.

_"Love? You? I can never love such a miserable excuse for a child, Crucio!"_ Druella harshly told her daughter while aiming her wand and casting the Torture curse.

Bella screamed, loudly.

 

_"NO!"_ Bellatrix woke up from her nightmare and took deep breaths, making her upper B sized tits heave.

She shook herself awake, threw off her covers and padded to her full-sized mirror, which Azkaban had allowed each cellmate to have in their cells.

She was fairly attractive:Her tits had no sag to them, her stomach was skinnier than it ought to be thanks to her near starvation.

Her thighs were skinnier, her waist, legs and feet also skinnier, but still curvy;In short, she was less sexy than she was when she was younger, but not by much.

_Damn Dementors._ She thought, scathingly.

She had felt when the betrothal contract broke a month ago and inside her, she felt feelings she hadn't felt in years:Hope and kindness.

She then remembered that Rodolphus had put her under the _Imperius_ curse, making her do as he ordered and she scowled.

_That bloody coward used me to kill and hurt loads of people!_ She seethed. _Including the Longbottoms._

It was then, her face fell as she recalled the day Severus was released, she had seen a slightly pudgy wizard who looked as had been described to her and knew him to be their son, Neville.

_He will not be thrilled to speak to me, but I must try...I MUST._

She also recalled hearing Severus tell Bill Weasley and his companion to search in Gringott's for a cup and her eyes widened before she got a grin.

_Good, hope they found it and know what it is._ She thought.

 

At this time in Hogwarts

Harry had a sudden idea and he left the chamber, returning two minutes later with Moaning Myrtle floating beside him with a curious expression on her face.

Pansy and Daphne looked up and adopted the same look as the ghost.

"Harry? Why is Myrtle following you?" Neville and Sue asked at the same time.

"I asked her here to answer a question." He turned to the girl and asked, in a serious voice. Would you like a chance at life, again?"

Myrtle's curious look was replaced by shock, then anger.

"Stop playing! Everyone knows there's no way to reawaken the dead!"

"I'm not playing, do you see these two adults?" Harry pointed to Lily and James, who waved at her.

"These are my formerly dead parents, James and Lily Potter." Harry told her.

"Oh, yes, I do recognize the names from conversation I heard back in 1981, but...how?" Myrtle asked.

"By use of the _Patronus_ and _Sunlight_ charms. Myself, my Coven and a couple of friends made them live again and I'm willing to bet my _Firebolt_ that we can do the same for you." Harry said.

"When you made us live, you had our portraits at the time." Lily said.

"True, but I can't think of any reason we can't do it with a ghost. We've defied the laws of magic, before. I think we can do it again." Her son told her.

"Please! I would do anything to live again!" Myrtle said, giving a not-so-subtle wink.

This caused the girls to giggle and Harry to blush, unable to control his hair, this time.

"Everyone line up, then. Half on my left and the other half on my right." He ordered, they did as he said. "Left side, use the _Patronus_ charm, right, use the _Sunlight_ charm."

They all raised their wands, pointed at Myrtle and said at the same time _"Expecto Patronum! Lumos Solem!"_

A bright light engulfed the ghost and when they could see her, she was peach colored and had flowing brunette hair.

Her bare feet had Ravenclaw blue toenails, her legs were toned, her waist had a little curve, her stomach was flat and her breasts were easily an upper B cup. She wore a silk dress that hugged every curve and her glasses were like what Harry's had been;Silver and wire-framed with circular lenses.

Pansy wolf-whistled, causing her to blush.

"Damn, you are sexy!" Daphne, Pansy, Luna and the Patils said at the same time.

Myrtle giggled. "Thanks." She tried walking, but stumbled, Harry caught her before she fell.

"Thanks, Harry, I'll need to get used to working legs and feet, again." She mumbled.

"No problem, there must be a quick way to help you."

"Let's ask Severus, he may know a way." Dora suggested.

So, they all walked toward the _Potions_ master's room. Harry knocked on the door when they arrived and a voice bid them "Enter."

When they walked in, supporting a girl he seemed to recognize, but had no idea who she was, he jumped up from his chair and walked over.

"Harry and friends? How may I assist you?" He asked.

"You're probably not gonna believe this:Severus Snape, meet Moaning Myrtle." Harry said, gesturing toward the girl who's arms were around his and James's shoulders.

"H-how?" Severus asked.

"Just like James and Lily, we used the _Patronus_ and _Sunlight_ charms to bring her back to life about five minutes ago." Parvati explained.

"I...see." The _Potions_ professor said, slowly. "I presume that she is weak and you need a potion to strengthen her muscles."

"Please, if you have one to spare." Hermione requested.

"I don't, but it is not a difficult one to make, I will have it done in about ten minutes, or Harry can make it."

Harry stood shocked for a couple minutes, before he remembered something. "The _Strength_ potion is one of the potions in that book you gave me."

"It is, one of my best, in fact." Severus nodded, confirming it. "And 'that book' is my old _Potions_ book, many may be out of your league, but I am sure you can do at least a quarter of them."

"Wait, ten? But done properly, it takes at least twenty." Hermione said.

"My way cuts the time for many potions in half." Severus answered, smiling and motioning for Harry to follow him and causing Hermione and Ginny to, once again, stare.

_"Damn it! Hello!?"_ Draco snapped his fingers in their faces.

"You, stop smiling!" Harry joked to Severus, following the man to the back, where his cauldron sat.

"Let me guess, the girls are struck numb, again?" Severus asked, clearly enjoying himself way more than he should have.

_"Yes!"_ Draco exclaimed to the other's laughter.

Harry took the book out of his pocket and Severus stared in shock.

Seeing this, Harry blushed. " _Undetectable Extension_ charm, Lily did it." He admitted.

"Ah, yes, I do recall your mother being rather gifted with charms." Hearing this, said witch blushed as the other girls giggled and the boys chuckled.

Harry opened up the book and flipped through the pages until he found the correct potion.

"Ah-ha, here it is:The _Strength_ potion." Harry exclaimed and he set the book on the table.

"Hehe, this should be interesting." Harry said, smirking and rubbing his hands together as he saw the additional notes in the margins.

"Uh-oh...it's rarely a good thing when he smirks like Fred and George." Pansy said.

"Don't compare my son to those monsters." Lily said with a comic shudder, making them all laugh as Harry worked on the potion.

"They're sneaky pranksters, what did you expect? They did have James's old map until the middle of last year...ask them." Harry added when the last sentence got questioning looks from his parents.

"Oh, I intend to." James said, grinning.

Ten minutes later, after many shortcuts, Harry carried the steaming potion to Myrtle and told her to drink it.

She did and felt herself getting stronger.

The girl stood up on her own and hugged Harry, who returned the hug.

"Thanks, Harry, I feel much stronger, now." She said.

"No problem, Myrtle. I'm glad to help out." Harry answered.

She smiled and thanked Severus for the use of his cauldron and ingredients.

"It is no problem at all, Miss...?" He stopped, no one having known her surname.

"Warren, *Myrtle Elizabeth Warren." Myrtle answered with a curtsy.

"Miss Warren, thank you." Severus said, bowing his head in acknowledgement to which she nodded in return.

"Harry, I would like to join you." Myrtle said, turning to Harry.

They were shocked for a second then they smiled, encouragingly. Harry pulled her in for a deep kiss, making her moan.

"We would love to have you join us, Myrtle." He answered.

Suddenly, Harry's mirror vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and tapped the glass, at that same time, the other mirrors vibrated and they followed Harry's actions. Emmy had used _Protean_ charms on the mirrors the last time she saw them all.

Emmy Blatson's face appeared on every mirror, looking a little weary.

"Emmy, What's wrong?"

"Bellatrix Black wishes to meet with you and your friends, especially Neville."

"Me? What could she possibly want with me?" Neville asked, a bit angrily, into his own mirror.

"She seemed...off, like she suddenly changed." Emmy stated.

"We'll be there in a second, Emmy." Harry said and she nodded, cutting off the connections.

"Dobby and Winky, would you mind taking us to Ass-kee-ban, again?" Hermione asked, giggling at the name, which set the others off.

"We cans do that, yes." Dobby said, grinning.

"Severus, put more _Strength_ potion in a vial and come with us." Harry ordered and the man obeyed.

"We'll be back, Myrtle." Daphne told them.

"You all can still call me Moaning Myrtle, I had that nickname long before that...thing killed me." Myrtle said, grinning.

"Okay, _Moaning_ Myrtle." Luna giggled with a wink, emphasizing _'Moaning'_ and causing the ex-ghost to grin, again.

They all clasped each other's hands and a second later, they were in the wizarding prison, once more. Aly, with her full human form, padded over and greeted them.

"Ah, young Master Harry, a pleasure to see you again." She said, using her mouth to speak.

"Nice to see you, too, Aly." Harry said, smiling. He took her hand and brushed his lips on the back of her hand, which made her blush and Katie giggle.

"Flirting with my ex-mother, Potter?" She teased and they all laughed.

"It's called etiquette...Draco should try it, sometime." Harry retorted.

_"HEY!"_ Said blonde pouted which made them laugh harder. He walked up, took her other hand and also kissed it, making her blush deeper.

"I can do that, too." He smirked.

They then followed Aly to Bellatrix's cell. When they saw her, they gasped;She looked worse than they thought she would.

"Bellatrix Black, the visitors you requested are here." A guard told her when he saw the group.

"Thank you." She croaked, he nodded and stepped back.

She looked into two pairs of emerald green eyes and then into the light brownish eyes of Neville, who looked ready to kill her.

She shuddered a bit at the latter's gaze, she had thought him a weak, simple-minded fool when she was under control, but, upon seeing his carefully controlled temper, she knew he was not a wizard to trifle with.

Hermione's sharp eyes saw her look at her friend and shudder, she called her on it.

"Scared, bitch? I would be if I were you!" She snapped, making Bellatrix flinch.

Neville eased his glare to talk to his friend. "What?" He asked.

"When she saw your hard gaze, she shuddered, I think she sensed what power you have, knowing you could kill her if you wanted to." Hermione explained.

"Nev, I'll let you take command of questioning and whatnot." Harry said, moving aside so the other boy could go to the bars.

"Thank you, milord." Neville said, bowing and Harry nodded.

"Now, then." The boy started. "Severus, would you mind consenting to being our bonder?" The question shocked the rest, but confused Harry.

Seeing this, Neville elaborated. "I'm going to make her make an _Unbreakable vow_ to me. If she breaks it, she'll die."

"Of course, Neville. Bella, hold your arm through the bars." The witch followed his command and Neville grabbed a bit above her wrist while she did the same to him.

"Make sure to word it so that there aren't _any_ loopholes she can worm into." Dora told him and Neville nodded.

"Naturally, I wouldn't want to think I asked perfectly what I wanted, only to find that she, somehow, got out of it." He said.

He then turned his attention to Bellatrix, who stood with determination on her face.

Noticing this, Neville filed it away as the first question he would ask when they were sure she wouldn't lie to them.

_"Bellatrix Black..."_

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff, I was stuck on how to word the vow and put it in the next when I figured it out.

*-Myrtle's canon name when she lived, as told by JKR, herself.


	65. Unbreakable vow

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_He then turned his attention to Bellatrix, who stood with determination on her face._

_Noticing this, Neville filed it away as the first question he would ask when they were sure she wouldn't lie to them._

_"Bellatrix Black..."_

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't, haven't and will never own the rights to Harry Potter(sadly)or Alex.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppiness.

 

 

Ch.65 Unbreakable vow

 

 

_"Bellatrix Black, will you, to the best of your ability, be truthful to questions or opinions asked of you?"_ Neville asked as Severus held his wand over their hands where a red hot line appeared and wrapped around Neville and Bellatrix's arms.

She did not hesitate to say _"I will."_ Another line entwined with the first.

_"And should Harry deem it appropriate to release you from Azkaban, will you do all that's in your power to help and protect us all?"_ Neville asked as another line appeared.

_"I will."_ She answered, again, without hesitation. The last line wove together with the first three and made a chain made of magic, which slowly disappeared.

Neville unclasped his hand from hers as she did the same.

"Now that we can be sure that you're telling the truth, I want to know what was that determined look you had?" The slightly pudgy wizard asked.

"I was determined to be of use to you and your friends, Master Longbottom. I had told myself I would attempt to make up for my past mistakes and I shall or die trying." She told a stunned Neville, who then got a bit angry. "That's all well and good, but nothing can make up thirteen years of having parents not recognizing their son!" Harry flinched and so did Hermione.

Neville saw the flinching and said apologetically "Sorry about the voice level, especially to you, Hermione and Harry, I know I should be grateful the bitch didn't kill them, I can't imagine what you must have went through before this year."

"It's okay, Nev, don't worry about it." Both said at the same time.

"Honestly, I can't figure out what's worse," Harry told him. "dead parents or parents who don't even know who their son is."

"If I may, Mr. Potter?" Bellatrix said and Harry nodded. "The curse I used was a modification on the _Cruciatus_ and it has a Countercurse to reverse all side effects. Not only will it restore their mentality, it will make it seem as if there were no curse laid upon them at all."

Neville's eyes widened, he took out his mirror and said "Cindy!" Immediately, Cindy's face appeared, looking worried.

_"What is it, Neville? What's wrong?"_ She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just outside of a prisoner's cell and she just told me that there's a cure for my parents." Neville said, turning the mirror to face Bellatrix who smiled weakly and waved.

_"Bellatrix Lestrange? I'd heard about you going after the Longbottoms while Voldemort went after the Potters."_

Bella flinched at the name and Neville sighed. "Fear of a name-" He started and everyone else joined in, "only increases fear of the thing, itself."

"I know, I know. I should try to relax around the name and I...I did go after them." She then told them all about her life and about how her then husband had used the _Imperius_ curse to make her do and say things she never would have.

"Also, my surname is no longer Lestrange. Somehow, the marriage broke off." Bella said.

"Oh, right, last Wizengamot meeting, I made the suggestion to break all existing contracts and make future ones illegal, it passed, as you can tell." Harry told her and she smiled at that.

"I'm bloody glad it did, thank you! Now, about the cure:There's an old Countercurse from the Lestrange books that I found while I lived there that will erase any and all effects of the variation of the _Cruciatus_ I used." She then told Cindy the wand movement and incantation of the spell.

Cindy then said _"I'm right next to Alice, now. I'll give it a go."_ She did and a second later, a young woman's moaning was heard as The trained healer moved the mirror to show a beautiful woman with a very large chest in a nightgown.

"Mrs. Longbottom?" Harry asked.

She looked up and said _"Yes and who might-wait...black, untidy hair and green eyes. Harry Potter, my, how you have grown! But, what happened?"_

"Your son and I will explain, soon." Harry said, clapping Neville on his shoulder.

_"Neville?! What the bloody hell is going on? You were a baby last time I checked, how old are you?"_ Alice said.

"Wait until father's up and I'll explain everything, I promise." Her son said and she nodded.

A second later, a deeper moan was heard and the mirror showed a handsome man sitting up.

"F-father?" Neville said, nervously.

_"Neville?! What the bloody hell is going on? You were a baby last time I checked, how old are you?"_ Frank said earning a laugh from his son and a giggle from Alice.

"That's exactly what mother said when she saw me. It's been thirteen years, father. Me and Harry are fourteen."

_"Harry, Harry who?"_

"Harry Potter, he's right here." The boy turned to Harry, who smiled and waved.

_"Blimey, lad, you look just like James, but you-"_ Frank started and Harry finished "Have my mother's eyes." Which got the two Longbottom parents chuckling. "Yeah, I hear it way too often, I memorized it, entirely."

"We all did." Hermione giggled.

_"Who might this beautiful Neko be?"_ Alice asked, making Hermione blush.

"Hermione Potter-Granger, ma'am. I found out a while ago that she's my sister, she was raised by Muggles after my parents had died, these Muggles, in fact." Harry said, pointing at Anna and Denny.

After everything important in the last thirteen years was explained with help from other points of view and everyone else was introduced, Frank and Alice were shocked, angry, relieved and a flurry of other emotions.

" _Well, well, Mr Potter's got himself a Coven and a bloody strong one to be able to bring people back to life!"_ Alice said, grinning.

_"Are all these people in it?"_ Frank asked.

"No, sir, Neville and Draco also have their own." Harry explained and at this time, each group broke off so the others could see who was with who through the enlarged mirror.

_"Are you all happy with each other?"_ Alice asked to which she got enthusiastic nods.

"Even though I'm a fair bit older than my boyfriend, I'm very happy with him." Amy said, causing Neville to blush a deep red as she kissed his cheek.

_"And is he...powerful?"_ Alice asked, slyly.

Frank blushed, but grinned.

"Oh, Merlin, yes, my ass ached for a solid week last time!" Amy said then immediately clapped a hand on her mouth.

They all looked at Neville, who by this time was as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry, Neville! I should _NOT_ have said that!" Amy said, cupping her cheeks and blushing.

The boy recovered and hugged the head of the DMLE while he told her "It's okay, love, I learned a thing about mother and father or should that be mother and Uncle Frank?" Neville looked pointedly at the Longbottoms while the others stood shocked.

_"How long have you known?"_ Alice asked.

"Did research on the Longbottom history last year, at first I thought it was a bit odd, but then I grew to like the idea." He replied, honestly. "I also learned that this is pretty normal for Purebloods, though not this closely related."

_"It is rare, yes, but it does indeed happen."_ Frank said. "The Potters, for example, they always married and procreated inside the family."

"They told us that, but not how closely." Padma and Parvati said.

_"May we join your own group, Neville?"_ His mother asked, getting a smile.

"Sure, I'd be happy if you did. Harry, mind if I use Dobby to bring them here?" Neville asked his friend.

"You don't have to ask, we might as well be brothers since we're such great friends. All of what's mine is yours." Harry Said. "And I mean  _all_ , if they agree."

"We agree!" The Coven said together.

"Thanks, mate...Dobby!" *Pop!* "Yes, Master Longbottom, yous called for Dobby?"

"I did, I wondered if you might go to St. Mungo's, get my parents, Frank and Alice," Neville pointed into the mirror at said people, who waved. "and bring them here to us."

"Dobby cans do that, tis an honor." Dobby bowed, popped away and five seconds later, his parents were standing in front of them, dressed in robes of black, Frank had black boots and Alice had silver open-toed heels.

"Glad to see you're okay, Mr. and Mrs. Longb-." Harry started, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Please, Harry, dear. Call us Frank and Alice, we're practically family as you just pointed out to our son." Frank nodded his agreement with his wife/sister.

"Okay, Frank and Alice." He amended, making them smile.

Neville's parents walked to their son and his group, where they received hugs and kisses from every member.

"Oh, Merlin, it's good to have my senses, again!" Frank said, smiling.

"I agree, I never knew how much I would miss them until I didn't have them." Alice said.

"Now that we're back to our old selves, again, we can continue chatting, later. I believe Bellatrix summoned you?" The Matriarch Longbottom asked.

"She did, mother, she told us her story of young marriage and being forced with the _Imperius_ curse by her then husband, Rodolphus. She's deeply sorry for all she did, including to you two." Neville told them.

"How can you be sure she told the truth, sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I made her take an _Unbreakable vow_ with Severus Snape-Prince as our bonder." He answered, gesturing to Severus as he said his name.

"That's a powerful vow to make her take, son. And she agreed to it without resistance?" Frank asked.

"Completely, father, if she had something she didn't want us knowing, she'd have found a way to try and refuse to take it."

"That's very true. Though, even if I had, it would not have worked. Severus is a master _Legilimens_ and so are James and Lily, I'm sure." Bella told them.

"We are, quite so. We could possibly find what we wanted with much, little or no effort, depending on how strong she is with _Occlumency_." James answered.

"Which, I freely admit, I fucking suck at." Bella interjected, flatly, making Hermione, Harry, Draco and Neville snort with laughter. "At least, compared to you three."

"If Augusta, my sister, trained him as I hoped she would, Neville should also, at the very least, be able to handle verbal _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency_." Frank said.

Neville looked down in sadness and that gave him his answer.

"I see, she did _NOT_ train you as I thought."

"No, father, she didn't. The rest of the family, gran included, thought I was a Squib. I didn't show magic signs until I was about six or seven and that was only because Uncle Algie dangled me out of my bedroom window, got distracted by food brought to him, accidentally let my leg go and I bounced across the street." He told them to their outrage. "Oh, and gran didn't let me buy a wand at _Ollivander's_ , she made me use yours. She said that she hoped I'd follow in your footsteps and be just like you."

_"WHAT?! Are you fucking SERIOUS?!"_ Harry roared out and everyone who really knew him knew that he only roared when he was pissed, even Sirius knew not to joke about the pun to his name at these times.

"Absolutely, Harry, I tried to remind her about what he said about wands choosing compatible people...she obviously never listened to me." He sighed.

Harry turned toward the guard and said "Release her, she's innocent."

He nodded and waved his wand, unlocking the cell door.

Severus rushed forward and fed her the _Strength_ potion he was told to bring. It had an immediate effect, Bella was able to stand on her own within seconds and the guard gave her back her own wand.

"Thank you, milord and you, too, Severus." Bella said, gratefully.

"Of course, Bellatrix. I hate when innocent people are locked up, I try my best to set things how they should be." Harry told her. "Right, we're going to _Ollivander's_ to buy you the wand you should've had to begin with and I'll pay for it, no trying to get out of it." Harry said, sternly, which caused no arguments from the Longbottoms.

"I Thank you, Harry. Please, if there is any way I can repay you for it, let me know. Anything at all." Neville said, sincerely.

"Will do, Nev, I remember you once told me that the Longbottoms live by an honor code. I'll accept anything offered."

"Too right, you will! Even if it may not seem like much, I want to do what I can for you all."

"This is why we love you, dear." Sue and Amy both said, kissing both of his cheeks.

A short trip to _Ollivander's_ and five minutes later, Neville had a brand new Birch and dragon heart-string wand( _Fairly sturdy and perfect for charms, hexes and jinxes._ )

"Bloody cool! Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts to test it out!" Neville said, excitedly, as he gave his father his wand back.

"Glad you like it, son. Remember to take care of it as well as you did mine."

"Er, I'll take better care of it. I wasn't exactly careful with yours, I kept losing it and forgetting where I put it." His son answered, sadly.

"Wait, both your mother and I have excellent memory, how is it you don't?" Frank said.

"I dunno, father. Only thing I can think of is my mind and abilities are somehow blocked, but I can't think of who might've done something like it." Neville said.

"May I?" Minnie asked, raising her wand and looking at Neville.

"Please, do it." He told her and she nodded, casting the _Core Diagnostic_ spell. When she broke it off, she swore loudly and shocked the older Longbottoms.

"Erm, sorry, Frank and Alice. You are correct, Neville and I found out who did it. Tell me, did Albus go to your manor when Neville was younger?" She asked his parents, dreading the answer she knew would come.

"Yes, he- _wait a bloody minute!_ Are you telling me _he's_ the one who did this to my baby?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Minnie said. "Forgive me, Neville, if I had known Albus blocked your talents, I wouldn't have been so hard on you. Same with you, Harry."

"It's alright, Minnie." Both boys said, together.

"You can be pretty stern, but we know that's only because you want us all to reach our highest potential, fighting and breaking rules," Here, he stared at Harry and Hermione, who both blushed. "those don't help anyone." Neville told her, smiling.

"Yes, but I still apologize for it." Minnie said.

"Apology accepted, though unnecessary. Also, Neville, in our defense, all of those rules were broken because we were trying to save something or someone, or we saw something that didn't quite look right and had to check." Harry said, smiling at Ginny and Sirius.

"How exactly did you save my cousin, milord?" Bellatrix asked Harry.

Harry and Hermione then launched into the entire story about that night, explaining Sirius and Remus's story, trying to carry Pettigrew out toward the castle, Remus transforming, the rat escaping and Dumbledore's order to use Hermione's Time-turner to go back and rescue Sirius and Buckbeak the Hippogriff, Harry also mentioned that he cast the _Patronus_ charm that Remus taught him that year to fight off the Dementors Aly mentioned.

When they were done, shocked looks were shared all around.

"Time-turners are heavily regulated by the Ministry, how did you get one?" Sirius asked Hermione, but it was Minnie who answered.

"I requested one for a prized pupil who had extra classes and needed the help, so they had me sign loads of papers to obtain it for her." She told him, making Hermione blush a deep red at the compliment.

"Thanks, my love." The Neko gave Minnie a deep kiss, which was returned. Bella looked jealously at them.

"My great pleasure." Came the reply.

"Would you like to join a group, Bellatrix?" Harry asked, seeing her jealous stare.

"Please, everyone call me Bella and yes, though, I do not know if he will accept me after what I did to his family." She cast her eyes down in shame, she then felt someone lift her head up and found herself looking into the brown eyes of Neville Longbottom.

He leaned in to kiss her and she did not resist, but melted into it.

He pulled back and grinned. "You're a great kisser, I'm jealous of your former husband."

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment. "Does this mean you accept me?"

"It does mean that, anything else you want?" Neville asked her.

"I-I wish to serve you and do anything you order me to." Bella told him.

"Is it sad that I kinda saw that one coming?" He asked the group, chuckling.

"Nope, I knew she would want to be a servant to make up for what she did and I'm not even a Seer." Sirius said, barking a laugh.

"Very well, Bella. _I, Neville Longbottom, Scion of the ancient house of Longbottom, hereby accept ownership of Bellatrix Black and vow to care for her and listen to any advice or request she may have. So mote it be!"_ A bright flash showed his vow taking hold.

_"I, Bellatrix Black, hereby vow to give my best advice and do everything I am ordered to do by Neville Longbottom and anyone else he desires, no matter if it costs me my life or magic to do so. So mote it be!"_ Another bright flash and she stood barefoot with a collar around her throat.

"I am at your and anyone u desire's disposal, master." Bella said.

"Add Neville to it and I'll tolerate the title." Neville sighed.

"Master Neville, forgive me." She amended.

"There you go, good girl!" He pat her head like a puppy, making her blush and giggle.

"Katie, Help Bella with her feet protection when we get back to Hogwarts." Draco ordered his own servant.

"Yes, master." She answered.

They Apparated to the wards of the castle and Hagrid let them all in.

"Thanks Hagrid." They all said. "No problem." Was his reply. He then saw Bella and scowled.

They quickly explained why Bella was with them and when he saw Frank and Alice, he was shocked.

"Bu' wha' happened? I thought Bellatrix cursed ya beyond help?"

"Please, call me Bella and I did curse them, but the curse I used was a variation of the _Cruciatus_ that has a little known counter, I told a Healer the spell and she used it on both of them." Bella kindly told him.

"Well, tha's good, innit? Glad ter see yer both doin' good."

"Thank you, we are glad to be well after all these years." Alice said, giving Hagrid a smile.

He stepped aside to let them pass and they made their way to the Chamber of secrets, where the Longbottom adults and Bella were surprised at the Parseltongue used to get in, not to mention its location.

They all sat down after taking a tour and started to get to know the newest people.

_"Protego totalum maxia!"_ Katie used the same _Shield_ charms on Bella's feet as she did her own.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"I'm Katie Bell, call me by first name."

"Thank you, Katie." Bella amended.

"My pleasure." Katie answered, smiling.

"Why are all these girls without socks or shoes?" Alice asked.

"The guys love our feet, so we show them whenever possible." Dora answered, grinning.

This made all three boys blush.

"Indeed? Well then..." Alice took off her heels and cast the same protection charms as Katie had just done.

"Bloody hell, those have got to be the sexiest pair I've seen." Neville said, causing his mother to blush.

"Thank you, consider me like Bella." She told Neville.

"We'll see you all, later." Neville said, quite abruptly, making them all laugh.

They bid each other goodbye and everyone but Harry and his own Coven left to go elsewhere.

 

_In an unused classroom_

**Naked Neville warning**

Neville started to take off his clothes, but Bella stopped him.

"Please, let me do that for you, Master Neville." Bella said.

The boy just sat back and watched as she took off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants.

"Bloody hell, my son is a hunk!" Alice said, grinning while said son blushed.

"He's quite a bit thinner and has more muscle than he has had for the past three years." Sue told her.

"Yes, I know I was a fat boy, I decided to try to work out and get in better shape before I had to waddle everywhere." Neville answered.

"And it's working, very well, I might add." Frank said, admiring his son to agreement from the others.

"You weren't as big as Harry's cousin, Dudley, if what he told us is true and I have no reason to doubt him." Sue told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's true, I'm at least glad I could fit in a chair comfortably without fearing I would break it. Enough talk, though, let's play!" He ordered.

They all agreed, Sue, Alice, Tracey and Hannah needing help to undress because of their huge tits.

Bella gulped.

"Bella, you may speak when you want to, I won't restrict your speech." Neville said, kindly.

"Thank you, sir." She answered, bowing. "Your bodies are all perfect! I wish I had a bigger chest." She said, sadly.

_"Engorgio."_ Came Tracey's voice, Bella felt weights and looked down:Her tits had grown to around an upper DD cup.

"Th-thank you!" The former dark witch said, happily.

"Our pleasure." Tracey said with a wink.

"May bitch suck Master Neville?" Bella asked.

"Bitch may do whatever she wants when we play together."

 

**Start of lemon**

Neville started to kiss her as she grasped his rock hard cock, stroking it, gently.

She sat on her soles and started to lick it, swirling her tongue all around its head.

As this was happening, Sue was in a fivesome with Alice, Frank, Tracey and Hannah.

Hannah was sucking off Frank, who was licking Alice, who was fingering Tracey who was kissing Sue. They did this for a few minutes before they changed and kept it up for a while.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me, please, Master Neville!" Came Bella's voice and the others looked to see the lad behind the witch, pounding her pussy hard.

" _Ughn, damn, you're tight!_ Rodolphus must either have a tiny dick or you didn't get it very much." Neville muttered.

"Both, Master Neville, both!" Bella told him. "He was so small, I had to actually use my wand's handle to break my hymen."

"Not surprising, that. He wouldn't want good pussy and ass even offered from a whore, I imagine."

"Not even the best one, no. I know, I tested him with the freedom, he didn't take Skeeter."

"Though it's good he didn't cheat on you, he's a nutter not to take you whenever he could." Neville said.

"His loss is your gain and I'd take this monster in _all_ my holes."

This shocked Neville, briefly, but then he wet his fingers and stuck them in her ass to prepare it for a much bigger part of his body.

" _Oooh, yes! I love it in there!"_ She yelled when he pushed his length in her tighter back entrance.

"Figured you would, hehe." Sue said, giggling as she padded toward them and sat with her legs spread, showing her wet pussy. "Lick me, slut, now!"

Bella started licking her mistress's pussy with gusto.

_"Mmmm, fuck, yeah! You're good at that!"_ Sue moaned while grabbing at her tits with one hand and holding Bella's head down with the other.

The older witch then began to finger Sue's pussy with her index and middle fingers. This made the girl moan louder.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Neville said a second before he did.

"Mmmm, slut loves cum in and on her." Bella said in delight and squealing in joy when his last load got on her ass and pussy.

They rested as they watched the others suck and lick each other's bodies.

**End of lemon**

 

They all got dressed and headed toward the other groups.

When they met up, the Patils were the first to notice the glow that Neville had around him, followed by the others.

"Unless we're wrong, Neville just got his powers strengthened..." They said, together, to the surprise of said wizard.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	66. The third task

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_They all got dressed and headed toward the other groups._

_When they met up, the Patils were the first to notice the glow that Neville had around him, followed by the others._

_"Unless we're wrong, Neville just got his powers strengthened..." They said, together, to the surprise of said wizard._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I cannot and do not own the rights to canon elements or some other things, rights go to others.

**A/N:** This'll be the last official chapter(The epilogue will be the very last.)

This chapter contains lines from the books or slight alterations to said lines, I do not own them.

Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.66 The third task

 

 

Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor were practicing their spells and, in Harry's case, learning new ones, to prepare for the last task.

"Next ees ze basic Shield charm, _Protego_." Fleur said, teaching her boyfriend how to do said spell.

_"Stupefy!"_ Hermione shouted, aiming her wand at her target.

_"Protego!"_ Harry countered and the spell, meant to stun those it hits, bounced off his shield and hit her instead.

Harry walked to his girlfriend and said _"Enervate."_ Immediately, her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen you make a spell bounce back at its caster, before. How'd you do it?" She asked, excitedly as they all laughed, making her blush.

"I just focused on reflecting it back to you instead of letting it go to a wall or other thing." Harry told her. "What most wizards and witches don't realize is magic all comes down to intent, that includes reflecting spells using Shield charms. If a being wants to make the shield bounce the spell into the nearest object, just focus on that object, same with sending it back." Harry explained to the near comatose girl.

Dora, Pansy, Daphne and Luna giggled, which brought Hermione back to earth, she blushed again.

"Oui/Da." Fleur and Viktor said, together. They looked at each other and laughed.

 

Task time

_"Thank you all for coming down, the Quidditch field will return to its previous state after the task's over, don't you worry."_ Ludo bagman called after applying a _Sonorus_ spell to himself. _"In first place, Mr. Harry Potter."_ Loud roars and cheers from the crowd and Bagman waited for them to die down. _"Second:Mr. Cedric Diggory."_ More cheers. _"Third, Mr. Viktor Krum."_ Even more cheers. _"And last, but by no means least:Miss Fleur Delacour."_ Roaring cheers and wolf-whistles from the boys and some girls made Harry yell out. "Oi! She's mine, go get your own!" This made her beam and blush.

"Zank you, I shall reward you for zat, later." She kissed him.

"Champions, are you ready?" Bagman asked, to nods from all four of them. "Potter, you will enter first, followed by Diggory, Krum then Delacour, got it?" They nodded again. "At the cannon blast, three, two-." _BOOM!_ "...one." They all chuckled at Argus's premature blasting, again.

Harry immediately ran inside, a moment later, the others were in and they worked together to find the end.

First challenge was a golden mist, Viktor used a Bulgarian spell to vanish it and they rushed forward.

They soon came upon two paths going east and west. _"Point me."_ Cedric said and his wand aimed at the eastern path, which was north. They were told the cup was in the center of the maze, which was north east.

They kept going and had to use the _Point me_ spell multiple times when they kept getting lost and had to backtrack.

Their next challenge was a Sphinx, a creature with the body of a lion and the head of a woman.

"You are very near your goal, the quickest way is past me."

"So, will you move?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"No, not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on the first try, I'll let you all pass, answer wrong, I attack, stay silent and I'll let you walk away, unscathed."

"Okay, can we hear the riddle?" The green-eyed wizard asked.

She looked at them and recited.

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

"I know what eet ees! A spider!" Fleur exclaimed. "Ze answer, eet ees obvious, non?"

"Yeah, You're right, a person in disguise who lies is a spy, the last to menD, miDDle of 'middle' and end of 'the enD'. Finally, 'er' is the sound made when you don't know what to say. It all fits." Harry said and the Sphinx smiled, got up and stepped aside.

"Thank you!" All of them said to the creature, who bowed her head.

They did not get far before they met a Blast-ended Screwt. "Oh, shit! I knew we had not seen ze last of zese!" Fleur groaned.

"Wait until de thing rears up, dat is vhere its unprotected weak point is, aim _Stunning_ spells dere." viktor told them all, having read up on them.

They all raised their wands and, when it raised up, shouted _"Stupefy!"_ And the Screwt stopped.

Soon enough, they came across more Screwts and an Acromantula, all of which were quickly taken care of.

Then, they saw a bright shining light:The _Tri-wizard_ cup!

They all rushed forward to grab the cup. Cedric, Fleur and Harry managed to grab a part of it, but viktor did not, though he tried his best to.

"Even though I tried, I could not do it, good luck, my friends." Viktor said as they popped away to another place.

 

In an old cemetery

The trio landed on their asses in a mysterious cemetery. Harry, having seen it in past nightmares before the Horcrux was taken out, spoke up. "I've seen this place in a...a nightmare."

"Wands out, you reckon?" Cedric asked and the others nodded, glad that he had made the suggestion rather than them.

They took out their wands and proceeded forward when they suddenly heard a voice say _Kill the spares_.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ They all rolled out of the way of the _Killing_ curse and sent _Stunners_ at the figure, who turned out to be Mulciber, he blocked them, but not the silent _Rope_ charm Cedic sent, tying him up.

"Now, how do you revive your master?" Harry asked.

"Th-the potion is already made." The man then told them the words spoken and ingredients left to add.

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_ Harry said, levitating a bone from Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave and dropping it in the cauldron. _"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."_ Cedric then said, cutting some flesh off of the screaming Mulciber who was then _Stunned_.

_"Blood of ze enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_ Fleur finished, suddenly slashing at Cedric's arm with a _Cutting_ hex, creating a shallow cut and then healing it when she dripped the blood into the potion. _Sorry._ She mouthed, she got a smile in return.

Suddenly, the cauldron hissed and smoke billowed out all over and there, where it was, stood a man who was naked.

_"Ew, zat ees nasty!"_ She waved her wand and black robes appeared on Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom appeared with the aid of Bella.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Fleur asked.

"We came to help out as soon as we heard about the Portkey taking you away." He answered the half-Veela.

"Bellatrix! What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked his former servant, coldly.

"I do not serve you, anymore, I have come to my senses!" She answered. "Moreover, all of your Horcruxes have been removed from their containers or destroyed within them."

A brief flicker of fear crossed the Dark Lord's eyes before it disappeared and was replaced by anger. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell shot forward and hit a stone slab conjured by Fleur.

"Thank you." Bella said, getting a nod in return.

Spells clashed and bounced off of shield charms.

Voldemort created a fire whip and slashed at Harry, but Cedric jumped in the way and it cut him in half.

"Cedric, no!" Harry screamed, then he got _pissed!_ "Fleur, Nev, Bella, I know how to end this, I was once told my greatest power is love, I say we use it."

"Oui! I am ready, take me!" Fleur told her boyfriend.

"Please, master, do as you wish with your bitch." Bella told Neville.

Voldemort just stood there with his mouth open. _Are they going to do what I think they are?_ He internally asked.

 

**Start of foursome**

"You can both share Bella and me if you want." He grinned.

Harry walked to Bella and started to take off her clothes, he had noticed something was different when she came back the day before and Neville had strengthened. Now he knew what it was.

"Wow, you're sexy, Bella!"

"Thank you." She said, blushing and moaned when he bent to suck her nipples.

At this time, Fleur was on her knees, sucking off Neville's big cock.

She took it out and told him "You are big, Monsieur Longbottom, I can barely get eet down my throat, zat ees saying somezing." This made him blush and he heard Harry say "Don't be afraid to control her movement, she loves that." Neville grabbed her head and thrust his cock in and out, giving her a harsh face-fuck. She moaned, making her throat vibrate around his dick.

The wizard moaned and came a large amount, but Fleur was able to drink it all down.

Then Fleur raised her feet, which had had sandals on them, but were now bare and gave Neville an excellent footjob as Bella did the same for Harry.

Voldemort was screaming in agony and he fell to his knees.

They switched, where Harry got his girlfriend's feet on his dick and Neville got his servant's on his own.

After ten minutes of this, Harry and Neville sucked each other while the girls sucked and licked every inch of each other's bodies.

"Wow, Miss Fleur, your toes taste brilliant." Bella said, after she took out said toes.

"Zank you, so do yours." Came her answer.

Neville then got behind Harry and shoved himself in his best friend.

The green-eyed wizard grasped the handle to his wand as the other boy thrust into him for about fifteen minutes, when Voldemort was nothing but a simpering wreck, Harry, along with the others, who also had their wands pointed at the pathetic thing, said _"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ Voldemort exploded, never to return, again.

They carried on their activities for another ten minutes, switching every two.

**End of foursome**

 

They all got dressed, kissing each other. They located the cup, grasped hands, grabbed both halves of Cedric and summoned the cup to them.

 

_Back at Hogwarts_

The four students landed on the ground in front of Ginny and Pansy's feet.

"I know we're goddesses, but this is-." Pansy stopped with her joke when she saw Cedric. _"No!"_ She burst into tears and faced toward Ginny, who held her girlfriend.

"Harry, what happened?" Filius asked.

With help from the other three, he told them all what happened(skipping the details of the sex.)

"I'm not gonna go into detail about how, but suffice it to say that we destroyed him in a way unheard of, before." Neville finished.

"I...see, well, I am glad he is no more. This should be a time for celebration, however, due to unlucky circumstance, we have a funeral to arrange." The tiny wizard said, unable to look at the severed body other than a cursory glance.

A few days later, the Diggorys came and thanked Harry for returning the body of their son/brother. Brina, with tears in her eyes, kissed Harry on his cheek and left to find a room. They had decided to stay until the end of the year feast.

Dora's hair, usually a bubblegum pink, was her natural brown hair the following days, Cedric had been very kind to her and was a dear friend.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in the form of Cedric and she screamed in surprise.

"Ow, blimey, you're loud!" He joked.

"Ced-Cedric?! Bloody hell, you prat! You scared me!" She whined, clutching her heart.

The rest of the Coven ran in quickly with smiles on their faces.

"Go get his family, Fleur." Harry ordered.

"Oui." She answered and left, a minute later, they showed up and had happy tears.

"Oh, my baby! If I could hug you, I would!" Mrs. Diggory said.

"You can, ma'am, our Coven, we found out that we're strong enough to bring ghosts back to life." Hermione answered.

"Alright, same setup as with Moaning Myrtle." They got in line, aimed their wands at Cedric's ghost and shouted _"Expecto Patronum! Lumos Solem!"_

A bright flash engulfed the whole chamber and where a ghost had been, the living Cedric now stood.

Seeing this, Dora's hair reverted to its preferred state and Cedric ruffled it, making her scowl.

"There you go, nice hair." He laughed as she blushed.

"Saying you don't like my natural look, Diggory?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she straightened it out.

He gulped and tried to save himself as the others laughed.

"No! I, er, think that looks beautiful as well, erm..." At this point he was deep red and Harry didn't help when he said, chuckling. "She's mine, find your own Metamorph."

"Wish I could, but they're rare, Metamorphs. They're born, not made, that's what Sirius told me when I asked if I could train to be one." Cedric replied.

"He's not wrong, Sirius. He told you the truth about our powers." Dora told Cedric.

"Thought as much, oh well."

"Hang on, bucko, I've got a friend who's like me. I think you'll love her, naturally huge knockers." Dora continued, catching his attention and she laughed. "They always go for the bigger ones." She grinned as he blushed.

"Honestly, I'd go for any size, but bigger is my favorite." He replied, truthfully.

"Same with/vith me." Came Draco's, Viktor's, Neville's and Harry's voices along with all the other girls. They looked at each other and all burst out laughing.

"So, say I was like this," She concentrated and her bust disappeared entirely, leaving a flat surface. "What do ya think?"

"Still sexy!" Harry said, making her blush and the other ladies agreed, even from the other covens.

"Thanks, love." She walked to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"I love you, Dora. I love all of you, I hope you love me as-" Harry started, but his girls and father cut him off. "Never doubt for a moment that we do, son! You are our universe, we would die without you." James told him with mutters of agreement from the others.

"I'll mirror Jackie and tell her to come here to meet you, Cedric." Dora said and before he could stop her, she whipped out her mirror, said "Jackie." A very attractive girl's face showed up.

" _Dorrie!_ About bloody time you mirrored me!" Dora groaned at the nickname.

"You bloody know full well I hate that name, Jackie." She scowled.

"More or less than Nymphadora?" Harry had the balls to ask.

"It may seem impossible, but I hate it more..." She grumbled.

"Who's that you're talking to? He sounds young." The girl asked.

"Harry James Potter, emancipated Lord of house Potter." Dora answered, turning the mirror to show Harry, who waved and said "Hi."

"Oh, sweet Merlin, he's cute!" She fought hard not to blush as she clapped her hand on her mouth and Harry failed on his part, causing his hair to match his now red cheeks.

"Oh, wow, there's another? Awesome!" Jackie exclaimed.

Dora quickly recounted the Summer before this year at school for Harry, when she finished, Jackie was happy.

"Now, what's the reason you called me?" She asked.

"Him." Dora answered, turning the mirror to a red-faced Cedric Diggory, who waved. "I told him about you and he would like to meet you."

"Really? Playing matchmaker... _again?!_ Didn't you learn from last time? It was a bloody disaster." Jackie said, seeing Cedric's face fall, she quickly added. "Though, I admit he's a cutie. Alright, you can count me in. I'll be there in a minute. Wait, where are you lot, anyway?"

"At Hogwarts, long story, we'll explain it when you get here." Dora said.

"Let's all go and greet her at the gates." Harry said and they all agreed.

Once they got to the gates, Jackie appeared, riding a carriage.

"Wow, these Thestrals do know their way around." She saw shocked and sad looks. "My grandfather died last week from an attack by those damn Death Eaters and...V-Voldemort." She looked scared for a minute, before remembering the news that he was dead came out in the _Daily Prophet_ and _Quibbler_.

"Yeah, it'll take time for the realization to come around, but we'll manage and I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather." Cedric said, honestly as the rest agreed with his words.

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged him, when she released her hold, she kissed his cheek.

She stepped back and Cedric got a good look at her. She wore her brunette hair in a ponytail, which looked good against her Native American/Latin skin tone. She had on a blue jean jacket, a dress that went to her knees and flip-flops.

"Do you like what you see, then?" Cedric looked into her amused eyes and started stammering an apology.

She giggled and told him not to worry, she took it as a compliment. "Boys and girls don't really notice my natural looks...I assume she told you what I can do?" This got an affirmative. "They only want me to enhance my tits or ass to look like a bimbo."

"Those people are nutters not to see you look great just the way you are." Cedric told her, making her smile and kiss his cheek again. "So, what you mean is that the only way I would morph-" She started.

"Would be by your own choice or if you, for some reason, needed to." He told her, truthfully.

"Dora, you forgot to tell me how much of a gentleman he is." Jackie told the older woman, making Cedric blush again.

"Sorry, Jackie. Knew I'd forgotten something." Dora apologized, sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm glad I found out from him, anyway. I'd be happy to accept a date right now." She said, surprising him.

"Now? Er, I'd like that, sure." He told her, smiling and holding up his arm, which she wrapped hers around, giggling.

While Jackie and Cedric were on their date, the others went back inside the castle and came upon the Weasley twins who had just exited the Hospital wing and were fixing their robes.

"Blimey, Poppy gets better every day!" They heard George say to his twin, which made them stop and stare. "Oi, Fred, we got company."

Fred looked and grinned at their horrified faces. "She's an animal, she is!" He never noticed Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Pansy miming throwing up and retching.

Unfortunately for them, George did and he pointed this out to his brother. "Oi! Don't be insulting our goddess!"

Just then, the door opened and out came three teachers plus Pomfrey:Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra and a thinner Pomona Sprout.

_Oh blimey, good thing Cedric and Jackie are on their date, this would ruin them._ Hermione thought, unknown to her, everyone thought the same thing.

"Um, how lo-nevermind, I do _NOT_ want to know." Hermione said.

"How did you blokes get two of the three hottest women?!" Draco demanded with Neville.

"Which two?" George asked.

"Can't be talking about me, I've heard everyone's top favorites, Septima is always first and Aurora is always second, I'm either at the bottom or not on it at all." Pomona said, sighing.

"Same with me." Poppy said.

"Er-." Neville started, but they cut him off saying no offense was taken.

"And to answer the question, they all came to us to be their masters about three months ago, we share them all." Fred told the others. "Well, we're off to-."

"Wait a moment, you two, I'd like to ask something I'd forgotten until now." James said, this made them gulp.

"Yes?" They asked, politely.

"Harry told me you two had our old map until the middle of last year, care to explain how you got it in the first place?"

"Oh, well, in first year, George and I let off some Dungbombs near Filch's office." Fred started.

"Then he hauled us in and started threatening us with the usual-."

"Detention-."

"Disembowlment-."

"Then we noticed a drawer labeled _'Forbidden and highly dangerous'_."

"Don't tell me-." James said, smiling.

"Well, what would you have done? George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb and I took it out, we had it since then and gave it to Harry to help him out. At the time, we had no idea it was a family treasure or we would've returned it sooner." Fred told them, honestly and George nodded, agreeing with his twin.

"How did you get it to work?" Harry asked.

"That part was the hardest. We tried many phrases until one of them worked." Fred said.

"Same with wiping it blank." George added.

"Thank you, boys, for giving Harry back the map. I'm sure it's been highly useful to him and his friends-." Lily said and Hermione interrupted.

"Too useful." She giggled, making them all laugh.

"If memory serves correctly, you practically begged me to use it when Ron, me and you snuck down to visit Hagrid when Buckbeak got sentenced." Harry reminded her, making her blush.

"That was important, but I don't care how we use it, anymore, honestly." She defended.

" _'We'_? I assumed that when I prank or get revenge, I'd leave you out of it." Harry said, shocked.

"Like hell you will! You didn't honestly think I'd want to sit around and let you have all the fun, did you? I want to join my boyfriend and hopefully future husband in pranks and revenge." She grinned and he returned it along with the others in his, Draco's and Neville's covens. The adults, minus Amy, Dora, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Anna, Denny and Minnie groaned.

"I guess that's a yes, then?" Harry suddenly got a gleam in his eyes.

"What are y- _wait, did-did you just ask me to marry you?_ " Hermione asked, tearing up.

"I did, I was gonna do it later, but that admission of yours kinda nixed the need to wait." Harry said, bracing himself for the _'Hermi-missile'_ , as Sirius called her hug.

It came abruptly five seconds later and Hermione squealed _"Yes, a thousand times yes!"_

Harry dug into his pocket and brought out a solid gold ruby ring. "Lily used multiple _Gemino_ spells on her engagement and wedding rings and said that she wants all of you to have copies. That is, if you want to be my wives and husbands as-" He never got to finish as he was then hugged and kissed by the other members of his coven.

Cedric and Jackie came back from their date to find Harry in high spirits and when they asked what happened, it was with great difficulty that he managed to refrain from leaping high and shouting _'woohoo!'_ as he explained. At the end of the explanation, they were very happy for him and congratulated the young lord.

"This calls for a celebration!" The Weasley twins said, together.

Later that night, the entire school celebrated the inevitable weddings coming and it lasted well into the morning, owing to it being a Friday the night before, they had no classes.

The last day before the students were to go home didn't have much to note except getting their exam results back except Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. Being champions for the tournament, they had been exempt from end-of-year exams. Hermione, typically, got top marks in all her classes and Ginny got the second best marks. Also, the House and Quidditch cups were both awarded to Gryffindor with Slytherin in second, Hufflepuff in third and Ravenclaw in fourth for both, marking Gryffindor's fourth year winning the House cup and second winning the Quidditch cup in a row. All too soon, they had their trunks packed and Portkeyed to North Ampton to Potter manor where they spent the Summer, enjoying the hot weather and each other.

 

 

**A/N:** This one, I feel, was the best I've written. Feel free to disagree if you do, but do it, nicely, please. Rudeness will get denied, I did my best, so it's not fair to get rude with me...

Also, If anyone sees my story on any site other than here and can understand the language it's in if not in English, please report it. I'll only have it here, _NO OTHER SITE_.

For those who might complain about the capital D's when Harry explains the answer to the riddle, Those are intentional to emphasize the clue in the word or phrase in the passage that gives the answer _'spider'_. First clue ' _spy'_ , second, the letter _'d'_ , the middle letters of _middle,_ the last one in _the end_  and third, _'er'_ being the sound.

Lastly, the mentions of Harry and the others not caring about size and their preferences are my own personal thoughts, as well.


	67. Epilogue

_Previously on Lord's challenges..._

_Later that night, the entire school celebrated the inevitable weddings coming and it lasted well into the morning, owing to it being a Friday the night before, they had no classes._

_The last day before the students were to go home didn't have much to note except getting their exam results back except Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. Being champions for the tournament, they had been exempt from end-of-year exams. Hermione, typically, got top marks in all her classes and Ginny got the second best marks. Also, the house and Quidditch cups were both awarded to Gryffindor with Slytherin in second, Hufflepuff in third and Ravenclaw in fourth for both, marking Gryffindor's fourth year winning the House cup and second winning the Quidditch cup. All too soon, they had their trunks packed and Portkeyed to North Ampton to Potter manor where they spent the Summer, enjoying the hot weather and each other._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own canon elements or Alex, those belong to others.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, subscribing and kudosing my story, it had been a long time since I started this fic, but this is the final chapter.

The epilogue will consist of some things that I previously hinted at within the fic, hope you enjoy it!

This chapter includes parts of dialog from the books, I do not take credit for them or alterations to said dialog.

 

 

Ch. 67 Epilogue

 

 

Harry James Potter, 24, head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, was on his way to the Ministry with his wives Lily, Amy, Ginny, Daphne, Sue, Hermione, Pansy and Padma and husbands James, Neville, Sirius and Draco(All Covens had decided to join into one when Draco discovered he was actually bisexual).

Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Draco, Amy, Ginny, Sue, Neville and Hermione were all Aurors while Daphne, as its head, Pansy and Padma worked in the Unspeakable department.

There had been a report of Molly Prewett, formerly Weasley, breaking out of Azkaban and causing trouble.

They arrived on time to see the woman casting _Incendio_ with a stolen wand on a flat.

_"Auguamenti!"_ Ginny said, trying to put out the fire her former mother started.

Molly turned around and cackled "Well, lookie here, the traitor! _Avada Kedavra!_ " Ginny easily dodged it.

Hermione silently sent the _Rope_ spell which Molly blocked and shot a _Cruciatus_ back, which was blocked by a slab of stone conjured by James.

Sue silently used the _Piercing_ hex, aiming her wand at the mad woman, it hit her shoulder and caused her to drop her wand in pain.

"I'm so glad we got that bill nullified." Said Ginny with a grin. "Kill me, will you? _Avada Kedavra!_ " She cast the _Killing_ curse at the same time as Harry disarmed her. Molly got hit directly in the chest and she died even as the stolen wand landed in Harry's hand.

 

A few hours later, Harry got summons to participate in the Quidditch finals, along with substitutes for his wives that were players while in school, as they were all pregnant and husband, Draco. The match started off fairly boring, until Harry and his opponent, Viktor Krum, both saw the Golden Snitch and raced off toward it. Eventually, Harry got bored and decided to end the match right then and there, so he put on a huge burst of speed on his _Firebolt_ and caught the tiny winged ball, ending the game and becoming the first player to obtain 118 wins in a row out of his 118 total matches.

As this was going on, Parvati was at her job as a fashion model, Luna was the new owner of the _Quibbler_ , her father having passed away a year before, Fleur was at Gringott's where she greatly improved her English(Now she speaks perfect English, though when emotional, she slips back into her old manner of talking.)the rest of the joined Coven were stay at home parents or did not know what they wanted to do.

A few days after they visited him to ask if he recognized Dora as a kid, to which he replied that he did indeed but decided to keep quiet to see what would happen, Albus Dumbledore died in his cell from the still active _Heartburn_ hex the Finnegans put on him, no one missed the old man, in fact, a celebration was had that day.

The next day, Hermione, Ginny and Luna gave birth to their children, two twins(Hermione having brown haired, green eyed girls and Ginny having red haired, brown-eyed boys)and a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Following them were all the rest over the coming year.

 

11 years later

Today was the day that the kids went to Hogwarts and they were excited, though one of them was nervous.

"What if I go to Slytherin?" She had asked one of her fathers, Harry, in her Irish accent.

"Evanna Rose Potter, one of your uncles is a Slytherin and he's probably the bravest man I ever knew." Harry explained.

"But, just say-" She started and Hermione hugged her daughter and kissed her head. "Then Slytherin house will have gained a bright, extraordinary witch, it doesn't matter to us, but if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose which house you want, the Sorting hat takes your choice into account." She told the girl.

"Really?" Eve, as she was nicknamed, asked.

"It did for me, I almost got sorted into Slytherin, but I told it _'anything but Slytherin'_ and it chose Gryffindor, of course, this was before all four houses started getting along in our fourth year."

"And when I was being a stupid, uptight pri-." Draco started but was silenced by Harry, making the girl giggle. "Awww, father Harry, you're no fun. Please release father Draco, pleeeeease!" She pouted and Harry groaned, he could never refuse any of his kids when they pouted and so he used the counter for the charm, enabling Draco to speak. "Sorry, love, just didn't want her learning _MORE_ new words." He grumbled while glaring at Fred and George, who were sending off their own sets of identical red haired twins and blushing, sheepishly.

"It's okay and sorry, Harry and to you too, Eve. Your father's right, I shouldn't let my tongue loose so much." Draco said and Katie whispered in her husband/master's ear, causing him to blush a deep red.

"Katie Anne Black-Potter-Longbottom! I cannot believe you!" Hermione laughed.

Katie cursed and said "I keep forgetting mistress's cat hearing..."

"Evie was also one of the kids to inherit it, by the way." Draco said and made her blush worsen. "Sorry Evie, didn't mean to make you hear it." She said to the blushing girl.

"It's okay, mother Katie." She smiled.

"Right, er, off you go. Make sure to send us letters the minute you have a chance, tell that to the others, as well." Harry cut in, giving Evie a hug and kissing her head.

"Yes, father Harry, love you all." The girl said.

"We love you, too. Do not get into too much trouble. Though, if you must insist on it, use the cloak and map." Harry winked at her and she giggled when Hermione slapped his head, also laughing. _"Harry! We're supposed to be setting an example for our kids!"_

"I am, don't get caught sneaking out-of-bounds." He chuckled.

Minnie sighed. "You are going to be the death of me, I swear it." The others burst out laughing at her declaration.

"Don't worry mother Minnie, I'll try not to cause too much trouble." Evie said, sincerely.

"Uh-huh, that's what you said last week when the Weasley girls convinced you to steal Hermione's wand and cast a _Permanent sticking_ charm on your lips." She told her, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

_"THEY WHAT?!"_ She screamed, glaring at Fred, George and their daughters, all six now scared.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione, it was just a prank, we didn't think she'd really do it!" Krysty defended with Mysty agreeing.

"Girls, you're lucky that Uncle Sirius was around to reverse the charm, I'd hate to imagine what Hermione would do if she had come home to find her daughter's lips were stuck." Harry told them, seriously and it was a testament to how grown up the older twins were that they agreed.

"What have we always told you?" Fred asked, a little sternly.

"Never prank if you can't undo it, easily." They both recited.

"Exactly! Small ones here and there, but never ones that need someone other than yourselves to undo." George added, equally sternly. "Or that cause serious injury to others. You can start doing the more advanced ones when you learn how to fix them, understood?"

"Yes, Uncle George/father." Both sets of twin girls said, heads bowed in shame.

"Good. We'll expect your letters." Fred said as he held onto his own daughters' little brother.

"We'll send you loads of letters!" Krysty told her brother, who was softly sobbing.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Mysty smirked, causing her brother, father, uncles and Aunt Ginny to snort and laugh.

"I remember you saying that to Ginny before her first year." Harry chuckled.

"Good times, good times." Fred told him.

All too soon, the Hogwarts express took off as the parents(minus Minnie, as she was still Headmistress)waved goodbye until Christmas vacation.

Harry lowered his hand to his forehead where his famous lightning bolt scar had been.

"They'll be alright." Ginny said.

"I know they will." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and Hermione.

Harry morphed into Marry and they all Apparated home for some _'fun time'_ with Dobby, Winky and Buckbeak(Hagrid giving the Hippogriff to them when he married.)and to feed their full-grown dragons.

Emmy Blatson joined Remus and Zack's marriage where they have four kids, all of them Werewolves.

Severus Snape went on to marry a Muggle(She knows he's a wizard.)

Hagrid and Olympe Maxime married and have two wonderful kids, together.

Stori and Gabby wed and adopted three kids(Later found to be all Veela).

Rita Skeeter married her secretary after Harry refused her, but she still played around(her wife joining in).

After Rosa Farrell and Lavender Brown had given birth in 1994 to two kids each(all four being Ron's), they wed and have been together ever since.

Cedric Diggory married Jackie and they had 3 girls, all Metamorphmagi.

Cornelius Fudge had a heart attack in his cell and Peter Pettigrew annoyed the Dementors so much they kissed him, he is now souless.

Harry and his extended Coven have a total of 24 children(one of Millie's and Elle's being from the deceased Ron Weasley, each).

And Viktor Krum, who applied for a position as a Hit-wizard, which he succeeded in getting, plays Quidditch when he doesn't work and wed the new Bulgarian Minister. She gave him two beautiful girls.

All was wonderful in the wizarding world of Harry James Potter and continued to be until they each died at the very old age of 200.

 

 

**A/N:T** his story was so fun! Whether you loved or hated it, I appreciate you taking the time to read it.

So far, for the next story there's one vote for a Final fantasy IV/Harry Potter mix, let me know if you agree, want me to continue in the same way as this story, or make a Harry is good Voldemort's son one.

Also, the first time I wrote this, I had scenes that involved Dudley and Petunia but the site I reclaimed my notes from didn't have them, sadly.


End file.
